


Make You Feel My Love

by MrsCriss2012



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 110,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCriss2012/pseuds/MrsCriss2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Blaine is seventeen, and never been kissed. Kurt is 27, and trapped in a loveless relationship. A chance encounter sets both on a path that doesn't run smoothly, but takes them places they never imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Shit! Sorry!” The young man pulls out his earbuds and runs a hand exasperatedly through his dark hair as he bends to help the stranger pick up the papers that he’s just managed to knock from his arms. “Are you ok? I’m sorry, I just totally didn’t see you. Shouldn’t try and navigate a busy park while texting I guess.” He scrambles for the final few sheets and thrusts them towards the other man apologetically.

“It’s fine, really. No harm done.” The man stands and brushes himself down with one hand, holding the papers close to his chest with the other. 

“Are you sure? I hit your arm pretty bad there, I .....Oh!” the teenager blinks rapidly and stands, coming face to face with the most breathtaking man he has ever seen. He has an almost ethereal presence and holds himself with such grace and poise that it renders the younger man speechless. A pair of bright blue eyes stare inquisitively into his own, with one eyebrow arched, and he realizes he's staring. 

“You ok?” Blue eyes asks, and the boy thinks he’s never heard such a beautiful sound in all his life as the melodic ring of this man’s voice.

“Yeah....I just....” he trails off, unable to think coherently with those eyes focused on him.

“Right.....well. I’d better be going.” The man raises a hand hesitantly in an uncertain goodbye as he walks backwards, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth, unable to tear his gaze away from this beautiful dark haired boy who has just knocked him off his feet. Quite literally.

-

 

Three weeks have passed since Blaine knocked the handsome stranger to the ground in his hurry to meet Rachel, and they're still no closer to deciding on their duet ready for the start of the semester. When Mr. Schue had set their assignment before the summer break it had seemed as though they had an eternity to find the perfect song with which to start the new school year. He knows Mike and Tina have already sorted theirs, and Artie and Quinn were practicing yesterday, but with him and Rachel both having summer jobs, they have only managed to meet once- that day in the park, which ended with Rachel flouncing off to her car in disgust because Blaine didn't want to sing back up to her 'Defying Gravity.' So that's how come he finds himself driving to Columbus on the last Saturday of the break. He has exhausted 'Between the Sheets' limited repertoire, and is hoping 'Notes' will prove more fruitful. At least they have an elegant Grand sat in the center of the store for him to practice on. Maybe he can record a few options and send them to Rachel he thinks, as he begins to flick through the music. 

A half hour later and Blaine is sat at the piano making notes on a couple of pieces when he feels eyes upon him. Looking up, he hopes to see piercing blue staring back at him, but is disappointed when he sees a trio of girls settling into the armchairs opposite the piano, waiting for Blaine to play. He smiles politely, which sends a small blonde into a fit of giggles. Blushing deeply, he clears his throat a few times before striking the first chord. As ever, when he begins to play, everything else around him fades away, leaving just Blaine, the piano and his voice- the way he likes it best. Images of the tall, handsome stranger from the park swim behind his closed eyes as he sings; Blaine can hear that high, melodic voice, see him worrying his lip between his teeth as he walked away and above all, he can remember those eyes, staring into his own and causing jolts of..... of......something he's never felt before to stir in the depths of his soul. 

"I've been alone with you inside my mind,  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times.  
I sometimes see you pass outside my door,  
Hello, is it me you're looking for?

I can see it in your eyes,  
I can see it in your smile,   
You're all I've ever wanted, and my arms are open wide.  
Cause you know just what to say, and you know just what to do,  
And I want to tell you so much,  
I love you." 

It's not hard for Blaine to imagine he's serenading this mystery man- a diehard romantic, he's found it hard to let to let go of the small moment they shared. Something was there, of that there was no doubt, but as quick as the spark ignited it was put out again when the man walked away. It hasn't stopped Blaine thinking about him every day since. His fingers fly over the piano keys as he continues; 

"I long to see the sunlight in your hair......"

"And tell you time and time again, how much I care."

Blaine's eyes snap open as the second voice joins his song. He'd know that voice anywhere, he's been playing it over and over in his mind for three long weeks. It sounds even more magnificent in song. Sure enough, he finds a pair of bright cerulean eyes twinkling as the hint of a smile plays at the man's lips. Blaine swallows quickly over the lump of nerves that has risen in his throat and he carries on playing- because he cannot mess this up. He's here. Someone, somewhere has granted him another opportunity, and he knows all too well that he needs to make this count. So he steels himself, makes his own amber eyes match the blue gaze, and they sing together. 

"Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow,  
Hello. I've just got to let you know.  
Cause I wonder where you are, and I wonder what you do.  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart, for I haven't got a clue.  
But let me start by saying, I love you."

Blaine plays the final few bars again, and brings the song to a gentle close. He's cut it short he knows, but honestly, his heart is pounding and his hands are shaking too much to reliably stay on the keys. He flexes his fingers nervously and wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans before returning the strangers hesitant smile from where he leans on the end of the piano. 

"Hey," the tall man offers by way of greeting, and Blaine's heart is sent fluttering once more at the sound of his voice.

"Hi." He wants to say more, he really does, but nerves get the better of him as he takes in exactly how beautiful this man is. He's older than Blaine, he would guess at early twenties but he's unsure. His hair is styled impeccably, it's chestnut brown with soft sun kissed streaks, and swept high off his head. His skin is pale and flawless, and he looks almost fragile in appearance which just endears him to Blaine still further. He is dressed stylishly, he looks like he should be gracing the pages of Vogue rather than walking casually around a music store in Ohio. Who wears a cravat to go shopping on a Saturday, Blaine wonders? On anyone else it would look ridiculous, but on this guy it looks perfect. Everything about him is perfect Blaine thinks, now all he needs to do is gather enough courage to speak to him. In the end it's the stranger who breaks the silence first.

"You have a beautiful voice," he blushes scarlet as he speaks, clears his throat and starts again. "Um...I mean, you can sing really well. And play too. You have a gift."

"Thank you. Is your arm ok?" Blaine blurts suddenly. 

The man looks confused. "My arm?"

"Yes.....from the park." Blaine panics. What if he doesn't remember? What if he thinks he was just singing along with a random stranger, and has no idea who Blaine is? "I...um.... Oh it doesn't matter, you probably don't remember." 

"Oh I remember." He smirks, actually smirks at Blaine as his eyes dance with merriment. "And it’s fine, really."

Unsure of whether he's being flirted with, Blaine looks down at the piano for a second, trying to gather his thoughts. There is so much he wants to say, but in the end all he can come up with is;   
"I'm Blaine, by the way. Blaine Anderson."

The tall man walks around the piano, and Blaine feels his dick twitch in his pants as he catches sight of his ass clad in the tightest pair of jeans he has ever seen.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Blaine Anderson. I'm Kurt Hummel." He extends a slim, pale hand and Blaine shakes it politely, his breath hitching as their skin connects and Kurt pulls away suddenly, as if afraid to hold his hand for too long. 

"Kurt." Blaine tries it out. He likes it. In fact, he thinks it's quite possibly the most glorious name he's ever heard. He tries to compose himself, pretty sure that any minute now hearts will appear in his eyes as if he were part of a cartoon.

"So." Kurt seems to be finding this all as awkward as Blaine is, his eyes dart nervously around the shop as if unsure whether he should actually be there. "Um....so it was nice. Not quite meeting you...... I'd better.......go, I guess. Yeah. I'd better go." He begins to walk backward again, as he had that day in the park, and Blaine can't believe he's about to let this man walk away from him for a second time. 

"Kurt!" He calls, and hurries up from the piano bench and over to where Kurt has stopped hesitantly. "Look, can I...... Would you.....um," he puffs out a nervous laugh as he rubs the back of his neck and wills himself to look at Kurt rather than at the ground. "Would you like to go get a coffee?.....With me, I mean. As in- Can I buy you a coffee?" He releases the breath he has been holding and waits, expectantly, hopefully.

Kurt smiles. A genuine, warm open smile. "I'd love to." And everything in Blaine soars. "I'd love to, but I can't," he continues. "I, um.....shit." He curses as he closes his eyes for a fleeting moment. "I really want to. But I have a boyfriend. I'm sorry. I just don't think it'd be fair to you- or him- for me to get coffee with you." 

Blaine nods dumbly as he swallows down the tightness restricting his throat. He tries not to blush with embarrassment and forces a trembling smile in Kurt's direction, but avoiding eye contact at all costs. 

"I really am sorry." Kurt whispers with a gentle touch to Blaine's arm, and then he's gone. Leaving Blaine standing alone in the middle of the shop, heart pounding with disappointment and eyes stinging with shame. The first time he's ever asked a man out has turned into a giant slap in the face. Nice one, Anderson. "Fuck." He mutters.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine slams his locker door shut loudly, resting his head against the cool metal and breathing deeply before turning to look at the small brunette standing beside him. 

“For the final time, Rachel, I solemnly swear I have practiced, and am ready to perform this afternoon.”

“You’d better be,” Rachel huffs as they start down the hallway together. “Artie and Quinn are doing Elton John and Kiki Dee, and if we don't beat them Blaine, I swear to God....”

“Rachel. Please. I am sorry that we haven’t had much time to practice, but I’m confident that we are still good enough to win. Ok?”

“Ok.” She smiles warmly at him, to try and appease him somewhat. It doesn’t do to have the best vocalists in Glee club mad at each other, she thinks. Besides which, Blaine is really the best friend she has. “Do you have this class now?” she asks as she stops outside the classroom door.

“It’s AP English, Rachel. You sat with me all last year, remember?”

“Yes, I just didn’t know if our schedules were still the same since Mr.Tyler left, that’s all.”

“Mr.Tyler left?”

“Yes Blaine. Anyway, come on. I don't want to get stuck at the back.” She strides into class as Blaine follows quietly, taking his place next to Rachel in the second row, and nodding at Mike and Quinn sitting behind him.

“So who’s Tyler’s replacement then?” he asks, turning to Rachel as he takes his books from his bag.

“Not sure. This guy I guess.” Rachel nods towards the door, and Blaine turns. 

His heart plummets as he turns and catches sight of an all too familiar tall figure walking elegantly into the room. His hair is not as high on his head as it had been on Saturday, it looks smarter and makes him look older somehow. The dark jeans have been replaced by white ones, still equally as tight and paired with high black boots. Blaine cringes internally as he remembers getting turned on at the sight of his ass. 

And now it appears that Kurt Hummel is his new English teacher.

“Oh fuck.” Blaine tries to sink lower in his seat as Kurt settles behind his desk.

“Blaine? Do you know him?” Rachel hisses, as Blaine’s face burns.

“Kind of. A bit. Not really.”

“Well, which?”

“No. I don’t know him.”

“You do," Quinn interjects as she leans forward in her chair, “I could cook toast on you, you’re that embarrassed. Spill, Anderson.”

“We sort of met a couple of times. Both by accident- before you get any ideas. That’s it.”

“Well, where?” Rachel demands, “And why are you only just mentioning this?”

“God, you’re like a dog with a bone. Just leave it. I didn’t mention it because there’s nothing to tell.”

“Shame he’s your teacher,” Quinn says with a small smile, “You could do with some action, and he’s hot.”

“Yeah.” Blaine mutters as he turns his attention to the front of the class. No point in trying to hide, he thinks, Kurt will notice him soon enough.

“Okay.” Kurt claps his hands to get the class attention, then stands in front of his desk. “Hello everyone, I’m Mr.Hummel, and I’ll be teaching your Senior AP English class. I’m looking forward to.....Oh.” His eyes land on Blaine, sat frozen in the second row. There is a pause, which feels to both like it carries on for an eternity, before Kurt gives a small- almost imperceptible- nod in Blaine’s direction before continuing.

“I’m looking forward to getting to know all of you. I’m new to teaching here, but I actually went to school here, so I know my way around, and I can tell you it’s a bit strange to sit in the teacher’s lounge with some of the staff that taught me when I was your age. So, any questions before we begin?”

“Why would you choose to come back to a dump like this?” someone calls out from the back of the class.

“Well, it’s a long story, but basically my partner changed jobs and had to relocate, so I had to move too.”

“Where were you before?”

“I was in New York. I was actually only teaching part time, I also wrote for an online fashion magazine.”

“That sounds better than living as a Lima loser.” Quinn states.

“Yes....well. Let’s get started...”

“Partner? So are you a fag, Hummel?” one of the jocks sneers from the back. Kurt’s eyes turn dark as he pulls himself up to his full height and glares at the young man lounging in his chair.

“Firstly, let’s get one thing correct. I am gay. Do not call me anything else. No one deserves to be spoken about in such a derogatory manner, gay, straight or otherwise. My sexual orientation- or anyone else’s for that matter- is not your concern. I am here to teach you, grade your papers and make sure you don't fail my class. I would like to be a friend to any one of you that is mature enough to accept that, but let me tell you, I have spent twenty seven years of my life being gay and that is not about to change just because you happen to think it's amusing to throw a few insults my way. I put up with that crap all through high school, and I will not tolerate bullying in any way, shape or form in my class. Are we clear?” The class murmurs it's consent, and with that they set to work.

As the bell goes, the students swarm towards the exit. Rachel taps her foot impatiently as she waits for Blaine, who seems to be taking forever.

“You go ahead Rachel, I’ll catch up.” Blaine says as he ushers her towards the exit.

“Are you kidding me?!” she screeches. “If you’re late for Glee because you stayed behind to flirt with a teacher, I’ll....I’ll.” She is cut off as Blaine swiftly shuts the door in her face and turns to face Kurt in the now empty classroom.

“So..... This isn’t at all awkward,” Blaine says as he walks hesitantly towards the desk where Kurt is sitting.

“It needn’t be,” he repiles, gesturing for him to sit. “We can both be mature about this. Do any of your friends know?”

“No. Although I had to say that I had met you before. I didn’t add that I made a total jackass of myself.”

"Don't say that Blaine. You didn't. Really. And I promise not to mention it ever again if it would make you feel better."

"It would." 

"Ok then. I really would like for us to be friends though. Well, as much as a teacher and student can be, I guess." 

Blaine nods, he feels like he's settling but really, what else can he do? "I have to go, I have Glee club now and my friend will literally kill me if I'm late."

"You're in Glee club? Me too. Well I was. And now I am again I guess. I said I'd help Mr. Schue, since he's going to be quite busy with this blue ribbon arts panel."

"That's great!" Blaine exclaims, although he's actually wondering who hates him so much that they'd torture him by deliberately flaunting his crush in front of him at every opportunity.

"Hold up and I'll walk with you." Kurt says as he gathers his bag and jacket. Blaine stops with his hand on the door handle, and turns to face Kurt. 

"Would you have said yes?" he asks quickly, nervously. "If you didn't have a boyfriend I mean. Would you have said yes?"

"Blaine....I....." Kurt trails off helplessly, unable to meet Blaine's adorable, earnest gaze.

"It's ok. You can't answer. I understand." He pulls the door open but Kurt reaches out quickly and grabs Blaine's hand before he can leave the room.

"Yes," he says, simply.

It could have been worse, Kurt thinks to himself as they walk towards the choir room in silence. He had at least managed to hold back from saying everything else that he's been keeping inside since Saturday. How, not only did he desperately regret turning Blaine down that day, he is also cursing this cruel twist of fate that has now firmly placed any thoughts of a relationship with this beautiful boy completely and utterly out of reach. That despite lying in bed with his partner next to him at night, it's been Blaine's honey eyes and dark curls that have been keeping him awake, and Blaine's name whispered on his lips as he worked himself to a hurried frenzy in the shower that morning. He wants to ask, wants to know, did Blaine think of him, after that first chance encounter in the park all those weeks ago? Did he find himself daydreaming, as Kurt so often did, replaying that moment over and over? The spark when their hands had briefly touched, the shock of looking into a strangers eyes and feeling something deeper and more profound than ever before, had any of that been the same for him too? All those questions and more must remain forever unanswered, Kurt realizes with a heavy heart as he smiles softly at Blaine and enters the choir room.

"Ok guys, listen up!" Mr. Schuester called over the chatter, "As you all know, I'm going to be away quite a bit this year taking part in the Blue Ribbon Panel for Arts Education. So in my absence, Kurt here, sorry- Mr.Hummel- will be watching over things for me. Now Mr. Hummel was part of our Glee club here a few years back, the year we won Nationals in fact, so he really knows his stuff. I want you all to respect him, listen to his advice and remember, just because I may be in Washington on the Blue Ribbon Panel for Arts Education, doesn't mean Mr.Hummel can't contact me if he feels he needs to." 

"Seriously, is there not an abbreviation for that ridiculous panel title?" Kurt asks suddenly, and the whole Glee club titters as Mr.Schue looks affronted. "Oh, I'm sorry. Still no better with that whole think before you speak thing I'm afraid. Anyway," Kurt turns to the students with a warm smile, "I hear you've been working on duets over the summer, so I'd love to hear what you've all done. Who wants to go first?" 

"Mr.Hummel?" Rachel enquires as she stands and drags Blaine to his feet, "As Glee club's lead vocalist, I always begin our sessions, so the other members won't feel so bad when they don't quite come up to par. At my insistence Blaine and I have been paired together for this assignment, and we would like to present 'I'd be surprisingly good for you,' from the Broadway classic, Evita." She smooths her skirt down and heads towards the center of the room, before Blaine speaks. 

"Actually Rachel, I think we should see if someone else wants to go first."

“What?” she demands as she turns, eyes flashing, to glare at Blaine.

“I think we should hear some others first, that’s all.”

“What a refreshing idea,” Kurt interjects as he steers Rachel gently towards her seat. “Ok, so, how about we hear from...um...Santana, is it?”

“Suck it Berry,” Santana sneers as she pulls Brittany towards the front and they begin to sing.

The rest of the time passes uneventfully, each pair perform their duet while Rachel alternates between pouting and glaring at either Kurt or Blaine. As it turns out, they are the last to perform, mainly because Blaine keeps putting it off, feeling more nervous than usual. It's ridiculous he knows, Kurt has heard him sing before, but he was caught off guard last time. He feels vulnerable, more exposed this time around. He can feel Kurt’s eyes on him as he performs, and makes sure not to look in his direction. Everyone applauds at the end, and Rachel seems somewhat appeased.

“Wow. You guys can really sing!” Kurt exclaims. “So I think that with the right songs we stand to do really well this year. Over the coming few weeks I’ll be thinking over who is going to perform the solo number for sectionals.”

“Oh, you don't need to worry about that, Mr.Hummel. I do the solos.” Rachel simpers as she smiles sweetly at him.

“Well maybe you did Rachel, but I’m going to do things fairly, and I want to give everyone a chance to shine. This is a group, Rachel. It’s not just one singer and her backups.”

Without saying a word, Rachel spins on her heel and exits, nose in the air. Kurt bites his lip anxiously, which in turn causes Blaine to sit down rather rapidly and cross his legs. 

“Don’t worry about her,” Quinn says as she pats his arm. “She storms out at least once a week. We’d all worry if she didn't.”

“Okay,” he sighs. “Well I guess I’ll talk to her tomorrow. You guys can go, I’ll clear up here.”

They all say their goodbyes, hurrying out through the choir room door. Blaine is the last to leave, with a lingering look in Kurt’s direction, but he’s distracted by a text on his phone, and doesn’t notice Blaine has left until he looks up and sees the empty room. Grabbing his bag quickly, he hurries down the corridor and out into the parking lot. He can make out Blaine’s form across the lot, heading towards a smart black Lexus. He quickly looks around, but can’t see anyone else.

“Blaine!” he calls, and jogs across to the car.

“Hey Mr.Hummel.” Blaine smiles questioningly at him.

“Wow.”

“Wow what?”

“It just sounds strange, you calling me that.” 

“You’re my teacher, what else am I supposed to call you?” he asks, with just the tiniest touch of aggression in his voice. He’s hurting, Kurt realizes with a pang, he’s hurting just as I am hurting. Shit.

“How about we keep it to first names outside of lessons then?”

“If you want,” he mumbles as he unlocks his car and pulls open the door. “I’ve got to go. See you tomorrow I guess.” 

“Blaine....”

“What, Kurt?” he bites, he can feel the tears beginning to sting behind his eyes and just wants to go home and fall face first onto his bed. 

“Still want to buy me that coffee?” Kurt asks. And he knows he shouldn’t. Really, he does. But Blaine looks so upset, so bewildered, that Kurt wants to do all he can to make him feel better. That’s the reason Kurt tells himself. Not acknowledging that really, he just desperately wants to spend more time in the company of this magnificent young man who has captured his heart so thoroughly. 

Blaine runs a hand over his face and composes himself. Looking up at Kurt, he manages to smile weakly. “Not right now, ok? I realize that you’re trying to make me feel better by doing this whole ‘friends’ thing, but right now I just need some time to myself. It’s been a pretty shit day by all accounts.”

“Don’t say that.”

“It has though. Maybe teacher and student- or friends- works for you Kurt, but it doesn’t for me. You having a boyfriend was bad enough. Now I find out you live with the guy, and I’ve got to sit and look at you every single day for an entire year knowing that the one man in my life that I’ve ever actually really wanted, can never be mine. Never. I’m seventeen years old and I have no friends, no family and a heart that feels like it’s been shattered into a million pieces. So excuse me if I’m not feeling up to feigning a friendship with you over a cup of coffee.” With that, he slams his car door and drives away, tires kicking up a cloud of dust. 

“Fuck,” Kurt mutters as he turns and walks towards his car with tears stinging at his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s early. Kurt has only seen the janitor and one other teacher as he walked down the hall towards his classroom, so he is shocked when suddenly a hand appears and places a steaming cup of coffee on his desk. 

“Blaine,” he breathes, and he can feel his heart start to pound. 

“So I figured I’d buy you that coffee after all," he says tentatively. Kurt can see he’s finding this difficult, so he keeps his questions to himself for now.

“Thank you.”

“I hope it’s okay, I didn't know what you would want.”

Kurt takes the lid off the cup and inhales deeply. “Mocha? Seriously? That’s what I always order. Thank you.”

“That’s good then. Right. I’ll just be going....” Blaine turns and walks towards the door.

“Blaine, please stay. It’s nearly an hour before school starts. At least keep me company for a while.”

Without needing any more persuasion, Blaine pulls up a chair and sits opposite Kurt. Clutching his own coffee nervously, he stares at his feet as he speaks. 

“I’m sorry. About yesterday. I was irritable and rude and I acted like a spoiled teenager. I apologize.”

“You’re seventeen, Blaine. I think you’re allowed to act like a teenager sometimes. Hell, I can still be irritable and rude myself. So really, don’t worry about it.” he smiles at Blaine, and has to resist the urge to reach over and take his hand. “I was worried about you last night. I didn’t sleep too well. I kept thinking about what you said, about having no friends or family.”

“Oh. That.”

“Yes, that. Is that true?”

“Kind of. I do have family. I have a brother who lives in LA, he’s fourteen years older than me so I don’t really have much to do with him. And I live with my mom. But she’s a buyer in a pharmaceuticals company, so she travels a lot. She’s in Chicago this week.”

“No dad?”

“No. He left when I was small. No idea where he is now, and I don’t want to know either.” Blaine’s eyes turn dark as he talks, and Kurt can sense the bitterness there.

“But you get on okay with your mom?”

“Yeah, she’s great. When she’s there.”

“So who do you live with when she’s away?”

“Myself.”

“You stay on your own?” Kurt asks with surprise.

“Well yeah. There isn’t anyone else.”

“Oh. Okay. So what about friends. Do you really not have any friends?”

Blaine chuckles softly before looking across at Kurt. “I sound like a real pity case don’t I? I do have friends I guess, the guys in Glee mainly. And Rachel is my best friend I suppose. But...I don’t know....I don’t really have anyone I can talk to about stuff....like....you know.”

“Stuff?”

“Sex, relationships, being gay......crushes.” he answers, trying to keep his blush under control as he stares at the ground once more. “Rachel is fine if you want a debate on Rent versus Cabaret, or to discuss whether Pixar is better than Classic Disney, but sometimes I feel like there’s no one in my life who actually knows the real me.”

“You’ll find someone one day Blaine.”

“I thought I had,” he replies boldly, looking into Kurt’s blue eyes as he speaks. His directness causes Kurt to look away, flustered. Blaine decides to be kind. “So enough about me. Tell me something about you.”

“What do you want to know?” Kurt rests his chin on his hand and smiles, eyes twinkling. He’s aware that it’s possibly a bit flirty, but he’s sat opposite a handsome young man who is actually taking an interest in him, and it’s been a long time since that happened.

“Oh I don’t know. Family history, blood type, love life. That kind of thing.” Blaine jokes, although he really does want to know about the last one.

“Ok...Well my mom died when I was seven, so I lived with my Dad. He remarried a lovely woman called Carole, and I have a step brother, Finn, who’s the same age as me. My dad owns a garage. He’s awesome. Like seriously, everyone loves my dad. He’d like you.” Kurt pauses. Why is he sharing this? Blaine is a student. A student. Why does his dad matter in all of this? “Um... my blood is O-neg, and my love life....well you kind of know about that.”

“What does he do?”

“Richard?”

“That’s his name?”

“Yes. And he works in IT. He writes programs or something....I’m not really sure. Anyway, he got transferred to Columbus, so here we are." 

"Are you happy to be back?" 

Kurt pauses for the longest time before answering. "I like being a ten minute drive from my dad." 

"But?" Blaine knows he's pushing, and wouldn't blame Kurt if he asked him to drop the subject, but he surprises him by answering his question once more.

"But I love New York. I moved there straight after graduation, and never really had any plans of leaving." 

"So why didn't you say no then?" 

Kurt sighs deeply and runs a hand through his hair. "It's not as easy as that, Blaine. Richard is the only real relationship I've ever had. We've been together nearly five years, living together for two. He's very....decisive, I guess. When he announced we were moving I didn't really have much chance to argue about it. He knew I wasn't happy, but he lined up all these job interviews for me, and let me decide whether we lived in Lima or Columbus. He really did try to make it easier for me."

"But you didn't talk about whether it would happen or not! Were your feelings taken into consideration at all?" 

“I guess you could see it that way. Or you could look at it like he wanted to move and I didn't want to lose him.”

“It just doesn't sound like he respects you very much.”

“It’s an adult relationship, Blaine, something you know nothing about.” Kurt snaps, as he stands and starts to pace back and forth.

“Ouch.”

“Shit, Blaine. I didn’t mean that, I.....”

“No, it’s okay. I’m just a kid. I get it. I’ll leave.”

“No! Blaine please...” Kurt reaches out and pulls at Blaine’s arm to stop him from walking out of the door. “Please. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. And you’re not just a kid. I’ve really enjoyed having coffee with you. Well, until things got awkward.”

Blaine huffs out a laugh. “Yeah. Me too. I shouldn’t have pushed so far. I’m sorry.”

“No, you don’t need to be. Blaine, I......No. You know what? I’m just gonna say this, and I want you to listen to me. Sometimes we have ideas, growing up, about how things will be. Some people want a great career, some people want to be famous, I just wanted to be loved. I know I’ve got my family, true, and I’m very thankful. But I just wanted somebody to come home to at night, someone to take me in their arms and tell me they love me. I have that, and I didn’t want to jeopardize it by refusing to move. The fact that Richard gave me no choice....well I can analyze that over and over, but the fact is, what’s done is done. I'm here now.” He gives Blaine a trembling smile, feeling suddenly tearful and wondering why it’s only now he’s noticed what a bad state his relationship is in.

“Are you happy?” Blaine whispers, looking close to tears himself.

“I’m happy that I met you.” And suddenly they find themselves standing close together. So close that Blaine can feel Kurt’s warm breath on his face, and smell the hint of coffee held there. So close that Kurt can study Blaine’s eyes, and realize that there are flecks of brown, amber and gold running through those amazing honey coloured irises. So close that Kurt tentatively reaches out to let his fingers graze gently along Blaine’s jaw, tracing over the hint of stubble there. The touch causes Blaine’s breath to hitch initially, but then he relaxes into the caress and closes his eyes when Kurt rubs his thumb gently over his cheek. 

“Promise me something Blaine,” Kurt says softly, “Never change for anybody. If someone isn’t happy with you just as you are, then they’re not worthy of your love. You’re perfect.” 

Blaine’s eyes open in surprise, then widen as he sees Kurt staring at him, eyes dark with....lust? His eyes flicker to Kurt’s lips, so full and pink and begging to be kissed. He subconsciously licks his own as he moves forward just a fraction. Blaine is about to have his first kiss, with a teacher ten years his senior, in his English classroom.

“I can’t.” Kurt breaks the moment and pulls back, a split second before their lips meet. “I’m so sorry Blaine. I can’t do this to you.” He feels as if his face is on fire, his heart is racing and his palms are sweaty. He knows that if Blaine ignores him and closes the gap he’ll be powerless to resist, but Blaine- to Kurt’s surprise and dismay- pulls back too. 

“This is fucked up,” Blaine says with a laugh. “I want you. I want you so bad.”

“Oh Jesus.” 

“It’s okay, it’s enough to know that you think I’m perfect.......For now.”

“Why does my opinion matter so much?”

“You know why,” Blaine replies, and he’s actually grinning now.

“You do know nothing can happen between us though, right?” Kurt asks, and immediately regrets it as he watches Blaine’s face fall.

“I know.” He pulls himself together and plasters a fake smile on his face, but Kurt knows. Already he can tell when his smile is genuine and when it's being used as a mask, because it doesn’t reach his eyes. “But friendship is good. We can do this. We can be friends.”

“Why are you so sure all of a sudden?”

“I’m not, Kurt. I’m absolutely terrified that I’ll say something or do something that will turn you away for good. But I’d rather have you in my life as a friend than nothing at all, so I’m willing to take that risk.” Blaine looks up through his lashes at Kurt, almost shyly. He’s out on a limb here, more vulnerable and exposed than ever before. He can’t hide his feelings, there’s no sense in even trying to. He can only hope that Kurt will agree. 

“Coffee tomorrow? After Glee?”

“Cool.” And this time the smile is genuine.

-

They decide to meet at the Lima Bean. Partly to avoid suspicion by meeting in an empty classroom, but mainly because they know they can’t be trusted alone with their feelings. Neither acknowledge this of course, they just carry on as if it is perfectly natural for a teacher and his student to get coffee together, and as if nothing is amiss when either one blushes, or shifts awkwardly in his seat. 

Despite the overwhelming sexual tension, things go well. They discover more about each other, like the fact that Blaine can box really well, but never has any intention on using his skills to actually fight someone as he would be too scared to hit another human. Kurt tells him he likes to cook, but what he really loves is ordering takeout pizza and eating it while wearing pyjamas and watching a film. He becomes wistful as he mentions that it hasn't happened in a while, as Richard is a health freak, and moans too much about the calories and the mess takeout on the sofa creates. Blaine laughs at this and tells him he eats Pop Tarts and Lucky Charms in bed when his mom is away, usually while watching a Disney film. 

“See, I knew my Dad would like you," Kurt laughs.

“Why?”

“He’s a Disney nut. Secretly, of course. But he’s seen all the films, and I’ve caught him singing along to Little Mermaid on more than one occasion”

“Sounds like my kind of guy.” Blaine smiles, and then adds “Does he like Richard?” He’s pushed things again, he knows. Sometimes he just can’t help it- can’t play cool any longer- and that nervous, infatuated teenager side to him comes through. 

Kurt sighs, and drains his coffee cup. Looking out the window, he pauses for a long time before answering. “Um....no. Not really. He’s tried, I guess.”

“Oh. Does Richard like your dad?”

“No, definitely not. That’s the problem. Richard says my dad is too protective, dad says Richard is rude and arrogant, and not good enough for me. He says....well he says I’ve changed too much since I’ve been with him.”

“I thought you told me to never change for anyone.”

“I did.”

Blaine can see the misery etched on Kurt’s face as he stares across the parking lot, clearly wondering why he can dish the good advice out, but can't take it. 

“Well, I wouldn’t worry too much,” Blaine tries to console him, “You don’t seem that terrible to me.”

“That’s because I’m a different person when I’m with you.”

“Oh.” Blaine is momentarily worried. What if he’s falling for a fallacy? What if this Kurt is all an act, and in reality he is actually an entirely different person?

“When I’m with you....I’m myself," Kurt continues, allaying Blaine’s fear, but replacing it with more worry about the turn this conversation is taking. “I can be who I want to be, without fear of reprehension, or being put down. When I’m with him I.....”

“You what, Kurt? Tell me.” Under the table, Blaine reaches across and takes Kurt’s hand in his. Squeezing it tightly, he tries to urge him to continue, but it’s too late. The walls are up.

“Nevermind.” Kurt says, returning the squeeze briefly before standing. “I have to go.”

“Um...Okay. Sorry, if I pushed too far again.”

“You didn’t, Blaine. I just....I just have to deal with some stuff on my own, that’s all.” Kurt buttons up his jacket and shoulders his bag. He fails to mention that the touch is what really threw him. That he wonders if there will ever be a time when him and Blaine can touch hands without sparks flying and pulses racing. “I had fun today,” he adds, in an attempt to erase the worry written all over Blaine’s beautiful face. 

“Me too.”

“Same time and place next Wednesday?” Kurt asks hopefully.

“Sure.” For now, Blaine must be satisfied.


	4. Chapter 4

Their weekly coffee dates continue. Every Wednesday, they head straight to the Lima Bean and sit together for an hour and chat. They don’t discuss Richard again, and they certainly never address the depth of their feelings towards one another. It looms large between them, very much the elephant in the room. They find themselves pulling apart as if burned, should their fingers accidentally touch, and apologizing profusely if their knees accidentally knock together under the table. Yet despite all this they actually enjoy their time together. They enjoy getting to know one another’s quirks and idiosyncrasies, and can relax- for the most part- in each others presence. 

It’s another four weeks before the inevitable happens- to be honest Kurt is surprised it’s not sooner, although Blaine seems shocked and more than a little uncomfortable. The door to the coffee shop opens and in comes Rachel, Quinn and Mercedes, talking loudly over one another. They don’t see the couple in the furthest corner move their chairs swiftly apart. When they move to collect their drinks from the end of the counter though, Quinn spots them. 

“Oh, hey Blaine.” She trills, as she sashays over to them, ponytail swinging. “Mr.Hummel. Well, this is a surprise.”

“Hey Quinn. Hi Girls,” Kurt says, after glancing at Blaine who, it appears, has been rendered speechless by embarrassment. “I was just uh...I just wanted to run some ideas past Blaine about possible song choices.”

“And you didn’t think to ask me?” Rachel screeches as she pulls up a chair between the two. “Mr.Hummel, that is totally unfair. I have so many ideas, and I never feel like you listen to any of us. Well. Except Blaine. You’re worse than Mr.Schue.”

“She has a point, Mr.H.” Mercedes agrees as her and Quinn also sit. “You’re always going on about how amazing Blaine is, but like you said on your first day, we’re not all backup singers you know.”

“I know that, Mercedes, and I don’t think I single Blaine out at all.”

“Oh but you do,” Quinn interrupts. “Although whether that’s because you are in awe of his admittedly beautiful singing voice, or whether it’s because you enjoy seducing young boys remains to be seen.” 

Kurt snaps. Cheeks flaring red, he leans across the table and points his finger at Quinn. “Those are very serious allegations Quinn, and I want you to take that back immediately,” he hisses. “I have never, ever acted inappropriately towards Blaine, at all. We were merely having coffee together and talking about music. Songs for the whole Glee club, not just solos for Blaine.” He settles back in his chair, but his heart is still racing and his face is burning as he realizes he has just lied to this young girl's face. Caressing Blaine’s cheek and calling him perfect was more than inappropriate, he supposes. But then again, he can’t help who he falls for. 

Shit. It suddenly hits him. This is what’s happening. He’s falling for Blaine. Blaine, who is ten years his junior, still a minor and above all, his student. He feels like someone has thrown a bucket of ice water in his face. This has to stop.

“Okay, Okay. Jesus. Sorry. Won’t joke with you again Mr.H.” Quinn says, holding her hands up. 

“Sorry, Quinn. Maybe I overreacted. Since you’re all here anyway, why don’t we discuss this together?” Kurt smiles and tries to listen as Mercedes and Rachel launch into a heated discussion about which songs New Directions should try next.

Blaine, for his part, continues to sit in silence. Staring at the table, he looks sick to his stomach as the conversation swirls around him. He saw the moment it hit Kurt. He felt it too. Like a knife lodged itself in his gut and twisted long and hard. He knows this is the end of something that hasn’t even begun. 

“I’m leaving,” he announces suddenly, toppling his chair to the ground in his haste. He grabs his keys from the table and walks swiftly out the door without looking back. 

“What’s up with him?” Mercedes asks, as the girls stare at the Lexus speeding out the parking lot.

“I don’t know, I’ll call him later.” Rachel muses. Quinn however, says nothing. She takes in the worried and hurt look on her teacher’s face. It doesn’t take a genius to work out that neither Blaine nor Kurt were pleased at the interruption, and Mr.Hummel looks positively devastated at Blaine’s hurried exit. She makes a silent vow to track Anderson down tomorrow, and make him talk. 

-

She finds him the next day, sitting at the piano in the deserted auditorium, lost in the most beautiful, haunting and altogether sad melody Quinn has ever heard. She watches for a while, and marvels at his amazing talent for music. Maybe that’s why Mr. Hummel is so attracted to him, she muses. He draws the piece to a close and sits, staring into space, lost in his own thoughts. He is startled when Quinn joins him on the bench. 

“Why so sad?” she asks softly.

Blaine eyes her warily. He’s never really spoken to Quinn about anything other than Glee, or their English assignments. He’s not really sure if he can trust her, and she always seems too aloof to actually be considerate of other peoples feelings.

“I’m not sad.”

“Yes you are. And you walked out of the coffee shop yesterday without speaking to any of us.”

“I had a headache.”

“Bullshit, Blaine.” She turns to him on the bench so he is forced to look at her before continuing. “You and Hummel looked like you’d both been caught with your pants down. What's going on?”

“Don’t say that,” Blaine snaps as his eyes darken, “Ku...Mr.Hummel told you yesterday, we were just having coffee together. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Really? Really, you think there is nothing wrong with that? We had all been in Glee together, neither one of you mention that you’re headed to the Lima bean to discuss song choices. The three of us walk in, and suddenly you look like you’re gonna barf, Hummel is beet red, and then you walk out without a word. If, and I mean if there was nothing going on, why the sudden exit? Surely you would have been happy to stay and talk some more about music.”

Blaine runs a hand through his hair. Clearly, Quinn is going to persist with this line of questioning until she’s satisfied. “Fine. Okay. I like him.” 

Quinn smiles, and Blaine is reminded of a snake closing in on it’s prey. 

“But..but it’s just a little crush, that’s all. Nothing more,” he stammers.

“And he likes you too.”

“NO!” Blaine yells, face flaming and jumping to his feet. “No, not at all. Not like that. Trust me, he so doesn’t.”

“Shut up Blaine. He does. His face after you left yesterday....he looked like a kid who just discovered Santa isn’t real.” 

“Really?” Blaine leaps on this piece of information, then reminds himself who he is talking to. “I mean...uh...that’s no big deal. If he looked upset it was probably about something completely unrelated.”

“No, I’m pretty sure it was because of you walking out. When he first started here, you said you’d met him before.”

“Yes......”

“So what happened?”

“I knocked him over in the park.”

“Seriously?” 

Blaine nods, which makes both of them laugh and eases the tension somewhat. “I uh...I was late to meet Rachel. I was texting her to apologize when I literally ran right into him and he fell over.”

“Wow. Way to go Blaine, great first impression.”

“I know, right?” He grins at her, feeling more relaxed now, but still deciding not to fill her in about the instant attraction. “So then I was in a music store in Columbus a few weeks later, and he came in.”

“And?”

“And I asked him out.”

“What?” Quinn’s jaw drops as she tries to take this in. The notion of Blaine ever gathering enough courage to ask anyone out is such an alien concept that it can only mean one thing. This is more than just ‘a little crush.’ “What did he say?”

“He turned me down.”

“Oh Blaine, sweetie.” Quinn’s hug takes him by surprise. With everything that has happened since, the memory of Kurt turning him down that day had faded to nothing more than an awkward moment. Another one to add to the growing list of times Blaine makes a fool of himself, he thinks. 

“So that’s what all this is about.” Quinn states, deciding for herself. “Was he sad because you keep asking?” 

Blaine thinks quickly. He could correct her.....but really, as he’s pretty damn sure nothing is ever going to happen, what’s the point? “Uh...kind of. I think he was upset because he had to remind me my feelings aren’t reciprocated.”

“Blaine, listen to me. You need to move on from this. He is your teacher. It can’t happen in a million years, and really it’s unfair of you to put Mr. H in this situation,” she admonishes. 

And Blaine sits there. Sits there and takes it while Quinn Fabray, of all people, lectures him about how to act appropriately. The irony of the situation is not lost on him. Eventually, unable to stand anymore, he thanks her politely for the advice, and promises he he will stop harassing the English teacher, as Quinn so delicately puts it. 

So, he doesn’t. He is the last to arrive and first to leave for English, and stays at the back and doesn’t speak a word during their dance rehearsal for Glee, even when Puck wolf whistles at the sight of Kurt doing stretches in tight yoga pants, making him blush and everyone else laugh. Nevertheless, it’s that image he has in his mind as he jerks himself to orgasm in his bedroom that evening....and across town Kurt gets fucked into the mattress while thinking only of Blaine. 

-

Saturday morning finds Blaine at the gym as soon as it opens. In a desperate bid to erase some of the sexual tension inside him, he spends over an hour using the punch bag before running hard and fast on the treadmill. He grabs a quick shower and throws on another pair of sweats and a hoodie, leaving it partially unzipped for the short walk to his car so the cool air can reach his skin. He forgot his product, so the curls are left natural. Not at all happy with his appearance, he sighs into the mirror and leaves. Because the world seems to conspire against him, it is of course in this state that he walks out of the gym....and straight into Kurt and his boyfriend. 

“Blaine!” Kurt seems surprised, but happy to see him, which is strange Blaine thinks- seeing as they’ve gone out of their way to ignore each other since Wednesday’s events. 

“Oh hey Mr. Hummel.” Blaine nods in his direction, and tries to continue to the car but it’s clear Kurt is pushing for conversation. 

“So, what are you doing here?” he asks, all smiles.

“Uh....working out?” Blaine phrases it as a question, because really, what else would he be doing?

“Yes, of course.” Kurt laughs nervously, before remembering who is stood next to him. “Oh! So...uh...Richard, this is Blaine Anderson, one of my students. Blaine, this is Richard.”

“His boyfriend,” Richard adds, before shaking Blaine’s hand firmly. 

Blaine takes him in. He is tall, and broad. He looks like he spends a considerable amount of time lifting weights, and Blaine recalls Kurt saying he was a health freak. He has dark blonde hair, closely cropped, and blue eyes that don’t twinkle and shine like Kurt’s do. He is not smiling, it’s more of a sneer, looking down on Blaine as if he’s worthless. 

“Hi,” Blaine murmurs, as Richard slaps him hard on the back.

“How’s it going kid?” he asks. He is dismayed to find that Blaine doesn’t stumble from the force of his ‘friendly’ slap on the back. For someone so small he is certainly strong and sturdy. Richard instantly dislikes this kid, but there’s no denying he’s hot. He hardly looks only seventeen. He’s the type of guy Richard would try and seduce in a club, he thinks to himself- hoping for a quick blowjob in the bathroom. Do all Kurt’s students look like this, he wonders?

Blaine ignores the boyfriend’s question, knowing he’s not interested in the reply. “Well, I’d better be going. Enjoy your workout Kurt.” he walks quickly to his car, not giving Kurt a chance to reply. 

“You’d better watch that one,” Richard says as they head into the building.

“What are you talking about?” Kurt asks, feeling his heart sink as he sees Blaine driving away. 

“That kid. Obviously got a crush on you. Can’t say I blame him.” Richard pinches Kurt’s ass hard, as if to emphasize his point. 

“Get off me,” Kurt snaps, face turning red. “Must you always treat me like a piece of meat? And anyway, Blaine is harmless.” 

“I know. He’s a kid with a crush. Still. At least he knows you belong to me.” 

“As if anyone could ever forget it,” Kurt mutters under his breath.


	5. Chapter 5

After hiding at home for the rest of the weekend, Blaine finds a note in his locker on Monday morning. 

Meet me after school? We need to talk.- K

Blaine stuffs it to the back of his locker and slams it shut. He manages to avoid Kurt for the rest of the day, and takes off the second school is out. 

Tuesday arrives, and with it another note. 

Blaine, please. Just have coffee with me after school. I have something to say to you.

Screwing it up again, Blaine makes a mental plan to skip AP English today, the last class of the day. He’s never skipped before, but he just can’t handle the awkwardness of this situation. And what does Kurt want to meet for anyway? He wants to go for coffee just to tell Blaine there can be no more coffee. Well Blaine has already received that message loud and clear. He can still vividly recall the look on Kurt’s face from last week, he doesn’t need any more salt in the wound. With his head firmly stuck in the sand, he figures if he ignores Kurt for long enough, eventually he will leave him alone, and then maybe the pain will ease. 

“Blaine Anderson, where the hell were you yesterday?” Rachel screeches as she storms down the hallway on Wednesday.

“I had a headache, Rachel.” Blaine replies, “And right now you’re giving me another one.” 

“Well you’d better explain to Mr. Hummel then, because he said he’d seen you walking down the hall after lunch, and you looked fine. So....Oh my GOD!” Rachel stops suddenly, the realization dawning on her. “This is about him, isn’t it?” she hisses, taking him by the arm and steering him into an empty classroom. 

“What?”

“Yes. It all makes sense. Something is going on between you. That’s why you left the Lima Bean so quickly the other day.” She is pacing back and forth, talking to herself rather than Blaine, and looking like she’s in a 1970’s detective film. 

“Rachel, you are delusional. You called me that night, remember? I told you, I had a headache.”

“And you had one yesterday too? How convenient. Blaine, what’s going on?”

“Nothing. Honestly. There is no problem between Mr. Hummel and I.”

“At all? You swear?”

“I swear.”

“Then I take it you’ll be in Glee Club this afternoon,” she remarks, fixing him with a pointed look.

“I...uh...yeah. Of course.”

“Good.” Rachel spins on her heel and storms out, leaving Blaine wondering how in hell he managed to back himself into such a tight corner. No escape now. 

Shit.

Blaine feels Kurt’s eyes on him throughout the practice, but he makes sure not to look in his direction at all. When Kurt speaks, Blaine stares at the floor or fiddles with his hands. When they try their new choreography, Blaine is clumsy and his timing is off. He stumbles and Kurt makes to catch him, but Blaine twists away and opts to slam into Puck instead, gladly accepting the slap to the side of the head he receives as punishment.

As everyone begins to leave, Kurt calls out above the chatter. “Okay, that was a good practice guys, I’ll see you all tomorrow. Blaine, could I talk to you please?” 

Well fuck. He’s asked him in front of the whole group. He can’t very well refuse now, can he? Especially with Quinn and Rachel standing either side of him, waiting for his reaction. 

“Sure,” he replies, trying to keep his face neutral as he drops his bag and sits down once more. 

“So.” Kurt says, once Sam and Puck have finally trailed out of the door. “Do you want to tell me why you’ve been avoiding me?”

“No.” Blaine sulks in his chair, arms folded and kicking at the floor.

“Do you want to tell me why you skipped my class?” 

“No.”

“Okay," Kurt sighs. “Do you want to tell me why you’re behaving like a five year old?”

“Am not.”

“Oh grow up Blaine. Just tell me what your problem is,” Kurt snaps, and eventually Blaine looks at him. 

“There’s no point in me talking with you, because I know what you’re going to say.”

“Do you? Please enlighten me.” Kurt moves to shut the choir room door, then leans against the piano, arms folded expectantly.

“You’re going to tell me that we can’t be friends anymore. You’ll give me all this crap about how it’s inappropriate, and you don’t want people to gossip about us, when in reality it’s because you’re just a coward who’s too concerned by other people’s opinions, and controlled by his jackass boyfriend.” 

“Wow. I don’t really know what to say to that,” Kurt replies, looking dumbfounded. 

“Don’t say anything. Just leave me alone. It’s better that way," Blaine snaps as he picks up his bag ready to leave. 

“Except you’re wrong,” Kurt says softly.

“What?”

“That’s not what I was going to say. The complete opposite in fact.”

“Kurt?” Blaine’s eyes are suddenly wide, a flicker of hope just visible. 

“I don’t want....this.....this....uh.....friendship- I guess- to stop. You ignored me most of last week, and that really hurt. Then I was so pleased to see you on Saturday, but you acted like I was nothing.”

“You were with him. How else am I supposed to act?”

“I know. But still. I felt like crap over the weekend. I know we shouldn’t be doing this Blaine. But I just can’t stay away from you.” He reaches out for Blaine’s hand. They slide their fingers together and Blaine marvels at their perfect fit. 

“Kurt.....” Blaine begins, and then stops. He desperately wants to ask Kurt how he feels about him. But he’s scared to hear the answer. Just this moment, he thinks. Just let me have this moment. “Coffee?” he asks instead, with a small smile. 

“I can’t," Kurt says with a defeated sigh. 

“But it’s Wednesday,” Blaine says, his earnest gaze faltering and smile fading.

“I know. And I’m sorry. But I have this thing....”

“What thing? Can’t you get out of it?” Blaine asks, taking Kurt’s other hand in his and squeezing gently. 

“Not really. It’s mine and Richard’s anniversary. We’re going out.” He’s said it. He feels like the world’s biggest bastard, but he knows there is no way he can cancel Richard’s arrangements now. 

“What?” Blaine asks incredulously, his voice beginning to rise. He drops Kurt’s hands as he tries to keep from yelling too much. “You keep me back after class to tell me you can’t stay away from me, that you don’t want this to end. You stand there holding my fucking hand and giving me heart eyes, then you say you can’t see me because you’re going out with your boyfriend?”

“Blaine...I....” 

“And you have the nerve to tell me I made you feel like crap?!”

“Please Blaine...”

“Fuck you, Kurt!” Blaine shouts, “You either want me or you don’t. I’m not some plaything you can keep on standby just in case things with Dick don’t work out.”

“That’s not what I’m doing Blaine.”

“Really? Then what are you doing, apart from breaking my fucking heart?" Blaine pulls open the door and storms down the hallway as Kurt runs to catch up with him. 

“Blaine! Please don’t go! We can talk....”

“NO!” he thunders as he spins on his heel and confronts him in the deserted hallway. “Stay away from me Kurt. Go home and celebrate your anniversary with your fucking boyfriend, and leave me alone!”

Blaine drives. The rain that has been threatening all day finally decides to cascade down as Blaine speeds down the highway, and even with his wipers going at full speed he can barely see the road in front of him. Eventually he leaves the highway and pulls over into a rest station. Sitting there cocooned in his car in the almost dark, with the rain drumming against the roof, he allows the tears to fall. Body hunched over the steering wheel, he heaves in breath as great, wracking sobs tear through his body. How has this gotten so fucked up, he wonders? He casts his mind back to Kurt telling him that all he ever wanted was for someone to love him. That’s all he wants too, he realizes. Only not just anyone. 

Kurt. 

He wants Kurt to love him, and he wants to be able to love Kurt in return. If Kurt had said yes that day, if Kurt wasn’t his teacher, if Kurt didn’t have a boyfriend. If Blaine wasn’t so insecure, if there wasn’t a ten year age gap, if......He stops himself from thinking about it any further. Too many ‘what if’s’ and too many obstacles stood in their way to ever make anything work. Blaine grinds his fists into his eyes, starts the car and heads for home with a heavy heart. The rain is even worse and he is forced to drive slowly. It takes him over two hours to reach Lima again, and he now finds himself looking forward to going home to an empty house and falling into bed. Suddenly he spots a figure walking along the side of the road, although they're already soaked to the skin he slows down further to avoid splashing the person too much. Then he stops. 

“Kurt?” he calls through the now open window. But Kurt ignores him. Head bent against the driving rain, he carries on walking in the darkness. 

“Kurt! What are you doing out in this?” Blaine calls as the car crawls along. 

“Leave me alone Blaine.” Kurt calls over the weather, and Blaine suddenly notices that he’s crying. 

“No! Kurt, you can’t stay out in this rain. Get in the car.”

“Go away.”

“Get in the car.”

No answer.

“Kurt, so help me I will put you in myself if I have to. I’m not leaving you. Now get in.” 

Sensing he is beaten, Kurt sighs defeatedly and climbs in. Clad only in a dark shirt and jeans with his hair plastered to his head, Kurt shivers uncontrollably as he drips water all over the car interior. 

“D-d-d-don’t m-m-m-make me go home," he whispers curling up against the door as Blaine starts to drive again. 

"I'm taking you to my house." Blaine replies, and lets his eyes leave the road for a second to take Kurt in. He is pale and trembling, and seems almost panicked at being in the car with Blaine. "It's okay Kurt," Blaine says gently. "It'll all be okay." 

The rain has slowed to a soft drizzle as Blaine sits on the porch swing and stares into the blackness. He sips on his hot chocolate which almost burns his mouth, and waits. Eventually he hears the soft fall of Kurt’s feet walking over to him. He hesitates for a while before joining Blaine on the swing. Wordlessly, Blaine unfolds a soft gray blanket and wraps it around Kurt, who snuggles into it gratefully. 

“Thanks for letting me use your shower. And for the clothes.” Kurt’s voice is raw and scratchy. Blaine can tell he’s been crying again, his face is still blotchy and puffy. 

“You’re welcome.” There is a long pause, during which both sit and listen to the soft sounds of the night, and drink their hot chocolate. 

“So.” Blaine breaks the silence and looks at Kurt from the corner of his eye. “You wanna say what’s going on?” 

Kurt pulls the blanket tighter around his shoulders and tucks his feet under himself. He fiddles with the McKinley logo on the borrowed track pants as he speaks.

“He was with someone.”

“Richard?”

Kurt nods. “I told him I was going to the store after work, but after you and I.....Well, I just wanted to get home, so I didn't go.” he pauses and lets out a shaking breath. “He was....um...well... having sex with some guy.”

“Shit.”

“On the kitchen counter.”

“Oh.”

“I don’t know who he was....I didn’t stop to find out.”

“You left?”

Kurt laughs, but it’s bitter, remorseful. “No. I should have. But I went upstairs. Richard got rid of him and then came and found me.”

“And?” 

“And he apologized, and said it didn’t mean anything, the usual.”

“The usual? This has happened before?”

“Twice.”

“Jesus Kurt!” Blaine has to pinch the bridge of his nose as he takes this all in. He tries to keep his voice calm as he speaks. “He’s cheated on you twice, and you still trailed him halfway across the country like a puppy?”

“Blaine. Not now, okay? Berate me all you want later for being a damn fool, but please just let me talk right now.”

“Sorry. Go on, I won’t say a word until you’ve finished.”

“I’ve caught him three times now, though I suspect there’s been others. But I did what I always do. I carried on as if nothing happened. I took a shower, and got dressed ready to go out. He’d forgotten. He told me at the weekend that we were going out dancing on Wednesday. I love dancing, but he used to go with his friends in New York and I didn't really fit in with them. He said he’d heard of this club in Columbus he wanted to try, so we’d go there for our anniversary. It wasn’t the most romantic gesture, but still. So he apologized, and said he would get ready. And I said that if I’d known all this shit was going to happen I’d have accepted your coffee date instead.”

Blaine holds his head in his hands and has to bite on his lip to keep himself from yelling at Kurt. Of all the things he could have said, or done. 

“I said it without thinking.” Kurt continues quietly. “He blew up at me, saying that you were trouble and just wanted to...to...to lose your virginity to an older guy so you could brag about it. He said...well he said some completely vulgar things about you, and me, and us, which I’m not prepared to repeat. I’d had enough. He pushed things too far. So I told him exactly what I thought of him. I’ve never done that before, it felt quite liberating.” They both chuckle softly, before Kurt reaches through the blanket for Blaine’s hand. Breath catching in his throat, Blaine remains silent as he listens.

“I also told him that you may only be seventeen, but you’re more of a man than he will ever be.” Kurt turns to face Blaine, who is still staring fixedly into the darkness. “I’m sorry Blaine. I know I’ve blown any kind of chance I may have had, and I’m not asking you for forgiveness, but I want you to know how sorry I am. Richard...well.....I guess that despite everything, he gave me security. And I didn’t want to jump into the unknown, especially given that our circumstances are so complicated. The irony is not lost on me that if I had been single, and teaching anywhere else, we’d be dating by now. Sure, there might be a few raised eyebrows at the age gap, but we would still be together. I...well...I don’t know. I guess life really sucks sometimes.”

They sit in silence once more. Blaine trying to process all that he’s heard, and Kurt trying to figure out if Blaine is going to cry, yell, or do both. 

“So.” Blaine eventually speaks, causing Kurt to jump. “Dick’s a dick.” He turns to look at Kurt, as a slow smile spreads across his face. 

“Yeah...” Kurt laughs, “Completely.”

Blaine laughs too before turning serious once more. “So what are you going to do now?”

“I don’t know. Look for an apartment I guess. It’s over, Blaine. He’ll try and get me back. I know he will, but I’m beyond that now. I don’t feel sad, I just feel angry that I’ve wasted five years of my life on him. And now I’ve ended up back in Lima which is exactly what I never wanted to happen.”

“But you met me.”

“True.” Kurt smiles, “I guess he was useful for something.”

“You can stay here tonight,” Blaine suddenly blurts, “If you don’t want to go back there I mean. I can drive you back before school.”

“Won’t your mom mind?” 

“She’s in Detroit until Sunday.”

“Oh. Are you sure?” 

“It’s fine. You can take my room and I’ll use Coopers old room. I’d offer you that but somehow it’s never quite lost the smell of dirty football equipment that it gained when he was in high school.”

“Nice.”

They lapse into silence once more, only this time it's more companionable and not as tense. Blaine stands and goes to the porch railings. The moonlight catches in his hair, making the curls appear almost navy in color. It filters down, highlighting his strong jaw line and chiseled features. He takes Kurt’s breath away. 

Blaine becomes aware of Kurt’s eyes on him, and turns. “Dance with me.” he whispers.

“What?”

“You said you loved to dance, but you never got the chance to tonight. So I’m asking you to dance.”

“Here?”

“Here.”

“There’s no music.”

“C’mere.” Blaine holds his hand out, and Kurt stands slowly and goes to him. His arms shiver with goose bumps as Blaine puts them around his neck, before wrapping his own arms around Kurt’s slender waist. Kurt tangles his fingers into the curls at the back of Blaine's neck and sighs deeply. Being wrapped in each others arms like this feels like they've both come home at long last. They are still for a moment, lost in the feel of each other, and their bodies pressed close together. After a while, Blaine begins to sway them gently, and softly starts to sing. 

"When the wind is blowing in your face,  
And the whole world is on your case,   
I could offer you a warm embrace,  
To make you feel my love.

When the evening shadows  
And the stars appear,  
And there is no one there to dry your tears,  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love.

I know you haven't made your mind up yet,  
But I would never do you wrong.  
I've known it from the moment that we met,  
No doubt in my mind where you belong.

I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue.  
I'd go crawling down the avenue  
You know there's nothing that I wouldn't do,  
To make you feel my love.

The storms are raging on the rolling sea,  
And on the highway of regret.  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet.

I could make you happy, make your dreams come true,  
There is nothing that I wouldn't do,  
Go to the ends of the earth for you,  
To make you feel my love.  
To make you feel my love." 

At some point during the song, Kurt has closed his eyes and rested his head onto Blaine's shoulder. When Blaine stops singing, he pulls out of his reverie slowly, and looks deep into Blaine's eyes. 

"Beautiful," he whispers. "You are so beautiful." 

Blaine allows a small smile to light up his face for the briefest moment, before he moves forward, and gently brings his lips to meet Kurt's.


	6. Chapter 6

The kiss is soft and hesitant at first. The feeling of Kurt's lips is overwhelming Blaine, and he wants to surge forward and claim him.....but he resists. Sensing his uncertainty, Kurt presses his lips more firmly against Blaine, and their mouths begin to move together. Blaine gasps as Kurt moves his hands to Blaine's face, and allows his tongue to run gently over his lips. Opening a little wider in response, Blaine prays to all things holy that he is doing this right as he returns the gesture. Kurt can feel himself growing harder in his pants, and wonders how long it has been since a simple kiss has turned him on as much as this. But this isn't just a simple kiss, this is Blaine. Blaine, who he has wanted for so long. Perfect, beautiful, unattainable Blaine, who has chosen to share his first kiss with him. The very thought makes Kurt moan into the boy's mouth, and Blaine twists his hands into the back of Kurt's t-shirt as the kiss becomes more passionate and intense. Eventually Blaine breaks it off, and the two pull apart, panting for breath and fixing their clothing. 

"Wow." Kurt takes in the sight of Blaine- looking utterly debauched with his swollen lips and wild hair- and grins. He makes to grab hold of him once more, but Blaine steps back. 

"I..um..I'm going to hate myself for saying this, but I think we should stop."

"Too much?" Kurt asks kindly, remembering all too well what it is like to be a teenager with feelings that spiral out of control so quickly. 

"No!" Blaine laughs, "God no. I want everything and more with you Kurt, trust me. I just don't think that we should be doing this now."

"I'm confused." 

"You have just finished a long term relationship Kurt, and lets not forget that being with me like this, could get you fired. Lets just....take a while to figure out exactly what we both want and then decide how we go about getting it." 

"But Blaine, I...I think I....." 

"Shh." Blaine places his finger gently over Kurt's lips. "Not now." 

Kurt rests his forehead against Blaine's and closes his eyes. "When did you get so wise?" 

"I was dropped on my head when I was a baby." That breaks the moment, and they both laugh loudly. Kurt thinks to himself that there is nothing more glorious than hearing Blaine laugh, watching his eyes crinkle and mouth turn up, revealing perfectly white teeth. Well, he'd perhaps rather he was naked, and trapped helplessly underneath him, but he knows Blaine is right. They need to take this slowly.

If they can.

"Come on. Bed." Blaine says tugging Kurt inside the house.

“Now there’s an offer.” Kurt smiles. 

“Behave.”

Kurt stays in the living room while Blaine walks around turning off lights and locking doors. The house is large, and elegantly furnished. Kurt can sense that it is a happy home, though he does wonder whether Blaine gets lonely, staying in a house of this size all on his own. He wanders over to look at the collection of photos on the dresser. Suddenly Blaine’s arms circle him from behind, causing him to startle before relaxing against his chest. 

“Is this you and your brother?” Kurt asks, holding a picture of a dark haired toddler in the arms of a teenaged graduate. 

“Yeah. That’s when he graduated from Dalton Academy.”

“He went to Dalton? Wow. How come you didn’t?”

“My dad paid his tuition. He left us about two months after that picture was taken. My mom couldn’t afford the fees by herself. Things were quite rough for a while, then she went back to college, got her degree and got a really good job.”

“You sound proud of her.”

“I am. She’s worked hard to get where she is. That’s her,” Blaine says pointing to another photo. Kurt sees a woman with an unruly mass of dark curls squinting into the sunlight and smiling as she holds a tiny baby in her arms. 

“You were a cute baby.”

“Thank you.”

“And you’ve grown into one hot adult.” Kurt says, turning in his arms and trying to capture his lips in a kiss.

“Stop it, or I won’t be held responsible for my actions.” Blaine teases with a grin.

“Really? Well in that case I don’t think I want to stop.”

Blaine groans and allows himself to be pulled into another kiss. This one however, is searing in it’s passion and intensity and it isn’t long before their tongues are winding together as Blaine’s fingers pull on Kurt’s hair sharply. Kurt breaks the kiss and moves his lips to Blaine’s jaw instead, kissing a trail down towards his neck, where he scrapes his teeth and sucks on his pulse point while Blaine whimpers above him. It is only when they both stumble backwards and hit the dresser, that Kurt comes to his senses.

“Shit Blaine. I’m sorry. Really sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Blaine looks embarrassed as he rearranges the front of his pants and bites hard on his lip as his hand accidently grazes over his achingly hard cock. 

“No, it’s not okay. You’re right. We shouldn’t be doing this.”

“Let’s just get some sleep, shall we?” Blaine asks, cheeks still red as he leads Kurt upstairs. He shows Kurt to his room, and takes some pyjamas from his drawer for Kurt to wear. 

“Um...so there’s a bathroom there,” Blaine points to another door in the room, “And I’ll just get my stuff together then I’ll leave you to it. I’m only next door if you need me.” He collects his pyjamas and some toiletries and walks towards Kurt, who is stood silently in the middle of the room. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Kurt smiles softly, “Thank you, Blaine. For tonight....well....for everything really.”

“It’s nothing. Really. Goodnight Kurt.” Blaine tilts his face up and kisses Kurt softly, chastely on the lips. Even so, the spark of arousal ignites once more and Blaine has to step backwards quickly.

“You can stay in here, with me if you want.” Kurt states, somewhat boldly for a man who has just been trying to cool things down. 

“Erm....no. I can’t.” 

“We can keep it platonic.”

Blaine arches an eyebrow at him. “Trust me Kurt. I have never in my life felt as horny as I do right now. If I get in that bed with you, bad things will happen. Or really good things, depending on how you look at it. But seriously, I can’t.” 

Kurt laughs. “Okay. But just kiss me once more before you leave.” He cups Blaine’s face gently and they kiss again. Kurt thinks he could get used to this. For someone who has never been kissed, Blaine seems to have a remarkable talent. He finds himself wondering if Blaine is talented in other areas. 

“I really have to go now.” Blaine says hurriedly as he pulls away. “I need to go shower before I embarrass myself. ‘Night.” he calls as he practically sprints to his room. 

Laughing softly, Kurt changes into the pyjama pants and lies back on Blaine’s bed. He quickly climbs under the covers and inhales deeply. The sheets smell of laundry detergent, Blaine's cologne and something else. Something that is uniquely him, a scent that Kurt also inhaled as he kissed his way down Blaine's neck. Trying desperately to keep his thoughts pure, Kurt nuzzles further into the pillows and curls up on his side. Flicking off the light, his mind instantly brings forth the vision of Blaine singing softly to him in the moonlight. He smiles in the blackness as he marvels at how truly sublime this young man is. Wonderful, magnificent, glorious, beautiful, and all the other adjectives Kurt could possibly ever think of to describe such radiance could never be enough to describe Blaine. How can he be so wise, so mature one minute, then shaking with nerves and anticipation at the thought of a kiss the next? He's the devil in disguise, Kurt thinks to himself. Wide eyed innocence and outright sexiness combine to make him the most alluring and beguiling man Kurt has ever met. 

And he wants- so badly- for him to be his.

Kurt closes his eyes and tries once more to control his thoughts. All his efforts are in vain though, as he hears the sound of water running. Realizing that Blaine's bathroom must back onto his, he groans in the darkness as he imagines Blaine standing naked under the shower spray. Now fully, achingly hard, he cannot stop the mental images from forming in his mind. Blaine, rubbing shower gel all over his toned chest, hands slowly inching lower before taking his hard cock in hand and stroking slowly. Oh, what Kurt wouldn't give to be on his knees in that shower stall right now. He could tease, stroke and suck the boy to a hot, quivering orgasm before he fell to the floor and wrapped those sinfully full, pink lips around Kurt and returned the favour. 

Kurt bites hard on his fist to keep from touching himself. He can't do this. Not here, in Blaine's bed with him just next door. Although, then the thought springs to mind that Blaine has probably done exactly that, many times, in this very bed. Oh shit.

Mercifully the water stops, the house falls silent once again and Kurt tries to sleep. He hears the creak of bedsprings as Blaine gets into the bed, and mentally congratulates himself on resolutely not thinking about Blaine wrapped only in a towel, water dripping from his young, toned, fit body. 

Oh. 

He rolls onto his back with a sigh, and prepares himself for a long night of staring at the ceiling when he hears it. It's soft at first, but the sound becomes clearer as Kurt pushes further up the bed towards the wall. A muffled moan followed by;

"Fuck." 

Kurt sits bolt upright, listening intently. Then he hears again;

"Holy shit.....fuck me Kurt, fuck me hard." 

Kurt? Was that...did he just...? Oh God. All thoughts of impropriety fly out the window as Kurt fumbles to untie the drawstring on the pants and push them to his ankles. Finally, he can deny himself no longer as he takes his long hard cock in his hand and begins to stroke frantically. 

"Shit." He hisses as his pace builds rapidly. It's too dry, and too fast but he desperately needs release. He can already feel his orgasm approaching, and tries to stave it off as he listens. He slows his strokes and presses his face into the wall to be rewarded. 

“Jesus. Oh! Oh! Fuck......Kurt!" 

Hearing Blaine come as he calls out his name does it for Kurt. A couple more strokes and he's coming hard and fast over his hand and trying desperately not to shout Blaine's name. He grabs a wad of tissues from the nightstand to clean up as best he can before collapsing back into the bed. That much needed orgasm has drained him thoroughly. He'll worry about how to look Blaine in the eye in the morning. Right now, he needs sleep. And, with a huge grin playing across his face, it's not long before he's dreaming deeply. 

On the other side of the wall, Blaine smiles happily as he closes his eyes. Hearing Kurt not just saying but outright yelling his name as he came, has to be one of the hottest things ever, he thinks, as sleep claims him.

-

Blaine knocks softly but gets no response. “Hello?” he calls hesitantly before pushing the door open. There, curled on his side and sound asleep lies Kurt. The blankets are wrapped tightly around him so only his face is visible. He looks serene, peaceful, and above all, happy. Blaine takes a moment to just stare and wonder at his beauty, then has a small internal panic at the thought of Kurt waking and finding him watching. Clearing his throat nervously, he tries again. 

“Kurt? We really need to get up now. I’m assuming you want to stop by your place to get changed before school.”

Kurt’s eyes flutter open and he immediately looks at Blaine and grins. 

“Good morning beautiful. Did you sleep well?”

“Uh...yeah.” Blaine rubs the back of his neck as he recalls why he slept so deeply. “I..um...I was quite tired so....Oh! No shirt. Would you look at that.” 

Blaine's cheeks flare as Kurt kicks off the covers and stretches like a cat on the bed. He wants to look away, really, he does. But he can’t. He takes in the sight of Kurt’s gloriously pale, lily white skin stretching over taut muscles. His torso is defined. He’s not well built, but lean, toned and utterly perfect.

“Cuddle?” Kurt asks, reaching out towards Blaine.

“Nooooo,” Blaine responds hurriedly, walking backwards towards the door. He trips over a chair and almost headbutts the door frame before stumbling out onto the landing. “I’ve got to get ready. I’ll see you downstairs.” he calls before Kurt hears his door slam shut. 

Disappointed, Kurt gets out of bed and heads for the shower. It is only once he is stood under the almost scalding water, that it hits him. He’s at it again, isn’t he? That’s why he ran so fast. The thought of Blaine masturbating brings back all the memories from the night before, and before long Kurt is decorating the shower wall with his come. 

Arriving downstairs, he finds Blaine in the kitchen, a pile of French Toast and a plate of fresh fruit set out on the counter next to two mugs of coffee.

“You made me breakfast?” Kurt asks smiling. 

“It’s not much.”

“It’s perfect. Thank you.” Kurt takes a piece of the toast and sits at the table. “So. Last night.”

Blaine almost squeaks, and busies himself putting plates in the dishwasher, completely unable to look at Kurt.

“Blaine?” 

“Mmm?” he replies as he vigorously wipes down every inch of available counter he can find. 

“Blaine. Stop with that and come here.”

“Can’t. I don’t like leaving a dirty house before school. I have....”

“Blaine. It’s spotless. Now sit down, get something to eat before I finish the whole lot, and talk to me.” 

Blaine knows he is beaten. Sighing, he collects his coffee and some toast and sits opposite Kurt. 

“Why are you freaking out?” Kurt asks softly. “Do you regret what happened?” 

Blaine looks up in shock. Kurt looks nervous, fragile, as if he really might fall apart if Blaine responds in the affirmative. 

“No! Kurt, honestly, really. No. Please don’t think that. I...it was...well I don’t think there will ever be enough words to describe how amazing it was to kiss you at last. You are all I’ve thought about since that day in the park, and that was two months ago. It feels like an eternity, given how much has gone on since. I just....I’m a bit worried I guess.”

“About what?” Kurt says, reaching for Blaine’s hand. 

“This!” Blaine cries, pulling his hand away from Kurt quickly. “Everytime you touch me, or look at me I just...I just want more, Kurt. It’s like that kiss opened a floodgate for me, and now I can’t get enough. I’m not even supposed to be kissing you, much less anything else. I’m worried about so much. I’m worried about whether I will be able to look at you in school without the whole world knowing that we made out on my front porch. I’m scared that we will rush into some frenzied, secret affair and then a couple of months down the line you’ll realize I was a mistake and go back to Richard. I’m worried I won’t be enough for you Kurt. I don’t want to let you down.”

Kurt stands and pulls Blaine into his arms. He holds him tightly. He can feel Blaine’s heart beating wildly in his chest, and strokes the small of his back soothingly until he calms. 

“Blaine, you could never let me down. And please, don’t ever worry that you won’t be enough for me. I may be older, and more experienced, but you weren't the only one who was horny as hell last night. No one has ever made me weak at the knees from one kiss. I don’t want a hurried secret fling with you Blaine. I want you. I will wait until you graduate if you’d rather.”

“No.”

“If we decide to do this though, you do realize no one can know, right?”

Blaine nods resignedly. 

“Listen. You were right last night. We do need to take this slow. Baby steps, okay? I need to sort my life out, and find somewhere to live, and you need to be concentrating on schoolwork and college applications. We can carry on going for coffee, spend a bit more time together and...I don’t know. See where our feelings take us I guess.”

Blaine moans. “But how am I supposed to do that though? I can’t stop....” he trails off, suddenly shy.

“Thinking about me?” Kurt asks, leaning back to look at him and quirking an eyebrow. “Yeah I know.” He pulls Blaine towards him and whispers in his ear “You sound hot when you come.”

Blaine chokes on nothing as he turns beet red. “I....shit. I...well....well you shouldn’t have....I...oh fuck.” he looks at Kurt, now standing with his arms folded and grinning at him smugly. Taking a deep breath, he looks Kurt in the eye. “Well so do you, you know.”

“What?!” Kurt shrieks as his own face flares red. “I was very quiet!” he huffs indignantly.

“You were not! Holy shit, you could have been sat next to me it was that loud. Oh Jesus. Now I’m thinking about...stop it Blaine. Stop it.”

“Yeah, stop it you horny bastard and kiss me instead.” Kurt says, pulling Blaine swiftly towards him and crashing their lips together. 

Some animalistic instinct takes over Blaine, and he finds himself backing Kurt into the counter, lips still locked together. He pushes himself into Kurt’s crotch, and is startled to find Kurt is as hard as he is. Moaning at the feel of their clothed cocks pushed together like this, Blaine tries to store all these mental images up. This is hotter than the videos he’s watched any day. He suddenly finds himself running his hands up under Kurt’s shirt, desperate to feel that perfect, pale skin under his hands. It is smooth and soft, and Blaine cannot help but wonder what it would be like to bite it, to see dark red and purple hickeys standing out against the whiteness. 

Kurt lifts a leg and wraps it around Blaine’s waist as their kissing becomes more heated. Tongues dancing together and teeth nipping at lips, he is praying that Blaine won’t stop. He’s pretty sure he could come from the glorious way in which Blaine is rubbing his cock against his, and he really couldn't give a damn if they’re late to school because of it. But it happens, of course. Something snaps Blaine back to reality, and he’s pulling away, apologizing profusely and muttering something about Kurt being too damn sexy. 

“Blaine, it’s okay. Let’s just go. We clearly can’t be trusted alone right now, so let’s get to school as quick as we can.”

-

“Did you want me to come in with you?” Blaine asks as they pull up outside Kurt’s house.

“No it’s okay. Richard’s car is gone, he’ll be at work. I’ll just get changed quickly and meet you at school. Besides, it’s probably better if we don’t arrive at exactly the same time.

“You’re right.” Blaine says, though his heart pangs as he finds himself wishing he could walk down the hallway holding Kurt’s hand. “Did you want to stay tonight?” he asks warily.

“No. Well, I mean yes, but that will involve you being naked and in all sorts of compromising positions so it’s probably best I don’t. I’ll just stay with my dad instead and watch The Aristocats for the millionth time.” he sighs. 

“Now there’s a thought.”

“What, me watching The Aristocats? You are filthy boy, filthy.” Kurt grins at him.

Blaine laughs. “Well you’re my teacher.” 

There is a contented silence as they hold hands and smile shyly at each other, suddenly unsure of how to say goodbye. 

“Can I...Can I get your number?” Blaine suddenly blurts. He’s pretty sure Kurt will agree, but he still feels nervous as hell. It’s the first time he’s ever asked another guy for his number. Unless you count the guys in Glee, which Blaine most certainly doesn’t. 

“Of course. But know that if you do, I expect continuous texts, okay?” Kurt asks as he types his number into Blaine’s phone.

“Okay.” Blaine says grinning like a lovesick puppy. 

“Both of the appropriate and inappropriate variety.” 

Blaine laughs. “Okay. Now go or this car will get steamy. I’ll see you at school.” He kisses Kurt swiftly before he steps from the car. Face aching from smiling so much, Blaine starts the engine and drives away.


	7. Chapter 7

Blaine strides down the hallway, grinning from ear to ear. He rounds the corner swiftly and narrowly avoids knocking Tina to the ground. 

“Oh, I’m sorry Tina, you okay?” he asks as he drops a small apologetic kiss on her cheek.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Tina asks, eyes wide.

“Nothing. Why?”

“You’re smiling. Too much.”

“Why do you say that, do I usually look miserable?” Blaine asks, still grinning widely.

Tina pauses and thinks about her answer. “Not....miserable. More.....pensive I guess. Yeah. Pensive. And rather like you’re waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

“Well maybe this time, there is no other shoe.” Blaine says, and with a bop to Tina’s nose he carries on his way. 

“Blaine’s all weird.” Tina comments to Mercedes as they both unpack their history books. 

“Weird like how?”

“Like all smiley. Really smiley. And he touched me.”

“What?” Mercedes shrieks.

“No, no. God no. He kissed me on the cheek, then he said something about there being no other shoe to drop, tapped me on the nose and nearly skipped down the hallway.”

Mercedes looks at Tina knowingly. “You need to talk to Quinn.”

-

Blaine doesn’t see Kurt for the rest of the day. But it’s okay. It’s enough to know that he is somewhere in the building, probably thinking about Blaine as much as he is thinking about Kurt. He daydreams his way through his classes, replaying every moment from last night and this morning in his head. Truth be told, he’s still surprised that he managed to sing an appropriate song to Kurt in the first place, or convince him to dance with him on the front porch. Every lyric fit their situation perfectly, and he hopes he really does now have the chance to make Kurt feel his love. Congratulating himself on his cheesiness, and managing to keep his thoughts pure rather than completely smutty, Blaine heads home.

He forces himself to complete all his homework and fix his dinner before texting Kurt. Just as he is picking up his phone however, it rings. Rachel. 

“Hey Rach, what’s up?

“Blaine. Why were you smiling so much today?” Rachel demands. 

“Well come right out and ask why don’t you?”

“I need to. We all want to know, only no one wants to ask. So I said I’d do it.” 

“O-kay,” Blaine drags out as he tries to think. “Um...”

“It’s Mr. Hummel again, isn’t it? Quinn said it would be. She told you to leave him alone. Seriously Blaine, you have got to get over this crush. He could be the one to take us to Nationals at last, and I for one, will not...”

“I am over it Rachel.” Blaine suddenly decides. Because, really, he is. It’s gone way past the crush stage, though Rachel need never know. 

“What?”

“That’s why I was so happy today. I talked with him yesterday after Glee, we ironed everything out, and I feel good.”

“Really?”

“Really. And you know, I agree with you. He really could get us to Nationals. So let’s just stop with all this crush talk, and focus on regionals next month.”

“Oh Blaine, thank goodness.” Rachel gushes, the smile evident in her voice. “I am so relieved to hear you say that! Wow. Okay. And I’m pleased for you too. It’s no good to waste your senior year on an unrequited love.” 

“You are completely right.” Blaine says with a grin.

“Okay, I’m going to go so I can call the girls and tell them. Have a good night.”

Blaine hangs up and sits on his hands to calm the shaking. Thank God it wasn’t Quinn or Santana who called, he thinks. Rachel bought it, and can hopefully convince the others. He really doesn’t want to start thinking about how complicated this is all getting, so he texts Kurt instead. 

How are The Aristocats?

They’ve been replaced by Nemo. Dad’s concern for his whereabouts is deeply worrying, especially as he’s seen this so many times before. I may rename him Dory. ;)

I share your dad’s worries. 

You would. Did you miss me today?

Maybe.

Maybe?

A bit.

Huh. Just a bit. Well then....

I had the very great pleasure of spending quite a bit of time with you this morning, remember?

No. I am also called Dory. Remind me. 

I made you breakfast. You slept in my bed. 

Not with you though :(

No.

Is this your idea of inappropriate texting?

Rachel called. She wanted to know about my crush on you. 

 

Blaine jumps as his phone rings in his hand. 

“Kurt?”

“What’s happening?”

“Huh?”

“With Rachel? What did you tell her?”

Blaine relays the story of his day to Kurt, trying to allay his fears as best he can.Kurt sighs deeply. 

“This isn’t great.”

“I thought I did the right thing.”

“You did, it’s just.... I found an apartment.”

“Already?”

“Yeah. I went after school. And I was going to ask you if you’d help me move on Saturday.”

“Do you think we can manage between the two of us? And what if Richard is there?”

“He won’t be, he’s going to watch some football game. And I was going to ask my dad and brother to help, since they have trucks.”

“Won’t it look a bit strange if I show up?”

“I guess I didn’t think about that. I just wanted an excuse to spend time with you.”

“You can come over, I’m on my own until Sunday.”

“No. Not good. Too tempting.”

“Oh. Yeah.” Blaine thinks for a while. “You could ask all of us to help.”

“All of whom?”

“New Directions. That way, I’ll still be around but you’ll also have extra cars, and guys like Puck and Sam to lift stuff.”

“I guess that could work.”

 

-

So that’s what Kurt does. The Glee club are happy to help, especially as Kurt promises to buy them all pizza by way of a thank you. Blaine, Rachel, Mike and Tina pull up outside Kurt’s old house early on Saturday. Two trucks are already in the driveway, and Blaine catches sight of an unnaturally tall guy loading boxes. Blaine slams his car door with unnecessary force and walks towards the house. He’s agitated. He hasn’t been alone with Kurt since he dropped him back here on Thursday morning, and he’s feeling more than a little frustrated. Last night he didn’t text Kurt, and waited to see who would give in first. He heard nothing all evening until nearly 11 pm when his phone vibrated on the nightstand. 

Good night beautiful x 

Which was fine, lovely, and would have made Blaine deliriously happy had he not been so convinced that Kurt was avoiding him. He knows they decided to take things slowly, and that they agreed they couldn’t be left alone together right now. Indeed, it was Blaine’s suggestion that Kurt take some time to get over Richard before moving forward, but he really thought he might have gotten some interaction in the 48 hours since they parted. But nothing. No secret hand holding, no sideways looks or sly winks, no pulling into the janitors closet for a passionate embrace. Well. The last one may have been a bit too much wishful thinking, but even so. And to make matters worse, he now has to spend the entire day in Kurt’s company, with no chance to get him alone. 

“Hey Guys!” Kurt calls from the front steps. “Thanks for coming. So, this is my dad, Burt.” Burt nods in greeting as he shuffles past with an enormous box marked ‘books.’ “And this is my brother, Finn.” 

“Hey Finn,” Rachel simpers and immediately follows him into the house. 

“Oh. Okay.” Kurt looks surprised. “Anyway. So all the stuff that is going is packed in boxes. I’m not taking any furniture apart from my piano, the desk and chair in the study and the antique dresser that my dad will move with Sam as they seemed the most sensible. Mike and Tina, if you go down to the kitchen Quinn can tell you what needs loading. Blaine, can you come and help me upstairs please.”

Blaine swallows nervously as he follows Kurt up the stairs. It looks like he will be alone with him after all, and now he suddenly finds himself panicking about what to say. Mercifully, Kurt leads him past what was obviously his and Richard’s room, and into a small study. The second the door is shut, Kurt is attacking Blaine’s lips. Losing all trail of coherent thought, Blaine lets his hands tangle into Kurt’s hair as he reciprocates. The kiss is frantic, their desperation for one another evident as they both moan wantonly at the feel of tongue against tongue, and hands grasping anywhere they can. Blaine begins to kiss Kurt’s neck as he throws his head back. 

“Holy fuck Blaine! You have no idea how much I have missed you. Shit. All I’ve been thinking about is getting to taste your lips again. Jesus Christ, the things you do to me. You have no idea.”

“Oh I think I do,” Blaine smiles against Kurt’s cheek as he slows down and kisses him softly “I’m pretty sure it’s exactly the same as you do to me.” He connects their lips once more, sinking into the kiss, and feeling all his fears melt away as Kurt wraps his arms around him. 

“Kurt!” A sudden voice booms out. “You up here?” 

The pair pull apart quickly, Kurt trying desperately to smooth down his hair. 

“Yeah! In the study.” He looks at Blaine who is standing frozen like a startled deer. “It’s my dad.” he hisses. “Don’t worry about it. He’s clueless.”

The door pushes open and in strides Burt Hummel. He stops for a second and takes in the scene before him. He only saw Blaine in passing, but he’s pretty sure he didn't look that dishevelled five minutes ago. In fact he recalls thinking how smart he looked, for someone who would be hauling boxes all day. But now his button up is untucked from his pants, his bowtie is askew and his face is positively on fire as he bites on a- swollen?- lip and stares at the floor. Burt switches his gaze to Kurt. Holy hell. What are those marks on his neck? he thinks to himself. They definitely weren't there. And his hair! 

“You gonna introduce me son?” Burt asks, planting his hands on his hips and staring at Blaine. 

“Sure. Um..dad this is Blaine Anderson, Blaine....meet Burt Hummel.” 

“Good to meet you kid.” Burt says affectionately as he shakes Blaine’s hand. “You a student of Kurt’s?”

“Y-y-yes Sir.” Blaine manages to stammer out.

“He a good teacher?”

“The best.” Blaine says smiling at Kurt, whose eyes light up. Watching this interaction is the final nail in the coffin for Burt. He’s not dumb. Although it seems that apparently, Kurt is. At least when it comes to this boy. 

“Good. Right Blaine. You look like a strong kid. You can come and help us move the piano. Kurt, you may like to pack the rest of the stuff in here. Starting with the mirror.” he says, rubbing the side of his own neck and fixing his son with a very pointed look. 

Burt keeps Blaine busy for the rest of the morning, and never lets him out of his sight. He notices that Kurt has put on a scarf and fixed his hair and is now busying himself loading the last of the boxes. 

“What now?” Puck asks as he leans heavily against the side of his truck. 

“Now we drive to the other end and unload it all.” Burt laughs. 

“I’ll ride with Finn!” Rachel calls as she climbs in the truck cab next to him. Rather than looking annoyed at the girls presence, Finn looks positively elated. Blaine looks disgusted. Anger builds inside of him as he realizes that if they end up dating, people will think it’s cute. Not wrong. 

The convoy of vehicles pull out of the road until all that’s left is Burt, Blaine and Kurt. Anxious to avoid being in an uncomfortable situation, Blaine announces his departure and heads towards his car. He is distracted by the arrival of a red volvo pulling up on the other side of the road. Recognizing the figure immediately, Blaine turns and sprints towards it. In a matter of seconds, Blaine has the car door open and is pulling Richard to his feet. 

“You fucking BASTARD!” Blaine yells, as his right fist connects squarely with the mans jaw. Stumbling against the car hood and yelling curses, Richard spits blood as Burt’s strong arms encircle Blaine from behind. 

“Easy kid, easy. He’s not worth it. Come on.” He pulls Blaine back towards his car and manhandles him into it. Kurt stands shaking as he watches Richard drive away quickly. Unable to comprehend the scene he has just witnessed, he walks slowly towards Blaine and his dad. 

“Um....are you ok?” Kurt asks hesitantly.

“He’ll be fine Kurt.” Burt replies, not giving Blaine a chance to answer. “Just go. They’ll all be waiting at the apartment.”

Nodding slowly, a very pale Kurt walks to his car and drives away. 

“Let me look at your hand.” Burt demands. Blaine looks up at him from his drivers seat, and stretches his hand out in silence. Burt crouches down on the sidewalk and examines it, sneaking occasional glances at Blaine as he does so. “I think it’s okay. Still, I’d like Carole to look at it. That’s Kurt’s step-mom. She’s a nurse, she’ll be over later. You’re lucky you didn’t break your whole hand, you hit him that hard.”

“I..uh..I box.” Blaine says weakly. 

“Impressive.” 

“I’ve never hit another person though. Only in the ring.”

“I thought that was one of the rules of boxing, you don't use it to be violent towards others.”

“Yeah.”

“So why'd you hit him then?” Burt asks, and he finds himself feeling overwhelming pity for this young man who looks so bewildered at his actions. Pity coupled with admiration, of course. If he’d been ten years younger and had a healthy heart he’d have done exactly the same. 

“He...he cheated on Kurt. And he’s just an ass. He made Kurt move against his will, made him miserable for all those years, when all he ever wanted was just someone to love him for who he is.” Sensing he has already said far too much, Blaine breaks Burt’s gaze as he stares out through the windshield. 

Burt clears his throat. “I’d agree with you on all that, kid. But you seem to know an awful lot about the state of my son’s love life.”

“Um.....”

“Let’s just say he’s very lucky to have students who take such an interest in his well being, shall we?”

“Yes.” Blaine breathes a sigh of relief.

“Let’s also hope that ass doesn’t decide to press charges.”

“I didn’t think of that.”

“Most people don’t think in a moment of madness. Come on. Follow me to the apartment.” He stands and claps Blaine on the shoulder. 

Burt keeps Blaine right by his side again while they all help unpack. Carole arrives and inspects Blaine’s hand, Burt telling her quietly what had happened, knowing she won’t breathe a word. She finds herself inexplicably drawn to this boy, who relaxes more around them both as the afternoon wears on. Smart, witty and kind, she finds herself forgetting completely about the age gap, or the teacher and student thing, and wishing instead that Kurt and Blaine could just be together. She can see all too well that Blaine would be good for Kurt, a million times better than that repulsive man they had all been tolerating for the past five years. As they all sit down to eat their way through a mountain of takeout pizza, she watches Blaine interact with those around him. He is smiling, happy, and laughs along with everyone at Sam’s atrocious impressions. But every so often, his eyes flick across the room to look at Kurt and she sees such longing, such passion and hope there that it is enough to break her heart.   
The Glee club all begin to leave, Kurt thanking them profusely for all their help. As they all crowd out of the door, Kurt gently reaches out to touch Blaine’s fingers with his own. 

It is this tiny gesture, above all else, that convinces both Burt and Carole that this is about more than just infatuation. It runs much deeper than either knew. Nodding at Burt, Carole goes to locate Finn, who is busy swapping numbers with Rachel, and asks him to drive her home. Left alone, Burt asks his son to sit. 

“So.” Burt says, easing himself into an armchair. “I would like to hear your take on why you think Blaine hit Richard today.” 

“Um...” Kurt thinks for a while. He’s hardly had time to think about it himself, let alone come up with a reasonable explanation for his dad. “Jealousy, maybe? I really don’t know. You’d have to ask him.”

“I did.”

“Oh?” Kurt tries to act casual, but inside his heart is pounding. Blaine is, after, all, only seventeen. How is he supposed to think clearly after punching a man twice his size to the ground, and then being interrogated about it.

“He said it was because Richard cheated on you.”

“He did. You know that.”

“I do. What worries me is that Blaine knows that too. Does the rest of your Glee club?”

“No!”

“Then how come Blaine does?”

Kurt sighs and fiddles with his hands. “I walked out that night, not the next day like I told you. Blaine found me and took me to his house- it was raining and I was soaked. He loaned me some clothes and let me stay the night.”

“I see. And what did his parents say about that?”

“He lives with his mom. And she’s on a business trip.”

“Christ, Kurt. How can you be so stupid?!” Burt yells as the full horror of this situation begins to unfold.

“Don’t yell at me dad, please. I stayed in a completely separate room, nothing was inappropriate.” he lies, “and he listened while I talked. Maybe I put too much trust in him, but he’s...he’s...a good friend I guess.”

“You can’t do this.”

“I’m twenty seven dad. I can do what I want.”

“You can’t do this to him, Kurt.” Burt leans forward in his chair and looks earnestly at Kurt curled up on the couch. “Blaine is a good kid. Really good. You will ruin his life if you start some kind of affair with him."

"I'm not, I.." 

"Bullshit Kurt! Don't lie to me. Now I'm not going to ask you the details about what has been going on, but it's quite clear that something has already started. I am telling you to end it. You don't need me to explain to you the consequences of a teacher having an affair with his pupil, let alone the fact that Blaine is still a minor." 

"Oh fuck." Kurt moans as he hold his head in his hands. Eventually he looks up at Burt, his eyes shining with tears, and Burt's tone softens. 

"Kurt listen. I know this sucks. You can't help being attracted to each other. But you can help what you do about it. Especially you- as the adult in this situation. Remember what I told you, all those years ago? Once you start doing this stuff, you're never gonna want to stop. Don't take that from him, Kurt. Let him have these experiences with someone his own age, without having to sneak around for fear of getting caught, or having to spin a web of lies so you can be together. He'll graduate in the summer, and then he'll go to college. He won't want to be tied to someone of nearly thirty while all his friends are out bar hopping and having fun. You'll get past this son," Burt says as Kurt starts to cry harder. "I know it may not feel like it right now, but you will. With everything that's been going on with Richard you don't need this added into the mix. Just finish it, for both your sakes. I love you too much to see you throw away everything for a quick fling. And for some unknown reason, I care about that kid too much to see him mess up his whole life for an infatuation that won't last." 

Burt moves to the couch and takes Kurt into his arms. He rubs his back soothingly as his son sobs, and hopes fervently that he's done the right thing. Kurt cries until he can cry no more. Sitting up, he rubs at his raw eyes and offers his dad a trembling smile. He knows what he must do. He has to break Blaine's heart.


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine hears nothing from Kurt on Saturday night, though he can’t say he was expecting to. He was hoping for at least a quick text on Sunday, however. His mom arrives home in the afternoon, and repeatedly asks him if he’s ok, the concern evident in her voice. 

“I’m fine mom, I just feel a little sick. I might go to bed for a while.”

“But I just got home! Why don’t we watch a movie together or something?”

She looks so upset at the thought of Blaine shutting himself away from her, that he quickly gives in. “Sure. You choose. I’ll just fix us a drink.”

He goes to the kitchen and immediately takes his phone from his pocket. Checking the screen yet again, in case it had failed to alert him for some reason, he is disappointed. Still nothing. He collects two drinks and heads back to the living room, stopping quickly in the hallway. 

Kurt? You ok?

He hits send before he has a chance to think too much about it, and then tries but fails to avoid looking at his phone during the movie. 

“Will you quit with that?” his mom asks fondly. “What are you waiting on anyway?”

“Just a text. From a friend.”

“A boy?”

“No.” Blaine replies, adding ‘a man’ silently.

“Are you sure? You’ve gone all bashful.”

“Just drop it mom.”

“I’m your mom, Blaine. It’s my job to interrogate you about your love life and make you squirm,” she says with a smile. 

“I don’t have a love life to be interrogated about.”

“Nothing at all?” 

Blaine sighs. It would be so easy to tell her everything, he thinks. So nice to be able to confide in her and discuss all his hopes and fears. Maybe then he’d be able to sleep at night, and concentrate on his homework instead of typing hundreds of texts that never get sent. He really wants to ask her what she thinks, whether he should persist with Kurt or drop it altogether......but of course, he knows what her answer would be.

“No,” he answers. “Nothing at all.”

Lying in bed that night, Blaine stares at the ceiling and tries to ignore the tears he can feel stinging behind his eyes. He feels stupid, crying over Kurt. They never made any promises to each other, never decided where they were heading with all this. But it hurts. Blaine just wants to know where he stands. Kurt keeps blowing hot and cold. One minute he’s ignoring Blaine completely, the next he’s throwing himself at him. And really, it's those moments that are the worst. Because it’s then that everything inside of him soars. It’s then that he thinks he may be able to call Kurt his boyfriend. It’s then that he dares to hope he may be able to wake wrapped in his arms one day, to be able to lie next to him as they explore one another. And it’s then that he thinks he may be able to fall in love.

Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, Blaine sends a text into the night. 

Have I done something wrong? Please Kurt, just talk to me. 

Curled up tightly in his new bed, Kurt sniffs and dries his eyes as he reads the message again and again. Finally, with a heavy sigh, he turns off the phone and closes his eyes. 

-

The first week is rough on Blaine. By the time Friday rolls around, he has lost count of the number of text messages he has sent. He has yet to receive any reply. Kurt’s silence is enough. Leave me alone.

So eventually, he does. It’s not easy. He is still Blaine’s English teacher, and of course it would be right now that they’re studying Shakespeare's sonnets. Blaine has always enjoyed them, but now he cannot bear to sit in the same room as Kurt and listen to him talk about love. 

Then there’s Glee. They’re two weeks away from sectionals, and it has been decided that Santana will do the solo, Rachel and Blaine the duet. Rachel suggests they have extra practices, the two of them with Kurt. Blaine panics and tries to come up with an excuse, but Kurt comes to the rescue by explaining that he is too busy, but he’s happy for them to go ahead and rehearse without him. 

The only saving grace in all of this has been his mom’s continued presence. He likes knowing that she will walk through the door at six on the dot, and he will have company and a way to take his mind off things for the evening. When she announces she is going to Japan for three weeks, Blaine is devastated. 

“So you won’t be home for Thanksgiving? Or my competition?” he asks weakly.

“Blaine sweetie, I am really, so sorry. But once I’m back that’s it. No more trips until the new year. And if I get this promotion then I won’t have to travel at all.” She tucks a stray curl behind his ear and holds her little boy tightly. She wishes so much that she didn’t have to go. Blaine seems so sad, so lost and alone. “Why don’t I call Cooper and ask him to come visit you for Thanksgiving?”

He shakes his head, no. “It’s ok mom. Really. It will give me time to sort college applications and concentrate on school. Then when you get back we can spend some time together.

Blaine has had enough of sitting around in an empty house waiting for his phone to ring. So when Tina and Rachel ask if he wants to go bowling on Saturday, he agrees with a small smile. His jaw drops when Rachel speaks up at the end of Glee the next day. 

“Mr. Hummel? A few of us are going bowling tomorrow. I wondered if you and Finn would like to join us.” 

Kurt smiles at her as he packs away the sheet music. “Both of us, or just Finn?”

“Well.....you are brothers, so I thought I’d be polite.”

Blaine waits with baited breath for his answer. 

“That’s very sweet of you Rachel, but I’m... um...seeing someone this weekend. If you want to ask my brother though, then please, go ahead. I believe you have his number.”

Rachel positively beams as Blaine rolls his eyes. “Don’t bother Rachel,” he drawls, feeling sick to his stomach at the news Kurt has just imparted. “Finn won’t be interested. We’re just kids, remember?” he spits in Kurt’s direction. He is aware that everyone has fallen silent but has gone past the point of caring. “Why would he want you when he can go out and find a quick fuck with someone his own age?” Blaine walks out the room, leaving everyone gaping. 

“Dude. What the...” Sam calls after him, but Blaine is gone. 

“Did Blaine just say fuck?” Santana asks in surprise. She looks to Mr. Hummel who has turned white. 

“You can go.” He says quickly, before sprinting from the classroom. Tearing down the long hallway, he catches sight of Blaine rounding the corner. He has stopped running and has slowed to a brisk walk, giving Kurt enough time to catch him. 

“In here.” he pants, grabbing a hold of his arm and pulling him into his English classroom. “What the fuck, Blaine? What the hell was that? You’re pissed at me, I get it. But there was no need to humiliate me like that, and upset Rachel.”

“Pissed at you?!” Blaine yells, temper flowing freely, “You have no idea! You have destroyed me Kurt! I would have given you my everything. And I wanted to. But you just cut me off without a word. And then you announce that you’re seeing someone. How the fuck do you think that makes me feel, huh? Is it him? It’s Richard, isn’t it? Well you know what, the way you’ve treated me- you two deserve each other. I hope you’re both fucking miserable together.”

“Will you shut the hell up and let me speak for a minute!” Kurt yells back. Aware that they’re stood face to face and seething at one another, Kurt takes a small step backwards before continuing. “I’m not seeing anyone, I swear. I just said that to get Rachel off my back so it wouldn’t make things awkward for you. And you’re not the only one this is destroying”

“What? Are you kidding me? You expect me to believe that?” Blaine snarls at him. “Do you lie awake at night wondering what it is you’ve done? What is so wrong, so terrible that you just get ignored all the time? I feel sick every morning knowing that I’ve got to spend all day trying not to fucking cry like a baby everytime you look at me. Oh, and then...as if that wasn’t painful enough, I have to go home to an empty house and sit in silence wondering if I will ever be good enough for anyone to want me.” His voice breaks and Blaine covers his face with his hands as he sobs. Composing himself as best he can- he cannot let Kurt see him fall apart- he stands up straight as he looks Kurt in the eye. “I know how it is, Kurt. I just wish you’d have been man enough to tell me face to face.”

Tears flowing freely, Kurt stammers to life. “Blaine, it’s...it’s not like that I swear, I....”

“Then how is it Kurt? HOW? Tell me because I’m having a hard time trying to understand all this SHIT.” Blaine slams his fist onto the desk nearest to him, the pain only enraging him further.

“It wouldn’t work between us Blaine, can’t you see that?” Kurt implores, “We wouldn’t make each other happy. I’d take all your firsts from you, then you would resent me for tying you down. I’d get fed up with you wanting to be just a normal teenager having fun, we would fight constantly and in the end all we’d be left with would be two broken hearts and a loathing of each other.”

“That’s bullshit Kurt and you know it. You don’t think that, I know you don’t. You can’t even look at me when you say it, because you know it’s wrong. We were meant to be together. I don’t know what kind of cruel trick fate is playing that they decided to make it so hard for us, but you know we belong with each other.” Blaine looks at Kurt- arms folded and staring at the floor- and prays that he will come to his senses. 

“It can’t happen, Blaine. It just can’t. Now please, leave me alone. Stay away from me as much as you can. I will resign from Glee club right after regionals, and I’ll ask if I can take the other senior English class. Please, just stay out of my life.”

“But why Kurt, why?” Blaine shouts.

“BECAUSE I AM HOPELESSLY, DESPERATELY IN LOVE WITH YOU AND THIS IS KILLING ME!” Kurt yells.

Blaine grabs Kurt’s face and forcefully crashes their lips together as the enormity of what Kurt has just said overwhelms him. For a split second, Blaine feels Kurt start to relax into the kiss, then just as quickly, he brings his hands to Blaine’s chest and pushes him away hard.

“Get out. Now.” he hisses.

“W-what?” Blaine stammers.

“You heard me. Get the hell out of my classroom and don’t ever touch me again. NEVER AGAIN!” Kurt screams, before collapsing to the floor in a broken mess.

Blaine runs. Kurt stays hunched up against his desk, crying until he’s drained of tears and every bone in his body aches from being curled in such a tight position for so long. Looking up, he suddenly realizes it’s getting dark, the cold November night closing in swiftly. On his way out of the building, Kurt hears music. Heading towards the auditorium, he pushes open the door tentatively and sees him. Blaine, head thrown back, lost in the most beautiful piece of music Kurt has ever heard. He knew Blaine composed, but this, this is something else. This is Blaine’s heart laid bare, his emotion raw and on display for the world to see and know his vulnerability. Kurt can't bear to leave, yet can’t stand to watch any more. Eventually, he heads home. He tries not to think of Blaine, heading home to an empty house and another evening alone with only his thoughts. 

Of course, that’s exactly what Kurt has too. He works resolutely through the pile of papers he has to grade, before taking a shower and changing into sweats and an old, faded Nirvana T-shirt. Pouring himself a large glass of red, he flicks through the tv channels and tries to find something worth watching. Unable to concentrate on the mindless chatter, he turns it off and lets the silence fill the room. He had told him. In the worst possible way. He used to dream about how he would say it the first time, he would take Blaine's hand in his, stare deep into his eyes, and tell him. And of course, in that same dream, Blaine would say it back. 

He is so exhausted from the emotions of the day, that he manages only two sips of the wine before placing the glass on the coffee table and allowing his head to fall back in the armchair. He is just on the edge of sleep when the knock comes. 

Kurt pads silently out into the hall to open the door. He takes in the figure standing there. Dressed in black jeans and a tight red polo shirt, Blaine says nothing. Kurt steps to one side and allows him into into the apartment. Closing the door softly, Kurt rests his head against the cool wood before turning. 

They face each other in the narrow hallway, the tension between them palpable. Chests rising and falling as they try to drink this moment in. Eyes locked, Blaine speaks. 

"I love you too." And with those four words, their fate is sealed. They rush to each other, kissing deeply and passionately as they go tumbling head first into the unknown together. There can be no turning back now. 

Blaine kisses Kurt like a man possessed. Tongue probing, searching, tasting- its not enough, never can be enough. He tears Kurt’s shirt over his head as he pushes him against the wall. Teeth scraping on his pale white flesh, Blaine explores every inch of exposed skin with his mouth as Kurt arches back against the wall and cries out. He tugs and tugs at Blaine's shirt, until Blaine notices and pulls it over his head. Kurt barely has time to take in his amazingly toned and defined chest, with its smattering of dark hair, before Blaine has pushed himself against Kurt. He sucks a large purple bruise on to Kurt's neck as he tries not to whimper at his first ever feeling of flesh on flesh. 

Kurt backs them down the hallway, lips still connected, his hand pulling Blaine into the bedroom by his belt buckle. Blaine stops and looks at the bed, then at Kurt. He's pretty sure he will never see a sight as beautiful as this again in all his life. Kurt, standing there with his chest heaving, hair in disarray, lips swollen and pink, with marks from Blaine's teeth littering his torso. His eyes blown black with lust, looking into Blaine's who mirror them in their intensity. Both silently asking the other if they're sure- both replying with a deep, resounding yes. 

The pace changes as Kurt lowers Blaine gently onto the bed. He lies next to him, propped on one elbow as he kisses him deeply. Blaine shudders at the feel of Kurt tracing his fingers softly around the waistband of his jeans. Kurt feels his gaze, and smiles. 

“I’m sorry Blaine. The way I treated you...”

“It’s okay. At least now I know why you did it.”

“I tried Blaine, I tried to stay away but I just can’t. I love you too much. I’m yours....if you’ll have me.”

Blaine grins by way of an answer, and rolls himself over on top of Kurt. He kisses him with blazing intensity, every limb in his body burning with such desire and happiness that he worries he may turn into a quivering hot mess before they go much further. Pulling back slightly, he lets his trembling fingers run a trail along Kurt’s arm, taking pleasure in seeing the soft hairs stand out against the skin. 

“I love you,” he whispers. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of telling you that. Or hearing it. But no more messing around Kurt. You have to understand that we both want this. You don’t need to feel guilty, or worried about taking anything from me, because I give it all to you freely. I just want to be with you.”

Kurt swallows over the lump that has risen in his throat. “Okay. No looking back, and no regrets. I promise.” He wraps a hand around the back of Blaine’s neck and pulls him down. They kiss for the longest time, only pausing to tease one another with their tongues, or nip playfully at lips. Eventually, Blaine can stand it no more, and allows himself to push his groin against Kurt’s, moaning wantonly as he feels their hard cocks push against each other. 

“Can I....can I touch you?” he whispers as Kurt looks up at him through hooded lids.

“I think I might die if you don’t.” Kurt says with a quiet laugh. “But...I need to know what you’re comfortable with, okay? I need to know what you want.”

“Everything.” Blaine replies instantly, without any fear or hesitation. 

“You sure?”

Blaine nods. “If I can manage to get that far.”

Kurt laughs. “Well it will be an exercise in self control, if nothing else.”

With that, he guides Blaine’s hand to his clothed cock, encouraging him to squeeze gently as he returns the gesture. Blaine falls onto his back as the sensation of another hand touching him- even through clothing- overwhelms him. 

“Shit, Kurt....please” he cries, not even sure what it is he’s actually asking for, but knowing he needs more. 

“Shh, it’s okay,” Kurt whispers as he undoes Blaine’s jeans and slides them off. He kisses a trail up the inside of his thigh, before gently mouthing over Blaine’s cock which is now straining and twitching inside his tight boxers. He hooks his thumbs into the waistband, before glancing at Blaine’s face. Seeing only wide eyed innocence and lust, he swiftly lowers the boys underwear and wraps his long fingers around Blaine’s thick cock. 

“Holy hell.” Kurt whispers as he marvels at Blaine’s size. 

Blaine makes a mental note to ask him about that later but then all thoughts fly out of the window because Kurt is stroking him and- shit- that feels good. 

“You...Kurt....you....” Blaine babbles as he tries to reach for Kurt’s pants. But Kurt only smirks as he dips his head and licks a strip up the underside of Blaine’s cock, enjoying watching Blaine unravel beneath him.

“Shit! Oh fuck. Kurt, please...I don’t want to....not yet.”

Kurt stops immediately and sits up. “Okay..... I’m sorry.” 

“No, no I mean I don’t want to...um...come. Yet. I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“Honey, you are so hot, you have no idea. Trust me, you do not disappoint. Just relax.”

“But I want you to fuck me.”

“Jesus Christ.” Kurt moans. “How can anyone say no to that?” he reaches over to the nightstand and finds an unopened bottle of lube and a condom. He quickly shucks out of his sweats, Blaine trying to refrain from finishing himself off as he realizes Kurt is commando underneath. 

Kurt slicks his hand with the lube. He props a pillow under Blaine’s hips and places a lingering kiss on his lips as he lies down next to him.

“This might hurt a little....just tell me if you want to stop, okay?”

“It’s okay, I do it to myself all the time.” Blaine replies, and then blushes, suddenly shy.

“Fucking hell.” Kurt pauses, his hand resting by Blaine’s entrance as he tries not to come from that admission alone. Swallowing thickly, he allows his finger to circle Blaine’s hole a few times before pushing tentatively in past the tight ring of muscle.

“Mmm, so good Kurt, so good.” Blaine throws his head back as Kurt pumps his finger into him and takes the opportunity to place kisses to Blaine’s exposed throat and neck. “More, please Kurt, give me more.” 

Holy shit it is so hot to hear Blaine beg that Kurt has a hard time not falling apart completely. He adds another finger, and moves to position himself between Blaine’s legs. He places gentle kisses to Blaine’s knees as he adds a third, using his other hand to try and stop Blaine’s legs from trembling too much. 

Blaine’s chest is coated in a sheen of sweat as he writhes on the bed, desperate to touch himself but knowing it will all end as soon as he does. So he reaches for Kurt instead, propping himself up on elbows and taking Kurt’s cock in his hand. He has a momentary panic, as he wonders if he will be able to handle Kurt being inside him, but then snaps back to reality as he hears Kurt moan and he pulls him into a sloppy kiss.

“Shit Blaine, I love you so much.”

“Mmmhmm,” Blaine smiles against Kurt’s lips. “Now please just fuck me.”

Burning with desire, Kurt pushes Blaine’s legs up towards his chest as he quickly unrolls the condom. He pushes inside gently, trying to control his stuttering hips from slamming Blaine into the bed, and giving him time to adjust to the burn instead. He sees a brief look of pain flicker over Blaine’s beautiful features, before he growls low in his throat and arches up from the bed. 

“Shit that feels so good! Please move Kurt, please just take me.”

Kurt tries to keep his thrusts shallow, really he does. But passion takes over and he finds himself pulling Blaine upright so he is almost sitting as he pushes into him again and again. Supporting Blaine with an arm around his waist, he gives in and pulls him completely into his lap. And it’s too much. He tries to reach the boys lips as Blaine rides him, but his vision is swimming as his balls tighten and he feels like he may explode. Blaine wraps his arms tightly around Kurt’s neck as he bounces up and down on his cock. 

“Fuck...fuck...I....Oh!” Blaine cries as Kurt snakes his hand around him and he comes instantly, throwing his head back with a yell of Kurt’s name. 

Kurt follows immediately, and they both rock together gently as they come down from their high. Blaine shifts uncomfortably as Kurt eases out of him. They fall onto the bed and Kurt cleans them both off quickly before pulling the covers over them. He wraps his arms tightly around Blaine and kisses his damp curls. 

“You are too good at that.”

Blaine chuckles and Kurt smiles at the feeling of the vibrations resonating through him.

“I don’t know about that. I think I might need to practice a bit more.”

“Practice is good. We can practice as often as you like.” Kurt smirks as he flicks off the light. “I love you, my beautiful boyfriend.”


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt stirs in his sleep and reaches out, his hand trying to find Blaine in the tangle of bed sheets. He wakes fully as he realizes that he’s not there, and Kurt is alone once more. Falling back onto the pillow, he pulls the comforter tight around himself for some sort of reassurance as everything in him sinks. He stays like that for the longest time, thoughts running through his head at such a fast pace he can’t even begin to deal with them. When did he leave? And why? The last thing Kurt remembers is Blaine snuggling tight into his chest, arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He had listened as Blaine’s breathing became deeper before he had fallen into the most contented sleep he had ever known. So what had happened between then and now to scare him away? 

He jumps suddenly as the front door slams shut. “Blaine?” he calls out, more hopeful about his reappearance than worried at the prospect of an intruder. “Is that you?”

He hears footsteps in the hall, and the bedroom door opens. Blaine pokes his head in and grins. 

“Good morning sexy. Sleep well?”

“No I fucking didn’t.” Kurt snaps. “Well, I did, but...shit Blaine! I thought you’d left me.”

“What? Why would I leave?” Blaine scrunches his face up adorably as he speaks.

“I don’t know, that’s what I was trying to figure out.”

“I just went out to get a few things.” Blaine says as he walks further into the room. He is carrying two coffees and hands one to Kurt as he sits on the edge of the bed.

“You drove to the Lima Bean to get coffee? There’s a machine in the kitchen.”

“I know, but I wanted to get some other stuff so I stopped by. Did you really think I’d left?” Blaine asks, his voice gone suddenly small.

“I thought....I thought maybe it was all too much for you or something.”

“Why would it be too much?”

“Everything we did....everything I said.”

Blaine sets their coffees on the nightstand and scoots onto the bed to take Kurt in his arms. He drops a light kiss to his forehead and runs his fingers up and down Kurt’s spine as he speaks. 

“Kurt. Everything we did was incredible. I know having sex may not be a big deal to some people, but it was my first time and it was everything I could have ever wanted- because it was with you. But it wouldn't have mattered if we hadn’t done anything, because hearing you say you loved me, and calling me your boyfriend was the happiest moment of my entire life. I know this is going to be tough. I really wish I could shout from the rooftops that we’re together and in love, but honestly...Just knowing that you love me is enough, because I love you too.” He tilts Kurt’s chin up gently and captures his lips in a kiss that holds the promise of so much more.....but then he pulls back. “Breakfast time.” he announces as he stands, leaving Kurt to fall dramatically onto the bed with a moan. Blaine laughs. “I’ll be back in a minute.” 

Kurt heads to the bathroom and brushes his teeth quickly before pulling on his sweats from the night before. Sliding back under the covers, he waits for Blaine’s return, grinning like a lovesick fool and trying to refrain from bouncing on the mattress. He has experienced the rush of a new relationship before- the heady mix of lust combined with a desire to get to know this person who has suddenly become an intimate part of your life- but never like this. This time Kurt feels giddy at the very thought of kissing Blaine. When he listens to him talk, Kurt can feel every part of his body tingle at the sound of Blaine's voice. And every time Blaine looks at him with those amazing eyes, Kurt has the breath knocked out of him and is rendered speechless, because this time, Kurt is in love.

Blaine returns, carrying a tray and smiling widely. 

“You look very pleased with yourself,” Kurt remarks as he places the tray on the drawers and begins to unload the items. 

“I am.” Blaine says as he hands Kurt a bowl and puts a plate on the bed next to him.

“Pop tarts and Lucky Charms?” Kurt laughs.

“Not good? I just remember when I told you that I eat this in my bed at home you looked kind of...wistful. And I thought that one day I might get to share that with you.”

“It’s perfect, but only if we can find some cartoons to watch too.”

“You don’t think I’m childish?”

Kurt stops with the spoon halfway to his lips. “Blaine. Anyone as talented as you are with his tongue is most certainly not childish. Fun? Yes. Spontaneous? Definitely- only next time leave a note if you’re going out while I’m asleep. Sweet, thoughtful, caring and utterly perfect, all of that and more, but definitely not childish.”

Satisfied, Blaine and Kurt sit shoulder to shoulder on the bed and eat while laughing at reruns of old Tom and Jerry. Kurt clears the dishes, but hurries back to the bed, and the warmth of Blaine’s arms. 

“So what are your plans today?” he asks as he runs his hands gently along the small strip of flesh showing above the waistband of Blaine’s jeans. “Oh my God, I forgot to ask- your mom is away, isn’t she?”

“Yes!” Blaine laughs, “If she wasn’t, she’d have the cops searching for me by now. She’s in Japan for three weeks, she left a couple of days ago.”

“So I get you to myself for three whole weeks?” Kurt says slyly raising one eyebrow.

“If you want.” Blaine grins wickedly and leans in to take Kurt’s earlobe between his teeth, his hot breath tickling and making all Kurt’s blood rush south. 

“Oh I want. I really want.” he pulls Blaine’s lips towards him, and tastes the sweetness of sugary cereal combined with the bitter hint of coffee as their tongues explore one another's mouths. 

Blaine thinks he would be content to make out with Kurt like this forever, only there is the rather pressing problem of Kurt’s erection pushing insistently into his thigh. He rolls on top of Kurt, and grinds down into him, making Kurt growl as he grabs Blaine’s ass and squeezes roughly. 

“Ow!” Blaine yelps and pulls back sharply. “Please Kurt....can we not? It’s just....” he trails off, suddenly embarrassed and wondering how to address this situation with his new boyfriend. 

“Too sore?” Kurt asks kindly, brushing a stray curl from his forehead. 

“Um....yeah.” Blaine ducks his head and hopes Kurt won’t notice the heat radiating from his cheeks. 

“Honey, it’s ok. It’s to be expected your first few times. And I was kind of rough on you. I’m sorry, I just got carried away. You are so damn sexy, and hot, especially when you’re falling apart because I’m inside you.” 

Blaine moans and grinds himself into him once more. “Jesus Kurt! You can’t just say stuff like that. It makes me.......Oh fuck!” Blaine cries as Kurt’s fingers deftly open his fly and reach inside for his hard cock. 

“Too many clothes.” Kurt murmurs, kissing Blaine’s neck as he strokes him. “Need you naked.” He pushes Blaine upright so he’s kneeling on the bed and lifts his polo over his head. Taking his time, he slowly kisses a trail from one nipple to the other, running his tongue around each one and smiling at the whimpers coming from Blaine. He pushes the boy’s jeans and boxers to his knees as he continues to stroke him. 

Blaine grips Kurt’s shoulder as he fumbles with his sweats and then his hand wraps itself around his hard dick and builds up a steady pace. Kurt stills him briefly as he reaches for the lube and pours some into both their hands. The sensation is strange at first to Blaine, the lube feels cold on his cock but is quickly warmed by Kurt's hand. He grabs Kurt's ass and pulls him closer as he moans into the warm crook of his neck. 

"Kurt....love you so much," he moans squeezing Kurt's ass hard and trying to press into him even more, aligning their cocks and causing Kurt to double his efforts as he cries out. 

The temperature in the room seems almost unbearable as the pair cling to each other, foreheads resting together, sweat dampening their skin and hands working at an almost frenzied pace. The only sounds are soft whimpers and moans combined with heavy, panting breaths and the slick sound of their strokes. 

"Open your eyes." Blaine whispers hotly in Kurt's ear.

Kurt does as he's told, and groans at the delicious sight of their rigid cocks pushed together, Blaine's fingers curling deftly around Kurt and his own slender hand mirroring the pace on Blaine. It's too much for Kurt, whose hips stutter as he digs the fingers of his other hand into Blaine's shoulder and comes hard and fast over their hands and Blaine's cock. 

Not giving himself time to recover, Kurt immediately lies on the bed underneath Blaine. Snaking his tongue out from between his wet, pink lips, he licks eagerly around the head of Blaine's cock as the boy pulls hard on Kurt's hair.

"I....shit....I'm gonna...." Blaine whimpers at the sight of his sensuous boyfriend spread out eagerly under him, a smug grin playing on his face as he fondles Blaine's balls. 

"Go on baby, come for me." Kurt whispers, as he moves Blaine's hand to himself, encouraging him to jerk himself off over Kurt's face. 

Unable to hold on any longer, Blaine comes with a shout, his hot white liquid spurting onto Kurt's partially opened lips. He moans deeply as Kurt licks his lips and uses a finger to catch what has dripped onto his chin.

"Mmmm." He moans as he sucks his finger clean and then pulls a quivering Blaine down into a sloppy kiss. "You taste as good as you look."

"Oh my God." Blaine moans as he collapses onto Kurt's chest. He lies still for a while, panting for breath before he opens his eyes and grins at Kurt wickedly. "You'll be the death of me Kurt Hummel."

"Death by sex.....you've got to admit, it would be a good way to go."

Blaine chuckles and places a tender kiss to Kurt's stomach as he rolls off the bed. "Can I use your shower? I feel kind of....sticky." And the shy, slightly insecure Blaine is back as he rubs the back of his neck and somehow manages to look at Kurt from under his eyelashes even though he's standing above him.

"Of course it is, you don't have to ask, silly."

"Ok. Sorry. Just a bit nervous I guess." 

"It's just a shower Blaine." Kurt laughs.

Blaine reddens slightly as he shuffles on his feet. "I've never been in this situation before, that's all." 

"Well neither have I....with you. This relationship is new to both of us, please don't be nervous. Let's just work it all out as it happens, ok?" 

Blaine smiles. "Ok. I think I might need you to show me where the shower is though." 

"It's in the bathroom Blaine, where showers usually are."

"Is it?" Blaine asks innocently.

Brain still addled from his tremendous orgasm, Kurt is oblivious to Blaine's teasing as he looks at him in confusion. "Yes. You've used the bathroom, you must have seen it." 

"No.....trust me, I really need you to show me." 

"Fine." Kurt huffs as he hauls himself from the bed and stomps down the hall. "Here," he announces, opening the door and flipping the light. "Shower."

"Uh-huh. Can you turn it on for me?" 

Kurt stands completely naked in the bathroom, one hand on his hip and staring Blaine down. Eventually, wordlessly, he spins around and reaches to turn the shower on. He yelps as he is suddenly pushed inside, Blaine pulling the curtain closed behind them and wrapping his arms around him from behind. 

"Now I'm gonna need your help with the soap," he whispers, pulling Kurt under the hot spray and turning him so they are facing each other.

"You...you..." Kurt stutters incredulously as he drapes his arms over Blaine's shoulders. 

"What?" Blaine asks, fluttering his eyelashes flirtatiously. 

"You are one sexy, beguiling, horny little bastard. You know that?" 

But Blaine doesn't answer, just laughs softly as he falls to his knees under the spray and takes Kurt's cock in his hand.

Kurt moans in disbelief as he feels himself start to harden again. Holy shit, this is one of his fantasies coming true right now he thinks, as slowly, tentatively, Blaine runs his tongue the length of Kurt's dick before kissing the very tip. 

Trying to find any kind of grip on the walls that he can, Kurt tries desperately to keep his hips still as Blaine explores him with his tongue. Licking and swirling, he looks up at Kurt through those sinfully long lashes again- only this time Kurt has no doubt that Blaine is more than aware what it does to him. 

"Open." He commands, and Blaine smiles before opening his mouth ready to take Kurt in. He positions himself so the head of his cock is resting on the tip of Blaine's tongue, gently teasing as he wraps his fingers deep into the boys curls. A hint of nervousness shows in Blaine's eyes, which Kurt quickly eradicates by running a finger down the side of his cheek. "So beautiful....so goddamn perfect." 

Blaine sinks his mouth down around Kurt's length and breathes in sharply through his nose, trying not to gag as the head hits the back of his throat. He pulls off slightly and then tries again, swirling his tongue around as he moves up and down Kurt's shaft. 

"Holy shit Blaine!" Kurt cries out. "How are you so fucking talented at this?" He sees a smile playing at Blaine's lips as he continues to suck cock like he was born for that purpose. Unable to stay still any longer, Kurt thrusts shallowly in and out of Blaine's delectable mouth, using that delicious mop of black curls as leverage. 

Blaine moves his hands up Kurt's thighs and rolls his pert ass in his hands. Carefully, he pushes into Kurt's crack with one finger and finds his tight hole, just waiting to be stretched. Heart pounding, and hoping and praying he's doing this right, he pushes against his boyfriends entrance. If the wrecked sounding "Fuck!" that comes from Kurt is anything to go by, he'd guess it was ok. There is a thump as Kurt's head falls against the shower wall, and he starts to fuck Blaine's face deeper and faster. Blaine pushes his finger in further and begins to pump in time with Kurts movements, boldly adding another which makes Kurt still for a moment for a sharp intake of breath before continuing. Blaine crooks his fingers, searching for that one spot which he knows makes everything so much better from all the times he's fucked himself on his own fingers. 

"Shit Blaine! Yes, yes! There, oh my God right there! Don't stop, please don't ever stop." Kurt turns to a babbling mess as Blaine hits his prostate repeatedly, the sound he's making only turning Blaine on more and more, so eventually he reaches down with his other hand and begins to jerk himself off again. 

"Come, Blaine....gonna....I'm" Kurt tries to warn him by tugging on his hair but Blaine is relentless. As Kurt stutters and spills deep into Blaine's throat he comes himself, the taste of hot come and the delicious tightness of Kurt's ass contracting around his hand sending him over the edge completely. 

Exhausted and completely spent, Blaine leans back against the wall as Kurt falls to the floor beside him. 

"Jesus. I just...."

"Yeah." A blissed out Blaine replies, draping one arm over Kurt's shoulders and kissing his damp hair. They sit on the floor for a while, until they feel quite sure their legs are able to hold them upright again. Then they stand and take it in turns to wash each other, caressing skin and placing tender kisses to the crooks of elbows and the backs of knees as they spend time worshiping each other's bodies and revelling in the warmth and security that being naked together and wrapped in one another's arms brings. They dry off in contented silence, Kurt tugging a sleepy Blaine back to bed...."just for a short nap." 

The nap lasts over two hours, when they both wake feeling hungry, refreshed and overwhelmingly, indescribably happy. Kurt walks his fingers up and down Blaine's spine as he lies on his front, head resting on his folded arms. 

"So....what are your plans today? I know I asked earlier but you never really got around to answering." 

"Hmmm, my mouth got busy. I don't know. I was supposed to be going bowling." 

"You can still go." 

"Will you come?" 

"And watch my brother swapping saliva with Rachel Berry? Ew. No thanks."

Blaine laughs. "I know, it's gross. But for me....will you come for me?" 

"I already did." Kurt quips, earning himself a glare from Blaine. "But no. I'm not going to go. Firstly, I loathe the shoes. Secondly, my eyes may bleed if I have to watch them attempting to flirt with each other and thirdly- and most importantly- the whole Glee Club think we hate each other. You stormed out, remember? I chased after you and no one knows what happened since. It will look strange if suddenly I turn up and we're all friendly again. Besides which, I'm not sure I can watch your ass as you throw those balls down that alley thing and not want to do unmentionable things to you in a very public setting." 

Blaine is quiet as he takes all this in. Kurt places a reassuring kiss to his shoulder and snuggles right next to him. "You should go. I'll be here waiting with dinner on the table when you get back."

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want you to think I don't want to spend time with you...."

"Blaine, don't be paranoid. Go. Have fun with your friends. I have lessons to plan for next week anyway." 

"Ok." He smiles and places a chaste kiss to Kurt's cheek. "I'll be back by six, is that ok?"

"Perfect. And make sure you bring back some spare clothes, cause once you're in I'm not letting you out again." 

It takes a long time for Blaine to actually leave, they linger in the hallway and exchange sickly sweet I love you's until Kurt eventually pushes Blaine out and forcefully shuts the door. Laughing to himself, he gathers his books together and attempts to work. 

Blaine stops at home briefly to change and pack a bag to take back to Kurt's, doing a small happy dance in the privacy of his bedroom- giddy with the sudden realization that he has a boyfriend who is waiting for him to return. A boyfriend who looks like he should be sculpted in marble by Michelangelo, who Blaine can make tremble and cry out in only the most intimate of ways, who loves him just as he is, and who Blaine loves back just as deeply. 

It is only once he is on the way to the bowling alley that he allows his mind to wander to the events of yesterday. He finds it strange that nobody has been texting or calling to find out what happened. Had he stopped for to think about this for a second, he would have expected Quinn or Rachel certainly, to have been on his case all evening. But nothing. Which probably means they're waiting until they see him face to face to grill him, he thinks with a heavy heart as he parks up and heads inside. 

"Blaine! You came!" Rachel bounds across to him and hugs him tightly. 

"I said I would Rach." Blaine finds himself hugging her back warmly, still floating on his little love cloud.

"I know. But I thought you'd be busy. Come on, we're over here." Rachel tugs him over to the group, who all look surprised at his presence but say nothing of it. He gets introduced to Finn again, who looks confused- like he's trying to work out how he wound up spending his Saturday going bowling with a bunch of high school kids.

Once the game is underway, Puck walks over to Blaine and sits down. "Didn't think you'd make it dude." 

"Why?" Blaine asks kindly. He likes Puck. He's perhaps a little intimidated by him, but on the whole he seems like a good guy.

"Thought you'd be busy."

"That's what Rachel said too. Busy doing what, exactly?"

"Homework." Quinn interrupts, before dragging Puck to the concession stand. 

Despite Kurt's absence, Blaine enjoys himself. Nobody mentions the events of yesterday, and he is eternally grateful. He doesn't like lying, and he really wasn't sure what to say if they had questioned him at all. As they all return their shoes, Finn speaks to him.

"Blaine, right?" 

"Um...yeah. We've been introduced like three times now." Blaine stares at the enormous man in confusion. 

"Rach talks about you a lot."

"Does she? Right." Blaine rocks on the balls of his feet as he waits, unsure of what to say next. "So...you two dating?" 

"I think so." Finn replies, sounding less than sure. "I mean, if that's what she wants. Is that okay with you?" 

"What?" Blaine asks incredulously. "Finn, I'm gay." 

"Oh right, right yeah, I forgot. Rachel told me that. Is Kurt coming?"

"Excuse me?" And he's really hoping Finn can explain, because honestly, he's completely lost.

"Bowling. Is Kurt coming bowling with us?" 

"Um...wow. Okay. So. Firstly, we've finished bowling, so if he was I'd guess he was quite late. Secondly, why would you think I'd know if he's coming or not?" Blaine stares at him, heart in his mouth. Does Finn somehow know about them? If he does then he is sure to tell Rachel, and then it's all over. 

"Because you're gay."

"What?" 

"I just figured you probably all know each other." 

"No, Finn. Just no." 

"Oh." Finn scratches his head and walks away, leaving Blaine thanking God that although brothers, Kurt and Finn are not blood related in any way. 

-

Blaine can't stop smiling as he takes the stairs two at a time up to Kurt's apartment. He knocks on the door, and it's only a matter of seconds before Kurt yanks it open, pulling him inside by his jacket. 

"Hmmm, I missed you." He murmurs, nuzzling into Blaine's hair and inhaling his scent. 

"How much?" Blaine asks before cutting off any answer with a deep, lingering kiss. 

"A lot. Enough to make me want to rip your clothes off right here." 

"Stripping in the hallway. It's becoming quite the habit." Blaine replies as he shrugs out of his jacket and kicks off his shoes. He wraps his arms around Kurt's waist and presses sweet butterfly kisses to his throat where the collar of his shirt reveals his flawless porcelain skin. "God I can't get enough of you."

Kurt yelps as he is lifted suddenly. Wrapping his legs tightly around Blaine, he pulls him into a frenzied kiss as he is carried into the living room. Blaine tries to be graceful, he really does. But Kurt is surprisingly heavy, and his arms give out as they reach the couch. He lands on top of him with an "oof," and an apologetic grin. Kurt doesn't care though. He's ready and willing to make this beautiful boy fall apart once more. He is just unbuttoning Blaine's shirt when the boys phone comes to life. 

"Shit. I'd better get that." Blaine says as he pushes on Kurt's legs to sit up.

"You'd better not." Kurt says as he pulls Blaine back toward him.

All thoughts of the call disappear as Kurt pushes his shirt down and sets to work on his pants. Before long both are naked and trembling with anticipation as Kurt slicks his fingers with lube. 

"You sure you're not too sore?" Kurt asks for what seems to Blaine like the millionth time.

"No! Now just fuck me with your fingers, please!" Blaine cries out.

"A dirty mouth will get you everywhere Blaine Anderson," Kurt purrs as he pushes into the wrecked boy lying pliant beneath him. He works him open as Blaine strokes Kurt's rigid cock, begging and pleading for Kurt to take him already, but he shakes his head no. "I don't want to hurt you." 

"You won't. Please Kurt." 

But Kurt just smiles in return and carries on pumping his fingers into the boy, watching the way his tight hole stretches even wider as he adds a third. Beyond desperate to feel Kurt's cock inside him again, Blaine begs.

"Kurt, I want you to fuck me with your huge cock. Now. I want you to fuck me until I can't see straight, so I won't be able to sit down for days. I want...Oh!" He cries as Kurt suddenly pulls his fingers out and flips him onto his hands and knees. 

"I told you....a dirty mouth gets you everywhere." Kurt growls- actually growls- as he puts a condom on, grips Blaine’s hips tightly and pushes inside. "Oh Jesus Blaine. You're so tight. So fucking perfect and tight for me." He stands between Blaine's legs, trying desperately not to come as he tries to move in and out of the tight, slick heat. 

Blaine groans as he starts to stroke his leaking cock, desperate for everything and more, but not wanting this to ever end. He groans loudly as Kurt begins to move. Unable to keep still, he pushes back to meet each of Kurt's thrusts and before long he's coming hard. White spots appear before his eyes as Kurt continues to slam into him and he bites on his hand to stop from crying out as the over sensitivity becomes almost too much to bear.

Kurt's thrusts become erratic as he pushes into Blaine twice more. "Fuck! Blaine!" He cries and comes, filling the condom and falling forward to drape himself over Blaine's back. He stays there, panting hard before pulling out and tying the condom off. He goes to the bathroom and returns, holding two bathrobes and a washcloth.

"Oh honey. You came on your shirt and not on the couch. I knew I loved you for a reason," he quips as he balls up the shirt and helps Blaine put the robe on.

"I'm very considerate like that." He replies, pulling Kurt onto his lap and kissing his cheek. "Why do you have two robes?" 

"I stole one from a spa I visited with Carole. Ooh, were we getting jealous for a minute there?" He plays with Blaine's hair as he pouts,

"No....just curious." 

"Mmm hmm. Whatever you say sweetheart." 

Blaine laughs and pushes at him playfully. "Be quiet. Anyway. If my memory serves me correctly, you said dinner would be waiting on the table when I got back." 

"Well it was waiting for you in the hallway instead."

"Very funny."

"I'm sorry. I didn't get round to it. I'll fix us something right now." Kurt makes to stand, but Blaine pulls him back. 

"Don't. Lets just order pizza instead." 

"But I promised you. And the calories in pizza..."

"Kurt. You promised me food, you gave me sex. I know which one I'd rather. And who gives a damn about the calories when we're gonna burn it all off tomorrow anyway?" Blaine says with a wink, kissing the tip of Kurt's nose and squeezing his middle. "Now. Pizza. And then we discuss your brother."

"Finn?" 

"Yup." 

"What do you want to know?"

"How he has ever managed to exist in this world."

"Ah." Kurt nods understandingly, "I ask myself the same thing on an almost daily basis. Are him and Rachel dating now?" 

"Looks that way." 

"Ugh. That's gross."

"No different than us."

"Except they can go where they want, do what they want and be as public as they choose." Kurt answers with a bitter smile. 

"But they don't get to have amazing, fantastic, mind blowing sex like we do." Blaine counters.

"True."

"Now can we please order pizza before I eat my own arm?"

They spend the evening in pajamas, eating pizza and watching mind numbing re-runs of Project Runway. Kurt leads Blaine to bed, thrilled at the prospect of another night in his boyfriend’s arms. Before long they are wrapped up in each other, breathing deeply and sleeping soundly, as Blaine's phone lights up silently with its 7th missed call.


	10. Chapter 10

Sunday dawns bright, sunny, but cold. Blaine snuggles tighter into Kurt, which causes him to stir. He watches Blaine sleep, face resting on Kurt's chest, hair sticking to the side of his head and arms wrapped around pale skin, holding tightly as if fearful of losing him in his sleep. He takes Kurt's breath away, he looks so serene, peaceful.....and young. Kurt tries not to dwell on that, and reminds himself that age is just a number. After a while, he gently extricates himself so he can use the bathroom. When he returns he sees a very tousled Blaine sitting up and rubbing at his eyes.

"Wha' time is it?" He asks blearily.

"Just before nine. Sleep well?"

"Yeah. C'mere." He reaches out and grabs Kurt, pulling him down on top of him and into a long kiss. "Do I stink?"

"No," Kurt laughs. "You don't. And even if you did I'd still kiss you."

"I feel gross. Let me go brush my teeth." Blaine says as he eases his way out from under Kurt and pads down the hall. 

He returns a minute later, toothbrush tucked in the side of his mouth, a ring of white foam surrounding it. "Wha' time you say it wa'?" Comes the muffled question.

"Nine."

"Shit." Blaine runs down the hall and calls from the bathroom. "I need to get home."

"Why?" Kurt asks as Blaine reappears. "What's wrong?" 

"My mom. I'm supposed to Skype with her at nine." Blaine answers as he rushes to pull on some clothes.

"Can't you do that here?"

"No. She'll know I'm not at home."

"Say you're at Rachel's or something."

"I can't do that." Blaine says exasperatedly as he fastens his pants. "Then she'll ask to say hi to her. And anyway, I don't want to lie."

"Well you're going to have to come up with some excuse why you're not online at the right time."

"I know, I know. But saying I overslept is one thing. Lying about where I am and who I'm with is another. Did you want to come home with me?"

"Is that okay?" 

"Sure. But I have to leave like now."

They arrive at Blaine's house a half hour later, Kurt having grumbled all the way at being forced out in his pajamas, only the promise of sex and a shower at Blaine's shutting him up. Flying through the front door, Blaine takes the stairs two at a time to his room and switches his computer on. Forty minutes late.

"Blaine Anderson, where the hell have you been!" his mom yells, and Blaine pulls back slightly at the sight of her angry face looming towards the webcam.

"Sorry mom, I overslept."

"I'm not talking about now! Although you are late. I've been trying to get hold of you since yesterday afternoon! I've been calling your cell and the house phone, I've sent you texts, e-mails, everything. Now where the hell were you?"

Blaine stares at the screen like a startled rabbit, trying to remember the last time he had seen his phone. Oh yeah. While they were....yeah. So it was probably still buried under a cushion on Kurt's couch. Fuck.

"What's wrong? Why did you need to get hold of me?" 

"I was calling to ask if we could rearrange as I've got an early start tomorrow. It's nearly midnight now. So I wanted to see if we could do this tomorrow before you go to school."

"Oh. Well we can if you want." Blaine tries, hoping that she will accept.

"No I do not want. Don't think you can get out of this that easily. Where the hell were you? I figured you must be out with friends, so I tried your cell. Then when I got no answer I started to worry a bit. So I called home again this afternoon- which would have been three in the morning there- and there was still no answer."

Blaine's eyes flick towards the doorway where Kurt is leaning silently- smirking? Is he finding this funny? Because right now Blaine is wondering how the hell he's going to get out of this without being grounded for the rest of his days. 

"I was sleeping." 

"Blaine..." His mom warns.

"I was!"

"You may have been asleep, but you weren't asleep in your bed, of that I am sure."

"Um.." He is momentarily distracted as Kurt walks past him to go to the bathroom.

Nine thousand miles away in Tokyo, Maria Anderson sees the flicker of a shadow cross the screen as her son looks up. Then she hears the soft click of a door close.

"Blaine, do you have someone there with you?" She asks, trying to look into his eyes as he skilfully averts his gaze.

"No."

"Don't lie to me Blaine." 

"I'm not lying." 

"Blaine, sweetie, if you have someone there, it's okay. I just want you to be honest with me."

"Mom....."

"Blaine, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Ok. I'm going now." He says, cheeks red as he reaches to shut the laptop.

"Don't you dare!" his mom screeches. "So help me Blaine, if you don't tell me the truth right now then I am putting Cooper on the next flight from LA."

"Oh God no." Blaine sits up straighter and swallows. "Okay. What do you want to know?" 

"Did you stay somewhere else last night?"

"Yes."

"Did you stay with your friends, or was it with another guy?"

"Another guy." Blaine mumbles as he fiddles with his hands.

Maria pauses for a moment, shocked. Firstly that he actually answered, and secondly because it would appear that suddenly her little boy is growing up. Fast.

"Um....okay. Wow." She pauses and clears her throat, unsure of how to tackle this when she's so far away but knowing she can't just let it go. "So are you...and him...are you boyfriends?"

"Yes."

"And are you having sex?"

"Oh Jesus mom! Leave me alone, please!" Blaine cries despairingly as he finally looks at the screen.

"I just need to know you're being careful Blaine! Three weeks ago you told me you had no love life to talk about, now suddenly you have a boyfriend and you're spending the night with him! What do his parents think about all this?"

"Um... I'm not sure." 

"Well they must have given him permission to have you stay over. Do they know you're together?" 

"Look, mom. I really, really don't want to talk about this now. I am being careful, I am being sensible and I'm not behaving in any way that would make you ashamed of me. Now can we please drop it?"

"Is he there now?"

"Mom!"

"Just let me see him." 

"No!"

"Okay, okay. But I am inviting him to dinner as soon as I'm home. My baby has a boyfriend!" Maria claps her hands together and squeals, ignoring the twisting in her stomach that is reminding her that this seems to be more than just an innocent high school sweetheart. "What's his name?"

"Go away," Blaine grumbles, but there is a hint of a smile playing at his lips.

"You can just tell me his name! Does he go to school with you?"

"Um yeah...yeah he does." Blaine is grinning now, relieved that he can finally answer a question without trying to hide a million other things at the same time.

"Name?"

"Seriously, just leave. I love you, I'll talk with you on Wednesday."

"Okay, okay..." His mom holds her hands up as she smiles. "I'll go. But Blaine promise me you'll be careful, yes? Be safe. And keep up with your school work. I know it's exciting when you meet someone and you just want to go on dates the whole time but trust me, you need to be thinking about your future."

"I am mom, I promise. Love you." He blows a kiss at the screen and closes it. Resting his head on his arms he tries desperately not to cry. He misses her so much, and it hurts not to be able to tell her more. 

"You okay?" Kurt asks softly as he reaches out to rub his hand down Blaine's back.

"Yeah." Blaine sniffs as he wipes his eyes with the back of his sleeve.

"It's okay to cry Blaine."

"It's pathetic. Childish."

"Will you quit with that? I cry all the time, there's nothing childish about it. And my Dad once told me that it's more pathetic to be one of those uptight guys who keeps all their emotions hidden, than one who isn't afraid to express how he feels. You miss your mom, I get it. When I first moved to New York I cried every day for a month. I missed my Dad so much it hurt. We may get older, but it doesn't mean we don't stop needing our parents." He wraps his arms around Blaine and holds him while he cries softly into Kurt's shoulder.

"I just wish I could tell her." Blaine pulls back and looks at Kurt with red eyes. "I didn't lie to her, just avoided her questions. I told her what I could, but I'm frightened to even tell her your name. What do I do when she gets back though? What then? She will want to meet you, and every time I go out she will want to know where I'm going and....ugh. This is all so fucking hard!"

And suddenly, Kurt can see just how hard this is going to be. He is dating a high school senior. It's been ten years since he had to ask his Dad's permission to go anywhere, or worry about breaking curfew. Their relationship had started out under false pretences, Mrs. Anderson's absence meaning Blaine was free to act as he saw fit. But all that will change when she returns, and that's when the lying and sneaking around would have to start.

"Blaine, are you sure you want to carry on with this?" Kurt asks, biting his bottom lip in that endearing way he does when he's frightened. "If this.....us....if its going to come between you and your mom then maybe it's not such a good idea."

"Is that what you want?"

"I want you to be happy. You know, that's how I realized that I love you. All that time I was ignoring you..... I was so broken and desperate. The only thing that got me through was being convinced that eventually you'd be happier without me. I believe that true love is selfless. You stop caring about what happens to you. All that matters is the happiness of that other person. The one."

"So why did you change your mind then?" 

"I don't think you necessarily would be happier without me. It's like you said to me in the classroom, we were meant to be together." 

Blaine's breath catches in his throat as he stares at Kurt. He looks back earnestly, blue eyes wide, bright and begging for reassurance.

"I don't want to be without you Kurt. It would kill me. My mom told me to think of my future, and I'm pretty sure my future is you."

"Don't say that." Kurt whispers as he cups the side of Blaine's face and smiles tenderly.

"Why not?" 

"Because it's too much to promise too young, that's why. You have everything ahead of you. You'll get to college and have guys begging you to date them. You'll want to travel, explore the world and the people in it. You won't want to be picking out curtains and grocery shopping at Wal-Mart."

"You don't know that." Blaine counters, looking crestfallen.

"No, I don't. So let's agree to take it one day at a time, and if we stay together for the rest of our days then fantastic. But if we part then let it be on good terms. No bitterness, no regrets."

"I'm never saying goodbye to you." Blaine whispers before bringing his lips to Kurt's very softly. 

"I love you, Blaine." Kurt gently kisses the tear drop that has rested on Blaine's cheek before trailing kisses to his ear. "Make love to me." 

"I..uh...I'm not sure if I...Erm. Okay. Wow. Suddenly nervous. I um...."

"It's okay, we won't if you don't want to."

"It's not that!" Blaine blurts, forcing himself to look at Kurt. "I just.....I'm worried I won't be any good." He breaks the stare and looks down, wiping his suddenly sweaty palms onto his pants.

"Well you've been pretty damn mind blowing at everything else so far."

"But I feel like....I feel like you're so much more experienced than I am. I'm still shocked that you enjoy spending time with me, but when it comes to....stuff....I just feel like I'm making it all up as I go along." 

"But that's all sex is." Kurt answers as he runs his hands lightly through Blaine's curls. "Doing what feels right in the moment."

"That may be so, but when you're in control I don't feel quite so nervous." 

"You're more in control than you think Blaine, remember the shower? But it's okay. Honestly." 

"You sure?"

"Yes. Why don't we go for coffee instead?"

"What will we say if people see us together?" 

"We've been going for coffee since September and have only seen anyone once. If we do then we'll just say we ran into each other." 

Blaine thinks this through for a while. He doesn't really like the thought of not being able to hold Kurt, or kiss him when he chooses, but he's going to have to get used to being together with him in public like that. Plus, it takes the stress out of the current situation. 

"Okay. But then I have to do homework."

"Deal."

They drive to the Lima Bean, sitting at their usual table and deciding to split a chocolate muffin as they haven't eaten. Making small talk, they are passing the time quite happily when the door opens and a deliriously happy looking Rachel drags Finn through the door.

"Oh fuck." Kurt moans, holding his head in his hands.

"Mr. Hummel!" Rachel cries, pulling Finn towards the table. "Oh, and Blaine too! Hi!" She bounces on her feet expectantly.

"Hey Rach," Blaine starts, determined not to fall apart like last time. "We were just having coffee. Do you want to join us?"

"We would love to!" She sits down next to Blaine and motions for Finn to sit.

"Hey Kurt."

"Finn." He nods at his brother and fixes Blaine with his best 'lets get out of here' glare, but he seems oblivious. 

"So....who's Mr. Hummel then?" Finn asks looking around. 

"Your brother, silly!" Rachel grins at him, "He teaches English to Blaine and I."

"Do you?" Finn asks Kurt.

"You know I do. God. Do you just pretend or are you really as dumb as you seem?" Kurt snaps at him. 

"I'll leave that for you to decide." Finn replies mysteriously.

"So why are you having coffee with Blaine then?" he continues, causing Blaine to choke on his drink as his internal panic alarm starts to ring. "Are you two dating? That'd be so cool. We could like, go on double dates or something."

Kurt and Blaine become aware of Rachel looking between them both with wide eyes, as if all the pieces are sliding into place. The silence seems to stretch for eternity as Finn waits for an answer, but nobody seems to know what to say. Eventually Rachel clears her throat and places her hand softly on Finn's arm.

"You know what, Finn? If they...um...if they are dating then I'm sure they wouldn't want to um....spend their time hanging with us. I see Blaine all the time and um.... Well. Anyway." She folds her hands in her lap and looks at Blaine. Her meaning clear. She knows. 

"We should go." Kurt declares, standing quickly. "Good to see you both." He stalks out the door and Blaine makes to follow but Rachel's hand restrains him.

"He could lose his job. You could be expelled." She whispers, eyeing an oblivious Finn who is playing Angry Birds.

"But you can date his brother, who's exactly the same age." 

"I know. Which is why I won't say anything. Just be very careful, it might not be me who spots you next time." 

Blaine feels like collapsing to the floor in relief. He settles instead for giving Rachel a bone crushing hug. "I love you, you know that?"

"Oh please. I'm emotionally unstable, needy and intensely annoying."

"Yeah, you are. But underneath all that you're adorable and my very best friend."

"She knows, doesn't she?" a very pale and shaken Kurt asks as Blaine pulls out of the parking lot.

"She knows. But she won't say anything."

"She won't? What makes you so sure?"

"She said she wouldn't. She gets how unfair it is that she can date Finn but I can't date you. And despite everything else, Rachel is very trustworthy. I don't think she'll even tell Finn."

Kurt leans back heavily in his seat and exhales a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding. "So we're safe."

"For now." Blaine answers, glancing at Kurt briefly as they wait on a red light.

"No more coffee."

"No."

The rest of the drive back to Kurt's apartment is silent. The atmosphere is awkward, unsettled, as if everything is spinning around them too fast and neither Kurt nor Blaine can see their way out the other side. Blaine settles at the table to do his homework while Kurt tries to concentrate on the laptop.

"What you doing?" Blaine asks after a while, leaning back in his chair and stretching his arms above his head.

"Reading the online magazine I used to write for."

"Any good?"

"Not without me." Kurt smiles sadly at Blaine.

"You miss it, don't you?"

"Yeah. I really do."

"Any reason you can't still do it? It's part time, right?"

"It is, but I need to be in New York to attend all the fashion shows and previews." He sighs wistfully. "Still. If hadn't left I'd never have got you, right?" 

Blaine smiles at him. "What did you want to do when you were my age?" 

"Way to go, Blaine. Make me feel even older!" Kurt laughs. "No seriously. Um...I wanted to be a fashion designer or a writer. That's how I ended up writing about fashion. Best of both worlds. What do you want to do?"

"What I want to do is write music and play my piano forever. What I'm going to do, I don't know."

"What? You don't know what you're going to do? You must have some idea. What do you want to study at college?"

"Music. But that doesn't lead to any jobs. Well, not stable ones anyway."

"Now who sounds old? Blaine, you have to take the risk, live a little. Think about where you want to study."

"I don't know. I might see what Columbus has to offer."

"But that's not what college is about Blaine!" Kurt cries. "It's about spreading your wings, learning to stand on your own two feet and be independent." 

"I'll do what I want to do." Blaine huffs, turning his back on Kurt and switching his focus to math.

"But you're good Blaine, really good. At everything. I've seen your grades. You could do whatever you want, go wherever you want. You're exceptionally talented at music, any college would be lucky to have you."

"Just drop it Kurt." comes the reply.

So Kurt does. But he vows to bring it up again sometime soon. Deadlines are rapidly approaching and he'll be damned if he's going to sit by and watch someone as talented as Blaine Anderson waste his life in Lima.

Blaine tries to concentrate on his math, but the numbers just blend into each other and hold no meaning or relevance as he replays their conversation. He doesn't want to study at Columbus of course. He wants to move away and experience college life elsewhere, but he doesn't want to leave Kurt. He can't say this, though. They've only known each other two months, though it feels like a lifetime. Technically they've been together for 48 hours. Kurt would think him more than a little needy if he started begging him to follow him across the country. And look where that got Kurt last time anyway. No, Blaine decides. He'll just keep quiet about it.

"Blaine?" Kurt asks quietly after a while.

"Mmmm?" 

"Can I talk to you?"

"Oh, um... sure. I'm finished now anyway." He stands and walks over to the couch, perching nervously on the edge and bracing himself for the worst.

"Earlier, when I asked you to make love to me...... Was it just nerves that put you off?"

Blaine blows a breath out and sits ramrod straight as he tries not to blush. "Yes. I mean, I don't know. A lot of things I guess. I just always thought that when I was with someone....for the first time, that it would be their first time too. And we would kind of learn things together. I'm worried I won't know what position to get you in, or like......um......how fast or slow to go. And you'll just be lying there wishing I would hurry up. Plus," he carries on, holding one finger up to silence Kurt as he attempts to interrupt, "Plus, I worry I won't be as good as him." 

"As who? Richard?" Kurt asks. 

Blaine nods, looking more embarrassed than Kurt has ever seen him, eyes downcast as though wishing the ground would open up for him.

"Blaine.....okay. Where to start? I'm going to tell you all about my sex life, I think then maybe you'll get it. My first time was with a guy in my Freshman year of college. It was fumbling, awkward, sweaty but sweet. We stayed together a year, and yes, we did learn things together, and we thought we were great at it- but we only had each other to go on. Then I had two one night stands. Quick fucks that meant absolutely nothing and left me feeling empty and ashamed of myself. Then Richard. I'm not going to lie to you, he was a lot of fun when we were first together. We went on dates,vacations, just generally enjoyed being together. But the sex.....well he was a lot more experienced than I was. He wasn't interested in what I wanted to try, or teaching me new things. It was all about what he wanted. And the biggest thing, for me, was that he never let me top."

"Never?" 

"No. A lot of people perceive me as quite effeminate I guess, though I'd like to think I'm not. I'm a gay guy, not a woman. Just because I like other men doesn't mean I like lying there and taking it all the time. And I never liked the way Richard used it to claim me. Like by giving it to me he was reasserting his authority over me. Some guys are happy to always bottom, some to always top, but I always wanted to try both."

"Wanted to.....you mean you hadn't ever...." Blaine's eyes are wide as he takes in Kurts admission.

"No. With James- my first boyfriend- we just kept with what we knew. Both one nighters I was drunk, and Richard never let me." 

"But you were so good!"

"Thank you," Kurt laughs, "But I was only good because I was with you. The reason I asked you to make love to me....it wasn't because I like being bottom, it was because no one has ever made love to me. People have had sex with me, but only as a means to an end. But you, you blew me away. It could have been your first time or your millionth time, but it was incredible because you made me feel things I never thought possible. I know you're nervous, and I was scared shitless when you asked me to fuck you on Friday night, but I want us to explore things together, I want to....umpf" He is cut off abruptly as Blaine kisses him deeply. 

Tugging this beautiful, blue eyed man to his feet, Blaine kisses him again before leading him to the bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

"Blaine....you don't have to do this." Kurt forces out as his t-shirt is lifted over his head.

"I know. That's why I want to. You deserve to be worshipped, Kurt, and anyone who can't see that doesn't deserve a boyfriend as wonderful as you." Taking his time, Blaine circles him, placing soft kisses to his shoulders and across his back before reaching his chest, where he licks around one hard nipple, rolling the other one between his fingers causing Kurt to whimper quietly. 

Pulling him into a passionate kiss, Kurt opens his mouth and lets his tongue swipe over Blaine's lips. Responding by letting his own tongue entwine, Blaine walks them backwards until Kurt’s knees hit the bed and they fall onto the soft comforter. Straddling the older man, Blaine runs his hands over his smooth chest, fingers tracing over the defined muscle outlines. He chuckles softly as each of Kurts abs tense when he kisses them and tries to ignore the straining bulge as he carefully lowers the other man's pants, before removing them completely.

He really does worship Kurt's flawless body, kissing first up the inside of one leg, then the other. Nipping lightly at his inside thigh, Blaine ducks skilfully away as Kurt tries to push his face into his aching cock, still enclosed in his tight boxer briefs. 

"Tease." Kurt pouts as Blaine kisses each jutting hip bone. He feels the boy smile against his skin before gasping as Blaine's tongue follows his treasure lines lower and lower, then moves back up to Kurt's lips, pulling the bottom one between his teeth. 

Climbing off the bed, Blaine quickly removes his clothes, although he keeps his boxers on. Feeling rather shy all of a sudden, he lies next to Kurt and buries his face into his neck, content to just breathe his scent in and entwine their fingers.

"Hey....." Kurt lifts Blaine's chin so they have eye contact. "Relax." 

Swallowing nervously, Blaine smiles and lifts a shaking hand to Kurt's face. "You are so beautiful, it takes my breath away." He rolls on top of Kurt once more, only this time there is more certainty in his touch. He wants to make this man fall apart, to see his eyes close in bliss as he comes from Blaine's own cock. Grinding down hard, Blaine moans deeply as he sucks a dark hickey into Kurt’s neck. And all at once, his hands are roaming, stroking, rubbing, clutching and pulling at boxer briefs as he finishes undressing them both.

Reaching for lube and a condom, Blaine is surprised to see Kurt’s hands shaking as much as his own as he rolls the condom onto Blaine. "You okay?" He asks as Kurt’s blue eyes lock with his.

"Yeah, just feeling incredibly happy. You know, the usual when I'm around you." He wraps his arms around the boy’s neck and they hold each other tightly until Blaine gasps when his cock nudges Kurt's thigh. 

Bringing him back to the task in hand, Blaine lies Kurt down and hooks his leg around his waist. Pressing a trembling finger against his entrance, Blaine struggles against the urge to just take him there and then, the noises Kurt makes as he fingers him open going straight to his cock and making it drip. 

"Holy shit Kurt!" He moans, clutching the sheets as he feels Kurt's ass clenching tightly around his fingers. 

"Oh God Blaine, take me, just take me!" Kurt writhes on the bed as Blaine's delectable fingers- he's pretty sure they're magic- rub over his prostate. "Shit! Yes Blaine, right there!" 

Smiling- partly in relief at knowing he's doing this right- Blaine shifts so he's between Kurt’s legs. "This okay?" 

"Hold on." Kurt reaches for a pillow and uses it to raise his hips. "Okay." 

Blaine nods and pushes the tip of his cock into Kurt’s entrance. "Fuuuuuuck." He growls, trying desperately not to come right there and then. "That is so good." 

"Keep moving Tiger, it gets better." Kurt wraps one leg around Blaine's waist and urges him forward until he is buried deep inside Kurt's tight heat. 

Falling forward so his arms are braced either side of Kurt’s face, Blaine stills for a moment and looks into his eyes. "This is fucking amazing," he grins, "I love you." He leans down for a kiss, before starting to slowly move his hips. 

Willing himself not to come too soon, he thrusts in and out of Kurt, who is moaning and falling apart beneath him. He is somewhat erratic, and his arms keep threatening to give out on him, so he moves Kurt’s legs up to rest either side of his shoulders, enabling him to kneel and keep himself steady as he builds up a pace.

"Yes Blaine, oh god yes!" 

And he knows he's hit that spot again. Kurt begins stroking his cock frantically, and Blaine is torn between watching or studying Kurt's face. Skin flushed, lip pulled between teeth and eyes partially closed, Kurt moans repeatedly as Blaine rocks the bed with the force of his thrusts. 

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt." Blaine is lost in bliss, repeating his boyfriends name- now his favorite ever word- over and over as he tries to bury himself deeper. He feels like he will never be able to get enough of this searing heat that is clenched around him, spreading through him and making every nerve in his body come alive. Suddenly and without warning, his orgasm is upon him. He pushes hard into Kurt with a shout, and at the pulsing of Blaine's cock inside him, Kurt comes himself- eyes rolling in his head with the sheer force of it.

Blaine collapses onto his side, reaching for the back of Kurt's neck so he can kiss him. He gives up as Kurt seems unable to move, and kisses his stomach instead before lying on his back, his heaving, panting chest rising and falling in time with his boyfriend. 

Silence descends.

But it's a blissed out, happy kind of silence. The best kind. The kind when neither party has any thoughts or worries, and all that matters is the moment they have just shared. Kurt turns his head to look at Blaine, who is already looking well on his way to sleep. 

"Your cock is huge."

A deep, resonating laugh rumbles through Blaine as he reaches for Kleenex to clear Kurt up.

“Well thank you very much, I guess.” Kissing Kurt’s lips softly, he balls the tissues up and pulls Kurt into the crook of his arm. “It was okay then?”

“More than okay. It was incredible. I just might not be able to sit behind my desk tomorrow.”

Blaine chuckles once more. “Sleepy now.”

“Mmm, me too.” Kurt buries himself deeper into Blaine’s embrace and starts to close his eyes. 

“I should go.”

“What?!” sitting upright, Kurt places one hand on Blaine’s chest and stares at him. “Where are you going?”

“Erm...home?” he phrases it as a question, not quite sure why Kurt seems surprised.

“But...but...why would you go home? Don’t you want to stay?”

Oh. Now he gets it. And now he feels bad. Kurt looks for all the world like he might cry any second. Blaine sits up and takes his hand. 

“I just thought that we have school tomorrow, and I haven’t been home for three days. And we’ve been together all weekend. I don’t want to get on your nerves.”

“But you’re not getting on my nerves! I love having you here- I want you to be here. And we weren’t together all weekend, you went out with your friends.”

“For like, three hours.” Blaine counters, but he’s smiling fondly at Kurt. “I can stay, if you want.”

“I want you to want to stay.” Kurt says sullenly.

“Don’t be ridiculous. You know I want to. And stop pouting.”

“I just.....I like having you around.”

“As long as it’s me you like, and not just anybody. Don’t use me because you’re lonely.”

“Is that what you think I’m doing?”

“No. I don’t. But you said you only stayed with Richard because you didn’t want to be alone, and I don’t want you to feel like you have to be with a guy to give credence to who you are- whether that’s me or anyone else.”

“You’re right. I don’t like being alone, but I promise you that I want you to stay with me because it’s your arms I want to feel around me tonight, it's your beautiful face I want to see when I wake, and it’s your name I want on my lips before work tomorrow. I need you.”

“Will you cook me pasta?”

“I will cook you all the pasta you want, and you can eat if off my naked body.”

Blaine scrunches up his face, as if giving that serious thought. “Nah. It might burn your flawless skin. A bowl will be fine.”

“So you’ll stay?”

“I’ll stay. I need you, too.”

-

Blaine leaves early the next morning, but not before they have made each other fall apart in the shower once more. He rolls his eyes at Kurt’s request to see him before class- reminding him that although they may be more than comfortable with their relationship, the school board might not be quite so accepting. He goes home and gathers his school books, and packs a large suitcase to take back to Kurt’s after school to save him keep coming back and forth. 

Walking down the hallway, he finds himself stopping and staring into the English classroom. The door is slightly ajar, and he can see Kurt sat reading through a pile of papers. He looks so elegant and graceful, the curve of his neck, the way his fingers hold the paper, the way he bites his bottom lip from time to time, that Blaine is left standing there dumbstruck as the other students mill around him. 

“Put your tongue away, Anderson.” Santana snaps as she walks past, and it’s that which causes Kurt to look up and see Blaine standing there. And really, they can’t help but grin at one another. Santana’s comment goes right over their heads as Blaine tries to decide if the risk of quickly kissing Kurt is worth taking. Deciding it is, he swiftly steps into the room and closes the door. 

“I thought you said....” Cutting him off quickly, Blaine grabs Kurt’s face and kisses him hard on the lips. Kurt’s hands grip Blaine’s waist, before the boy pulls away, leaving them both breathless. 

“I love you.” he says with a wink, before sauntering cockily out of the classroom and leaving Kurt trying to ignore the pain in his ass as he crosses his legs. 

Both resist the urge to contact each other again, though it is hardly easy. By the time Glee club comes around, Kurt is wondering if it would be wholly inappropriate to conduct the rehearsal from Blaine’s lap. 

“Ok guys, it’s sectionals on Saturday!” he calls over the chatter, “So let’s give a final push and then we’ll be ready to win.”

“Have you got a hickey, Mr.H?” Puck asks suddenly.

Shit. Kurt had put makeup over it this morning, and thought the collar of his shirt had hidden it well enough. Obviously not. Blaine immediately turns beet red- a giveaway if ever he’d seen one- and Rachel looks at the floor, her hands, the ceiling, anywhere she can, except at Kurt. 

“Um.....I....um.....” Kurt mumbles, cheeks matching Blaine’s for color. Why is he panicking? Why? He’s twenty seven for christ’s sake. If he has a hickey, what does it matter? No one except him, Blaine and Rachel know who did it. His blundering answer is only making the situation worse. 

“What does it matter Puckerman?” Santana drawls. “Leave Hummel to it. If he wants to get his mack on outside of school that’s his choice.”

“Um....right. Thank you Santana. Ok. Let’s just focus on the music, shall we?”

-

And that is how their week progresses. Their evenings are spent entwined together once homework, grading and dinner are finished, they spend as much time as possible naked and exploring each other, finding new ways of making the other moan, whimper, and ultimately reach a quivering, mind-blowing orgasm. During the day they try desperately to ignore one another at school, pretending like nothing is amiss when they are in English class or Glee, before racing home to clutch desperately at one another and make extravagant claims about how much they missed the other between urgent kisses. 

Blaine skypes with his mom on Wednesday, making sure he is home alone this time. Resolutely ignoring the more probing questions about his love life, Blaine reassures her that he is happy and working hard at school. He bluffs an answer about which colleges he’s applied to, explaining that he is keeping his options open and hoping she doesn't take that as the ‘I haven’t applied anywhere’ that it actually means. 

When Kurt arrives home on Friday afternoon he is tired, stressed and more than a little anxious. Sectionals are the next day, and although Kurt really thinks they are ready, he can’t help but worry. It’s in his nature to wonder what could go wrong, or how he will cope with the looks on their faces is they don’t win. And seeing as New Directions have gone unbeaten at sectionals for eleven years, there is more than a little bit of pressure on him. He is dismayed then, to see Blaine’s car is not in it’s usual spot. He’s even more disappointed to realize that he hasn’t been home at all, his school bag isn’t in it’s usual place and nothing has been disturbed since they left home that morning. Determined not to text and ask his whereabouts, Kurt busies himself with laundry, smiling to himself at the simple thrill that loading Blaine’s clothes with his own brings. He nearly falls flat on his face when his phone buzzes with a text, rushing into the living room, he seizes it and feels a familiar flutter in his heart when he reads Blaine’s name on the screen. 

I’ll pick you up at eight. xx

What? What does that mean??

What do you think it means? Just be ready. ;-)

Kurt finds himself grateful for the three hours notice as he uses every second of that time to prepare. Not knowing what Blaine’s plans are, he finds himself changing outfit several times over before deciding on tight black pants paired with a light blue button up and gray vest. The doorbell rings and he bounces excitedly down the hallway to open it.

“I gave you a spare key!” he exclaims, reaching for Blaine’s waist, but he steps out of reach. 

“Ready for our date?” producing a large bunch of flowers from behind his back, Blaine smiles at his boyfriend with huge heart eyes before gently kissing his cheek. “You look beautiful.”

“Blaine! Thank you! Oh gosh, no one has ever gotten me flowers before. A date? Where are we going and...oh this is all too much.” Kurt cannot stop grinning insanely as his stomach swoops. He’s never been wooed like this, and now here is this delectable, sweet, charming young man standing on his doorstep holding roses and wearing a suit. 

Oh! 

A suit! 

“Oh my God Blaine! You look amazing! I should change.”

“No, you shouldn’t. You look perfect. Now come on.”

“You’re not going to tell me where we’re going, are you?” Kurt asks as Blaine drives through the dark streets.

“Nope.” 

Kurt can’t help but panic slightly. He’s wondering where on earth could be considered safe enough for them to go on a date together without any risk of being seen. Relief floods him as they pull into Blaine’s driveway. 

“So....I wanted to take you out on a date....a proper one. But I can’t really do that. So I’ve kind of bought you on a date here- if that’s okay.” Chewing his lip nervously, Blaine’s eyes are wide in the darkness of the car as he searches for Kurt’s reassurance. 

“It’s perfect, Blaine. Utterly perfect.” 

“I promise you though, the night I graduate I am taking you out to the best restaurant in Lima where I will buy you dinner and walk proudly with you on my arm for everyone to see.”

"Breadstix? Really?"

"Ok, well maybe we'll go somewhere with a bit more class. But tonight, it's dinner Chez Anderson's." leaping from the car, Blaine walks around and pulls open the door for Kurt.

"Why thank you kind sir." Kurt nods as he takes Blaine's arm and they walk towards the house. They stop on the porch of course, pressing together and exchanging soft kisses as they allow their minds to wander back to the first time they kissed. Kurt tries unsuccessfully to deepen the kiss, but Blaine pulls him towards the front door, declaring he doesn't want dinner to be ruined no matter how much Kurt begs.

"Blaine....this is wonderful." Kurt whispers as he's shown into the dining room. The whole place is lit with candles, and the large dining table is set with two places adjacent to each other, and a vase containing a single yellow rose, with red tips. Kurt touches it carefully, it reminds him of Blaine. So delicate, yet so strong and striking. 

"Do you...um...do you know the meaning of different colored roses?" Kurt asks.

"Well according to google, yellow with red tips signifies friendship and falling in love. So I'm kind of hoping google is right because I searched everywhere for that rose." Blaine laughs nervously.

"That's right." 

They take each other in across the table, eyes sparkling in the candlelight and both knowing, in that one single moment, that there will never be another. Blaine walks round the table and reaches up slightly to wrap his arms around Kurt's neck.

"I may only be seventeen, and you can shoot me down for being unrealistic or promising too much too soon, but I need you to know. You're the love of my life." 

This time the kiss is lingering, soft but with so much love and passion behind it that it leaves them both with tears glistening in their eyes. 

"I love you too. I don't know what I've done to deserve someone as wonderful as you, but I promise I will love and cherish you for as long as you will let me." Kurt traces his fingers softly over the light stubble on Blaine's cheek.

"Forever." Blaine whispers, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch, "I want to be with you forever."

And Kurt doesn't disagree.

They keep the conversation light during dinner, mainly Kurt raving about how good the lasagna is, and Blaine trying to be bashful about such praise but actually revelling in it. Their thoughts, however, are very different. 

Kurt can't stop thinking about Blaine's whispered 'forever.' He wants to ask him if he meant it, if at seventeen he can really be that certain about the future, he knows that he wasn't like that himself at that age, but was that because he hadn't met Blaine? About one thing Kurt has never been more certain- he's fallen hard for this boy, and if he ever has to let him go he's not sure he'll ever recover.

Blaine, for his part, is riding so high on a cloud of elation that he doesn't ever want to come down. He knew he loved Kurt, knew he was loved in return. But until that moment he didn't realize how deep it went. Okay, there was so much ahead of them that no one could make an accurate prediction of how it would all unfold, or even if they would make it through, but Blaine knew one thing- He belonged to Kurt for as long as he would have him.

"So why did you do this tonight?" Kurt asks, pushing his plate to one side and resting his chin on his palm.

"Um..... I can't really answer anything when you look like that." Blaine answers as he takes in the candlelight flickering across Kurt's features as he gazes adoringly at him. "But....you seemed kind of worked up about sectionals tomorrow so I thought I'd try and take your mind off things."

"Well right now my mind and all of my senses are consumed by you, so I'd say it worked."

Blaine smiles shyly and picks at a non-existent bit of lint on the table cloth. "Ice cream?" 

"Can I eat it off you?"

"No," Blaine replies, gathering the plates and heading towards the kitchen. "Too cold."

"You're no fun!" Kurt jokes.

Blaine stops in the doorway and arches an eyebrow at him. When he returns, he is holding a large bowl and one spoon, wearing nothing but his tie, and a pair of tight black briefs.

"Holy hell!" Kurt exclaims as his jaw falls open.

Silently, Blaine pulls Kurt's chair out from the table and straddles him, a devilish grin playing on his lips.

"Mmmmm," Kurt tries to rub his hands over Blaine's chest, but finds them placed back so they are resting on Blaine's waist instead.

"Down boy. I want to eat my ice cream." Blaine raises the spoon to his lips.

Kurt moans as Blaine's tongue snakes out and takes just the tiniest bit of ice cream from the spoon. He closes his eyes in mock pleasure as he continues to eat, pausing every now and then to return Kurt's wandering hands to his waist.

"This ice cream is so good. Shame you can't have any."

"What? Why?" Kurt tries to pout, but ends up laughing instead.

"Because you are a bad boy, Kurt Hummel, and you and your smutty mind must be punished."

Kurt throws his head back and laughs, which changes to a strangled whimper as he takes in the sight of Blaine giving head to a spoonful of ice cream. 

"You love my smutty mind."

"You have corrupted me." 

"Not sorry." Kurt smirks, and his breathing quickens as he sees how dark Blaine's eyes have become. 

Quickly, Blaine dips his fingers into the bowl, scooping out some partially melted ice cream and dripping it slowly into his mouth. "Tastes good baby. Wanna try?" 

Kurt gulps audibly and nods, opening his mouth and sucking greedily on Blaine's fingers for as long as he lets him. 

"Oh Kurt," Blaine purrs, "I thought I said you weren't allowed any? Guess I'll just have to punish you more." 

"Oh Jesus." Kurt's eyes are wide as he realises Blaine's game. "I am so done for."

Blaine chuckles as he pulls off his tie and moves to bind Kurt's wrists lightly to the back of the chair. The small hint of nerves playing in his eyes belies the confident act he's portraying, but that only serves to turn Kurt on even more. He feels himself grow fully hard as he realizes he is now completely at the mercy of this young man, who is currently taunting him by showing his ass to it's full potential as he bends to remove Kurt's shoes and socks. 

"Know what I'm gonna do baby?" Blaine's breath comes hot in Kurt's ear as he straddles him once more. "I'm gonna eat my dessert while you eat me. Then I'm going to let you watch as I stretch myself open before riding your big, hard cock. Ok?" 

"Oh fuck."

"I'll take that as a yes." Blaine stands and removes his briefs. Although eagerly anticipating what is to come, Kurt is slightly sad to see them go. Fucking hell they are so tight, and they cup his tight round ass perfectly, hugging every curve and emphasising the bulging outline of his erection.

"You need to wear briefs more often." Kurt manages to croak out.

"And you need to suck my cock." Blaine answers, and he climbs onto the dining room table so his hard cock, which is dripping in pre-come already, is level with Kurt's mouth. 

Needing no encouragement, Kurt licks the underside of Blaine's cock slowly, teasingly as the young boy continues to eat ice cream as if nothing were out of the ordinary. Swirling his tongue around the head, Kurt looks up and catches Blaine looking down at him as he gathers the pre come on his tongue and swallows.

"You taste better than ice cream anyway," Kurt remarks with a wicked grin.

"Open." Blaine places the spoon to Kurt's lips.

Taking the ice cream in his mouth, Kurt skilfully leans forward and also takes the head of Blaine's dick in too, the searing heat and freezing cold providing such delicious contrast that the bowl clatters to the table forgotten as Blaine pushes forward into Kurt's mouth.

"Fucking hell Kurt!" He cries, tangling his hands into chestnut brown locks as he feels Kurt swallow around him. Forgetting his role playing for a moment, Blaine loses it as Kurt hums around him and begins to suck his cock eagerly. "Oh shit that feels so good baby. Yes!" he yells as he grips the edge of the table with one hand and the back of Kurt's head with the other. Bracing his feet either side of the chair, Blaine has just the leverage he needs to fuck Kurt's face, and he does, groaning as he watches Kurt's cheeks hollow out around him. 

Feeling that now familiar tightening in his stomach, Blaine is unable to stave off his release as he comes into Kurt's perfect and willing mouth, dick pulsing and legs trembling as his hot come spurts down his boyfriends throat. "Fuck Kurt, I'm sorry.....I didn't mean to...."

"Don't stop." Kurt begs as he licks the last drops of white from his lips. "I'm so fucking turned on right now. Please, let me watch you finger yourself."

"I....uh...I..."

"Please baby, please!" Kurt is a whimpering mess, desperate for some sort of action and release. He could probably untie himself if he wanted- but that's the point- he doesn't. 

Blaine climbs off the table and unbuttons Kurt's vest and shirt, pushing them as far off his shoulders as he can. Next he encourages Kurt to lift his ass slightly so he can remove his pants and underwear. Satisfied, Blaine steps back to drink in the sight before him. Kurt, sitting there, toned chest heaving with desire, cock standing upright, full and twitching with want.

"Touch me, please." Kurt pleads, blue eyes wide and practically salivating as he watches Blaine stroke himself to full hardness once more.

"Not yet." Blaine leaves, returning seconds later with lube and condoms. He proceeds to drip lube over his fingers then turns so he's gripping the edge of the table, ass pushing slightly towards Kurt's face. 

Circling his entrance, Blaine moans as he pushes into himself with two fingers, the burn being just the right side of pleasurable. Kurt, for his part can only sit and watch, mouth open, as Blaine pushes back onto his slicked up fingers. His dick rigid and dripping, Kurt is now desperate.

"Fuck yourself open for me baby, yes!" He cries. "Want you to ride me. Holy shit Blaine, you look so beautiful like this. Fuck yourself on three fingers for me baby, do it."

Blaine obeys, pushing himself back further towards Kurt, just close enough that Kurt can reach out and bite into that firm ass as if it were a ripe peach. 

"Shit!" Blaine pants as he continues to pump into himself while Kurt alternates between biting and sucking his ass cheeks. "Enough, need you inside me now." 

Kurt thinks he may cry with relief as Blaine finally takes him in his hand and rolls a condom down his length. Slicking him up with the lube, Blaine places a kiss Kurt's lips as he slowly sinks down onto him. 

Both men cry out, Blaine's hands locked together behind Kurt's head as he adjusts to the overwhelming feeling of fullness. "Sweet Jesus. Your dick is fucking amazing." Blaine murmurs hotly in Kurt's ear as he rises slightly, then sinks back again. 

"I might not last very long......" Kurt chokes out as Blaine continues to slowly rise and fall onto his hard, aching cock. "The things you do.......should.....ah!.......be illegal"

Blaine reaches around and unites Kurt's wrists. "Hold me." And Kurt's hands fly to his slender hips as he guides his boyfriend and moves slightly so they are pressed closer together. 

"I love you so much Blaine." He leans up and captures the boys dark red lips in a sloppy, out of control kiss. Pushing up to meet him, he wraps a hand around Blaine's cock, trying frantically to hold off his own orgasm until he's seen Blaine tip over the edge once more. 

"Yes! Yes! Oh fuck yes!" Blaine screams, throwing his head back in pleasure as he feels the tip of Kurt's cock hitting that sweet spot. "Gonna.....umpf......." Blaine comes wordlessly, eyes locked on Kurt's as he spills up into him and clutches Blaine's waist to stop him falling.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Kurt manages to stammer, before Blaine falls against him heavily, sweaty and panting. 

“Can’t move.” Blaine mutters into Kurt’s neck. 

“It was probably very sensible we didn’t go out for dinner.” Kurt says after a while.

“Why?” comes the muffled response.

“I think our behavior may have been frowned upon.”


	12. Chapter 12

When Blaine awakes the next morning, it is to find Kurt staring at the ceiling, deep in thought.

“Hey,” he leans over and kisses his cheek, smiling as Kurt turns to look at him. “Don’t worry. It’ll be great. Trust me.”

“I know. I’m not worried about that.”

“Oh. What then?”

“My dad will be there today.”

“So?”

So Kurt tells him. Blaine listens patiently as Kurt explains that Burt’s instinct proved to be more accurate than he had realized, and that the reason he had stopped all contact with him was because of his Dad’s persuasion.

“But I don’t want you to be mad at him. He was only doing what he thought was right. And actually, he was probably doing it more to protect you than me.”

“I’m not mad.” Blaine says, wrapping Kurt in his arms and kissing his soft hair. “I like your dad. And I can see how much he loves you. I understand that he’s not going to stand by and watch you ruin your life. I’m just a bit worried he might work out that it’s all back on again.”

“I think....” Kurt muses as he trails his fingers along Blaine’s arm, “I think I’m going to have to stay away from you today. As much as I can, anyway. It’s not that I want to, just I can’t risk anyone thinking or assuming anything. Principal Figgins will be there, Mr. Schue, Coach Beiste, everyone. And really I can’t look at you without picturing you naked on your dining table. Speaking of which, if your mom ever does invite me for dinner, please ask if we can eat in the kitchen.”

Blaine laughs. “Okay. And I understand, about today.”

“But you’ll come home right after?”

“Here?”

“No, my apartment.”

“If you want.”

“You know I do.” 

-

Blaine distracts himself with his friends while they wait to be called, practicing the choreography with Sam and Puck before heading into the corridor to run through some vocal exercises with Rachel. 

“So...” Rachel starts as soon as they’re out in the hallway. “We haven’t had a chance to talk all week.”

“Uh-huh.” Blaine grins, knowing where this conversation is going and not caring one bit. He needs to tell someone how good he’s feeling.

“Things are going well?”

“Better than well Rach. It’s amazing- he’s amazing. I just can’t.....honestly Rachel. I never thought I could feel like this. I love him so much.” Blaine leans back against the wall and closes his eyes as he thinks of his gorgeous, perfect boyfriend standing just the other side of the wall.

“Wow. I didn’t actually realize it was so serious.”

“We’ve been together every night for a week.”

“All night?”

“Yup.”

“So you two are.....?”

Blaine doesn’t respond, only bites on his bottom lip and blushes slightly.

“Oh. Well Finn and I are taking a slightly less hurried route, shall we say, but I’m pleased for you. I really am. But- and I don’t want to put a damper on all this- please be careful. I know I touched on it in the coffee shop, but really. If anyone finds out....”

“I know Rach. I know. And we are being careful. So things are going well for you and Finn?”

“Oh my gosh yes.” Rachel gushes, and Blaine finds himself smiling at the way her face lights up and her eyes shine. “Last night, we went to the drive in movie theater in Westerville. We hardly saw any of the film, we were too busy making out!” she giggles. “Oh, Blaine, I’m sorry.”

“What for?” Blaine asks confusedly.

“I guess things are very different for you and Mr. H. You can’t exactly go on dates and things.”

“Oh....we occupy ourselves well enough.” Blaine blushes scarlet as he recalls last night and how brazen he had been in his actions....not that Kurt seemed to mind. 

Rachel starts to speak, then decides better of it and an awkward moment ensues as she stares at the floor. She’s not quite sure she wants to know about Blaine’s sex life with their teacher. 

“So....Uh.....Is Finn coming today?”

“Yes. He’s going to meet my Dads. Should be interesting. Oh! Here he is now.” Blaine turns and sees Finn and Burt striding towards them. Swallowing nervously, Blaine forces a smile onto his face. 

“Hey Finn, Mr. Hummel.” Blaine nods at them and offers his hand to Burt. 

“Call me Burt, kiddo. Everyone does. Good to see you again. How’s it going?” Burt shakes his hand warmly and claps him on the shoulder.

“I’m good thank you, yourself?”

“Can’t complain. So, I hear you and Rachel are singing together?”

“Y-yes sir,” Rachel stutters nervously as she clings to Finn’s arm. “Blaine and I are duetting on ‘Love lift us up where we belong.’” 

“I don’t know that one.”

“It doesn’t strike me as your type of song really.” Blaine says, smiling at Burt as Rachel and Finn drift into their own conversation. 

Burt laughs and a companionable silence falls between the pair as Burt rocks on his heels. “So...how you really doin’ kid? School ok? And y’know, other stuff?”

Blaine knows exactly what he means, and tries to think of the best way of answering. He really does not want to lie to this man. “School’s good. And um...I’m looking at colleges. Other stuff...um...ok I guess.”

“Not been punching any more jerks?”

“No.” Blaine huffs out a laugh. “Actually I haven’t been training in a while.”

“Oh? Why’s that?”

“I kind of scared myself. The strength behind that punch....I didn’t know I could act like that. Violence is not in my nature.”

“Well, we both know why you did it.”

And this time the silence is more awkward. Burt wants to ask more, Blaine wants to change the subject but neither know how. 

“So...Thanksgiving on Thursday.” Blaine eventually offers.

“Yeah. What are your plans?” Burt asks, grateful that the mood has been broken and conversation is flowing easily again.

“Tv, watching the parade and then the game.”

“Your parents like football?”

“I just live with my mom. But she’s in Japan right now for work.”

“You’re on your own?”

“Yes. I am quite a lot actually. But it’s ok, I’m used to it.”

“But you’re alone on Thanksgiving.” Burt states. 

Blaine thinks about it. Kurt and him have been so busy having sex they hadn’t even touched on the subject. But suddenly he realizes , Kurt will be with his family. So yes, he will be alone.

“Like I said...tv marathon.” Blaine shrugs his shoulders. 

“Come to our house.”

“Excuse me?” 

“Come to our house for dinner. Rachel’s coming already, one more won’t hurt.”

Blaine becomes aware of Rachel and Finn staring at him, the almost imperceptible shake of her head prompting Blaine to speak. 

“Uh...that’s very kind of you Burt, but I really don’t think...”

“Look. Whatever happened between you and Kurt is in the past. He won’t mind, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“It’s not that. I just...uh...”

“So you’ll come?”

“I really can’t.” 

“Good. Kurt can give you directions. Come about eleven.”

“But...I.....”

“Save it Blaine. I’m not sitting down to my turkey knowing you’re sitting at home alone probably eating cereal right from the box, if I remember teenagers. You’re having Thanksgiving with us whether you like it or not. Right. Finn, we better go take our seats. Good luck you two." Burt claps Blaine on the shoulder once more and they walk away.

"Oh my God Blaine! How the hell did you manage to get talked into that?" Rachel hisses, taking Blaine's arm and steering him back towards the dressing room.

"I don't know." Blaine answers, still perplexed by the turn of events, "I couldn't be rude."

"Well this isn't going to be at all awkward. How are you going to explain this to Kurt?"

"Explain what?" Kurt asks as they come face to face with the one person Blaine did not want to see. 

-

"You did what?!" Carole asks, staring incredulously at her husband.

"I asked him to dinner. Nobody should be on their own for Thanksgiving."

"And you don't think this will be awkward?" 

"Not for me." Burt says as he adjusts his baseball cap and sits.

"What about Kurt? And poor Blaine? Did you even give him a chance to refuse?" 

"Nope."

"I'm worried about this. We don't know how things were left between them."

"Or if they were left in the first place." Finn chips in. 

"What?!" Carole shrieks before lowering her voice. "Finn....what does that mean? Do you know something?"

"No. I think they're cool though. Me and Rach ran into them last weekend." 

"You what?" Burt spins in his seat to face him, causing Finn to shrink backwards. "You saw them together and you didn't think to say anything to your mom or me?" 

"They were just talking. Uh....clearing the air I think." 

"You sure?" Burt demands.

"Yeah, yeah. They were sitting in the middle of a coffee shop. Nothing going on." 

Satisfied, Burt settles back in his seat and looks at Carole, who still looks worried. 

"He promised me he'd end it. Looks like he did." 

"Honey..." Carole whispers softly as the lights begin to dim. "He may have stopped it, doesn't mean they're not planning to restart it." 

"Look. I've invited the kid for dinner now, I can't go back on it. You make sure to keep Kurt by your side and I'll keep Blaine with me. It'll be fine." 

-

"He did what?" Kurt hisses, steering Blaine back out into the corridor again.

"Invited me for Thanksgiving."

"And you said yes?"

"I couldn't say no! He didn't give me a choice. I tried to decline gracefully, but he wasn't having any of it." 

"Oh fuck."

"Rachel's going too."

"Double fuck."

"You don't want me there?" Blaine bites his lip nervously as he stands opposite Kurt. He looks so afraid and vulnerable it's all Kurt can do not to take him in his arms there and then. 

"Oh honey, it's not that. Not at all. I love the idea of my boyfriend spending Thanksgiving with me and my family, but not being able to tell anyone about us? Spending the whole day with you and not being able to touch you, look at you for too long or even talk with you in case someone works out that we're together? It's gonna be hell. Plus you just know Rachel is going to keep staring at us, even if she doesn't mean to." 

"I guess I could just say I'm sick or something." Blaine tries not to look too crestfallen as he thinks about spending the whole day on his own.

"No. You know what? We're going to do this. And then in the evening I'll come to your house and we can get naked because that's our favourite thing to do. Ok?" Kurt grins at him, glancing around quickly to make sure no one can hear. 

"If you're sure." 

"I am. I'm sorry Blaine. I've been so busy with all these rehearsals, and just...being with you....that I didn't even think about it being Thanksgiving, much less about how we were going to spend it."

"I won't let you down Kurt.....I won't embarrass you or anything." 

"I know you won't. I am so proud to call you my boyfriend Blaine, if only they knew." Kurt sighs softly and presses his forehead to Blaine's quickly. 

"Mr. Hummel? They just called us." Tina's voice pulls them apart, but she appears not to have noticed and heads back into the room. 

"Come on Mr. H," Blaine says with a smile, "Lets go kick some show choir ass."  
-

Riding high on their success at sectionals, Kurt and Blaine spend the next few days so absorbed in one another- secreted away in Kurt's apartment after school each day- that they don't think about Thanksgiving until the day dawns. Blaine wakes first, and takes great delight in being able to wake Kurt teasingly slowly rather than the usual frantic rush a school morning brings. Usual. That's what it has become. In the two weeks they have been together, they haven't spent a night apart. They keep meaning to, and Blaine sometimes makes it home....only to receive a text from Kurt moments later complaining he feels lonely, and Blaine can't help but smile adoringly at his phone and invite him over. 

As the pair lie together, basking in the warm afterglow of their early morning lovemaking, Blaine announces his intention of going home to Skype with his mom before driving to the Hummels. 

"I could pick you up?" Kurt offers.

"Then they'll know we talk outside of school." 

"They know that anyway. I think my dad thought I was sleeping with you." 

"You are." 

"I wasn't then. I was still trying to maintain some degree of propriety." 

"And now?" 

"And now I'm going straight to hell."

-

"Hey mom!" Blaine waves enthusiastically at the screen.

"Hey Blaine! Happy Thanksgiving. You look all dressed up, going somewhere?"

"It's just a shirt. But yeah. I'm going with Rachel to her boyfriend’s house."

"Rachel has a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, he's actually the brother of...um....our English teacher. So he will be there too." 

"That's nice honey. So, wait a minute, he teaches English to his own brother? That's gotta be weird." 

"Oh, no. Finn doesn't go to school. He's the same age as Kurt. They're step-brothers."

"Who's Kurt?" 

"My English teacher." 

"You're on first name terms with your English teacher?"

"And Glee club leader."

"Him too?"

"No, they're the same person." 

"Hold up!" Maria pauses and Blaine can see her trying to work through the conversation in her head. "So, Rachel's boyfriend is called Finn, brother of this guy Kurt, who teaches you English and also runs the show choir. Correct?" 

"Yes."

"And you're going to Finn's for Thanksgiving dinner?"

"We'll I'm going to his mom and step-dad’s, who is Kurt's dad. Finn has his own place somewhere."

"I'm so lost. Do you know these people?"

"Yes, I met them when we all helped Kurt move house. And then I met his dad at sectionals and he invited me over." 

"And this Finn is how old?"

"Twenty seven."

"And Hiram and Leroy are ok with this?" Maria asks, eyeing the screen with suspicion.

"As far as I know. Finn is...well he's harmless. He adores Rachel and he'd never do anything to hurt her, or pressure her into anything."

"Even so Blaine, she's just a young girl. He's an adult, with adult expectations from a relationship, Rachel can't possibly understand the implications of that at such a young age."

"She's seventeen mom, not twelve."

"Don't get smart with me Blaine. I like Rachel, I don't want to see her hurt. I'm just saying, if I were her parent I wouldn't be letting her run around with a guy ten years older than her."

"Well you're not." Blaine snaps. "This time next year we won't even be living at home anyway, and I'll be able to date who I want."

"Are we talking about Rachel here, or you?" 

"Rachel." Blaine mumbles, looking at his hands.

"And who are you dating anyway? You still haven't told me his name."

"No. And I'm not going to."

"Are you seeing him today?"

"Later."

"Are you spending the night with him again?" 

Blaine looks away from the camera in desperation. He's caught between a rock and a hard place. He doesn't want to lie- he knows how hurt his mom will be if she finds out he's not been truthful.

"Mom...."

"Answer my question Blaine."

"Yes. Ok? Yes I am staying the night with him."

Maria sighs heavily and wishes she could hold her boy as he looks like he's willing the ground to open up beneath him.

"I have two questions Blaine, and please, answer them honestly."

"Don't do this." 

"Has he stayed in the house with you while I've been away?"

"Yes. Once."

"Ok. And is he staying there again tonight?"

"Yes." And this time, Blaine looks her right in the eye as he replies, as if daring her to argue about it. Maria is more than a little shocked to see such defiance. She's always though of Blaine as so mild-mannered. So laid back that some people would take him for weak. Turns out that's not the case.

"Um...thank you for your honesty, I guess. I can't say I'm happy about you being alone and unsupervised with him all night, but I guess his parents must be ok with it."

"Well if you were that concerned why did you fuck off to Japan in the first place?" Blaine snaps, and immediately regrets it as he sees the hurt on his moms face. “Mom, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

“No, you’re right. I asked for it I suppose. But before I left you weren’t even in a relationship- or if you were you didn’t tell me about it. Blaine, I don’t want this to come between us. But you have to remember that I am the parent in all this. I’ll be home next week, and I will expect to meet this guy. And don’t expect to be going on sleepovers with him anytime soon.”

“But I.....”

“Go now. Have tonight with this boy, and we’ll talk when I’m home.”

“I love you mom.”

“I love you too sweetie.” 

Maria Anderson shuts the laptop before the tears start to fall.


	13. Chapter 13

Blaine knocks and waits anxiously for someone to open the door. He’s hoping it will be Kurt. He’s still upset about the conversation with his mom, and was hoping to talk to Kurt about it, but it’s Finn who stands there instead. 

“Hey Blaine, come in. Everyone’s here already.”

“Am I late?”

“No, I picked Rachel up on my way over. How come you didn’t ride with Kurt?”

Blaine is immediately on his guard as he’s shown into the hallway. “What? Why would I ride with Kurt? He’s...I don’t....well...”

“Do you really think I’m that dumb?”

“What?”

“Dude. I know you’re together.”

“He told you?”

“No. And neither did Rachel before you rip her a new one. I worked it out.”

“Really?”

“Yeah..... I know. But I did. That day at the bowling alley when I asked if Kurt was coming, the look on your face made me think something was up. Then in the coffee shop...you two...together.”

“We were just having coffee.”

“Yeah but you were all...nervous. And Kurt was- what was it Rachel said?- skittish. Yeah. Skittish. Although I don’t know what that means. But then I heard you and Rachel talking before you left....so then I knew.”

“Does Rachel know that you know?”

“I told her last night.”

“Are you going to tell anyone else?”

Finn thinks for a moment. “Nah. There’s not a lot to tell really, is there? You date him. So what? Kind of sucks that he’s your teacher though. Rach says you need to keep it quiet until graduation.”

“We do.”

“Ok. You might want to do something about this then.” Finn says, pointing at Blaine’s face.

“What?” 

“Your face. It goes all sappy when you see him. That’s why my mom and Burt get suspicious.”

“Today is going to be horrible.”

“Today will be fun. Come on.” 

Finn leads him through to the living room, where everyone is watching the parade. 

“Guys, Blaine’s here.” 

Kurt looks up sharply and the two lock eyes. Both try but fail to keep their expressions neutral. It’s hard not to grin when faced with the love of your life, Blaine thinks.

“Sappy face.” Finn whispers before taking his place next to Rachel. 

“Hi Blaine. Happy Thanksgiving sweetheart. Take a seat.” Carole ushers him warmly into the room. He smiles gratefully at her and says Hi to everyone before perching on the very edge of the couch next to Kurt- the only available spot. 

“Hey kid. Happy Thanksgiving.” Burt calls from his armchair.

“And you Mr. Hummel.”

“Burt.”

“Sorry, Burt.”

“Happy Thanksgiving.” Kurt says softly beside him, and Blaine can’t help but stare. He’s taken back to the day in the music shop, when he found himself captivated by Kurt’s melodious voice. And now, hearing it in sharp contrast to Finn and Burt’s, it’s happening all over again. 

“H-happy Thanksgiving.” he almost whispers, smiling shyly. Finding himself unsure of how to act, and incredibly nervous, Blaine folds his hands in his lap and sits ramrod straight. Kurt shifts quietly closer to him and extends his arm to run his fingers lightly along the back of his waist. 

“Relax.”

“Kurt! Go and help Carole in the kitchen.” Burt suddenly booms, causing Blaine to jump as if burned.

“I’m watching the parade.” Kurt objects.

“It’s ok honey, there’s nothing to be done right now anyway. I’m watching this for a while too.” Carole settles on the arm of the chair next to Burt as he glares at her. 

Blaine laughs as Kurt sticks his tongue out at his dad. “What are you, seven?”

“No.”

“You’re like a child sometimes.” Blaine teases.

“Am not.”

“Are too.” Blaine dodges skillfully as Kurt tries to poke him in the ribs, the pair having forgotten completely where they are, and paying no mind to the four pairs of eyes upon them. Laughing loudly, Blaine falls backward as Kurt tries to tickle him, moving so he’s almost on top of the boy.

“KURT!!! KITCHEN. NOW!” Burt roars, and Kurt trails out dejectedly, leaving Blaine to blush furiously as he looks to Rachel for support. 

“Ahem. So....who do you think will win the game today then?” Rachel asks, and Blaine wonders when she developed an interest in football, because she’s never mentioned it in all the years he’s known her. Still, it provides a welcome distraction and he chats animatedly with Finn and Burt until the food is ready. 

Blaine is placed opposite Kurt and next to Rachel at the table, Finn protesting that he wanted to be next to his girlfriend, until Burt fixes him with a look. The atmosphere is happy and relaxed, despite Burt having a near coronary whenever Kurt so much as looks at Blaine. Talk turns to college, and Rachel proudly tells Burt and Carole that she has been asked to audition for NYADA. 

“That’s great news Rachel.” Carole says, “What about- Oh! Excuse me.” she shifts suddenly in her seat and clears her throat. “Sorry. What about you, Blaine?”

“You ok?” Burt asks her. 

“Yes, yes. Fine. I was just wondering where Blaine was applying.”

“I..uh...well I haven’t...”

“Blaine is hoping to go to Julliard.” Kurt interrupts.

“What? Since when?” Rachel shrieks.

“Since never. Kurt...what are you talking about? I’m not applying to Julliard.”

“Well you should.”

“Well I’m not.” Blaine answers sharply, glaring at him.

“I’ve already sent for the forms.”

“What?” Blaine stares darkly at Kurt, angry that he’s waited until now to share this information, when he knows Blaine can’t argue about it. 

“Now why would you do that?” Burt asks, pushing his plate to one side and leaning forward waiting for Kurt’s explanation. 

“Because Blaine is the most talented musician I’ve ever heard. He can write the most wonderful music and lyrics, and can play any instrument he picks up. Music is in his soul.”

Blaine blushes at the compliment but doesn’t smile, still simmering with anger that Kurt has gone behind his back like this. 

“Why would you care enough to send for the forms for him though?” Burt persists. 

“For the love of God dad! Can’t you just leave me alone?” Kurt yells. 

“Ok. Let’s all just settle down.” Carole interrupts as Kurt sinks down in his chair and tries his best to make eye contact with a very downcast Blaine. “Blaine, for what it’s worth, I think you should consider Julliard. You have the most magical singing voice. I’m no expert, but I’d say they’d be lucky to have someone like you.”

“Thank you Carole.”

“Now, why don’t we- Oh!” She yelps again. “Sorry. Why don’t we get this cleared up and then we can get dessert. Kurt, can I see you in the kitchen for a minute please?” 

Kurt follows Carole into the kitchen where she closes the door and leans against the counter. 

“Kurt...honey....I think you’ve got the wrong leg.”

“Huh?”

“You keep running your foot up my leg. I’m guessing it’s not me you’re aiming for.”

“Shit.” Kurt holds his head in his hands and tries to calm the furious blush creeping up his neck and cheeks. 

“Come here.” Carole wraps her arms around him and rubs his back soothingly, despite having to stand on tiptoe to do so. “What’s going on with you two?”

“Nothing.” Kurt mutters into her shoulder.

“I’m not buying that. Do you see him outside of school?”

“A bit.” Kurt lies.

“Do you....Are you...No. You know what? I’m not going to ask anymore. I’m not your mother, it’s not my place. Just....be careful.”

“Thank you.” Kurt whispers gratefully, dropping a small kiss to her cheek. "He's mad at me I think."

"He'll come around. It was a very sweet gesture Kurt, but I don't think he's worked out what he wants to do yet, so having someone tell him what they think he should do....well it's probably going to upset him. Maybe call him later and talk to him, explain you were only acting in his best interests. Do you have his number?"

Kurt merely raises one eyebrow. 

"Right." Carole replies. 

Blaine makes his excuses after dinner and leaves, thanking the Hummels profusely, hugging Finn and Rachel and completely ignoring Kurt. He leaves soon after, feigning tiredness. 

"He's not going home, is he?" Burt asks Carole as they wave at Kurt's car disappearing down the street. 

"I doubt it. He's gone the wrong way for a start."

"What are we going to do?" 

"Nothing. Leave them to it. They're big boys, both of them. They need to sort this out themselves." 

"But he's the kids teacher."

"I know. And I'm not saying what they're doing is right or wrong. But right now we have another son sitting on our couch making out with his girlfriend who is exactly the same age." 

"Can't pretend I'm happy about that either." Burt grumbles as he heads back inside. 

"I know. But that's just because you're a grumpy old man. I think we may just have to face the fact that Blaine makes Kurt incredibly happy." 

"Do you think..." Burt clears his throat gruffly before continuing, "Do you think they've...."

"I would have thought so. Blaine's been home alone for nearly three weeks. I can't imagine he's not taken advantage of that. But they're young, sex is all boys ever think about at that age." 

"I was going to say kissed."

"Oh." 

-

Kurt waits for the longest time but eventually, Blaine opens the door. He takes in Kurt standing there, leaning against the doorframe looking suitably remorseful, huffs, and walks back inside. 

“Can I come in?” Kurt calls down the hallway. 

“Door’s open isn’t it?” Blaine states. 

Kurt follows him into the kitchen and leans against the counter as he watches Blaine doing the vigorous cleaning of the countertops that he does when he’s stressed.

“Are you mad at me?”

“No. I’m over the fucking moon. What do you think?”

“I’m sorry if I upset you.”

“You had no right to humiliate me like that Kurt, and in front of your parents too! I was trying to make a good impression, so when we eventually tell them, they will already know and hopefully like me...”

“They do, I...” Kurt protests, but Blaine isn’t letting him speak.

“Now they’ll just think I’m some dumb ass kid who can’t make up my own mind, that I need an adult to tell me what to do all the time. Instead of being pleased for you they’ll think you’re taking on a child.”

“They would never think that. Blaine I didn’t do it to try and humiliate you. I would never, ever do that. And I’m so sorry if I made you feel that way. I..I..was trying to surprise you. I thought if I told you when everyone was around you’d just go all bashful and agree to apply.”

“But what the fuck made you think I would want to apply to Julliard anyway?”

“It’s the most prestigious music school in the whole country.” Kurt replies softly.

“It’s in New York, it’s stupidly expensive and I have no hope of getting in. Yeah...I can see why you thought it might be suitable.”

“You are incredible Blaine. You can do anything if you set your mind to it.”

“That’s just it though...I don’t WANT to do anything!” Blaine yells, finally losing his cool completely.

“But why, Blaine? Why? You’re an exceptional student. It’s not just music you’re gifted at. I don’t get why someone like you would want to waste your life stuck here in Lima!” Kurt shouts back, hating how his naive attempt at a grand gesture has turned into a fight. 

“Because someone like me doesn't want to move away and leave behind someone like you, that’s why!” Blaine continues to yell, pulling at his hair in frustration. “Jesus Kurt! Don’t you get it? How can I move to New York and exist in a world where you don’t? How do you expect me to sleep at night knowing it could be weeks or even months before I see you again? I am overwhelmed that you have enough faith in me to believe I could be good enough for Julliard, but it’s never going to happen.” Blaine has stopped yelling, looking at Kurt with sad, wistful eyes. “I’m so scared of the future, Kurt- of our future- of messing it all up by moving away, that I’d rather not go.”

“What if I come with you?”

“What?”

“It makes sense.” Kurt tries to keep calm and rational but in reality is about ten seconds away from losing it altogether. “I never wanted to leave New York anyway. I’d love to go back, and if you were there too it would just make it so much better. We wouldn’t have to live together if you didn’t want- I mean you might want to live with Rachel if she’s there as well.”

“Would you want to live together?” Blaine looks almost crazed with hope, eyes shining bright and leaning across the counter toward Kurt.

And now it’s Kurt’s turn to be shy. How do you answer that? What does he want to hear? Every panic alarm inside Kurt is ringing loudly, and he doesn’t know what to say. 

“Would you want me to want to live with you?”

“Quit with that. I asked you a question. Would you live with me, if I asked you?”

“Yes.” Kurt nods and looks down at his hands, and yelps as Blaine vaults over the counter and lands in front of him. 

“Kurt, please move to New York with me. Don’t make me live with Rachel.”

“She’s your best friend.”

“And I love her like crazy, but she’s not you. I want to live with you.”

“If I say yes, will you apply to Julliard?”

“Yes.”

“Yes.”

Blaine grabs Kurt’s face and kisses him forcefully then showers kisses over his face as Kurt laughs and bats him playfully away. 

“Ok, ok. Listen to me. I want you to promise me something. This is all very fast. Lighting fast. So fast that people would have us committed if they...”

“Yeah, yeah. I don’t care. You’re it for me.” Blaine repiles, trying to pull him in for another kiss, but Kurt resists.

“And I hope it stays that way. But if things change, if we decide not to go through with it for whatever reason, you have to promise me you will still go to college.”

“Why would things change?”

“Because you’re seventeen Blaine. When I was seventeen I didn’t know what I wanted for breakfast, let alone what I wanted for the rest of my life.”

“Don’t play the age card Kurt." Blaine says, pulling back and folding his arms. "It’s never been an issue, and I don’t see why it should start. I didn’t expect to fall in love this young, but I have. I know what I want, and it’s you. But if it makes you happy, I promise that whatever happens, I will still go.”

“Are you mad at me?”

“A little.”

“Please don’t be.”

“I just don’t see why you always have to be so damn realistic about everything. It was you who told me to live a little. If we want to make fanciful plans to move to New York together then why can’t we? Why does it have to come paired with a back up strategy of what to do if things go wrong?”

“I could say it’s because I’m twenty seven and I’ve lived a little. You haven’t.” Blaine offers a tiny smile in Kurt’s direction at this. “But I won’t. I’ll just remind you that I gave up everything- friends, a job I loved, the city I adored, to make satisfy someone else. And look where that got me. I don’t regret it now I’ve found you, but I don’t want either of us to compromise on what we might want in six months time just to keep the other one happy.”

“‘Kay” Blaine mutters

“You sure?”

“Yes. But it doesn’t matter anyway, I’m not going to change my mind and neither will you, so it’s pointless even discussing it.”

“Shut up and kiss me then.” Kurt says, wrapping Blaine’s arms around his neck. Just before their lips meet, Kurt pulls back just a fraction. “New York baby.” he smiles, before tilting his head to meet Blaine’s beautiful lips.


	14. Chapter 14

“Wake up sleepyhead.” Kurt spoons himself a little tighter around Blaine’s sleeping form, soft, warm and pliant in his arms.

“Don’ wanna” Blaine grumbles into the pillow.

“I know. But we have school.”

“Can we skip?”

“Oh yes, because that wouldn’t be at all suspicious. They’d never talk Rachel down from the ceiling.”

“Five more minutes then.” Blaine murmurs, pulling Kurt’s arms tighter around him and moaning in delight as he feels his morning wood pressing into his crack. “Mmmm, good morning to you too, sexy.”

“Blaaaaaine,” Kurt moans, “We really need to get up.”

“Kuuuuuurt, you really need to get up me.”

Kurt laughs and kisses the back of Blaine’s neck as his hand starts to rub Blaine’s thigh distractedly. “You are too much, you know that?”

Blaine doesn’t reply, only moves Kurt’s hand to his straining cock and encourages him to stroke. Kurt fumbles around under the pillows and finds the bottle of lube where he’d left it during last nights activities. Coating his dick liberally, he slides himself in between Blaine’s ass cheeks, moaning as the delicious friction builds. 

“Fuck Blaine, this feels good.”

Blaine reaches back around and pulls Kurt unfathomably closer, the slip-slide of his cock between Blaine’s cheeks and soft whimpers the only sounds in the room. 

“Gonna think of you all day.” Blaine pants as Kurt’s grip on his cock tightens.

“Oh Jesus.”

“Gonna....shit...gonna palm myself under my......oh!....my desk....while I imagine riding you.”

“Yes Blaine, yes!”

“I want you to....fuck....think of me....Kurt....think of me sucking you off....shit......while you....teach...ah!”

Blaine’s filthy mouth manages to tip them both over the edge, Blaine shuddering with pleasure as he feels Kurt’s come drip down his ass. 

“You’re a bad boy.” Kurt smiles into Blaine’s back. 

“You love it.”

“Yeah I do. Come on. That was five minutes.”

“Five more minutes? Please?”

“No.”

“Go on. We could go again.”

“No.”

Blaine pouts adorably, before remembering he hasn’t actually kissed Kurt this morning. He does just that, before climbing reluctantly from the bed and trying not to wince at the now cold and sticky unpleasantness all over him.

“Shower?” he offers his outstretched hand to Kurt. 

“Not with you.”

“Ooh!” Blaine laughs.

“You won’t behave. You go first, I’ll go fix breakfast.”

“Or...you could shower with me?” Blaine persists.

“No! You’re insatiable.” 

“But if you don’t get me off I’ll be randy all day.”

“You just got off. Like two minutes ago.” Kurt laughs as he stands and drapes his naked body around Blaine. “And you are always randy. Christ, three weeks ago you were a virgin. Now you’ve probably had more orgasms than most people have in a lifetime.”

“I need another before school.” Blaine tries, pushing his now erect cock against Kurt’s thigh.

“You do not. You’ll have to wait til after school. Or get yourself off if you’re that desperate. Now go. Shower.” He turns Blaine and pushes him toward the door with a playful smack to his backside.

“Careful Mr. Hummel, you’re turning me on even more.”

-

After trying- unsuccessfully- to initiate sex again before school, Blaine finds himself with a rather pressing problem as they take their places at their English desks. Kurt struts in and Blaine wills his dick to behave, but it just won’t. He can’t understand it. He’s been doing so well at separating Mr. Hummel the English teacher with 'his' Kurt up until now. But now all he sees when he looks to the front of the room is Kurt, naked and writhing on the sheets below him as he fucks into him. When Kurt addresses the class, he doesn’t hear any words, he only sees Kurt’s lips wrapped around his cock, eyes wide and begging for more. 

“Mr. Hummel?” Blaine’s hand shoots into the air suddenly.

“Erm...Yes Blaine?” Kurt looks around warily, he usually tries to avoid any interaction with Blaine during class unless absolutely necessary.

“Can I please go to the bathroom?”

Kurt looks at Blaine, shifting uncomfortably in his seat, cheeks flushed and eyes wide. Oh fuck. He knows just why he wants the bathroom. Horny bastard.

“If you feel it’s a desperate situation.” Kurt replies, eyes turning a few shades darker. “Or maybe you could wait until later.”

Blaine is snapped back to reality by a sharp kick from Rachel. The rest of the class is snickering, apart from Mike and Quinn who are staring between teacher and student.

“Um...I’ll..I’ll wait.” Blaine stammers as he tries to calm his hardness by digging the heel of his hand into his crotch. 

Why did you do that to me? Blaine texts as soon as he is out of class. 

Do what?

Challenge me, in front of the whole class.

Too much?

Too risky. But hot as hell.

I wasn’t about to let you leave my class to jerk off.

I would have thought of you though. 

Yeah?

Yeah. Like how good you are at taking my cock.

I love it.

You love it inside you, don’t you?

Yes. In my mouth, in my tight ass.

I wanna suck you.

Now? 

Not now. I’m in French. Later.

You know you’re in for it when we get home.

?

I’m gonna tear your clothes off and fuck you so hard. 

What if I wanna fuck you? 

We can switch. 

Fuck it. I’m asking for the hall pass.

No! Don't you dare!

I am.

Blaine Anderson, if you jerk off in the school bathroom there will be no sex tonight. At all. You hear me?

But that means I have to wait all day Kurt. ALL DAY!

No Glee though, so we can leave early. 

My place, straight from school.

Why yours?

I’m closer. And I’m not waiting any longer than I have to.

Ok. Go now. Learn some French.

Je t’aime xxx

Blaine breaks every speed limit on the way home from school and so does Kurt who is right on his bumper for the whole journey. He bounds up the porch steps and fumbles with the key, dropping it twice as Kurt snakes his arms around him from behind and starts tearing at his buttons. They stumble through the door together, Blaine guiding Kurt’s lips to his in a searing kiss which is all teeth and tongue. Kicking the door closed with his foot, a half naked Blaine pins Kurt against the wall and pushes his pants to the floor before kneeling in front of him. 

“Gonna put that dirty mouth to some use?” Kurt growls as Blaine mouths at his hardness through his underwear.

Blaine doesn’t hesitate, just takes Kurt in as deep as he can and enjoys the way Kurt yells out loudly.

“Oh yes baby, look at you. You were made to suck my cock Blaine.” 

Humming in response, Blaine palms himself through his half open jeans as Kurt pushes deeper in his throat. His lips are raw with his efforts, and he can feel spit dribbling down his chin but Blaine can’t bring himself to care as Kurt pulls on his curls and fucks his face hard. 

“Take it Blaine, suck me good.... Fuck!” Kurt is wild with lust and relentless in his thrusting, hitting the back of Blaine’s throat repeatedly. 

“Want you....in my ass” Blaine manages to choke out, and Kurt pulls him upright, kissing him hard. The time for sweet caresses and lingering looks can come later. Right now all either one cares about is their overwhelming desire to claim the other one, hard, fast and now.

Kurt pushes Blaine backward towards the staircase, knocking into a small side table and causing a lamp to topple to the ground. Ignoring it, Blaine fumbles in Kurt’s jacket for a small packet of lube and a condom. 

“So why do you keep these in here?” Blaine asks with a wicked grin.

“In case you’re a bad boy and I need to keep you in detention.” Kurt grins back.

“Oh I’ve been a very bad boy...all day.” Blaine replies as he kneels on the stairs and thrusts his ass back towards Kurt. “I think you might need to spank me.”

He lets out a small yelp as Kurt's hand smacks across his backside and he feels the instant heat from the mark left behind, before Kurt is lapping over it soothingly with his tongue. 

"Sorry.....can't do that to you. Can't hurt you. Try this instead." Running his tongue along Blaine's crack, he grins as he hears Blaine moan in the most filthy manner.

"Oh God Kurt! Yes!" 

"Sure?" Kurt asks as he places soft kisses to the bottom of Blaine's back.

"Yes! Please, open me up with your tongue. Oh fuck!" He whines as Kurt parts his cheeks and circles his tongue around his entrance. 

Kneeling on the bottom step, Kurt laps at Blaine's tight hole, pushing gently but firmly with his tongue as he feels Blaine's muscles start to relax. The sounds coming from Blaine are nothing short of pornagraphic as Kurt slides a finger into his spit soaked hole and finds his prostate. Blaine is clutching the railings with one hand and his hair with the other, in a desperate attempt not to touch himself. 

"Jesus Kurt....your tongue! Just.....Yes!"

"As much as I'd love to feel you come with it in your ass baby, right now I really need to fuck you. I'm turning blue here." Kurt says, quickly rolling a condom onto himself. 

"Hard Kurt. Fuck me hard." Blaine pleads, as Kurt grabs his hips roughly and guides himself inside. It's tight, Blaine hasn't really been stretched enough but neither care as finally they are joined together. 

"Holy crap. You look so hot with my cock inside you Blaine."

"Mmmm," is Blaine's muffled response as he rests his head on his folded arms and pushes back to meet Kurt’s thrusts. "Harder." 

Kurt grips him so hard it's sure to leave bruises as he slams into the boy harder and harder. Raising his head to stop it banging into the higher steps, Blaine lets forth a string of expletives as he finally gets the release he's been looking for. 

"Fuck, Kurt!"

"Yes baby, go on. Wanna see you come from my cock alone."

"Shit...I.....Ah!" Giving in at last he comes hard, gripping the railings hard to keep from collapsing in a heap, as Kurt thrusts into him once, twice more before shuddering as his own orgasm tears through him.

"Holy fucking crap." He pants as he sprawls across Blaine's back. "Never....in all my life....have I felt so horny as I did today." 

Blaine chuckles. "Feeling better?"

"Feeling exhausted. Seriously, I need to lie down." He pulls out of Blaine and gathers his pants and Blaine's clothes before they walk wearily up the stairs. When Kurt emerges from the bathroom it is to find Blaine already tucked up under the covers. 

"Are we not going to my place?" He asks as he cuddles up close. 

"Later," Blaine says as he wraps his arms around him. "For round three. Nap first."  
-

When Kurt wakes it is to find Blaine’s bedroom in near darkness. Snuggling deeper into Blaine’s embrace, he is startled when he hears a whispered Hi and finds Blaine looking at him adoringly. 

“Hey,” rolling over briefly to flick the lamp on, Kurt turns back and runs his fingers softly along Blaine’s jaw. “How you feeling?”

“Every single bit of me hurts, but in the best way imaginable.”

“Yeah....we were pretty rough.” Kurt smiles.

“It was needed.” Blaine places a tender kiss to the tip of Kurt’s nose before pulling back slightly to look at him. “Do you think we’ll always have this much sex?”

Kurt laughs. “Probably not. But it’s quality not quantity my young ingenue.”

“Please. After the things you’ve done to me I’m hardly an ingenue any more.”

“About that...” Kurt starts, taking Blaine’s hand and holding it to his chest. “The whole spanking thing...I’m...well I’m sorry that I couldn’t go through with it.”

“Hey....” Blaine tilts Kurt’s chin up to gain eye contact, “It’s ok. I just said it in the moment. It’s not something I’ve ever thought about before.”

“You sure?”

“Of course. Kurt, I love you so much. It’s about what we’re comfortable with. I would much rather you said, than felt forced into something you didn’t want to do.”

“Ok. You surprise me, you know.”

“How?”

“With how adventurous you are. Quite kinky really.”

“Hardly,” Blaine laughs. “A bit eager to try anything and everything with you, that’s all. But my favourite thing, above everything, is kissing you.”

“Then I don’t understand why you’re not doing that right now.” 

Slowly, Blaine tilts his head and presses his lips to Kurt’s in a kiss so sweet, tender and loving that Kurt feels he may cry. Their lips move softly together. This time there is no urgency, no desperate need to move forward. They take their time to kiss lazily, slowly exploring one another’s mouths with their tongues as they wrap their arms around each other. They make out for the longest time like this, until Blaine can stand it no more and pulls Kurt on top of him. 

“Again?” Kurt asks, worrying slightly that he may not be able to.

“Not yet. Just wanna feel you some more.” Blaine holds Kurt flush against him, both moaning softly as they feel their chests press against each other. Blaine runs his hands innocently over Kurt’s ass cheeks, loving the smooth skin and perfect roundness. They continue to kiss, feather light touches interspersed with deeper, longer kisses as the passion builds and their hardness grows. 

All of a sudden they are interrupted by the loud slam of the front door. Blaine bolts upright and just manages to catch Kurt before he falls on the floor. Running to the door, he yanks it open and calls downstairs;

“Mom?”

“The one and only! Come downstairs and give me a hug!”

Blaine turns to Kurt with a look of pure panic. “What do I...what....I...”

“I thought she was home on Wednesday!” Kurt hisses as he hurriedly pulls on his clothes.

“She was supposed to be. What are we going to do?”

“Get dressed for a start.” Kurt whispers throwing clothes in his direction.

Blaine yanks on clothes as fast as he can, fingers trembling as he tries to button his shirt.

“Blaine....your hips.” Kurt stills for a moment as he takes in the clear fingerprint bruises, then is suddenly jolted back to reality.

“Blaine!” Maria calls, “Are you coming down or shall I come up?”

“NO!” Blaine yells, perhaps a little too loudly. “Don’t come up! I’m on my way.” He glances in the mirror and smooths his hair as best he can. “Here.” he shoves a pile of sheet music at Kurt. 

“Blaine.” Kurt reaches out and grabs his wrist. “I love you. Whatever happens. Just remember I love you.” 

Heart pounding, Blaine nods before heading downstairs. 

“Mom!” he calls, fixing an overly excited smile in place as he runs down the stairs, hopping over the bottom few.

“Blaine, sweetie! I missed you so much.” Maria tries not to cry as she holds him in her arms. So much has changed in the three weeks since she left. 

“I was expecting you on Wednesday.”

“I know. I got an earlier flight. One of the...Oh.” Maria stops as she takes in Kurt walking quietly down the staircase.

“Mom, this is Kurt Hummel. My English teacher and Glee club leader. He um...came over to borrow some sheet music.”

Maria frowns slightly as she looks between the pair. Both look embarrassed, but Kurt recovers first. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Anderson.”

“Call me Maria, please. So are you the Thanksgiving guy?”

“Um...” Kurt looks desperately to Blaine, not sure what his reply should be.

“Yes. He is. Kurt is Finn’s brother.”

“Well I need to thank you then, Kurt- or your parents anyway, for making sure Blaine wasn’t alone on a holiday. It was very kind of you.”

“No need to thank, it was our pleasure. Well, I really better go. Thanks for this, Blaine.” he says, holding the music in his hand. “See you in school.”

“I’ll walk you out.” Blaine says quickly and follows him out onto the porch before anyone can argue. 

“I’m not gonna kiss you, because I know she’ll be watching.” Blaine says as they walk towards Kurt’s car. “I am so sorry, Kurt.”

“Don’t be.” Kurt says softly. “She came home early to surprise you, that’s sweet.”

“She certainly surprised me all right.”

“Call me later?”

“I’ll try and get out to see you.”

“No. Don’t, Blaine.” Kurt says sadly, taking Blaine's hand briefly. “I don’t want you in trouble. Plus, your mom is going to want to see you. We can see each other tomorrow after school.”

“You owe me round three.” Blaine whispers with a cocky grin.

“Call me later then.” Kurt grins back, then drives away quickly before Blaine can see the tears in his eyes.

Blaine steps back inside to be confronted by his mother, one hand on her hip and holding something black in the other.

“So, young man. What the hell happened in my hallway?” 

“Eh?”

“When I came in, I thought we had been robbed. I had to tidy before I could even put my case down. Your school bag and it’s contents were scattered everywhere, shoes and- rather randomly- socks thrown down the hall, not to mention my lamp.”

“Oh! I forgot about the lamp.” Blaine reddens instantly.

“Yeah, I’ll bet you did sunshine. So. What were you doing?”

“I was just in a hurry....to get Kurt his music. He had to get going.”

“He had to get going.”

“Yes.”

“So...he was in a hurry yet still found time to wander up to your room.”

“The music was up there.”

“Any reason he couldn’t have waited here while you fetched it?”

“Um....” Blaine is now staring fixedly at a mark on the wooden floor and trying frantically to think. “I don’t know. Like I said, he was in a rush.”

“I don’t really think it’s appropriate for you to bring a teacher to this house while I’m not here. And it’s definitely not acceptable to invite him up to your room. Understand?”

“Yes mom.”

“Is he gay?”

“What’s that got to do with anything?”

“I asked you a question.”

“Yes...he’s gay.”

“And how...friendly are you two?”

“Jeez mom. He’s...I....we...we’re friends I guess.”

“That’s all?”

“You know what?” Blaine cries, losing all composure, “I’m not having this conversation with you. Stay out of my life mom. You’re never here, and then when you are you think you can question me about my every move. Kurt is helping me with college applications. He wants me to apply to Julliard. We discussed it over Thanksgiving, but of course you wouldn’t know any of that because you weren’t here. So don’t start giving me shit because I’m spending time with someone who actually takes an interest in my life.”

Maria stands in the hallway, dumbstruck. “Firstly Blaine, I would thank you to not ever take that tone with me. Secondly, for some reason you keep having these outbursts and saying the most incredibly hurtful things to me. I want you to go to your room and spend some time thinking about your attitude and then we’ll talk later. Oh, and thirdly,” Maria continues, stopping her son as he heads for the stairs, “I only asked about Kurt because I have to question what would make your teacher want to leave his vest on the staircase.”

Snatching the black garment from his mom’s hands, Blaine runs upstairs and into his room, slamming the door shut.


	15. Chapter 15

“I got your text.” Blaine says quietly from the doorway, causing Kurt to startle. 

“Oh.” he moves over and pulls Blaine into the classroom, closing the door behind him. “You didn’t call.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I just wanted to know you were ok.”

“Not really. I got in a fight with my mom.”

“Oh Blaine.”

“You left your vest in the hallway.” Blaine says tonelessly, handing it to him.

“Shit. I am so, so sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. The fight happened anyway. I was horrible. I don’t like being questioned about you.”

“Me neither. And my Dad keeps calling and casually asking how you are.”

“He does? What do you say?”

“I try and stay non committal. I say you were okay when I saw you in Glee club or something like that. But I’m pretty sure he knows.”

“Do you think Finn told him?”

“No, I just think we’re not as good at hiding it as we like to think we are.”

“Please hold me Kurt. I know we’re in school, but I really just need you.”

Kurt gently wraps his arms around him as Blaine rests his head on his shoulder. Placing a soft kiss to his curls, Kurt rubs his hands soothingly over Blaine's back as he speaks;

“How did you leave things?”

“I went to my room and didn’t come out. She was still asleep when I left this morning. I know I said I’d come over after school, but I think I should go home.”

“I think you should too. And it’s okay, Blaine. We knew things would be hard when she came back. Let’s face it, we found ourselves in an unusual situation and we made the most of it.”

“We’ll be okay though, won’t we?”

“Of course we will,” Kurt says, taking Blaine’s face in his hands. “I’m not giving you up. I’m too selfish.” he kisses Blaine’s lips swiftly. “Please don’t be sad. Apologize to your mom and then call me tonight, okay?”

“Yeah.” Blaine walks towards the door where he stops and looks back at Kurt. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

-

Glee club is quiet, Kurt is so subdued by Blaine’s absence that even Brittany has the sense of mind to ask Kurt if something is wrong. He just smiles softly and reassures everyone that he is fine, but Rachel lingers after class. 

“Did you two fight?” She asks, after the room has emptied.

“No. His mom came home.”

“I thought she was back tomorrow?”

“So did we. She nearly caught us.”

“You were at the house?”

“Yes. In bed.”

“Oh my God Kurt.”

“I know. What am I doing, Rachel? I know you’re not the person I should be discussing this with, but seriously, my life is messed up.”

“No it’s not.”

“It is Rach. I am twenty seven and have a boyfriend who has to meet curfew. And I’ve gotten so used to having him always there...I couldn’t sleep last night. It felt all wrong without him lying next to me.”

“Kurt listen to me.” Rachel orders as she sits him on a stool. “I’ve seen you together. You are meant to be. What you have...well I’m pretty sure I love Finn but..... you two have something really special. You’ll make it. I don’t know if Finn and I will. I hope so, but I’m more confident in your relationship. Mainly because of my diva tendencies. But anyway. Things will be hard with his mom around, and you have to be realistic and know you won’t see that much of him. You can’t risk her finding out. I know Blaine’s mom. She’s a sweetheart, but she’s fierce. She’s had to be. Everything she has, her sons, her house, job, you name it, she’s fought hard to get. Blaine is her everything.”

“Oh fuck.”

“Just.....keep things cool. And tell Blaine I’ll cover for him whenever he wants.”

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You didn't. I offered." Rachel pats his arm and goes, leaving Kurt alone with his thoughts.

\- 

When Blaine gets home it is to find his mom sitting on the couch still in her pajamas, eating cereal and drinking coffee. 

"Still in a different time zone," she explains as he sits next to her. "So.....you didn't come down again last night." 

"No."

"I was hoping we could have talked." 

"I'm sorry mom. I was rude, and hurtful and...yeah. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I want you to know Blaine, that although I may not always be here I have tried to do my best by you." 

"I know."

"And if I sometimes ask difficult questions....it's because it's my job. Part of the whole being a parent thing. I'm not being nosy, or trying to catch you out. It's because as your mom I have a genuine concern for your welfare. I need to know you're safe, and that people aren't taking advantage of you."

"People, meaning Kurt."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to." 

"Look at it from my side honey. I go away. You suddenly gain a boyfriend. You won't tell me his name, or anything about him except that you go to school with him. I know more about Rachel's boyfriend than yours. So then I find out that you're on first name terms with this teacher, and you're spending Thanksgiving with him."

"It wasn't like that, his parents asked."

"Which was very kind. But when I arrive home and discover said teacher in your room, clothes scattered everywhere and both of you looking guilty as hell, my suspicions are aroused."

Blaine doesn't say anything, because he doesn't know what to say. He wishes Kurt were here, to hold his hand and support him in all of this, but he's on his own.

"As for this boyfriend situation, I'll be honest, it worries me. I'm not allowed to know who this guy is, and yet he's important enough to you for you to have sex with him." She holds up a hand to stop him interrupting. "I wasn't born yesterday Blaine. I know when you stay with another guy overnight, unsupervised, that you're not going to be playing monopoly and drinking tea. So, this guy comes into your life and honestly Blaine, I've never seen you so happy.....but you're also so guarded whenever we speak. I've always tried to be open, honest and accepting when it comes to you Blaine. I didn't want to be one of those parents who won't talk about sex with their child, or doesn't accept them being gay."

"You've been wonderful."

"I just thought that when you got your first boyfriend you would tell me all about it."

"I have told you stuff."

"Bits. That I've had to push and probe for. Are you going to tell me who he is?"

"No." Blaine looks pleadingly at his mom as she sighs.

"Do I have any reason to be suspicious about your teachers actions?"

"Kurt? No....really mom. No. He's the sweetest man....he would never hurt me." Blaine smiles fondly, "Or anyone!" He adds quickly. "Really, I promise you."

"I want to invite him for dinner." 

"No, mom. No. Seriously......Just....no."

"Why not?"

"He's my teacher. You can't just randomly invite your sons teacher over for dinner."

"Ah, but he's not just your teacher though, is he? You admitted yourself yesterday that you're friends." 

"But....but...."

"Ask him tomorrow."

"I can't get out of this, can I?"

"No. Now as far as I'm concerned this conversation is over. I hope that at some point you'll want to sit down and be a bit more open about your life. But I don't want any more shouting and arguments. You and me....we’re better than that.”

“Yeah we are. Love you mom.”

“Love you too. Now give me a hug.”

Blaine surprises her, wrapping his arms around her and placing his head in her lap as he did so often as a child. She smiles fondly as she plays with the curls at the base of his neck. He’s still her little boy lost. Sure, he’s not crying over the fact that he fell off his bike, or asking her to explain why the other boys tease him. The problems may be bigger, but the remedy remains the same. Blaine needs her love and support, and swallowing over the questions lodged in her throat, Maria Anderson silently vows to give it to him. 

“Can I go out?” Blaine asks after a while.

“Am I allowed to ask where?”

“I’d rather you didn’t.”

“Ok. Go. But be back by ten, I want to talk to you about these college applications.”

“Thank you!” Blaine bounds up from her lap like an eager puppy, kissing the top of her head before heading out the door right away.

Kurt jumps when he hears a key in the lock, he’d managed to doze off on the couch while grading some papers and now his apartment is in disarray along with his hair. None of that matters though, when he hears the door open. 

“Blaine?” he shrieks, rushing into the hallway. “Oh my God, Blaine!” he laughs as he runs to him and they kiss heatedly in the hallway. 

“I missed you.” Blaine says, lips still pressed against Kurt’s.

“I missed you too. I was so worried. Does your mom know?”

“I think so. But she’s not asking and I’m not telling.”

“Really? Wow. That’s one cool mom. My dad would have locked me away.”

“She is cool. I think she’s worried she’ll push me away completely if she pressures me.”

“Do you think she’s gonna tell anyone....like the school board?”

“Nah. I’m eighteen in a couple of months, and then it’s not long til I graduate. She’s realistic. She recognizes that I’m growing up. Although, I do have to be home by ten.”

“It’s only five now.”

“I know.” 

“You’re going to be very lonely wandering the streets for five hours.” Kurt says, even as he walks Blaine backwards into the living room. 

“I know.” he moans, grinning all the time. “If only I could find a hot young man to make out with instead.” and he pulls Kurt down onto the couch, where they proceed to do just that.

Lips swollen and raw, they eventually get a grip on themselves and decide to order takeout- mainly to quiet the rumbling in Blaine’s tummy. While waiting for it to arrive, Blaine fills Kurt in on the entire conversation with his mom. 

“She wants to invite me for dinner?”

“Yup.”

“Do our parents just enjoy making us squirm?”

“Yup.” 

“Are you going to say anything else?”

“Yup.”

“You’re a goofball.” Kurt laughs, throwing a cushion in his direction and loving how deliriously happy he feels right now. 

“And you have too many clothes on.”

“The pizza...” Kurt begins to protest, but he still allows Blaine to lift his t-shirt over his head and tackle the buckle on his pants.

“We’ve got time.” Blaine smiles as he removes his own clothes in record time and climbs on top of Kurt. “It’s a delayed round three.”

"Well who am I to refuse a naked man sat in my lap?" Kurt teases, running his hands up Blaine's sides. "Wouldn't want to hurt his feelings." He manages to gasp out as Blaine kisses a blazing trail up the side of his neck before sucking on his pulse point. 

Blaine moves forward, causing their hard cocks to brush together. He growls low in his throat and sucks harder at Kurt's neck, sitting back and admiring the dark purple mark, he cries out when Kurt wraps his slender fingers around his dick. 

"Shit Kurt! Yes!" Throwing his head back, he allows Kurt to stroke him for a while, just revelling in the pleasure it brings, hands resting behind him and rubbing absent minded patterns on Kurt's knees. The buzzer sounds and Kurt laughs.

"Oh for fucks sake." Blaine groans as he pulls on his jeans and heads to the door. Snatching the pizza from the startled delivery guy, he thrusts a handful of bills in his direction before running back to the living room. 

"Where was I?" he muses as he removes his jeans once more. "Oh yes, I was just about to screw my boyfriend into the couch." 

"Your boyfriend wants to eat pizza." Kurt tries to stand, but Blaine pulls him into his lap. 

"My boyfriend is getting fucked by me, and then we can eat." Fumbling in his pocket for lube, Blaine gulps when he turns around to find Kurt on his hands and knees on the rug.

"Like what you see?" Kurt quips.

"Hell yes." Blaine's voice is hoarse with longing as he runs a slick finger along Kurt's crack. 

Placing kisses to Kurt's spine, he gently fingers him open, giving him time to adjust each time he adds another. 

"Blaine?"

"Mmmhmm?" 

"I love you." 

Blaine grins. Each time he hears Kurt say it he can't believe it's directed at him, and each time it tugs at his heart strings as if it was the first time he'd heard it.

"I love you too." He swiftly rolls a condom on and positions himself between Kurt's legs. "So gorgeous, so utterly delectable, so..."

"Enough with the adjectives. You've already gotten an A. Just take me." 

Blaine pushes inside in one quick movement. Buried balls deep, he stills for a moment, and wonders if he will always need to try so hard to keep from coming every time he feels Kurt around him. 

"Kurt.....I can't.......too good." 

"Mmmm, better when you move baby."

"Move. Yes. Right. I can do that." And he grips Kurts hips tightly as he thrusts into him at an unmercifully fast pace.

"Fucking hell!" Kurt cries in surprise, gripping the edge of the coffee table and pushing back to meet him. "Someone's eager." 

"Yeah and you love it." Blaine pants as he throws his head back, closing his eyes as the tight heat overwhelms him again and again. "Love my dick inside you don't you?"

"Yes.....Oh fuck yes!" 

"Say it baby, tell me how much you love it." 

"Blaine....love your cock.....so big, stretching me......love feeling you inside me....I need you to......."

Blaine knows and takes Kurt in his hand, stroking frantically as he nears his own release. "Gonna come...."

"Yes baby, yes. Come in my ass Blaine, go on." 

Blaine pushes as deep as he can and comes, crying out as he feels Kurt spurting over his hand. Bringing his fingers to his lips, he licks himself clean as Kurt looks back over his shoulder in awe. 

"Holy shit."

"Love it. Love how you taste." Blaine grins as he pulls gently out of Kurt who winces slightly.

"My little come slut. Who'd have thought?"

"Pizza whore too." Blaine adds, reaching for the box and taking a slice.

"You're unbelievable. Don't you want to clean up first, or get dressed?"

"Nope. C'mere." He tries to pull a very unwilling Kurt towards him.

"No."

"But I have pizza, Kurt. Pizza is gooood." Blaine crawls across the floor, a pizza slice between his teeth, and dangles it into Kurt's mouth as he lies on the floor. 

"Sometimes I wonder why I fell for a seventeen year old boy." Kurt says, with his eyes twinkling as he bites into the pizza. 

"Because I have an amazingly hot body." he replies as he continues to sit astride Kurt and feed him pizza. 

"Yeah you do, and now we have matching hickeys and bruised hips. How cute." 

"Tattoos next."

"Ha! You wish, Anderson." 

Blaine comes bursting in the front door at five minutes to ten, a wide grin on his face and wrapped in a scarf he wasn't wearing when he left. Him and Kurt had spent the whole evening being silly, giddy with the feeling that being together after an- admittedly short- absence had brought. Blaine had loved every second, from the sex and the pizza to chasing Kurt through the apartment after he flicked dishwater at him. 

"Had a good time?" His mom asks as he saunters into the kitchen and kisses her cheek. 

"The best."

"Ready to talk about college?"

"Mmmhmm." Blaine replies as he emerges from the refrigerator eating a cold chicken leg.

"Did you not eat?"

"Yeah, but I'm a growing boy."

His mom just shakes her head in disbelief. "So...any ideas where you want to go? Are you going to apply to Julliard?"

"Yup. Also NYU and Columbia."

"For Music?"

"Yes. Is that ok with you?"

"Blaine, it's more than ok. I'll be proud of you no matter what you do. I'm just glad you seem to have figured this out at last."

"Well you have Kurt to thank."

Maria thinks she may also need to thank him for the smile on her sons face, but she keeps quiet and just nods instead. "So they're all in New York."

"Yes. And Rachel is applying to NYADA too."

"That's great, you guys could room together."

"Maybe. I'm gonna go up now."

"Ok honey. And Blaine..." She calls as he heads from the room. "Nice scarf."

"Enough! Not listening!" He calls as he heads up the stairs, laughing in spite of himself. 

*********

"So what's with the face time?" A sleepy Kurt asks, face shiny with moisturiser and hair still damp from the shower. 

"I just wanted you to know I had a really great time tonight." 

"Me too. I miss you now though."

"I know. I wish I was there."

"Get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Kurt....before you go.....I'm gonna sing for you."

"Ooh good!" Kurt rubs his hands together excitedly.

"Ok, it might be a little cheesy or whatever, but I kind of think the lyrics say a lot. So here goes."

Maria Anderson raises her hand to knock on her son's door, pausing when she hears him clear his throat and start to sing. 

Wise Men say, only fools rush in.   
But I can't help falling in love with you.  
Shall I stay, would it be a sin?  
If I can't help falling in love with you.

Like a river flows   
Surely to the sea,   
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be.  
Take my hand,   
Take my whole life too,  
For I can't help falling in love with you.

For I can't help, falling in love with you.

Brushing away the tears that have pooled in her eyes, Maria retreats silently to her room, feeling as if she has unwittingly intruded on an intimate moment between her son and his lover. Lover. He loves him, she realizes as she falls onto her pillows. Her son is in love, yet refuses to tell her anything about it, and it hurts. 

In the sanctuary of his bedroom, Blaine whispers a soft goodnight to Kurt and blows a kiss at the screen, as Kurt closes his eyes slowly and smiles.


	16. Chapter 16

Blaine pulls into the parking lot at the gym with a huge smile on his face. It's still early, meaning he has time for a good workout before heading over to Kurt's. His mom had somewhat reluctantly agreed to his going out all day, he had managed to complete all his homework the night before whilst simultaneously chatting with Kurt on Face Time, and had promised her he would be home in time for dinner. She was being stricter than usual in demanding his presence at home a lot, but she also wasn't asking any awkward questions, and for that Blaine was grateful. That she had an inkling was blatantly obvious, but whether she knew he was spending all his spare time either with Kurt or on the phone to him, Blaine didn't know. All he did know was that he hadn't been alone with Kurt since Tuesday night, and it was becoming harder than ever to keep away from him at school. He was so tantalisingly close, yet so unreachable. It was driving Blaine mad. 

He takes his frustrations out on the punch bag as always, before lifting weights and running on the treadmill. He's just showering and thinking of how close he's getting to being able to hold Kurt again, when a wolf whistle sounds across the changing room.

"Well well. If it isn't Blaine Anderson." Richard sneers as he struts towards the showers. "How are you, kid? Still trying to punch above your weight? He'll never be interested, no matter how pathetically you try and defend his honour. You're a child." 

Blaine turns his back on him and continues to shower. His heart is pounding, and the presence of three other burly guys stood next to Richard isn't helping. He's not used to confrontation, although now he thinks about it he realizes a guy like Richard probably wasn't going to put up with being punched in the face by a school kid. 

"How's school then?" Richard drawls when he gets no response, "Still prancing about in that gay choir of yours?"

Blaine laughs as he ducks his head under the spray. "You're gay yourself Richard." he replies in spite of himself.

"Not as gay as you."

"What?!" Blaine cries as he turns to face him over the shower stall. "That's the most ridiculous statement I've ever heard."

"No it's not," Richard huffs, pushing his chest out and standing tall. "You're no man. I bet you'd love to feel a cock in your tight ass, Anderson. You'd just lie there and take it if I gave it to you."

"You know what? You're right." Blaine shuts the water off. "I do love to feel a cock in my ass. It feels fucking fantastic. And thanks for the offer, but I'm taken." And Blaine steps from the shower and stands there in all his glory, making sure Richard gets an eyeful of the fingerprint bruises still lingering on his hips, and the hickeys decorating his torso before wrapping a towel round his waist and heading to his locker. 

"You missed a trick," Blaine says darkly as he saunters past a dumbstruck Richard. "Riding Kurt's cock feels amazing. What a shame you weren't man enough to try it." 

Blaine gathers his clothes and starts to get dressed, keeping his back to the men and praying the door slam he heard was Richard leaving. When he eventually turns around, to his sheer relief the room is empty and he sits on the bench trembling and trying not to cry before he remembers Kurt will be waiting for him. 

"Hey sexy boyfriend," Kurt greets him with a kiss, not noticing how pale he is or the red rimmed eyes. "Good workout? Tell me on the way. Come on, I'm taking you out."

"W-what?" Blaine stammers as he's ushered back out the door he's just entered. "Where are we going? We never go anywhere."

"Exactly. And I'm tired of it. So we're going to the mall. A mall in Detroit admittedly, but a mall nonetheless." And Blaine finds himself being herded into the passenger seat of Kurt's car before he can protest. 

Kurt is almost giddy with delight, keeping up a continuous monologue as he drives, explaining in great detail who he needs to buy Christmas presents for. 

“.....And then there’s you, of course. So we’ll have to separate at some point today so I can go pick something up. And no, I’m not telling you what it is.” he smiles, reaching across and squeezing Blaine’s knee. “Hey... you ok? You’re very quiet”

Blaine stares out the window and tries to swallow over the lump in his throat. “Yeah...” he says hoarsely, “I’m fine.”

“Don’t you want to go?” Kurt asks, trying to keep his attention on Blaine but also attempting to navigate the busy highway.

“It’s not that.”

“What then?”

“Nothing Kurt. Just leave it.”

So Kurt does. He knows Blaine well enough by now, he wants to be left alone and given time to process his thoughts before he talks. So Kurt concentrates on driving, not noticing the silent tears making their way down Blaine’s cheeks, and the rest of the journey passes in silence.

Kurt pulls into a parking spot in front of the mall and shuts the engine off. Blaine keeps looking out the window, his back to Kurt and biting his lip hard trying to keep everything in. 

“Blaine?” Kurt asks softly as he reaches across and gently tugs his arm. “Please talk to me.” his heart is in his mouth, fearful of what Blaine might say, but when he turns and Kurt takes in his tear stained face his arms immediately find the boy and pull him close.

“Blaine....oh my God, what’s wrong?”

But Blaine doesn’t answer right away, he can’t. He’s overwhelmed by the feeling of Kurt’s arms around him and he gives in to all his fears and just cries. Kurt holds him close and plays with the curls at the back of his neck. Blaine finds himself calming as he realizes only Kurt and his mom know the best way to comfort him. 

Pulling back, he wipes his eyes across his sleeve, and Kurt is struck by how small and vulnerable he looks. Very fragile and very, very young. 

“Richard....was at the gym.” Blaine eventually manages to choke out. 

“What?” Kurt’s eyes darken with anger as he grips the steering wheel. “Did he hurt you?”

“No. He just....said some stuff. Stupid stuff. About how you would never be interested because I’m a child.”

“You know that’s not true.”

“And he said I’d probably enjoy lying back and taking him....y’know.”

“What the fuck!” Kurt cries, “He’s such a prick. I hope you ignored him.”

“Not exactly.” Blaine takes a deep, trembling breath before continuing. “I told him that I did like it like that, and that he missed a trick because riding you was amazing.”

“You outed us to Richard?” Kurt asks slowly, staring through the windshield and trying to wrap his head around this news. 

“Basically. And he saw...all the marks on me. And I’m so sorry Kurt...” Blaine cries as he breaks down into fresh sobs. “I didn’t mean to...and...now I’m so worried you’ll be mad at me and tell me to go. I just......” he breaks off, chest heaving and trying to get his breathing back under control, and all the time Kurt stares resolutely ahead. “I was so scared. I was so, so scared. He was standing there with these three other guys who all looked like they could crush me. I tried to ignore him....but he just got to me....and I’m sorry Kurt. Please. Please say something. I let you down and I acted like a kid, I know. But I was just so angry, worked up and.....scared.” he is sobbing freely now, he knows he looks a mess, and knows he’s begging Kurt for forgiveness, but he has gone past caring about how pathetic he looks or sounds. 

“Blaine...” Kurt grabs at his wrists and pulls his hands away from his eyes. “It’s ok. No, don't shake your head. Just listen to me. I love you. And I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. I love you.” 

Blaine looks up with bloodshot, but hopeful eyes. “You’re not mad?”

“It’s not an ideal situation I’ll admit. But I’m mad at him, that he thinks he has any right to intimidate you like this.”

“I did punch him to the floor.”

“That’s true.” Kurt smiles softly, “And it was amazing. But even so, he can’t do that to you. You’re not going back to that gym.”

“I’m paid up for a year.”

“Then I’ll pay for you to go to another one. I don’t care. I want you to feel safe.”

“It’s not a big deal...I was more worried about you being mad.”

“Well I’m not. And it is a big deal. And don’t feel like you’re weak for admitting you were scared, or condemn yourself for acting like a kid. You are a kid. But that’s nothing to be ashamed of. Hell, at least you stood your ground. I’d have hightailed it out of there the second they walked in the door.”

“I was naked.” Blaine says with a small laugh.

“I still would have run, and left my clothes behind. Then I would have been arrested for public indecency and the whole situation would have gotten out of control.” 

Blaine laughs through his tears and plays with the fabric of his jeans. “What do you think will happen now?” he asks quietly. 

“I don’t know, Blaine. He might go to the school board, he might try and find you or me, but if I know Richard he’ll probably go to my dad and taunt him about it.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah. It’ll make things difficult for a while. But hey...graduation is right around the corner.”

“It’s not even December.”

“It is tomorrow. Seriously Blaine. Try not to worry. My dad likes you. He’s not gonna want to see you kicked out of school, or me fired. Whatever happens, we will always have each other, and this time next year we'll be buying a Christmas tree for our cramped yet chic New York apartment and wondering what all the fuss was about."

Blaine grins at this, and eagerly wraps his arms around Kurt's waist as he climbs into his lap. "You make everything better, Mr. Hummel." he leans up to kiss this beautiful man with wonder. Two minutes ago he was convinced it was the end of the world, now he feels like he's king of it once more. He grips the back of Kurt's neck and pulls him in deeper, sliding his tongue into the mans ready and willing mouth. Before they know it, and innocent kiss has turned into a full on, heated make out session in the car. Kurt grinds down into Blaine, moaning as he feels his hardness, and the young man pushes up to meet him. 

"Shit, Blaine......How do you do this to me?" Kurt asks as he trails kisses along Blaine's jaw and down the side of his neck.

"Do what?" he breathes as he moves his hands to Kurt's ass and squeezes roughly.

"Unravel me. Everytime." 

Blaine laughs softly. “We should really stop....”

“Don’t wanna.” Kurt murmurs into Blaine’s neck as he nips at the soft skin.

“But you love shopping.” Blaine points out, even as he throws his head back to grant Kurt better access and- holy shit- now he’s palming him through his jeans and it feels so good. Blaine moans deep in his throat as he realizes he could probably come from this alone. In a parking lot, in broad daylight. “Kurt!” he cries rather desperately, “Uh...Kurt we need to stop.”

“Why?” he asks, leaning back against the dash, looking utterly debauched with his swollen red lips and dark blue eyes.

“Because....uh...because I’m in real danger of...erm....y’know.”

Kurt laughs. “You let me blow you on your dining room table, you initiate sex on the staircase, you have the most filthy mouth imaginable, yet you can’t tell me you’re about to come in your pants. Aw baby.” 

Blaine blushes deeply. “I just....well, I just get a bit embarrassed sometimes.” he’s grinning at Kurt’s gentle teasing, “I’ll get you for that comment later.”

“I look forward to that.” Kurt says with a wink. “Come on, let’s go shop.” 

They dissolve into hysterical laughter as they step from the car and a family arrive back at the vehicle next to them. “Jesus Kurt,” Blaine whispers as they walk past, “If we hadn’t stopped...I would have been.....”

“Yeah, they would have seen quite the show.” Kurt says as he takes Blaine’s hand in his. 

Blaine stares down at their intertwined fingers as they push through the doors of the mall. He finds himself grinning widely at the simple thrill that holding Kurt’s hand brings. 

“What?” Kurt asks with a smile in his direction, knowing full well ‘what’ and loving it every bit as much. 

“We’ve not held hands before. Well, not in public anyway.”

“Best feeling ever.” Kurt says, raising their joined hands to his lips and kissing Blaine’s knuckles. 

The pair shop for Christmas gifts first. Blaine finds himself grateful Kurt is with him as it turns out he has quite the eye when it comes to presents. They stop for lunch at the foodcourt, Blaine devouring a burger and Kurt saying he would just have a couple of Blaine’s fries, yet eating the lot. They don’t stop smiling the whole time, happy to finally be free of constraints on their time and behaviour. Kurt drags Blaine into Brooks Brothers, claiming he desperately needs new pants. 

“What for?” Blaine asks as he trails him round the store, “Your closet is full of them.”

“For reasons, Blaine. I just like buying clothes. Any clothes.” he grabs several items and heads towards the fitting rooms. “Coming?” he calls over his shoulder, and Blaine shrugs and follows after. 

“Ok...and this is the last pair of pants.” Kurt calls through the curtain. 

“Oh fuck.” Blaine breathes as the curtain is pulled back. They’re pants. Just a normal pair of dark green pants. Which cling. Everywhere. And accentuate the curve of Kurt’s ass perfectly. And the bulge in front.

“What do you think?” Kurt asks, holding his shirt up slightly and turning this way and that. “I could wear them for school.” 

“Please don’t.” Blaine manages to get out, his voice higher than usual. “Buy them, by all means. But I’m begging you, don’t ever wear them to school.”

Kurt raises and eyebrow. “Yeah? Liking the pants are we?” his eyes flick to Blaine’s crotch, as Blaine shuffles and tries to hide his growing erection. “Consider them sold.” Kurt laughs, and pulls the curtain shut to get changed. 

Blaine glances around, the changing room is empty so he reaches into his pants quickly to readjust himself, biting his lip and trying not to whimper as he touches himself. Fuck it. He’s going in.

“What the....?” Kurt begins, but is cut off abruptly by Blaine’s lips on his. It’s urgent, desperate and Blaine pushes hard against Kurt in a bid to relieve some of the tension. 

“Suck me.” Blaine whispers hotly as he undoes the sinfully tight new pants and finds Kurt’s half hard cock through his underwear.

“Here?” Kurt whispers back, “We can’t...what if...”

“Now.” Blaine growls, and the tone in his voice tells Kurt now is not the time to disagree. He sinks to his knees and wraps his lips around Blaine’s cock, lapping at the precome before swirling his tongue around the head. He looks up at Blaine and catches him watching, staring down at him with dark eyes as he tangles his fingers into Kurt’s soft hair. 

“Shit!” Blaine cries, as quietly as he can. “Not gonna last....at all” he bites hard on his hand to keep from crying out as Kurt fondles his balls and hums in delight as he feels them contract. Taking Blaine deep in his throat, he taps his thigh as he hears the massive thump of Blaine’s head banging against the wall. He pulls back slightly and sucks on the very tip once more, wrapping his hand around the base and Blaine suddenly spurts right into his open mouth. Kurt swallows hungrily, enjoying the bitter taste of Blaine’s come on his tongue. He finds himself pulled upright, and Blaine grips him roughly before kneeling on the floor to return the favour. It doesn’t take long for Kurt to be near the edge, and Blaine’s finger pressing into his ass tips him over completely. He comes down Blaine’s throat, trying not to make a sound. 

“What did you yell for?” Blaine asks, wiping the corner of his mouth as he stands.

“I didn’t yell.” Kurt states confusedly.

“I beg to differ.”

“Is everything ok in there?” A voice calls through the curtain, and Kurt jumps in fright and quickly tucks himself back into his underwear. 

“Yeah....” Blaine calls back, “My boyfriend was just having some trouble with his pants. But I’ve fixed it now.” he pushes Kurt’s sniggering face into his shoulder and holds him there until he’s calmed down. 

“Ok, maybe I yelled.” Kurt says, before exploding into laughter once more. 

“Well I’m glad you find it funny.”

“Hey, it was you who started it.”

Blaine and Kurt pay for the pants, very red faced and trying to dodge knowing looks from the staff, before heading their separate ways- arranging to meet in half an hour Blaine wanders the mall, still laughing to himself in disbelief at their behaviour in the fitting room. He’s just sitting by the fountain, waiting for Kurt to arrive, when his phone buzzes with a text. 

Dinner at seven. Bring Kurt.

He’s just in the middle of typing a reply to his mom, when another text comes in.

And don’t even try and pretend you’re not with him. I’ve just seen Rachel and her guy heading to the movie theater.

“Hey.” Kurt sits next to him and kisses his cheek, “Who are you texting?”

“My mom. Looks like we’re having dinner with her tonight.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I keep forgetting to update this work. It is complete, so I just going to upload the entire thing so I don't keep you all hanging. Thanks so much for reading.
> 
> Ps- I'm on twitter- mrscriss2012 send me a request :)

Kurt seems to take the news surprisingly well, declaring that she obviously knows so they may as well just bite the bullet and get this dinner over with. 

“What’s the worst that can happen?” he asks as he loads all their bags into the trunk.

Blaine stares at him. “Are you kidding me? She could report you.”

“She could. But she hasn’t yet.” Kurt says calmly as he starts the car and pulls out of the lot. “You said yourself she was suspicious, but she hasn’t pushed any further. If she was going to inform the school board, then why didn’t she say something when she found me at your house?”

“She’s probably biding her time. Gathering evidence.” Blaine sulks, sinking low in the passenger seat. 

“Stop being so melodramatic.” Kurt smiles. “Whatever happens, even if she grounds you until graduation, I’ll still be here. Waiting for you.”

“Would you?” Blaine asks, “Or would you get bored of hanging around waiting for your boyfriend to be a grown up and find a different one?”

“I don’t want anyone else Blaine.” Kurt says, a hint of annoyance in his voice at Blaine’s pessimism. “I’ll still be here when I’m forty, or eighty, or a hundred even. I love you.”

“You mean that?” 

“That I love you? Of course!”

“No....that you don’t want anyone else.” Blaine says nervously.

“Yes.” he reaches across and takes Blaine’s hand. “I just can’t ever see my life without you in it, and I don’t want to.”

Blaine kisses the tips of Kurt’s fingers. “I love you so much.” He’s satisfied after that, snuggling in as close to Kurt’s side as he can for the rest of the ride home. 

Kurt fixes his eyes on the road ahead and tries to calm his breathing. His heart is hammering in his chest, and his hands are slippery with sweat as they grip the steering wheel. It's not just that he's nervous about meeting Mrs. Anderson- he's terrified. He only met Richard's parents a handful of times, and never shared dinner with them, or any time at all really. It was more a case of a fleeting swap of hello's and how are you's coupled with polite nods and handshakes before Kurt would make his excuses and quietly slip away to while away the hours in a coffee shop or bookstore until they'd gone again. In fact, Kurt wasn't entirely sure they even knew Richard was gay, much less living with a partner. He had introduced Kurt as his roommate. That had stung at the time, but now Kurt finds himself wishing he could be properly introduced to Blaine's mom as anything other than his boyfriend. He swallows over his fears for the sake of Blaine though. He knows how worried and nervous he is, and doesn’t want to add to it. But the simple fact is, if Blaine’s mom chooses to report him, his career, reputation and relationship are all in tatters.

“Ok. We can do this.” he whispers to a pale and frightened looking Blaine as they stand outside the front door. “I love you.” he presses a soft kiss to Blaine’s cheek, who nods slightly and opens the door. 

“Mom?”

“In the kitchen.”

They walk down the hallway together, Kurt letting go of Blaine’s hand just before they go through. “Not yet.” he mouths, before gently urging Blaine into the room. 

Maria Anderson stands there, up to her elbows in flour as she kneads pasta dough on the work surface. She works it vigorously, stopping every now and then to push a stray curl out of her eyes. Kurt swallows as he realizes her aggressive kneading may be an indication of anger. 

“I don’t like being lied to, Blaine,” she states, balling up the dough and setting it to one side.

“I know. I’m sorry.” Blaine stares at the ground, unable to look up and see the disappointment registered on her face. 

“It hurts. And to be honest, I find it harder to accept than whatever this is.” She waves her rolling pin between the pair to emphasise her point. “Hello Kurt, by the way.”

“What?” Kurt startles in surprise. “Oh, um...Hello again, Mrs. Anderson.”

“Call me Maria. But don’t think that means I’m ok with all this,” she carries on, as she notices Blaine start to smile, “Because right now I don’t know what to think or feel. Go wash up, both of you and then you can help prepare dinner.”

Kurt follows Blaine down the hallway to the cloakroom, even more terrified than he was, if that’s possible. “Jesus Blaine, she hates me.” he moans as they wash their hands.

“No she doesn’t. She just....well it’s not easy for her to accept I guess. Give her time.”

“Yeah, maybe on our wedding day she’ll smile at me without so much venom in her eyes.”

“Nice that you think there will be a wedding day, but I’m sure she will love you long before then.”

The pair set to work, dictated to by Maria and they soon prepare a sauce for the pasta, while she rolls the dough out and then fixes a salad. She tells Kurt proudly of her Italian heritage, recalling long childhood summers spent in the tuscan hills with various cousins and other family members. She asks Kurt about his childhood, and listens attentively as he talks about growing up, his early memories of his mom and what life was like with his dad. 

“He sounds like a good man.” She says, with a small smile in his direction. 

“He is. He’s just the best dad anyone could wish for.”

“Does he know you’re involved with a teenager?” she asks, and suddenly the carefully crafted and already fragile truce is shattered. 

“Mom!” Blaine admonishes.

“What? I’m just curious. Blaine, I am trying, very hard to get my head around all this. I just need to know some background to all of it for that to happen.”

“It’s ok Blaine.” Kurt says quietly. “He...uh...I think he does, yes. He certainly knew when it started, and he told me to end it for Blaine’s sake.”

“Why for Blaine’s sake?”

“He had already met him, when I moved house. He likes Blaine, a lot. He felt it would be unfair of me to um...to take all his firsts from him, was how he put it.”

“But you didn’t end it.”

“I did. I stayed away. I really tried...but something kept pulling me back. I love your son, Mrs. Anderson. I’m not ashamed to admit it. I had fallen in love with him, and maybe I was weak to allow things to happen, but I just couldn’t stay away any longer.”

Maria stares at him for the longest time, her expression completely unreadable. “Dinner.” She states, “And I told you, call me Maria.” 

“Mom!” Blaine calls as she heads toward the door, “We can just eat in here.”

“Nonsense. Kurt is a guest. We’ll eat in the dining room.”

Kurt shifts uncomfortably in his seat. Not only has he been placed in exactly the same seat his lover tied him to, Blaine is opposite him, trying not to smile. Kurt fails to find the humor in the situation. 

“So....your brother dates Rachel?” Maria asks as they begin to eat.

“Yes. They met when I was moving.”

“She’s a sweet girl. Her and Blaine have been friends since middle school. And your brother is the same age?”

“Yes. He’s my step-brother.”

“So, why did you move, if you don’t mind me asking? You said you moved from New York over the summer, so why move again so soon?”

“Just leave it mom.” Blaine snaps.

“No really Blaine, it’s ok.” Kurt tries to offer a reassuring smile in his direction, but it comes out more like a trembling grimace. “I uh....I was in a relationship. I moved back to Ohio with him, for his work. When we split up I moved out.”

“Well this just gets better and better.” Maria says, pushing her unfinished dinner to one side. “I don’t know where to start with all this. The age difference, the teacher thing, the lying, and now I learn that you were living with someone?”

“It’s.....um....well...”

“It’s a mess, is what it is.” she snaps. “Look. I’ll be honest Kurt. I actually like you. Putting everything else aside, if Blaine had brought you home and introduced you as his boyfriend, I’d be thrilled. Any fool can see you’re besotted with him. But there are too many external factors here. The biggest being that you are ten years older, and his teacher. You must know how wrong that is.”

“I do.” Kurt mumbles. “Can I ask you a question though? If I wasn’t Blaine’s teacher, if we were in the same situation that Finn and Rachel find themselves in, would you let me date him?”

“Probably.” Maria sighs. “I would be worried, I’ll admit. Ten years may not seem like much, and at various points in life it won’t matter, but I feel that Blaine is- or was- still innocent, with no experience of any kind of relationship, much less an adult one. You’ve quite clearly felt committed enough to someone to live with them, you have experienced a much wider range of emotion and feeling than he has, or could hope to have at his age.”

“Still here.” Blaine mutters darkly.

“With all due respect, I think you’ll find Blaine is a lot more mature than you give him credit for. I’m sorry if that sounds rude....”

“It does.” 

“Oh. Right. Well, like I said, I don’t mean to be rude, but I think that when I was seventeen I was nowhere near ready to deal with any kind of relationship, I was still struggling to come to terms with my sexuality. Blaine is confident in who he is, he is used to looking after himself, and dealing with life’s problems on his own. You have raised him to be an exceptional young man, and he loves you so much- you should be proud.”

“I am....which is why I don’t want to see him get hurt.”

“I promise you, I will never hurt him.”

“I AM STILL HERE!” Blaine suddenly yells, startling both his mother and Kurt. “Does anyone care what my opinion is on all this?” 

“I really want to say no.” Maria says with a smile playing on her face. “But go on.”

“I love you. Both of you. I didn’t go looking for Kurt, mom. It was just a spark that couldn’t be ignored. You said you like him, and I’m glad. Because I don’t intend on being with anyone else, ever.”

“Blaine....” his mom begins.

“And you can shoot me down all you want for that, say I’m too young or naive to know- whatever. I know he’s the one for me just as I’ve always known I was gay. You were so supportive over that. I was so scared to come out to you- I didn’t even know what your opinions were about gay people. But you just....accepted. And it didn’t change anything, only made everything better. I’ve been honest with you about everything ever since then. And I’m sorry I lied to you over this, and maybe led you to believe something else. But I just wanted.....to give us a chance I guess. Kurt says he will wait for me until I graduate, and for that I am truly grateful, but I don’t want it to be necessary.”

“Go through to the living room.” Maria says quietly, blinking back tears at her son’s heartfelt confession. “I’ll bring in some coffee.”

Kurt and Blaine are completely silent as they sit side by side on the couch. Both are too petrified to even look at one another. Kurt finds himself grateful for Maria’s reappearance with a tray of coffee, at least it gives him something to do with his hands, other than wringing them nervously. 

“I’m going to talk now, and I want both of you to hear me out. You’ll get your chance to respond when I’m finished.” Maria states calmly but firmly as she sits in an armchair opposite. “Firstly Kurt, I want to say that I will not be reporting you to the school board over this. But if you ever hurt my son, I will hunt you down.” Kurt nods wordlessly, while Blaine tries to suppress a smirk at his mom’s melodramatics. “I can’t pretend to be one hundred percent behind this. But my experience with teenagers tells me it’s pointless to forbid them to do something, because they’ll only go behind your back and do it anyway, and honestly I don’t think you’ll be strong enough, Kurt, to resist Blaine if he comes calling- and I don’t think it would be fair to put you in that situation. So I guess what I’m trying to say is... you can date. But there will be rules,” she adds quickly as she sees their faces light up. “You can see each other on weekends and once during the week. That’s it. And I’m not being unfair, it’s your senior year Blaine, and it’s important that you study hard. And you’re not sleeping over until after graduation.”

“WHAT!” Blaine thunders, as Kurt looks to him in surprise- he had thought Maria was being more than reasonable.”You leave me alone for weeks at a time, and expect me to look after myself like I am an adult, then when you return I’m back to being a kid again?”

“I know.” Maria says quietly, “I’ve been quite neglectful in that, and I’m sorry. I think I have been too focused on my career, and I’ve just left you to your own devices. You were so much more sensible than Cooper, you were almost too easy to look after. But I can’t overlook the fact that if you were dating someone your own age, they would also be living with parents, and you wouldn't even be contemplating staying overnight.”

“She has a point.” Kurt says softly, turning to Blaine. “I can remember Finn being grounded so many times for sneaking out to see some girl, or breaking curfew. Your mom isn’t being unkind, or really strict at all. She’s just putting you first in all this.”

“It sucks.” Blaine pouts. “And it’s not putting me first at all. What I want doesn’t come into it. Because what I want is to be able to sleep at yours whenever I choose.”

Kurt laughs softly and takes his hand as he looks at him tenderly. “It will be fine. It will do us good. We can spend more time just...being together. When you sleep over you know what happens. We get in bed and don’t surface again.”

“Do you mind?” Maria says, and a hint of annoyance mixed with amusement flashes over her features as she takes in the sight of Kurt’s horrified face. 

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t think...it’s not what...”

“It’s exactly what I think. And while we’re on the subject, I hope you two are being safe.”

“Oh we are.” Kurt says as Blaine stares at the floor, blushing to the tips of his ears. 

“Blaine, sweetie.” his mom goes to him and kneels on the floor. Taking his hand in hers, she tries to make eye contact as she speaks. “I know you’re mad at me about the whole sleeping over thing, but I hope you can see past that and realize that I honestly have tried to be as accepting as I can about this.” 

“But you’re not happy about it.” Blaine points out.

“I’m not happy about the situation, no. But I am happy that you have found someone who makes you so happy, and who you feel is worth taking a risk for. I just don’t want you to get found out. It would mean dire consequences for both of you.”

“We won’t.”

“I hope not. Now go upstairs to your room for a while. Watch a movie, listen to music, do whatever normal teenagers do. Kurt has good bone structure, he could pass for nineteen or so.” Maria jokes as she pulls Blaine to his feet and into a hug. “And leave the door open.”

“Thank you.” Blaine says simply, as he kisses her cheek. “Come on Kurt.”

“Hey. You don’t get away that easily.” Maria says, and gives Kurt an unexpected but decidedly warm hug too. 

“Thank you, Maria.” Kurt says, pulling back and blushing slightly. “You’ve been more reasonable than I ever thought possible.”

“I know true love when it smacks me in the face.” she says and smiles at them both.


	18. Chapter 18

“So....Christmas is a week away.” Rachel helpfully points out to Blaine as they walk down the hallway toward their lockers. 

“Yep.”

“Have you thought what you’re getting for..him...yet?” Rachel lowers her voice slightly and doesn’t dare mention Kurt’s name for fear of being overheard. 

“Yes. All figured out.”

“Really? Damn. Well in that case you can help me find something for Finn.”

“Sure. We can go to the mall after school if you want?”

“Really? That sounds good.”

“Ok. Ask the others too, if you want.” Blaine says with a smile. Things are going well. His mom’s rule of only seeing Kurt once during the week actually means he has a lot more time for study and seeing his friends. He feels like those friendships are now back on track, whereas he was in danger of letting them fall by the wayside. Weekend’s belong only to Kurt though, and it’s usual for Blaine to arrive straight from his new gym on a Saturday and only just scrape home in time for curfew at 11. He is looking forward to Christmas, no school means that hopefully his mom will let him see a bit more of Kurt. The only disappointment being that Cooper had called and said he was spending the holidays with his new girlfriend, so he wouldn’t be home at all. 

In direct contrast to Blaine’s happiness, Kurt is downright miserable. He slams a pile of textbooks down on his desk and wonders if tonight he will get to see his boyfriend, or if he’ll be busy going to the movies with Quinn and Santana, or over at Sam’s for an XBox marathon. It’s not that he minds him seeing his friends- on the contrary he thinks it’s healthy that Blaine maintains these friendships and that they spend some time apart. It’s more that each time he hears Blaine tell him about it, he’s reminded of his own, rather solitary existence. He likes that Blaine is happy and secure, but he misses him and his strong arms night after night, misses waking up to see his beautiful face on the pillow next to him, misses the closeness their lovemaking brings, misses the laughter, the flirting, the hugs....everything. Sitting on Blaine’s bed watching a movie, with his door left wide open and his mom finding reasons to walk past every five minutes is not conducive to building a strong, adult relationship. He’s never felt their age difference so keenly as he does right now.

“Hey.” his melancholy is interrupted by the appearance of a grinning Blaine at the doorway. 

“Hi. You have a free moment?” Kurt asks as Blaine comes in and shuts the door. 

“Yes. I’m just going to the library to meet Mike and Quinn. You?”

“Yeah. I was going to ask if you wanted to stay here with me, but don’t worry about it.”

“Oh. Well I could...”

“No, really. It’s fine.” Kurt runs his hands through his hair and leans back in his chair. “Can you come over after school?”

“I’m going to the mall with Rachel and some others. I can come after?” Blaine offers hopefully, and hating the disappointment which floods Kurt’s face. 

“Yeah...whatever.” he mutters. 

“Kurt....” Blaine leans over the desk to take his hand. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Are we ok?”

“We’re fine Blaine. I’m sorry. Just ignore me.”

“I don’t want to ignore you. Something’s up.”

“I miss you.”

“I’m right here.” Blaine smiles.

“I know....but I feel like....ugh. You know what? It doesn’t matter.”

“It does, Kurt. Please.”

“I feel like it’s never enough. We’ve gone from spending all this time together to nothing, and it hurts.”

“We do spend time together,” Blaine replies- feeling a bit bewildered he runs his hands through his hair. “I can’t spend any more time with you Kurt, you know that. We knew the situation and I...”

“I know, like I said, ignore me. I’m being selfish, needy and dumb.”

“I like selfish, needy and dumb.” Blaine says, walking around the desk and straddling Kurt on his chair. “I’ll come by after the mall.” he whispers, pressing a butterfly kiss to the tip of Kurt’s nose. 

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to. But you know what? I’m gonna make a suggestion. And don’t get mad, ok?”

“That depends what you’re going to suggest.”

“Why don’t you go to New York this weekend? See your friends.”

“Because the weekends belong to us.”

“Hear me out. It’s Winter Break next week. We can be together so much more. And I really think you need reminding of who you were before you came to Lima. I love being with you Kurt, but I think your confidence took a knock when you were with Richard. I would like to think I helped you gain some of that back, but I don’t want you to be obligated to me, or my curfew, or the fact I can’t go to bars.”

“But I...”

“You’re an adult Kurt, like my mom said- you have a lot more life experience than me. I’m not expecting you to put all that on hold to wait for me to join you. Go have a fun weekend with your friends, and bring sassy Kurt back with you.”

“I guess I could call Leigh and see if she's free. Maybe Lynn too."

“Do it.”

“I wish you could come. I’d like you to meet my friends.”

“And I will, soon. Ok. I need to go. I love you.”

“I love you too.” And Kurt smiles, a real genuine smile as he realizes how lucky he is to have found his soulmate. He reaches up and kisses Blaine softly, the featherlight touch sending sparks through both of them, and Blaine finds himself unable to resist the lure of those lips. He leans down and deepens the kiss, running his tongue along Kurt’s bottom lip and moaning when Kurt eagerly responds. 

“We shouldn’t......not in.....school” Kurt manages to whisper hotly as Blaine places burning kisses to his jaw, temple, neck, anywhere he can reach. 

“I know......” he murmurs in response, “But you’re so damn irresistible.” He pulls back slightly to look deep into Kurt’s eyes, wondering what chance he stands of convincing Kurt to get him off right now, when the door opens. 

“I knew you’d be here.” Quinn says as she stands in the doorway, hand on one hip and rolling her eyes at the almost comical looks of horror on their faces.

Kurt taps Blaine’s leg to serve as a reminder that he is indeed still straddling him, and has one hand cupping the back of Kurt’s neck. Coming to his senses, Blaine stands and clears his throat. 

“Uhm....Quinn. I don’t....erm.....”

“You were supposed to meet me and Mike in the library.”

“I know. I uh....I was on my way.”

“Come on then. Catch you later Mr. H.” Quinn calls as she sashays out the door, ponytail swinging. 

Blaine backs out the classroom, shrugging his shoulders at Kurt, who looks like he might hurl at any moment. The rest of the period is spent in anxious contemplation for Kurt, and abject wonderment for Blaine, as Quinn just behaves.....normally. When they take their places for English, Blaine shakes his head softly at Kurt, who breathes a sigh of relief. 

“Ok. Sonnets.” Kurt starts, ignoring the groans from the class. “We’re nearly done- don’t forget you have a test on Friday based on all we have covered. So. Sonnet one hundred and sixteen. A volunteer to read, please!” 

Kurt scans the class. He sees the usual mixture of faces either staring at the floor or the walls. Only Rachel sits with her hand in the air. He tries not to smile as he takes in Blaine sat next to her. Resting his chin on one hand, he gazes at Kurt, eyes bright and shining with love and pride.

“I think Blaine should read.” Quinn calls. 

“What? No. Just no.” Kurt says, cheeks reddening so much he is forced to turn his back on the class and pretend he’s looking for something. 

“Why not? I think Blaine’s voice would sound perfect speaking Shakespeare’s words of love.” She says, all wide eyed innocence and Kurt is sure she's not to be trusted.

“I’ll read it.” Blaine says quietly.

“You don’t have to.” Kurt replies before Quinn can. 

“I know. I want to.” He picks up his book and walks to the front of the class, brushing past Kurt as he goes and sits at the back. 

“Let me not unto the marriage of true minds admit impediments.  
Love is not love  
Which alters when it alteration finds,  
Or bends with the remover to remove:   
O no! It is an ever-fixed mark  
That looks on tempests and is never shaken;  
It is the star to every wandering bark,  
Whose worth’s unknown, although his height be taken.  
Love's not time’s fool, though rosy lips and cheeks  
Within his bending sickle’s compass come:  
Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,  
But bears it out even to the edge of doom.  
If this be error and upon me proved,  
I never writ, nor no man ever loved.”

Blaine finishes and stares at Kurt, whose eyes are shining with unshed tears. There is a moment of silence and then;

“Is that about gayness?” One of the jocks asks. 

“It’s not a disease, Jackson. But no, it’s not about being in a same sex relationship if that’s what you mean. But it is about love, in it’s purest, most ideal form- and whether you find that love with someone of the same gender, someone of a different race, someone older, younger, it doesn't matter. What matters is that you get to be lucky enough to experience it in the first place.” Kurt grins at Blaine over the heads of his other students, Rachel looking between them as if she were watching a tennis match. “Thank you, Blaine. You can take your seat. So. Does anyone want to give their interpretation of the words?”

He is met with silence once more- even Rachel has nothing to say. He is startled when Blaine raises his hand. 

“Yes, Blaine?”

“I uh....well I think that, um, it’s about love obviously.”

“No shit sherlock!” someone calls, and they are silenced immediately by a glare from Kurt. 

“It’s uh...it’s praising lovers who have come to each other freely, and base their relationship on trust and understanding.” Blaine continues, trying not to blush as he looks at Kurt through his dark lashes. “It’s about never giving up. It tells us that true love doesn’t give up when circumstances change, or things get rough. Love is like a lighthouse, it faces storms but is never shaken. It’s not at the mercy of time, it doesn’t alter with hours or weeks, but lasts until the last day of life. Then Shakespeare finishes by saying that if he’s wrong about his thoughts on love, then he will take back all he has ever written, and he would say that no man has ever truly loved.” 

The whole class is silent. Most have never heard Blaine speak so much, or indeed with such heartfelt passion. Kurt swallows over the lump that has formed in his throat as he realizes that Shakespeare was right. It doesn't matter who you fall in love with, it's how you make it work. And they will. 

"Thank you Blaine. That was a very.....thorough interpretation. I think.....Are you okay, Miss Fabray?" Kurt's attention is drawn to Rachel handing a tissue to Quinn.

"Yeah....just something in my eye." She mutters as she sniffs delicately. 

-

By the time Blaine arrives at Kurt's apartment, the pair are so happy to be together that they clutch desperately at one another as they meld together in a series of hot kisses in the hallway. Kurt finds himself stripped down to his boxers within minutes, and laughs as he tries to hold back Blaine's eager hands. 

"We never make it past the hallway!" He exclaims, laughing harder as Blaine tries desperately to wrap his arms around his waist.

"Your fault, I told you. You're irresistible." 

"And so are you, but I want you in my bed. Let’s just take our time. It's been a whole damn week."

"Which is exactly the reason we shouldn't be taking our time." Blaine points out, even as he allows himself to be led down the hall while pouting slightly.

"How was the mall?" Kurt asks, flicking on the light and moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Fun, although Santana told the assistant in Ralph Lauren that I was a hobbit."

"That's just pathetic. Did Quinn go?"

"Yes." 

"And?"

"And nothing. I don't know whether she didn’t see, or whether she thinks it was innocent...."

"Blaine. You were sat in my lap. A blind Nun could tell what we were up to."

"Well she's certainly not that. But whatever, she hasn't said anything, and isn't acting any different at all."

"That's good."

"Did you call Leigh?"

"Yes, and Lynn."

"Were they your closest friends?"

"Yes. They're the only ones who really tolerated Richard- although they made no secret of the fact that they thought he was a jerk."

"He is a jerk."

"Yeah, he really is. Honestly I can't think what made me....."

"It doesn't matter. What matters is the here and now. So are you going to New York?"

"I think.....if that's ok with you?"

"You know it is, and you don't ever have to ask." Blaine surprises Kurt by sitting on the floor and resting his head in his lap, encouraging him to play with his curls.

"Hey....you ok?"

"Yeah....just feeling a bit sappy."

"Can I call you a cute puppy?"

"Absolutely not." Blaine twists so he can smile up at him. "Dark curly hair and weird colored eyes does not a puppy make."

"Your eyes aren't weird, they're stunning. And their color changes depending on your mood."

"Like how?"

"Like when you're happy, or excited they sparkle and look almost golden, like pools of honey. When you're contemplative, or just feeling relaxed, they look amber, like now. And when you're turned on...."

"Yeah?" Blaine whispers, and Kurt can see his breathing quicken and his eyes darken just at the mention of the words.

"They turn black." Kurt bends and kisses him, pressing one hand to his chest so he can feel his heart start to race. "You are so beautiful, Blaine. I don't think I'll ever get tired of looking at you."

"You'd better not." Blaine smiles and pulls Kurt down so they are kneeling together at the side of the bed. He looks deep into Kurt's eyes, the urgency from earlier replaced by a deep longing to reconnect with the man before him. He reaches out and smooths his hands over Kurt's chest as their lips meet, enjoying the way the soft downy hairs on his arms rise under Blaine's touch, and kisses gently along his collarbone, flicking his tongue out to taste him. 

“Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?” Blaine whispers between placing sweet butterfly kisses all over Kurt’s chest, trailing down to his stomach.

“Thou art more lovely and more temperate.” Kurt finishes, hands slowly unbuttoning Blaine’s shirt and pushing it from his shoulders. He maps out Blaine’s muscles with his tongue oh so teasingly slowly, before unbuckling his belt and pushing his pants to the floor. “Fuuuuuck.” he breathes, as he takes in the sight of Blaine’s erection straining in the confines of his tight black briefs. “Beautiful. Just so beautiful.” Kurt cups the bulge and kisses Blaine’s hair as the young man clutches Kurt and brings his head to his shoulder. Kurt can feel the dampness of Blaine’s pre-come alrady leaking and it makes him moan as he squeezes Blaine’s cock through the briefs. He wants to touch it so badly, but also wants to savor the sight of his glorious ass in the tight underwear. 

Blaine sucks a hickey into Kurt’s shoulder, his desperation building as Kurt continues to palm him. “Kurt.....I want to try something.” he murmurs, and removes Kurt’s boxers swiftly before guiding him to sit on the edge of the bed. 

“Oh?” Kurt quirks an eyebrow at this, noticing how nervous Blaine has become and wondering what in the world they have left to try.

“Turn over.” Blaine says gently, and Kurt obliges, turning so his hard cock is pushed into the edge of the mattress, legs planted on the floor and torso resting on the bed.

“Like this?” 

“Yeah.” Blaine manages to breathe out. He drapes himself over Kurt’s back, kissing between his shoulder blades and down along his spine, Kurt moaning and whimpering as he feels Blaine’s dick dragging along his crack and he wonders how he hadn’t noticed him taking those briefs off. 

Resting his face against Kurt’s perfectly sculpted round ass, Blaine kneels on the floor behind him. “I love you so much.” he whispers with a gentle kiss to each pert ass cheek which leaves Kurt shivering with anticipation. And then suddenly he’s there. Blaine runs his tongue testingly along Kurt’s crack before gently spreading his cheeks with shaking hands. He pushes against Kurt’s tight hole experimentally with his tongue, and is spurred on when he hears the most filthy moan coming from the man above him.

“Oh God Blaine, yes!”

Blaine lets out a shaky breath and pulls back slightly. “Yeah?”

“Yes! It feels fucking amazing.” 

Blaine smiles before circling his tongue around Kurt’s entrance and pushing against the tight ring of muscle. Kurt pushes back and Blaine finds himself buried in the most delicious heat, tongue working Kurt slowly open and reveling in the taste of his boyfriend.

Kurt tries desperately to rut against the mattress, and when that doesn’t provide the friction he craves, he pushes his ass higher in the air as he takes his cock in hand. Moaning deeply, Blaine starts to stroke himself, the taste and feel of Kurt clenching around his tongue becoming almost too much to bear.

“Blaine!” Kurt almost yells, the urgency in his voice plain, “Please....please fuck me.”

“I....I can’t. Not yet.....You’re not ready and I’m enjoying this too much,” and he nips playfully at Kurt’s ass with his teeth before going back for more.

“Blaine....I won’t last.”

“You’ll just have to come twice then won’t you?” Blaine smirks before pushing a finger into Kurt’s spit soaked hole and enjoying the whine it elicits from him.

Adding a second finger, Blaine crooks them and finds Kurt’s prostate before pushing his tongue back in too. Kurt feels overwhelmingly full, but it’s a feeling of indescribable pleasure as he clenches tight around Blaine’s fingers and tongue and comes hard onto the bed. 

Blaine pulls back slowly, Kurt’s hole glowing red and gaping around nothing. He allows him a moment to recover as he puts a condom on and coats himself in lube, hissing as the feeling of his hand stroking his cock threatens to overwhelm him. Somehow managing to bring his focus back to Kurt lying face down on the bed panting, he grips Kurt’s hips, and ignoring the surprised yelp, pulls him up so he’s kneeling on the bed.

Settling between Kurt’s legs, he wraps his arms around Kurt’s waist and with a kiss to his back, pulls him down onto his straining cock. 

“Holy fuck.” Blaine stills, Kurt leans his head back and manages to capture him in a kiss, the sight of Blaine’s lips so swollen and red from rimming him making his cock twitch to life again.

And then Blaine starts to move. Slowly at first, but gradually he builds to an almost frenetic pace, the force of his thrusts pushing Kurt onto all fours. Blaine pulls Kurt against him roughly as he presses his face into his back, his curls damp with sweat and sticking to Kurt’s glistening skin as the two join together. Blaine strokes Kurt quickly as he nears his own release, and as he feels the force of his orgasm hit him like a freight train, so too does Kurt spill onto the bed once more, before falling flat onto his stomach and paying no heed to the sticky mess beneath him. 

Blaine falls forward, half on top of Kurt and tries to catch his breath. “I....I can’t....just.....wow.”

“I may never walk again.” Kurt murmurs, face smooshed into the mattress.

Laughing, Blaine goes to the bathroom, returning with a damp wash cloth and a towel he proceeds to lovingly clean his boyfriend up and dress him in what he knows are his favourite old, worn flannel pajamas. He moves Kurt’s almost lifeless frame to one side as he strips the sheet from the bed and replaces it with a clean one, pressing soft kisses to Kurt’s cheeks as he tucks him in. 

“You’re going already?” Kurt asks sleepily.

“I have to. My mom doesn’t know I’m seeing you tonight, she thinks I just went to the mall.”

“You shouldn’t lie.”

“I didn’t. I just didn’t say I was calling in here on the way home. That way I can see you tomorrow.”

“Oh my God, this was a booty call.” Kurt laughs so hard his whole body shakes and Blaine finishes dressing and lies next to him on the bed. 

“Yeah, pretty much.” he grins.

“I’ve never been somebody’s booty call before. I think I like it.”

“Yeah, William Shakespeare has a lot to answer for.”


	19. Chapter 19

Kurt leaves for New York on Friday after school, sending copious texts to Blaine before he's even boarded the plane. When his phone rings after a few hours, he assumes it is Kurt calling to say he's landed. 

"Hey sexy."

"It's Burt."

"Oh." Everything in Blaine plummets, and he's thankful this is not a video call as he knows he's bright red and would be completely unable to look Burt in the eye. "Um....I was expecting someone else."

"I'll say." Burt chuckles in spite of himself. "So. Did Kurt leave already?"

And now Blaine panics. What is he supposed to say? How much does Burt actually know, and how much is guesswork? And why and how does Blaine always find himself in these situations? Someone upstairs has really got it in for him.

"Erm......Yes?"

"Why is that a question?" Burt asks gruffly, "I was asking you."

"Sorry, sorry. Yes he left right from school. I thought this call might be him to say he'd got there." Blaine clutches his head as he realizes he has just essentially admitted to calling Kurt sexy. 

"Thought as much. Ok. I'm gonna stop this conversation from becoming any more awkward than it already is. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I uh....not much. I'm going to the gym and then I want to get my homework done." 

"Kurt was like that. Always did his homework right away. Not like Finn who crammed it all into the last hour of the break." Burt smiles at the memory of his sons as teenagers, and then thinks how long ago that actually seems. "Anyway. I was calling to see if you wanted to come to the garage tomorrow."

Blaine is momentarily stunned and just manages to get out "Uh...." before Burt is carrying on.

"I don't know if you're into cars at all, but Kurt gave me your number. He didn't put me up to this," he adds hurriedly, "I asked him. I figured you're gonna be around for a while, might be nice if we get to know each other a little better. You don't talk much do you?"

"Well I do....I just don't like interrupting."

"Point taken.” Burt chuckles. “So, what'd you say?"

"Yeah, sure. Thank you for asking me."

"No worries. Come by whenever you're ready."

-  
By the time Blaine arrives at the garage on Saturday afternoon, he has worked himself into a complete frenzy over the whole situation. Kurt, being rather distracted and a bit hungover, just told Blaine to 'go with the flow,' completely unhelpful and no good at all in calming his nerves. He did then go on to say that Burt's bark is always worse than his bite, and he shouldn't be too worried, but should expect awkward questions to be asked. Blaine can't quite see why they have to be asked of him without Kurt present, but Kurt had kind of done his bit under interrogation from his mom, so he bites the bullet and walks into the garage. 

"Mr. Hummel?" he calls out hesitantly.

Burt slides out from underneath a Volvo. "Hey kid. Good to see you." Standing, he wipes his hands on his overalls before offering one to Blaine, who shakes it before looking around him.

"So all this is yours?"

"Yeah. My dad started the business then I took over and extended it after a few years. Hard work, but worth it. You like cars?"

"Yeah. A lot. But I don't know anything about the mechanics. I'm more into aesthetics."

"That why you chasing my boy?" Burt asks, laughing as Blaine's eyes widen. "I'm just messing with you. Well....sort of. I think we better lay our cards on the table before we go any further. Coffee?" Burt asks as he makes his way to a small office. 

"Yes please." Blaine sits where Burt indicates and clutches his mug nervously. 

"So. You and Kurt."

"Yes." 

"Is that yes a confirmation that you are a couple?"

"Um.....I guess? I mean, yes. Yes we are."

"Well at least one of you has finally admitted it. I've been calling Kurt almost daily but he never says anything."

"I know. I think he was kind of hoping you were just being inquisitive."

"I wasn't born yesterday. Any fool can see you two are head over heels for each other."

"That's what my mom said."

"Your mom knows?" Burt asks, eyebrows shooting upward in surprise.

"Yes. She's met Kurt."

"And she's ok with it?"

"Um.... She wasn't overly pleased. But she can see we love each other. So she agreed we can date, but I'm not allowed to sleep over at Kurt's anymore."

"I should think not." Burt says gruffly. "Worst thing about being a parent, having to acknowledge that your kids are.....y'know."

"Mr. Hummel, Burt, I....I may only be seventeen, but I do love your son. I promise I will always love and protect him for as long as he will have me."

"I think that's gonna be for always, kid. You sure you wanna make that kind of promise?"

"Yes. Definitely."

Burt looks at him and sees not a trace of doubt or hesitation on his face. "You don't need to give me the big speech Blaine. I like you. I wish you weren't so damn young, or Kurt's student, but really, I'm happy that he's happy. To be honest, I knew the day I told him to finish with you that you were in love with each other. Knew it even if you two didn’t. The way Kurt broke down when I talked to him about it, the way you punched that jerk.... I just felt like I should just try and keep things appropriate, y'know?" 

Blaine stares at the floor and nods, not trusting himself to speak right now.

"You don't need me to tell you both to be careful-" Burt continues, "You know what will happen if this gets out. But I'm glad Kurt found you. You make each other very happy."

"Thanks." Blaine mumbles, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"Right. Come on. These cars won't fix themselves."

They work for the rest of the afternoon, Burt keeping up an almost continuous commentary about each car, explaining the various parts of the engine and what purpose they serve. Blaine finds himself enjoying it immensely. He's never had a father figure in his life before, and is overwhelmed that Burt seems happy to assume that role. Conversation flows easily between the pair, everything from how fed up Burt gets with people nagging him about his diet, to the pressure Blaine feels to always achieve straight A's, to whether an Aston Martin is better than a Ferrari. No subject is out of bounds, though they do not discuss Kurt again. As far as Burt is concerned, Blaine proved his worth when he looked him in they eye and promised to take care of his son. Really- though Burt can't determine who his son dates- it's all a father could ask for. Despite his age, Burt finds Blaine to be mature, sensible and damn good company. 

They are just packing up for the day, Blaine having changed from his coveralls and Burt shutting various machines off, when they hear footsteps. 

"You get everywhere don't you?" Richard sneers at Blaine, as Burt slams the hood of a truck and feels smug when it makes Richard flinch.

"What do you want Richard? Problem with your car?" Burt asks, wiping his hands on a rag and making his way to stand next to Blaine. 

Richard continues to stare Blaine down, his features twisted into an ugly grimace. "Move it short stuff. I wanna talk to Papa Burt alone."

"Firstly, it's Mr. Hummel to you, and secondly, anything you've got to say you can say in front of Blaine." Burt says, drawing himself up to his full height as he glares at this idiot. 

Richards eyes flick between the pair of them, as if trying to work out exactly what is going on before he nods briefly. 

"Ok. Were you aware Kurt is fucking that?" 

Clenching his hands into fists at his sides, Burt takes a menacing step towards him, causing Richard to back away slightly.

"I'm gonna overlook the language you just used, and remind you that what Kurt does with his life is no longer any concern of yours.You think you can come in here and try and use that pathetic bit of information to cause trouble, you can think again. I will defend to the death my sons right to happiness, and Blaine's too for that matter. You couldn't keep it in your pants long enough to ever be a proper boyfriend to Kurt, he got out and found someone better. Blaine treats Kurt with the love and respect he deserves. A dream son-in-law. Now as far as I'm concerned, this conversation is over. Take your sorry ass out of my workshop and don't come back. Blaine and I are going for a burger." 

Richard stares at him a moment longer, trying to decide if this is worth pursuing, before shaking his head in disbelief and walking away. 

"Jerk." Burt mumbles. Blaine lets out a breath he didn’t know he'd been holding. 

"Thanks. You didn't have to defend me like that."

"I know. I wanted to."

"I'm not your son-in-law." Blaine points out with a shy smile. 

"Not yet." Burt claps and arm around his shoulders as they leave the garage. "But you will be."

-  
Monday morning and Blaine sighs deeper in his sleep, pulling the strong arms around him a little tighter and mumbling something incoherent. Slowly, he starts to realize that it’s not normal for someone to be holding him in his bed, and he jolts awake, his face breaking into a wide grin when he turns to meet Kurt’s gaze. 

“When did you get back?” he asks, not giving Kurt any time to answer as he kisses his lips deeply.

“About an hour ago. I haven’t been home yet.”

“You’ve been lying here with me for an hour? Is my mom still alive?”

“She let me in as she was leaving for work. It’s nearly ten.”

“Oh. And she was ok with this?”

“In her words- ‘He’s missed you. Go upstairs and have fun.’” Kurt grins as his hands begin to roam down Blaine’s sides. “And that’s just what I intend to do.”

“Oh my God you’re naked. How did I not realize this?” Blaine asks as he runs his hands almost reverently over Kurt’s ass and thighs.

“Hmm I am,” Kurt murmurs, kissing down Blaine’s chest, loving the way the hair prickles against his face. His eyes flick up to meet Blaine’s as he takes one nipple lightly between his teeth, causing him to gasp. “But you still have these on.” He tugs at Blaine’s pajama pants, reaching inside and cupping him, enjoying the way Blaine throws his head back against the pillow and closes his eyes. 

“Oh yes..” Blaine hisses as Kurt strokes him slowly. 

“Dreaming of me were you?” 

“Yes, always you.” Blaine moans, lifting his backside so Kurt can take the pants all the way off. 

Kissing his way from Blaine’s ankle up to his thigh and back down the other side, Kurt tries to control Blaine’s hips as he thrusts up to nothing. “Patience.” he grins wickedly before placing a kiss to the tip of his straining cock then moving to cup his face gently, kissing Blaine deeply and passionately, their tongues moving together perfectly. “I missed you so much.” Kurt whispers with a soft smile. 

“Me too.” Blaine places a kiss to the tip of Kurt’s nose, “Now please suck me before I die.” 

Laughing, Kurt straddles Blaine, facing towards his cock, and leans down, running his tongue around the head slowly, sighing deeply as he takes in the taste of the pre-come gathered there. 

“Fuck that feels good!” Blaine cries out, trying to thrust up again but this time Kurt has a firm grip on his hips. 

Kurt runs his tongue along the length of Blaine’s cock before sinking his mouth around him, wrapping his hand around the part that his mouth can't take. Bobbing up and down, Kurt is treated to a pornographic series of shouts and moans as Blaine comes undone. 

“Kurt, Kurt.” Blaine taps at Kurt’s legs. “Move....... Like this.” And Blaine pulls his legs back until the tip of Kurt’s hard dick rests against his mouth, where he takes it immediately. 

Their angles aren’t perfect, Blaine can’t take as much of Kurt as he would like, and Kurt finds it hard not to gag as Blaine’s cock hits the back of his throat repeatedly, but the hotness of the situation and their overwhelming desire to be together again means they are soon nearing the edge, and as Kurt fondles Blaine’s balls and he in turn hums around Kurt, they both shoot down the others throat, thrusting and pulsating together until they both fall onto the bed completely spent. 

“Welcome home.” Blaine grins as he stares at the ceiling. 

“Thanks.” Kurt rasps, his voice raw from taking Blaine so deeply. He crawls up the bed and wraps his arms around Blaine once more. "What time is your mom back?"

"About six."

"So can we stay like this all day?"

"Definitely," Blaine answers as he squeezes Kurt tighter. "How was New York?"

"Good. I had a lot of fun and it was so nice to see Lynn and Leigh again. I'd forgotten how loud and outspoken they are, and how much I love that."

"I'm glad you had a good time."

"I missed you though. It's like everywhere I went I thought of you. Every time I saw a hideous fashion faux pas on the streets of Manhattan I wanted to tell you, and you weren't there."

"I know nothing of fashion." Blaine replies, "Unless it's bow ties."

"Oh sweetie, I know you don't. Believe me."

"Ooh! Sassy Kurt did return!" Blaine laughs.

"Anyway, the point is I missed you, clothing choices aside. Did you have fun with my dad?"

"I really did. But he took great pride in telling me that you are much better at fixing cars than I am."

"Why didn’t you tell me that Richard stopped by?" Kurt asks, his words softened by a caring hand running along Blaine's forearm.

"Because I knew you'd worry. When you called you sounded so happy, and I didn't want to ruin that. I was going to tell you when you got back. Honestly."

"That's ok. It wasn't an accusation, I just didn't want you to feel like you couldn't say anything."

"He's just....such a douche. Your dad handled it well."

"That's what he said too," Kurt laughs. "Still, you made quite the impression on him."

"It's my boyish charm."

"It's something, but you're all man. Anyway, he asked me to invite you and your mom for Christmas dinner."

"Really? After Thanksgiving?"

"Thanksgiving went ok, it's just that he was trying to pry and I didn't want to give anything away."

"Still. That's very sweet of him. I'll talk to my mom."

"I kind of already did." Kurt admits, suddenly bashful and embarrassed to look Blaine in the eye.

"Did you? And why would you do that?" Blaine asks teasingly. 

"Because I really, really want you to come. Please Blaine. I know you probably hate the idea, but I figured your mom would want to meet my parents. I'm sorry, I know I should have asked you first, but please, please consider it." 

"What did my mom say?" 

"She said she would be happy to, but that it was ultimately your decision." he answers, biting his bottom lip anxiously.

"Kurt, I'd love to."

"Really?" 

"Yes!" Blaine says, laughing at the squeal of excitement Kurt lets out. "I don't know why you thought I'd be opposed to the idea. They all know we're together, and this way we get to spend our first Christmas with one another without having to try and hide anything." 

Blaine laughs again as Kurt bounces excitedly. “So can Christmas Eve be just for us?” Kurt asks. 

“Yes. We can exchange gifts together then.”

“Excellent. I’m excited now.”

“Oh really? I hadn’t noticed.” Blaine teases before he rolls on top of Kurt and moves in for a kiss. 

They spend the majority of the day naked under the covers, emerging mid afternoon to take a long leisurely bath together before making love again. Blaine’s mom raises one eyebrow but says nothing when she arrives home to find them entwined together on the couch staring mindlessly at the television. She’s never seen them together like this before, but it’s actually quite heartwarming and she finds herself inviting Kurt to stay for dinner without a second thought. They share sweet goodbye kisses together on the front porch, with whispered endearments and promises to see each other tomorrow before Blaine sinks into his bed once more, inhaling Kurt’s scent on the pillow and thinking he has never felt happier.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erm... I stole a One Direction song and passed it off as Blaine's own. In my defence, it is beautiful.

Kurt doesn't hear the door being quietly unlocked early on Christmas Eve. He is oblivious to the soft footsteps in the hallway, and the rustle of clothes falling to the floor. He stirs slightly as the covers are lifted, but only fully wakes when his morning wood hits the back of Blaine's throat. 

"Jesus fucking Christ Blaine!" he yells, with a quick glance under the covers to check that it is indeed his boyfriend and not some random stranger. "What are you, some kind of blow job ninja or something?" 

Blaine doesn't answer, merely looks up from under those lashes and smiles around Kurt's cock, who throws his head back onto the pillows with a moan because holy fuck it's one of the hottest sights he's ever seen. It doesn't take long at all before he's spilling hotly into Blaine's mouth, who eagerly swallows every drop before kissing Kurt deeply, making sure to run his tongue along Kurt’s so he can taste himself. 

"Sneaky."

"Good morning."

"Hmmm." Kurt cups the back of Blaine's neck and pulls him in for another kiss before remembering what day it is. "I get to give you your gift today."

"Now?"

"Not now. Later."

"So what should we do now then?" Blaine asks with a gleam in his eyes. 

"I have a few ideas." 

Once Blaine is sated, and Kurt has come undone again at the now expert hands of his lover, the pair shower and dress- Blaine telling Kurt to wrap up warm as they are going out.

"Out where though?" Kurt whines as he pulls on his boots, "It's too cold to drive far."

"We're not driving far." Blaine replies.

"But what if people...."

"Kurt. Relax. Trust me. Now come here." 

Kurt stands and goes to him, expecting to be kissed but is surprised when instead Blaine produces a beautiful burgundy scarf and wraps it around him. "Merry Christmas." He whispers with a brief kiss to Kurt’s lips.

"This is the scarf I was looking at when we were in Brooks Brothers." Kurt says with a smile.

Blaine shrugs slightly, hands in his pockets and feeling suddenly shy. He's never gotten a gift for another guy before, much less one as perfect as Kurt. "It's ok if you don't like it.....I can exchange it or..."

"Blaine. It's beautiful. And the perfect Christmas gift from my beautiful boyfriend. Thank you." He wraps his arms around Blaine's neck and kisses him once more, wondering if he will ever be able to get enough of those sensuous lips. 

“So....I have some news.” Blaine says with a shy, excited smile.

“Oh?”

“I’ve been asked to audition for Julliard.”

“OH MY GOD!” Kurt shrieks, leaping up at Blaine, wrapping his legs around his waist and kissing him all over his face. “That is amazing. I am so unbelievably proud of you right now!”

“It’s just an audition.” Blaine laughs. “I haven’t been offered a place.”

“No, but you will. They’ll meet you, hear your music and fall in love with you, just as I did.”

“Thank you for your faith in me, but time will tell. It’s not until February anyway.”

“Still, right after the holidays we can start working on your pieces.” Kurt rubs his hands together excitedly.

“We?”

“You don’t think I’m gonna leave you to do it on your own do you?”

“You’re amazing. I love you so much. Now come on, lets go.”

“Where?” Kurt tries again.

“Uh-uh. Still not telling.”

-

"Ice skating? Oh my God Blaine this is so romantic!" Kurt exclaims as Blaine parks the car.

"Huh. Well. That's the idea, but you might not think that in a minute."

"Why?" Kurt asks, a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"We're meeting Rachel and Finn."

"Oh."

"It's just..... I really wanted to bring you here, but I thought too many people might see us....just the two of us...and talk. But I thought if we were with them then we could say that you came with your brother and I came with Rach and...."

"That works." Kurt says quickly. "We can be together without being together. And it's still romantic. Even more so, knowing what thought you put into all this." 

"I really want to kiss you right now." 

"Do it then." Kurt says, feeling suddenly bold.

Blaine huffs out a laugh and shakes his head sadly. "We can't. But soon." 

“Please?” Kurt pouts.

Blaine winds one hand around Kurt’s neck and inches slowly closer. Kurt closes his eyes as he feels Blaine’s breath fanning over his face. He is taken back to that day in the classroom, when they so very nearly kissed.....they’ve shared probably thousands of kisses since then- sweet and tender, raw and passionate but each as special as the last and each one sending sparks shooting through both of them and setting hearts fluttering. Ever so softly, Blaine grazes his lips over Kurt's. The feeling is so sensual, so deeply erotic that Kurt gasps and his eyes fly open. A slow smile spreads across Blaine's face as he takes in the sudden flush spreading over Kurt's cheeks and the way his pupils dilate with longing. He presses forward again, remembering with fondness that night on his porch, when Kurt had controlled their first kiss, himself a trembling wreck and so scared of doing something wrong. Now here he is, kissing the love of his life as if his own life depended on it. Kurt's mouth opens beneath his lips, and their tongues dance their now familiar dance as their lips move as if they were made as one. 

The sharp tap on the window causes them to jump apart, then come back to rest their foreheads together before the drivers side door opens and an angry looking Rachel appears- Mercedes, Tina and a more than embarrassed Finn standing awkwardly behind her. 

"Out. Get out of the car, now." she hisses, "In case you haven't noticed, half of McKinley seems to be here. You're lucky I got to you first, I saw Mercedes heading towards your car and I knew, just knew, that you two would be all over each other."

She turns to the group with a bright smile as Kurt and Blaine exit the Lexus looking sheepish. "Everything's okay," she trills brightly, "Blaine was just a bit upset and Mr. Hummel was comforting him. Come along guys, lets go get our skates." She trudges off at an unbelievably fast pace, even Finns long legs having to hurry to keep up. Blaine tags along at the back of the group, pulling at Kurt’s arm as soon as everyone is distracted.

“Kurt, Kurt.” he whispers urgently.

“What?”

“That kiss.....I.....”

“Yeah,” Kurt responds, his smile growing wider. “It was pretty mind blowing.”

“I don't want to ice skate now, I wanna go home.”

Kurt laughs loudly at the adorable pout on Blaine’s face and tugs him toward the lake. “Later, mister.”

“But....”

“Later. Right now all your friends....well....my friends too I guess, are waiting for us to join them. Come on. It’ll be fun.”

As they step onto the lake they find themselves surrounded with familiar faces. Puck, Sam and Mike whizz by, clapping Kurt on the back and commenting how good it is that he could join them. Nobody seems to think anything is strange about him being there, Kurt assumes they all thought he’d tagged along with Finn- as Blaine had hoped they would. 

Kurt is unsteady on his feet, a fact that Blaine finds adorable, even more so when it means he spends most of the time with his arm linked through Blaine’s under the pretence of needing help to remain upright. Kurt finds himself laughing and joining in with this group of teenagers and marvelling at Blaine’s confidence within the group. The shy, nervous boy Kurt had first met has been replaced by a handsome young man who is enjoying finding his place in the world. Maybe it’s his relationship with Kurt, maybe it’s the comfort of having a supportive family on both sides, but he seems older than the others, more self-assured. 

Kurt rests against the barrier, hot chocolate in hand when Finn skates over to him. 

“You okay?” he asks, following Kurt’s gaze to where it rests upon Blaine spinning a laughing Santana around on the ice.

“Yeah, never better actually. Just standing here wondering what I ever did to deserve everything this good.”

“You’re head over heels for him, aren’t you?” Finn muses as they both continue to watch the group. 

“Totally. And y’know what’s the best? He feels the same. And I know he does. No question. With Richard there was always this doubt, this constant nagging fear that I wasn’t good enough, or that he’d leave me if I moaned about having a bad day at work. I was scared to tell him so much....I even put up with his endless watching of sports because I didn't want the argument that would come if I asked to change channel. But with Blaine....it just all fits, Finn. Everything is so right.”

“What are you gonna do when he goes to college though dude? I mean, Rach keeps saying that we can make it work, me visit her, she’ll come home for breaks...but it’s gonna be hard.”

“I’m going with him.”

“What?”

“I can’t leave him, Finn. I don’t ever want to be apart from him. You know I miss New York. We talked and yeah, we’re going to move there together over the summer.”

“Together, together?”

“Yep.”

“Woah. Does your dad know?”

“No one knows. Not even his mom. So I’m trusting you with this, okay?”

“Totally. Wow Kurt. That’s....I’m really happy for you.”

“Thanks. And don’t worry, I’m sure you and Rachel will sort something.”

“Yeah we will. But I don’t see us being ready to live together. I’m only twenty seven.”

Kurt raises an eyebrow and laughs before skating uncertainly to the center of the ice. Blaine holds his hands out to him without thinking, Kurt clutches them gratefully and allows his young boyfriend to twirl him around the lake, laughing loudly as Blaine collects more and more of the group until they are all skating in a long train. 

“Dude. You are in for one hell of a Christmas.” Puck says in Kurt's ear as he grips his waist. 

“What? I.....” Kurt turns confusedly, causing Puck to almost fall over him followed by the rest of the group. Still laughing, they eventually decide to head to Breadstix, but Blaine gracefully declines on his and Kurt’s behalf, saying he needs to give Kurt a ride home. 

“I’m sorry Kurt, I didn’t realize so many people would be there, I...”

“Hey, don’t apologize. I had an amazing time. Really, I loved it. And it was so much easier than I thought it would be. Aside from nearly getting caught out by Tina and Mercedes no one seemed to notice anything.”

“I guess they just assume we’re friends because of the whole Rachel and Finn thing.”

“So did you tell Rachel we’ll go to her New Years party?”

“Not yet. I wasn’t sure if you’d want to.”

“I do. It’ll be fun.”

“Okay.”

“Now lets go home so I can give you your gift.”

-

Blaine wasn’t entirely sure what he had been expecting as a Christmas gift. What he definitely was NOT expecting however, was to find himself in this position. He tugs lightly on the ties binding his wrists to the headboard and calls out again. 

“Kurt?” He is achingly hard, despite not having a clue what’s going on. He’s pretty sure he’d laugh uncontrollably if he could see himself now, blindfolded, tied to a bed and completely naked. Eventually he hears a soft rustling noise. 

“Kurt?” he asks again.

“Are you okay baby?” Kurt asks, his voice growling low with desire at the sight which greets him.

“Yeah,” he breathes, “Just wasn’t sure where you had gone.”

“Listen. Anything you don’t like just say and I’ll stop.”

Blaine gulps and nods, not knowing whether he feels aroused, nervous or downright terrified. Aroused, he decides as he feels the familiar sensation of a naked Kurt straddling his thighs. 

“I am in charge. I am your teacher, just remember that. You must not do anything without my permission- and that includes coming. Got that?”

Blaine nods eagerly, but receives a sharp tap to his thigh. “I said have you got that?” Kurt asks again, more forcefully this time. 

“Y-y-yes.” Blaine stammers, “Sir.” he adds as an afterthought. 

“Excellent. Good boy. I like good boys.” Kurt purrs as he runs his hands over Blaine’s chest, causing him to cry out. “Good boys get rewarded. Open.” 

Blaine opens his mouth eagerly, assuming he will be getting a face full of Kurt’s cock, but is surprised when what tastes and feels like a strawberry dipped in melted chocolate is placed in his mouth. 

“Mmmm,” Blaine hums as he bites into the soft fruit. He feels the juice dripping down his chin followed by Kurt’s tongue licking him clean. 

“Mmmm indeed.” he growls, before his tongue dives into Blaine’s mouth alongside the rest of the fruit. Blaine’s taste buds are in overdrive, heightened by his other sensory deprivations he can taste Kurt and the sweetness of the strawberry tangled with the smoothness of the chocolate. He whimpers slightly when Kurt pulls back again. 

“Liked that, did you?” Kurt asks, Blaine hears the smirk in his voice and his dick twitches even more. 

“Yes sir, it was hot.”

“That’s not hot.” Kurt answers sharply, “this is hot.” Blaine arches up from the bed and cries out as some sort of hot liquid is drizzled onto his chest. 

“Fuck! Fuck! Shit that’s hot!” Blaine cries, as Kurt continues to drip it lazily down his sternum and around each nipple before pooling some in his belly button. For a split second,Blaine thinks about asking him to stop, but then the liquid cools and Kurt follows the pattern with his tongue. 

“Jesus.....Oh God that feels good.” Blaine moans as Kurt swirls his tongue around a nipple. Pulling on the restraints, he arches up on the bed repeatedly, desperate for more as Kurt licks down his chest. “Please sir, please!” he whines- the overwhelming need to stroke his cock driving him insane but also turning him on more than he ever thought possible. 

“Please what?” Kurt asks hotly, causing Blaine to jump because he had no idea Kurt had moved so close to his face. 

“Please touch me sir, please.” Blaine begs. 

“Not yet.” he leans and places a kiss on Blaine’s lips, pulling away and making the boy chase after him before falling back on the pillow with a moan. 

“Fucking HELL!” he yells, causing Kurt to laugh. “It’s not funny. I’m dying here. Dying! Please touch me. I’ve been so good.”

“I’m not touching you. But you’re right. You have been good. Open,” Kurt whispers as he runs a finger along Blaine’s lips. 

He opens quickly and pulls Kurt’s finger inside, sucking greedily and whimpering as Kurt runs a strawberry over each nipple until they’re completely hard before removing his finger and encouraging him to eat the fruit. Then suddenly he’s gone. Blaine feels the bed rise as Kurt gets up, then a soft hissing sound. 

“Fuck.” Kurt mutters, as Blaine tries any which way he can to see what Kurt is doing, but the blindfold is too good. 

“You okay?” 

“Less talking, more sucking.” Kurt commands as he sits astride Blaine’s chest. 

Blaine smiles as he feels the tip of Kurt’s cock rest heavy against his lips. His tongue snakes out and he immediately tastes chocolate. “What the....” he begins, but is silenced by Kurt forcing himself into Blaine’s mouth. 

It’s a strange sensation. It feels a little uncomfortable, not being able to see and having to trust Kurt completely, but it is insanely errotic, and Blaine finds himself moaning deeply as he takes in Kurt’s length- which is coated entirely in melted chocolate. 

“Good boy, good boy.” Kurt coos as he strokes Blaine’s cheek. “Oooh you look so good sucking on that chocolate lollipop.” He leans forward, gripping the headboard as he thrusts in and out of the boy, moaning deeply at the sight. Blaine's mouth is stretched wide, spit gathering under his chin. He looks so glorious, eyes wrapped in the black and red blindfold, arms tied above his head, that Kurt pulls out of his mouth, trying to stave off his orgasm. Blaine, feeling emboldened and insanely turned on, daringly drags his teeth up the length of Kurt's cock. He hears a whimper, then feels hot liquid spurting over his face as Kurt is unable to hold off any longer. 

"Shit, shit." Kurt pants, and then Blaine feels his tongue lapping over his cheeks, nose and lips as he cleans his own juices from his boyfriends skin. 

"Oh God Kurt, let me come. Please, let me come!" Blaine begs, sure that he cannot take any more. 

"Not yet." Kurt whispers in his ear, taking time to run his hands over any expanse of skin he can find. He moves lower, kissing the insides of Blaine's quivering thighs before taking his balls into his mouth and swirling his tongue over them. 

"Kurt!" Blaine screams, nearly in tears through sheer desperation and want. "Please, please!" 

"Tell me what you want baby." Kurt murmurs from where he is nestled between Blaine's legs. 

"I don't care, just touch my cock, let me come!"

"How do you want to come though? You've been such a good boy, I'll let you choose. Do you want to come in my mouth, or with my cock in your tight little ass?" 

"C-c-cock," Blaine whimpers, "In me. Please Kurt, just fuck me." He is writhing on the bed, wanting and hungry to feel Kurt inside him. He sucks eagerly on the fingers Kurt holds up, and moans brokenly when two are pushed swiftly inside his entrance. 

"Good. So.....so.....good," he pants, trying to push himself down further. It burns, but in the best way possible and Blaine needs more.

"You look beautiful like this." Kurt says, peppering kisses down his legs as he works him open. Pushing another finger in, he smiles to himself as Blaine moans loudly. The boy is a wanting, dishevelled mess, chest heaving, a light sheen of sweat coating his body, hair plastered to his head and legs shaking. 

Blaine feels his legs being pushed up towards his chest and then finally, finally, Kurt is there, pushing his rigid cock deep inside. It's dry and rough but everything they both need in this moment. Blaine knows he will be sore for days, and this makes him even more excited. 

"Fuck me Kurt."

"Yes, yes.....shit baby. This is so good." Kurt pants, all attempts at role play gone as he concentrates on the amazing sensation of Blaine clenching around him. He thrusts shallowly, unable to move too much at first because of the way Blaine is squeezing so tight around him, but gradually he is able to build pace, and he shifts his angle slightly in a manner he knows will make Blaine scream.

“Holy SHIT!” Blaine cries, “Kurt, Kurt, please...I can’t.....I need to...”

Kurt manages to catch his lips in one sloppy kiss as he wraps his fingers around Blaine’s cock. 

“Come.”

And that’s it. Kurt hasn’t even moved his hand before Blaine is coming, thick white ropes shooting from his cock for so long that Kurt fears he may faint with the force of it. 

“Blaine, baby,” he manages to get out as Blaine continues to come, head thrown back and silently screaming- completely unable to vocalize the moment. Kurt follows after, moaning as he bites into Blaine’s shoulder and stutters uncontrollably, spilling into the boy. 

They are silent as they lay in a tangled, heaving mess for a long time, until Kurt wonders why Blaine’s arms aren’t around him, then remembers he’s still tied to the bed. 

“Sorry,” he says weakly as he unties the restraints and the blindfold. “I forgot.”

Blaine squints as the light hits his eyes and he slowly takes in the scene around him. Clothes are everywhere, a bowl rests on the nightstand which once held melted chocolate, the remnants now long since solidified. But it's the sight of Kurt which has him staring incredulously. 

Kurt, always so put together and pristine, is a mess. His hair sticks out in different directions, his lips are red raw. Chocolate is smeared around his mouth, down his neck and torso, and around his now completely spent cock. Blaine laughs at the sight, thankful he was blindfold throughout or he knows he would have got the giggles. 

“You should look at yourself, mister.” Kurt smiles as he props himself on an elbow next to him. Blaine sees the leftover trail of chocolate coating his chest, the skin pink underneath. 

“That chocolate was really hot.” he says as he reaches for his lover. 

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“No...I mean it was really hot.” Blaine smirks, pulling him in for a kiss. “Best Christmas gift ever.”

“That’s not your gift.” Kurt says, untangling himself and climbing from the bed. “This is your gift.” And it’s only then that Blaine notices the camera mounted on a tripod, angled so it captures all of the bed. 

“I’ll be right back.” Kurt whispers, and leaves a grinning Blaine to fall back on the bed. 

“There you go. Something for those long, lonely nights when you’re at home all alone.” 

Blaine rouses, he hadn’t realized he had drifted off until he hears Kurt speaking. “You’re a kinky bastard,” he says, taking the disc from Kurt with a smile. 

“No Blaine, you are the kinky bastard, which is why I made you a sex tape.”

“So when my mom asks what you got me for Christmas, I put this on do I?” he says with a laugh, pulling Kurt on top of him once more because- damn- he just cannot stop touching him.

“No,” Kurt answers, extracting himself once more. “When your mom asks what I gave you, you show her this.” he says, handing Blaine a box tied with a large black and gold ribbon. “Open it when you get home.” he says, with a kiss. 

Blaine hops from the bed and goes to the hall, Kurt hears him fumbling in his bag and then he returns. 

“Merry Christmas,” he says, holding out a package wrapped in brightly colored holiday paper.

“But you gave me that scarf...” Kurt trails off, unable to stop grinning at the sight of Blaine looking so nervous yet so proud.

“I know.....but this is your actual gift. I hope you like it. But open it after I’m gone.”

Later, when Blaine is shut in his bedroom, he settles onto his bed and unwraps his gift from Kurt. Lifting the lid and gently removing the layers of tissue paper, his eyes fill with tears as he takes in the stunning collection of bow ties. All different colors, from a simple black with fine silver thread running through, to a bright red one with tiny green Christmas trees. His eyes are immediately drawn to a burgundy one, which when he looks closer he can see has small black music notes all over. He lifts it from the box to examine it closer, then sees the note hidden underneath. 

Eighteen bow ties, one for each week since we met in the park.   
It would have been one for each day, but a teachers salary isn’t up to much, and my sewing time has been greatly diminished since you came into my life. Not that I’m complaining.   
I love you, Blaine Anderson. Forever and for always.   
Kurt. 

Kurt presses play on the CD Blaine has given him, and settles back in bed with a smile on his face as he lets Blaine’s voice wash over him. All their songs are there, he blinks back tears as he listens to Blaine singing ‘Hello,’ and finds it unbelievable that the memory seems so distant. He laughs as he hears Rachel duetting with him on ‘I’d be surprisingly good for you’ and ‘Love lift us up where we belong.’ But when he hears that deep, melodious voice start to sing ‘Make you Feel my Love,’ the tears really start to fall. But they are tears of happiness, as Kurt recalls the way it felt to be held by Blaine for the first time, the way his heart raced when their lips first met. He is so absorbed in his memories that when Blaine’s voice comes over the speakers, he is startled. 

“Uh...so Merry Christmas Kurt.” Blaine says, and Kurt smiles at the uncertainty in his voice. “I um...well I would have given you the world if I could...or at least a new Gucci bag. But I don’t have much money. So in the words of Elton John, my gift is my song- and this one’s for you.”

Kurt clamps a hand over his mouth as the piano starts up with an unfamiliar tune, and Kurt realizes Blaine has written a song for him. For him. He can see him now, sitting in the auditorium, changing music and lyrics, practising over and over until it was perfect- and now Kurt gets to hear the end result. 

Your hand fits in mine  
Like it’s just made for me,  
But bear this in mind  
It was meant to be.  
And I’m joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me.

I know you’ve never loved   
The crinkles by your eyes  
When you smile  
You’ve never loved your stomach or your thighs  
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I’ll love them endlessly.

I won’t let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do  
It’s you  
Oh it’s you they add up to.  
I’m in love with you  
And all these little things.

You can’t go to bed without a cup of tea,  
And maybe that’s the reason that you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me

I know you've never loved   
The sound of your voice on tape  
You never want to know how much you weigh  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But you're perfect to me.

I won’t let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it’s true  
It’s you,  
It’s you they add up to.  
I’m in love with you,  
And all your little things.


	21. Chapter 21

The introductions are long since made, and Maria is already making herself at home in the kitchen with Carole, when Kurt and Blaine still stand in the hallway staring at each other with dopey grins. 

“What?” Blaine eventually asks, tilting his head to one side and looking even more charming than usual.

“Nothing, I’m just having a hard time reconciling this adorably cute boy in his holiday bow tie to the one who was naked and tied to my bed yesterday.” 

“May I remind you that you were responsible for both?” Blaine smiles as Kurt wraps his arms around him. “Did you like your song?” 

“I love it, as I love you. It was perfect. I want you to promise me something.” Kurt speaks into Blaine’s dark curls, left free of gel today at Kurt’s request.

“Hmmm?”

“If we get to nationals, I want you to sing that.”

“No way.” Blaine says, pulling back and staring at the floor.

“Why not?”

“Because it’s for you. And they’ll all want to know who I wrote it for- they know me, they know I couldn't express that level of emotion unless I was actually feeling it. And I’m not gonna lie.”

“Will it matter by then? Nationals are the week before graduation. At least promise me you’ll think about it.”

“Okay,” Blaine sighs. “I’ll think about it. But only because you’re hot.” 

Kurt lifts Blaine’s chin with his finger, looks deep into his eyes- amber today and sparkling with love- and kisses him. 

“I-I-I watched the tape.” Blaine manages to blurt, the intensity of that simple kiss having left him breathless. 

“You did not.” Kurt’s eyes are wide as a slow smile forms on his face. 

“I did. And I loved every second of it.” Blaine says in between kisses, “I could still feel you, can still feel you today, too.” 

“Jesus Christ.” Kurt mutters, and pushes Blaine against the wall, kissing him hungrily. 

“Put him down!” comes the unmistakable tone of Burt Hummel from the living room, and the pair pull apart, giggling and blushing furiously. 

“Come on.” Kurt says, and tugs Blaine towards their first family Christmas.   
-

 

"So?" Blaine asks as his mom drives them home later that evening. 

"I had a fantastic time," she answers with a smile, reaching over and patting Blaine's leg. "Burt and Carole are good people......and you've landed on your feet with that young man of yours." 

Blaine grins and leans back against the headrest as he watches the brightly lit houses speeding past his window. "Yeah," he says dreamily. 

"Listen to you!" Maria exclaims with a ruffle of his hair. "You've got it bad. And so does he. Carole and I were talking about the way you look at each other."

"Yes, you two got on well. Too well probably."

"Well that's tough sunshine, because her and I are going to be seeing a lot more of each other. We're going to try that new jazzercise class at the community center next week, and we have a lunch date the day after."

"Oh God."

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself. We won't spend all our time talking about you and Kurt, cute as you are." Maria laughs.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself though mom. And thank you, for being so understanding."

"Blaine, I love you. Whatever you do, whoever you date, wherever you end up, you will always be my baby boy. But I have to say, I am more than happy with your choice. The boy done good."

The rest of the journey passes in a happy silence, Blaine still smiling in the darkness at the memory of being able to kiss Kurt under the mistletoe, and nobody minded. It wasn't as heated as they can get, sure, but his mom and Carole had kind of spoiled the moment by clapping enthusiastically and then laughing almost hysterically at Blaine's blush when Burt had complained it was like watching Brokeback Mountain again. 

"So what are your New Years plans?" Maria asks as she pulls into the driveway.

"Same as the last three years, going to Rachel's."

"Is Kurt going?"

"Yes. He's coming with Finn. And you know, it's only the Glee guys so no one will think it's strange, him being there." Blaine finds himself unnerved by the look Maria gives him before unlocking the front door. 

"It's not that honey....it's just.....won't it be kind of tough? You won't be able to go near each other. Who are you going to kiss at midnight for a start?" 

"Well last year Puck tried to kiss me, so anything has to be better than that. But seriously, it doesn't matter mom. We're used to hiding it."

"Okay. If you're sure."

"I am. And I'm going to sleep over at Rachel's if that's okay?"

"Is Kurt sleeping over?"

"Of course not! Jeez. How would that look, a teacher sleeping overnight with his pupils?"

"Get out of here!" his mom laughs as Blaine runs up the stairs. "Go text Kurt, it's been a whole twenty minutes since you saw each other!" She calls after him.

Happy and contented, Maria falls back on the couch thinking she can't remember a better Christmas. 

-

 

"Happy New Year!" Blaine calls excitedly as he enters Kurt's apartment. 

"I'm in the tub!" comes the reply, and Blaine smiles at their domesticity- thinking how perfect their life in New York will be. 

"Hey....." Blaine smiles. He pushes open the door and moves to sit on the end of the tub, leaning down to give Kurt a brief kiss before playing with his damp hair.

"Hey. Missed you. And it's not New Year yet."

"Okay....you saw me yesterday and I don't care, I'm saying it anyway. Happy New Year."

"But when I saw you yesterday I also had the pleasure of seeing my parents and your mom at the same time."

"I know. It's nice that they're so supportive, and that they get along but...."

"But sometimes it's a bit much. I hear you." 

"Hmmm." comes Blaine's response as he rolls up his shirt sleeves and runs his hands down Kurt's chest and into the water. Kurt sighs deeply and leans back against Blaine's leg, closing his eyes.

"What time are we leaving?" he murmurs.

Blaine takes a deep breath "Actually, we're not going."

"What?" Kurt asks, turning in the water to look at him.

"I thought we'd stay here. All night."

"All n......are you kidding me?"

"Nope," Blaine grins bashfully.

"But...what about....you said....I mean....I really get you here all night? As in, you'll be here in the morning?" Kurt is kneeling now, water sloshing over the sides of the tub but he pays it no heed as he grips Blaine's thighs excitedly, his whole face alight with happiness. 

"Yes." Blaine laughs as he kisses the tip of Kurt's nose. 

"What did your mom say?"

"She was actually the one who pointed out to me how hard the party would be. I wouldn't be able to kiss you at midnight, which would kill me, and if I had a drink I would try, and that would be disastrous."

"True. Was Rachel okay?"

"Completely fine. She understands."

"Then in that case I don't know why you're not undressed and in this tub already."

After their bath the pair change into comfy sweats and hoodies, Kurt at pains to point out that he really must love Blaine, always letting him see him without his hair styled. 

“So.....movie?” Blaine asks from his position between Kurt’s legs on the couch.

“I’d much rather you.”

“That can be arranged,” he says, turning so he’s lying on top of Kurt. 

They make out until things become heated, erections pushing against one another and hands starting to roam. Blaine reluctantly extricates himself and walks to the bedroom. He’s back a few seconds later. 

“Uh Kurt?”

“Mmm?”

“No condoms or lube.”

“What?” Kurt stops palming himself and sits up. “You’re joking me.”

“I wish I was. It’s okay. I’ll drive to the drugstore. I won’t be long.” Blaine says, pulling on his shoes with no socks. 

“I’ll come with you.”

“Is that wise? How do we explain that if we get caught?”

“Relax. It’s New Years. It’s nearly ten now, most people are going to be at parties already.”

Kurt is right, the parking lot and the drugstore are deserted- but Blaine cheekily parks at the farthest end, and spends a while reacquainting himself with Kurt’s tongue before they reluctantly step out into the cold. 

“So I’ve decided,” Kurt states as he links his arm through Blaine’s and tries not to slip on the snow. “I’m getting tested. This condom thing is a pain in the ass.....Oh behave.” he rolls his eyes fondly at Blaine’s laughter as they grab their supplies. 

“Jesus it’s cold.” Blaine moans as they exit the store again, breath puffing out in front of them in small white clouds. 

“Well I could always warm you up on the back seat for a while.” Kurt says playfully, stopping in front of him and pulling his boyfriend in for a kiss. 

“Kurt.” Blaine says abruptly, eyes wide. 

“Not in public, I know.” he sighs. 

“Kurt. Get in the car.”

“What?” Kurt turns as Blaine flicks his eyes over his shoulder, and it’s then that he sees them. Richard, and two other enormous guys, walking slowly towards them. 

“Is he...is he holding a baseball bat?” Kurt asks, voice shaking with fear. 

“Take the keys Kurt, and drive. Go to Rachel’s, find Finn and stay right by his side.” Blaine says, voice flat and emotionless and his eyes fixed on the advancing men. 

“What? No. Please Blaine, run.” Kurt tugs at his arm, the men are getting closer, he can see Richard’s sneer as he hoists the bat on his shoulder. “Blaine!” the panic in his voice is evident now, and he is pulling hard at Blaine, who remains unmoving. 

“Listen to me Kurt. If anyone finds you here, that’s it. We’re finished. Your life is ruined. Find Finn, he won’t notice what time you arrived so if anyone asks he can say you were with him all evening. Take the keys.” he says firmly, pushing them into Kurt’s gloved hand. 

“No! You’re insane if you think I’m going to drive away. They’re coming for you Blaine, I’m not going to...”

“I fucking said GO!” Blaine roars as he pushes him angrily toward the car. “I love you too much for this Kurt. NOW GO!” and with a final effort he pushes a shaking and now crying Kurt at the car and walks swiftly towards the men, hands balled into fists and ready to defend himself as best he can. 

With trembling fingers, Kurt unlocks the door and gets inside. Hearing Blaine’s anguished cry as the bat connects with his ribs, he drives away. 

 

-

“What the....?” Burt Hummel is startled from his armchair snooze by a loud hammering on the front door. 

“Kurt?” he asks as he pulls the door open to find his distraught son, eyes red, face ghostly white and hair in disarray. 

“Blaine...” he manages to choke out around a sob. “Blaine...they came for Blaine.....hit him....he’s....Oh God what have I done?” he collapses on the front porch as Burt crouches down and gathers him into his arms.

“Who did buddy? What’s going on?”

“Help. You have to help, dad. Richard came at him when we left the drugstore. There were two others. He had a bat...I.....”

“What? Where is Blaine now?” Burt asks hurriedly, dropping Kurt and running inside to grab a coat.

“Still there...I left him dad...I....I...drove...”

“YOU WHAT?” Burt thunders, pulling Kurt to his feet and manhandling him to the car. “KEYS.” he demands, and Kurt hands them to him before falling into the passenger seat. 

“How could you be so goddamn stupid!” Burt fumes as they drive away. “Did you call the police, an ambulance.....anyone?” he asks incredulously as Kurt shakes his head.

“Blaine...he told me to go.....said to deny I was with him.....wanted me to-to-to go to Rachel’s party.”

“Holy crap Kurt. I hope you realize that if anything’s happened to him.....”

“I know!” a terrified Kurt screams at his father, “I came for you....I thought we could take him home to Carole....”

“She’s at work and anyway, the guy had a freaking baseball bat Kurt. She can’t just patch Blaine up in the kitchen with a few band aids. Jesus Christ.”

Kurt cries. Huge, gulping, broken sobs as reality sets in and he realizes the full horror of what he has done. He falls from the car when Burt pulls into the lot, but it is empty. 

“BLAINE?” he yells, as Burt begins to scour the area. 

“Blaine, where are you buddy?” 

Father and son search the parking lot but Blaine is nowhere to be found. They are just thinking of heading back to the car when Kurt sees it. 

“Dad. Here.” Standing starkly against the white of the snow, shining under the light from Burt’s cell, a trail of blood leads to a collection of large, industrial trash cans. Blaine’s unconscious form lies huddled in a ball behind them. His hoodie is ripped and his skin seems to shine through the gaps. Kurt has never seen him look so small. 

“Blaine....Oh my God, Blaine.” Kurt tries to run to him but Burt holds him back. 

“Easy son. Don’t grab him.” Bending down, he very gently turns Blaine so he’s lying on his back, and then he gasps in horror. Blaine is unrecognisable. His eyes are swollen shut and his entire face is purpling already with bruises. A large, gaping cut runs from his forehead into his hair, and blood oozes from it freely. He gasps in Burt’s arms, his breath wheezing and labored. Burt hears the sound of Kurt throwing up violently behind him as he brushes the boy's curls gently from his forehead. 

“Blaine....It’s Burt. Can you hear me?”

A soft grunt escapes Blaine’s lips which Burt takes for affirmation. 

“Okay. Don’t worry. I’m gonna get you to hospital right now.”

“Uuuuurrrr” Blaine murmurs, so softly that Burt has to lean closer.

“What’s that son? Come on, talk to me....don’t fall asleep kiddo.”

“Uuuuurrrr” he manages again. 

“Kurt?” Blaine nods almost imperceptibly. “He’s right here buddy. Don’t worry. I’m gonna bring the car up, okay? Kurt will stay with you.”

“Blaine, baby. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” Kurt places gentle kisses into Blaine’s hair, slick with blood and shining blacker than ever in the moonlight. “I’m so sorry Blaine, so, so sorry.”  
“No.” Blaine rasps, before a sudden choking fit seizes him and Kurt rolls him carefully to one side, noticing more blood dribbling out his mouth. “Don' be sorry. Love y-y-y.....” he trails off, Kurt assuming he’s lapsed into unconsciousness again, it’s impossible to tell if his eyes are open or shut. 

Burt pulls up, and they manage to lift Blaine as gently as possible into the back seat. 

“Shh, shh,” Kurt whispers as Blaine whimpers and groans when he is moved. “We’ll soon be there. I love you Blaine.” Placing Blaine’s head very gently in his lap, Kurt blinks back tears for the rest of the journey. 

Blaine is taken away the second they get to the hospital, leaving Kurt to sit on an uncomfortable plastic chair while Burt paces. Eventually, after how long they do not know, Carole walks toward them. 

“I asked if I could talk to you instead of the doctor,” she explains as she sits next to Kurt and takes his hands. “Blaine has four badly fractured ribs, a hairline fracture to his skull, serious internal bruising, and his left arm and collarbone are also broken. He’s having his forehead stitched right now, then you can see him although he is heavily sedated so probably won’t wake.”

Burt sighs deeply. “I’m gonna go call Maria.” he says gruffly, and walks off without a glance at his distraught son. 

“He hates me.” Kurt says flatly, and then promptly bursts into tears. 

“He doesn’t hate you.” Carole soothes as she holds him close. 

“Did he tell you?”

“Yes.”

“And?”

“And I would say we all act strangely when we are paralyzed with fear, honey. I know you aren’t proud of your actions, nor do you believe for a second that you were right. But I do know that Blaine loves you with all his heart, and won’t want you beating yourself up over this- if you’ll excuse the expression.”

“He looked so small.” Kurt whispers into her shoulder.

“Sweetie, Finn would look small surrounded by those monsters. You can’t dwell on what’s happened. You need to focus on being there for Blaine, and helping the police with their enquiries.”

“The-the police?” Kurt asks, suddenly fearful. 

“Yes. The hospital has a duty to inform the police when someone comes in so badly beaten.”

“But I can’t....the police....they can’t know I was....we were.....” Kurt suddenly finds it hard to breathe, the floor and walls feel like they’re closing in and he starts to tremble and shake. 

“Honey?” Carole asks with concern. “Kurt? Let me get you some water.” She starts to walk away when Burt returns. 

“Maria Anderson is on her way in. Brace yourselves.”


	22. Chapter 22

"Where the hell is my son?" Kurt hears Maria before he sees her, but she very quickly rounds the corner, striding along as the doctor struggles to keep pace at her side. 

"This way Ma'am, he's still sleeping I'm afraid.....let me see if he's up for visitors."

"You don't ask, sunshine," she replies, and Kurt can feel the anger rolling off her in waves. "You tell. Tell my son I am here and coming to see him as soon as I've spoken to Mr. Hummel here."

Kurt gulps as her dark eyes fix on him. Hands on hips and breathing heavily, Maria Anderson is seething. "What the hell happened?" she asks, coldly. 

"He...uh....we....were....um..."

"Well that’s helpful. Thank you so much." She retorts. "Burt tells me you weren't at the party. Care to explain?"

"He....no. We weren't. He said...he was staying with me for the night."

"As in sleeping over?"

"Yes."

"So you're twenty seven years old and encouraging your teenage boyfriend to break the rules? Nice. I actually thought you were good for him you know. Clearly I was wrong."

"Hey, no!" Kurt cries, standing and it's only then Maria notices how terrible he looks. "Blaine told me that you were okay with it."

"You think I knew? Why would I know? I told him he wasn't allowed to sleepover at yours until after graduation, and I meant it."

"But I..."

"Oh stammer all you want Kurt, but my boy nearly died tonight because he got caught up with you and your insane ex-boyfriend. You dragged him into all this Kurt. I hope you feel guilty as hell."

"I do. I'm sorry, I never meant for...."

"Save it. I'm going to see my son." Maria snaps, stalking across the hall and pushing open the door to Blaine's room.

Kurt sits and cries, wondering if he will ever be out of tears. At some point, someone sits in the seat next to him, and he feels the strong, familiar arms of his dad around him which only makes him sob harder. 

"I'm sorry dad, you must be so disappointed in me." Kurt sniffs. 

"No." Burt says matter of factly. "Not your finest moment, I'll admit. But I'm far from disappointed. You and Blaine, you've fought to be together. You acted in a moment of panic, he also acted equally as dumb- trying to defend your honor no doubt. You'll pull through this together and be even stronger because of it." 

"No. I can't. We can't. Not anymore."

"Kurt....."

"Maria is right. I dragged him into this very real, very adult world before he was ready. What other seventeen year olds do you know who have to deal with a psychotic stalker?"

"But Finn and Rachel...." Burt tries but fails to interject.

"But Finn and Rachel go on dates, Dad. They hold hands and share sweet loving kisses and then Finn sees her to the door and thanks her for a nice evening. Blaine and I....we've done stuff I had never even heard of at his age..."

"I don't think I need to know that. But so what anyway? Lots of kids his age are having sex."

"It's not just the sex though dad. It's the sneaking around, I can't 'court' him- you were right. I've taken all his firsts. And however good it feels at the time, however wonderful and fantastic it may be to think that we're in an adult relationship, he's just a boy. A little boy who deserves stolen kisses with another little boy under the bleachers, who should be trying to put his arm around a guy in a movie theater. A boy who should be able to date Brad, Andrew, Jarred and Mike all at the same time if he wants, because it's just kids dating. Not making plans to set up house in New York with a guy who's ex tried to kill him." Kurt leans back and runs his hands over his drawn face, exhausted.

"New York? You're moving back?"

"Not anymore."

"But that would be the best thing you could do, kid. Start fresh somewhere else. You could be yourselves and none of this would matter."

"No. I'm not going. It's over."

"Don't do this to him Kurt....please."

"Then what the fuck am I supposed to do, huh? Someone please tell me because I don't have a fucking clue anymore!"

The door opens and Maria steps into the corridor, eyes red rimmed and sniffing into a tissue.

"He wants to see you." She says quietly without looking directly at Kurt. Glancing at his dad, Kurt worries his bottom lip nervously. 

"Go on. I need to fill Maria in on what happened anyway." Burt says, and with a guiding hand to Kurt's back, ushers him toward the room. 

The soft click of the door causes Blaine to turn his head slowly, and Kurt's gut twists as he watches Blaine's swollen, bruised, disfigured face light up when he sees him. 

"Hey," he croaks out, reaching out with his one good hand towards Kurt, who hasn't moved since stepping inside. 

"Hey. How do you feel?" 

"Like I've been run over by a freight train. Other than that, great. How do you feel?"

Kurt huffs a bitter laugh, typical Blaine, always putting others before himself. "I've felt better I guess."

"You gonna come over here?" Blaine asks, still holding his arm outstretched. Kurt walks towards the bed and perches uncomfortably on the edge. Blaine feels a small stab of hurt when Kurt doesn't lean to kiss him, doesn't even look at him, keeping his eyes focused on the floor instead. "So you were right." he rasps- throat still painfully sore from Richard pinning him down. "Condoms are a pain." He laughs, dry lips cracking as they turn up in a small smile.

"Don't, Blaine. Please don't." Kurt says, tilting his head up to the ceiling in an attempt to hold back the tears. 

"Hey, it's okay Kurt." Blaine takes his hand softly, and Kurt lets him, holding back the overwhelming urge to wrap him tightly in his arms and never let go. "I'll get better. And I don't think he'll come back now...he'll be too worried about whether the police might catch up with him."

"They will. I can give them his address, his parents address, I can....."

"No, Kurt. You can't." Blaine interrupts.

"What?"

"You can't tell the police anything. You can't take that risk. I'm gonna say I was on my own."

"You are not!" Kurt says, a hint of anger in his voice as he stands, "I don't give a damn about the consequences, I was the only witness. The only one who can identify him and tell the police the history and why he attacked you."

"Yeah, and in turn he will tell them about us, and they'll throw the book at you. It's a third degree felony until I'm eighteen Kurt, I looked it up. You'll go to jail."

“I don’t care.”

“I care!” Blaine exclaims, then starts coughing, dry heaving coughs that leave him clutching at his side as best he can and gasping for air. Kurt grabs the glass of water on the small table and brings it to his lips as he holds his head tenderly. “Thanks.” Blaine mutters, dismayed at the way Kurt steps back from him once more. 

“This is the end, isn’t it?” Blaine asks after a long, awkward silence. 

“It has to be.” Kurt says, eyes still fixed on the floor. 

“No it doesn’t Kurt. I love you, you love me. It’s six months until graduation. We’ll lie low and then head off to New York the day after I get my diploma.”

“See you’re just a kid Blaine!” Kurt snaps, finally turning to look at him, but anywhere except his face. “Listen to yourself. We’ll just lie low. How? HOW? Don’t you get it? There are condoms and fucking lube in your car, with a drugstore receipt and a cashier who can say he saw us together. It’s not like he won’t remember- we were probably his only fucking customers all evening. As soon as that comes to light that’s it.”

“Which is why we say nothing. When the cops come I’ll tell them I don’t want to press charges.”

“Oh, and you think your mom will just roll over and take that? Huh?” Kurt is yelling now, tearing at his hair in desperation. “I love you Blaine. I do. But we can’t do this anymore. You’re too young, it’s too much risk, and above everything- even if I end up in jail- I will never in a million years forgive myself for running out on you.”

“You....what? You didn’t run out on me Kurt.” Blaine says kindly- so kindly that Kurt’s tears start to fall again in awe of the compassion this amazing young man has. “I told you to go. I wasn’t going to let them get to you, I would have died before that happened. And I made you go so all this-” he waves his hand aimlessly between them- “could be avoided.”

“But I ran away Blaine. I ran away like the fucking cowardly bastard that I am. I don’t deserve you, or your forgiveness.”

“You’re not a coward. You’re the bravest person I know. You’ve taught me what it’s like to be a man, Kurt. To strive, to hope, to dream, to hold tight to what you believe in. And above everything, you’ve taught me what it’s like to love.” he reaches out and touches the Kurt’s fingertips with his own. “Please don’t break up with me Kurt, Please.” his voice cracks and that’s it. He’s unable to hold back anymore and cries freely, looking more like a little boy lost than ever before. Without hesitation, Kurt is there, gathering him gently in his arms, whispering soothing words in his ear as he plays with the soft curls at the back of his neck. 

“Shh, shh, Blaine. It’ll all be okay, I promise you.” 

“No it won’t.” Blaine sniffs into his shoulder as he grips his hoodie tightly. “Not if I don’t have you. I need you Kurt. Please, please.”

“It’s better this way, trust me.”

“It’s not though. You know it’s not. We tried staying away from each other before and we couldn’t do it. It’ll be even harder now.”

Kurt shakes his head softly. “I’m sorry.” He kisses Blaine’s forehead and lowers him back onto the bed before walking quickly from the room.

“You have no idea how pissed I am at you.” Maria all but snarls at Kurt as he leans heavily against the wall. A worried looking Carole and Burt have been joined by Finn and Rachel, the latter of which is crying softly. 

“Save it.” Kurt replies wearily. “No one can hate me more than I hate myself right now.”

“I wouldn’t bet on it. Seriously, you must be a complete grade A jerk, running out on your boyfriend while he gets beaten half to death.”

“I didn’t....well...I did. But Blaine told me to. He wanted me to go to Finn, so I’d have a witness to say I was nowhere near. But I couldn’t. I drove to my dad.”

“You still drove away you idiot!” Maria yells in his face. “You didn’t call the cops, or an ambulance. Oh no! That would have been entirely too logical. You drove ten minutes down the road to your dad. Meanwhile my son gets seven shades of shit kicked out of him and is left for dead. Thank God your father had the sense of mind to haul your cowardly ass back to find him!”

“I KNOW, OKAY?!” Kurt yells, startling his family and a passing orderly. “I’m weak, I’m pathetic, I’m a coward. Well I’m doing the one thing I can do to make things even a tiny bit better. I’m going to the police. I’m going to tell them I was there, give my name as a witness and explain the background and why Richard was out to get Blaine. Then, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go home and cry my way through a bottle of whiskey because I’ve ruined the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

“You’ll go to jail.” Maria states, her tone one of cold indifference.

Kurt nods. “I know.”

“So now my son’s boyfriend is his teacher, ten years older than him with a psycho ex and he’s also behind bars. Fantastic.”

“I’m not his boyfriend anymore.” Kurt says as he begins to walk away. 

“What?” Maria calls.

“You heard. I ended it. Blaine is free to find someone his own age, without all this baggage, someone who he can love and who makes him happy.”

“Kurt!” Maria calls, breaking into a run to catch him, but Kurt is long gone. Pushing past people and flinging open doors, he ignores the continued cries from Maria, Burt and Carole for him to stop, and finally gets outside. Taking deep breaths of the cold night air, he tries to steady himself before realizing he has no money, no car and no way of getting home. He starts to walk. 

“KURT!” Maria yells behind him, but he carries on.

“DON’T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM MY SON YOU IGNORANT BASTARD!” she screams, and everyone stops- including Kurt- as they turn to look at this short Italian woman, still dressed in her best party clothes, curls flying every which way and chest heaving, trying to regain composure as she walks towards him. 

“Don’t. You. Dare.” she says as she reaches him. “You will ruin him. He will never pass high school for a start, he won’t be able to. You will have broken him completely. And New York? Forget it. Kurt, he loves you with every fiber of his being. He loves you so much he was willing to risk everything in telling me because he was so proud of you. He broke my rules, lied to both of us so he could be in your arms at midnight. And I look at you two together and I see how much you love him in return. I was married Kurt, I gave the man two beautiful sons. But he never, ever looked at me the way you look at him. All he has to do is pass you the salt, and he’s King of your universe. You might think you’re doing the best by finishing this, but you’re not. For either one of you.”

Unable to stand anymore, Kurt sits on a nearby bench, the tears still falling, and falling harder still as Maria sits and takes his hands in hers. 

“Kurt, I know I said I’m pissed at you, but I do understand. I do. I know why you left, I know what Blaine can be like when he’s forceful. I also know that you need to forgive yourself for this, because otherwise it will eat you alive. And the stuff I said, about you being a coward, I didn’t mean it. In case you didn’t realize, I have a temper. You are a wonderful man, Kurt. You are perfect for Blaine and he is perfect for you. Now answer me honestly, do you want to end it?”

“No.” he says, with a small moan as he looks up at the hospital and thinks of that poor boy lying broken, physically and emotionally. 

“Then get your ass back in that hospital and fix this mess.”

“What do I do though? I have to tell the police. That sick bastard needs to pay.”

“I agree. I know what Blaine thinks, but you have to tell them. I’m worried he will surface again.”

“But if I...”

“Then we will deal with it Kurt. As a family. Maybe, if the authorities realize that you both have parents who are supportive, they’ll turn a blind eye. He’s only six weeks from turning eighteen.”

“I’m scared.” Kurt whispers, rubbing his eyes like a child and trying to smile. 

“I know you are sweetie. I know.” She wraps her arms around him and brings him gently to his feet, guiding him over to Burt and Carole who both embrace him warmly. 

Kurt enters the room quietly to find Rachel brushing hair from a sleeping Blaine’s forehead. “He cried himself to sleep.” she explains, smoothing her skirt as she stands. 

“You coming to Burt’s?” Finn asks quietly.

“No...I’m gonna stay here.”

“Okay. Want me to go to your apartment and grab you some clothes?”

“That’d be great, thanks.” Kurt answers, kissing Rachel’s cheek as they leave. 

“Blaine?” Kurt whispers as he shuffles onto the bed and takes his hand.

“Mmmm? Kurt?” he tries to sit, concern etched on his features but it soon turns to a painful grimace. 

“Stay still sweetheart. Don’t try to move.”

“What did you want Kurt? I’ve been through enough....please don’t say anymore.” Blaine says, voice cracking and eyes shining with unshed tears.

“I’m not. Well, I am but please just hear me out. I’m sorry, Blaine. You keep telling me how brave I am but I...but I was trying to take the cowards way out. I love you. I have never been so deeply in love with you as I am right now. I need you as you need me, we need to be together.”

“What are you saying?” Blaine asks, trying to make sense of it all through the fuzz in his head.

“I’m not breaking up with you. Whatever unfolds from all this, I want us to face it together, as a couple, with our families by our sides.”

“You serious?”

“Never been more serious in my life. I’m sorry I even thought about it. Do you still want me?”

“Of course I do. Jeez, they didn’t hit me that hard.”

“Don’t joke about that.”

“Sorry.” Blaine replies, but there’s a small smile playing on his face. “Will you stay with me tonight?”

“Of course I will. And your mom knows about it this time.” he adds with a pointed look.

“Aw shit. Yeah, she said something about that.”

“Yeah. She’s okay though. I think nearly dying gets you out of a grounding.”

“Now who’s joking?” Blaine asks- smiling outright this time despite the pain it causes.

“I’m going to the cops tomorrow.”

“Still joking?”

“Uh-uh.”

“But Kurt you...”

“Hush. Sleep now, we’ll talk again in the morning. Right now, all that matters is that I’ve got you. I’m here and I am never, ever going anywhere.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”


	23. Chapter 23

“Okay guys, listen up!” Mr. Schue calls over the chatter as he walks into the choir room, followed by a man and a woman dressed in suits. “As you are all aware, Blaine Anderson was very badly beaten on New Years Eve. So badly in fact, that he is still in hospital recovering from his injuries. Now I know it’s not a nice thing to have to discuss on your first day back, but these people here need to ask you all some questions. Miss Pillsbury and myself will be here throughout, so there’s no need to be worried or afraid. You just need to tell the truth so we can try and bring whoever did this to justice.”

The man stands and clears his throat. Rachel narrows her eyes at him, she doesn't trust him before he’s even opened his mouth. He has a moustache anyway. 

“Good afternoon. I am Detective Myers, from Lima police, and this is Mrs. Collins- the social worker assigned to this case. We just need to ask you all some questions about New Years Eve if that’s okay.”

“Why?” Mercedes asks, “None of us were there.”

“We are aware of that,” Mrs. Collins interjects, “But we need to establish what motive the attacker had, and we think you may be able to shed some light on the situation.”

“We all know who did it,” Sam says, trying to stay calm though he feels like the adults are all patronizing them. “It was Kurt’s...I mean, Mr. Hummel's ex-boyfriend. Blaine said it was.”

“Yes, he did. And Mr. Crawford is currently being held for questioning. Mr. Hummel himself also claims it was Mr. Crawford, and said he witnessed the start of the attack. The question is, why would a teacher’s ex-partner go looking for a student, and why was Mr. Hummel with your friend, alone, on New Years Eve?” Detective Myers sits back in his seat smugly, as the entire choir room falls silent. 

“I have to ask...” Mrs. Collins says into the silence, “And I want you all to know that what you say in this room will go no further- but I have to ask, has Mr. Hummel ever behaved toward you or another pupil in a manner that has given you cause for concern? Have you ever seen him look at a student inappropriately, has he ever made any lewd or suggestive comments?”

“What?!” Santana yells, “No! This is complete bullshit. Mr. Hummel is an amazing teacher. This is supposed to be about getting justice for Blaine, not questioning Mr. Hummel’s ethics. He’s above board anyway.” The group is stirred to life by Santana’s angry outburst, and murmurs of dissent start as the two officers glance at one another. 

“I’m not so sure about that.” Mrs. Collins says primly. “He was alone, with Mr. Anderson. Their car was parked in the furthest corner of the parking lot. Mr. Crawford reports that the pair were spotted kissing as they left the drugstore.” 

“You’d better watch your mouth, whoever you are.” Santana spits, eyes flashing with fire. “You are on dangerous ground with me right now.”

“Santana!” Mr. Schue breaks in, “Don’t speak to Mrs. Collins that way. I understand you’re upset, but she has a difficult job to do. We need to know what Blaine’s relationship was- or is- with Mr. Hummel so we can ascertain what led Mr. Crawford to act as he did.”

“I would like to know what you are insinuating,” Rachel pipes up. “Blaine is my best friend. He was on his way to my New Years party that night. I asked him to pick up Mr. Hummel for me- who was also a guest- because Finn, his step brother, was already at my house helping me set up. As Blaine would be driving right past it made sense for him to ride with Blaine rather than sending Finn out again.” Rachel takes a trembling breath but holds the officers gaze in a steady, calm stare of her own. Quinn squeezes her hand before continuing. 

“Rachel is right. We all knew Blaine was giving Mr. Hummel a ride.”

“Why was your teacher attending your high school party?” Detective Myers asks, feeling sure that the group are now trapped. 

“Oh, she should have explained.” Quinn carries on blithely, “Rachel is dating Mr. Hummel’s brother. So we thought it would be nice to invite Mr. Hummel too, so Finn wouldn’t feel left out.”

“That’s right.” Tina chimes in. “We all went ice skating on Christmas eve as well. Half the school were there so you can ask other people if you don’t believe us. I know he’s our teacher, but Glee is different. Mr. Schue will tell you. You get to know a small bunch of kids better than you know the others because you spend so much time together. Mr. Hummel spends a lot of his spare time with Finn, so it makes sense for him to tag along when we all go out as a group. The last time I checked there wasn’t anything inappropriate about that.”

“That’s as maybe.” Mrs. Collins says, clearly flustered. “But there is another side to all this. The pair stopped at a drugstore as you know. The cashier says they were his only customers all evening. He reports them to have been acting very much like a couple. Their arms were linked and they were laughing and smiling.”

“God forbid!” Sam exclaims in mock horror, causing the others to titter. “Y’know sometimes, I escort Tina to Spanish. In fact, I even sit next to her. She always links her arm through mine, and sometimes, we laugh. Maybe I should publicly apologize to Mike here. I should also say sorry to Brittany, Santana, and even Finn when I see him next. I wasn’t aware linking arms and laughing with a friend was such a problem.”

“Then there is the small matter of what they were buying.” Detective Myers calls over the hubub, and the room falls silent again. 

“What?” Quinn asks.

“Ahem...well...ahem...a box of condoms and a bottle of lubricant were found in Mr. Anderson’s car, along with a receipt which shows that Mr. Hummel paid on his credit card for the items.”

“They’re mine.” Puck- who had been silent until now, stands suddenly as every head in the room turns to stare. “I asked Blaine to get them for me. Guess he didn’t have enough cash or whatever so Mr. H paid.”

“Excuse me?” 

“You heard. I said they’re mine.”

“And are you a homosexual?” Mrs. Collins asks, trying to stare the boy into sitting down, but Puck isn’t moving for anyone.

“It makes no difference if I am or not. Man, you guys are jackasses. You come in here, claiming it’s all about getting justice for Blaine when in reality, it’s about checking if you can pin anything on Mr. H. Well you can’t. He’s never done anything wrong, he’s the best goddamn teacher in this hell hole, and a good friend to all of us. I’ll repeat it again cause y’all seem so dumb, those condoms and lube are mine. Ask Blaine if you don’t believe me.”

“We already did.” Detective Myers says dryly.

“And?”

“And your stories match.” he says, clearly disheartened. “Although if all that is true, and there is nothing going on between Mr. Anderson and Hummel, why would Mr. Crawford seek him out like that? It appears he had been following Mr. Anderson's car for days....waiting to strike as it were.”

“You’re just assuming something is going on because they’re both gay, aren’t you? And I find that offensive.” the normally silent Mike Chang says. “Richard went for Blaine because Blaine punched him. We all helped Mr. Hummel move house when that jerk cheated on him. Richard turned up to try and interfere and Blaine punched him. But that doesn’t mean anything- we all wanted to punch him for what he did to Mr. H. Clearly Richard has issues, and his ego was bruised after he got taken down by a kid. He wanted revenge.” 

Now it’s the adults turn to be silent, as they stare at this group of teenagers and realize that they will get nothing from them. Mrs. Collins is sure they’re hiding something....protecting the boy, or the teacher, or both. She doesn’t know. But she does know this has all been a huge waste of time and has left her feeling humiliated. She hates teenagers. 

“So I think we’re finished here.” Puck says, staring them down as the others scrape their chairs back and stand. “If you’ll excuse us, we need to go work on our rendition of Copacabana.” He strides from the room as the rest of the Glee club follow after. 

-

“You’re free to go.” Detective Myers announces as he slams a pile of files onto the small desk. 

“Excuse me?” Kurt lifts his head from where it had been resting on his folded hands. He is pale and drawn, purple circles under red rimmed eyes which haven’t seen sleep in days. 

“I said you can go.”

“What? But why? How? I mean....”

“Don’t argue about it Hummel. If you want my personal opinion, you’ve got away with a felony here. I’m damn sure you’re up to no good with that boy, but I can’t prove anything. His mother swears blind that she knows nothing, says you’re an excellent teacher and a good role model. The boy says he was buying supplies for his friend, his friend backs that story up. And the entire gay club- sorry- Glee club, state that the boy was only giving you a ride to some girl’s party.”

“Rachel.”

“Whatever. It’s consistent with statements from you and your kid.”

“He’s not my kid, thank you.”

“Just get the hell out of here. Your dad is here to take you home.”

Kurt flings himself at Burt as soon as he sees him.

“Woah, easy there buddy.” Burt laughs. 

“That was hell dad. I never want to go through anything like that again.”

“Were they tough on you?”

“Yes. Homophobia plays a part, clearly. They kept asking how long I’d been into young boys, as if I was some kind of pedophile.”

“Why did they let you go then? I mean, there’s no charges being brought, right?” Burt asks as he drives his son away from that hell hole. 

“No. Um...a combination of things I guess. Maria and Blaine denied everything, and the Glee kids backed me up.” Kurt leans back against the headrest, deciding not to go into further details because he doesn’t really understand them himself. “Can you take me to Blaine?”

“Sure thing kid.”

-

“He’s home?” Kurt asks excitedly as his dad turns onto Blaine’s street. 

“Yup.”

“Since when?”

“Yesterday. Not long after they took you....well. Anyway. He’s home. He didn’t have a very good night though, so might be tired today.”

“Okay. But I can see him?”

“Of course. Maria told me to bring you straight here. Text Finn when you’re done. He can bring you to ours for dinner.”

“Thanks dad.” Kurt springs from the car, a sudden burst of energy carrying him swiftly up the steps to the front door. 

“Kurt!” Maria exclaims as she pulls him into a hug. “Thank God! Burt told me you were released without charge.”

“Yes- thanks to you.” he says with a small smile. 

“It wasn’t me. I think you might owe your entire Glee club dinner at breadstix. Particularly Noah Puckerman.”

“Puck? Why?”

“Nevermind. You’re here now. You’re not going to freak out again, are you?” She asks, guiding him into the living room and forcing him into an armchair.

“No, no I just...”

“You’re very pale.”

“It wasn’t a pleasant experience, that’s all.”

“Did they tell you they’ve charged Richard?”

“No! When?”

“This morning apparently. Conspiracy to commit aggravated battery, assault and battery towards a minor and two counts of possession of illegal drugs.”

“Drugs?”

“The guy’s been on illegal steroids apparently. Been pumping up, getting ready to try and kill my son no doubt. But they can’t get him for attempted murder.”

“Still...if Blaine and I both testify...”

“You know they’ll bring all this up again don’t you? I spoke to our lawyer yesterday.”

“Yes. But the police have dropped it, so let them think what they want. I only care about getting him behind bars now, and getting Blaine better. Is he pleased to be home?”

“Yes, but he was worried about you. He’s asleep at the moment, I think he was awake most of the night and when he did sleep he kept having nightmares.” Maria stops and fiddles with her hands nervously. “Um Kurt...I need to ask you something.”

“Sure.”

“Would you mind helping Blaine to take a bath?”

Kurt gapes at her.

“I know. It’s not easy for me to ask. And if it makes you feel uncomfortable, or upsets you, just say. It’s just...he’d be too embarrassed if I did it, and I wouldn’t want to. It’s either you or your dad.”

“Oh God. I’ll do it. My dad would die. So would Blaine for that matter.” 

“That’s what I thought. And if you could...keep doing it? Until he’s better I mean. Once he’s healed he will be perfectly capable of bathing or showering himself thank you.”

“Message received. Does this mean I can see him more than once a week?” he asks with a sly grin. 

“Yes. It means I need you here, everyday after school if possible, to check on him until I get home from work. Carole said she would call in during the day, and Finn and Burt will cover when she’s on shift.” 

"He's not going to be happy," Kurt points out.

"Tough. I don't want him left alone for too long. And he's not going back to school until his ribs are better and his breathing is easier. He'll still have the cast on his arm of course, but he can ride with Rachel until that's off." 

"Just....tell him all this when I'm not around." Kurt says, and Maria looks up at him and smiles, glad he feels comfortable enough to play with her. 

"Whatever sunshine. Now go up there and give that boy a bath before those bed sheets stand up and walk out in protest." 

Blaine is sound asleep, jaw lax and soft snores escaping with each breath. Kurt resists the urge to kiss him, not wanting to disturb the precious sleep he can manage to get. He goes into his bathroom and runs a bath. As the steam slowly starts to build, Kurt takes clean towels from the closet and finds all Blaine's toiletries. He returns to the bedroom and climbs onto the large bed next to Blaine, who whimpers softly as his face grimaces- in pain? In terror? Kurt doesn't know, but he soothes Blaine into waking by playing with his hair and whispering in his ear. 

"Blaine? Wake up baby. It's me."

"Kurt?" Blinking sleep from his eyes, Blaine tries awkwardly to sit up. "They let you go?"

"No charges." Kurt grins, finally allowing himself to properly revel in the moment. "Apparently, somehow your version of events matched with the stories of the entire Glee club."

"Really? That's awesome." 

"Hmmm. Tell me Blaine, did Puck visit you in hospital at all?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe." Kurt repeats.

"I can't really remember. It's all a bit fuzzy. Still, I'm home now and you're in the clear. That's what matters. Oh, and just because I know you, and I know how your mind works, don't feel like you've done anything wrong, okay? We both consented to everything, that dumbass law...well I can see that it's in place to protect kids in schools from teachers who might be a bit...creepy, but you are not one of them. We met, we fell in love and we're together forever. There is nothing wrong or indecent about that."

"Thank you." Kurt whispers, blue eyes shining."So Puck knows?"

"Actually, I don't think he does. He just said he didn't want you to get into trouble because I had given you a ride to the drugstore. He didn't mention anything about us being in a relationship at all. I don't know, he just seemed....clueless."

"He's Puck."

"Hey!" Blaine smiles, "He saved our skin. He's one cool dude."

"You said dude. I can't believe you said dude. Oh my God, you'll be calling me a homie next."

"Shut up," Blaine says affectionately, "that's just the effect Puck has on me."

Kurt leans over Blaine and ever so gently, grazes his lips over Blaine's dry, chapped ones. He pulls back with a radiant smile as Blaine licks his lips and tries for more.

"Not now." He says with a bop to his nose. "Your mom was right. You stink. Bath time."

"Are you insane? She's right downstairs!" Blaine hisses at him.

"She asked me to take care of you until you're a big boy and can take care of yourself." Kurt jokes, climbing from the bed and walking around to Blaine's side.

"You've told me on more than one occasion that I’m a big boy....but I still need you to take care of me." Blaine grins, pleased at his innuendo. 

"Always sex with you Blaine. Always. Come on." He hooks Blaine's right arm over his shoulders and stands carefully, wincing internally at how terrible his breathing sounds. He waits for him to steady before they make their way slowly to the bathroom.

"Should you still be wheezing like that?" he asks with concern as Blaine clutches the doorframe.

"The Doc said it would take a while. My ribs punctured my lungs in three places."

"Blaine..."

"Hey, no. Don't do this. Please don't." He takes Kurt’s hands from his face and brushes away the tears that have started to fall. "Help me get this off." He pulls at his t-shirt and Kurt lifts it gently over his head, unable to suppress a sob as he sees Blaine's torso for the first time since the fight. It has been over a week since Blaine was attacked, but livid red and purple bruising covers the entire left hand side of his chest. More bruises are across his back, Kurt can almost see the imprint of boots standing out starkly against the olive tone of Blaine’s skin, and he cries. Cries for this beautiful boy, in so much pain and so broken because of him. 

“Blaine...I’m so sorry....I....just....”

“No, Kurt. Just no. It is not your fault, could never be your fault, and never in a million years can you ever really believe that you were in any way responsible for this. Please. Don’t do this to yourself- to us. It’s gonna destroy us if you keep dwelling on that night. What happened, happened. I’m home now, Dick and those other jerks are being held, we can move on. I just want to forget it. Please.”

Kurt takes a deep, trembling breath and blinks back the rest of his tears. “Okay.” he smiles sadly, “Okay. Bath time.”

He gently lowers Blaine into the water and uses a soft washcloth to pour water over his back and shoulders, taking pleasure in the contented sigh that escapes Blaine as he relaxes in the warm bath. He leans back slightly, onto Kurt’s leg, and closes his eyes. Kurt bathes him in silence, washing his hair with the utmost care and attention. Blaine is like putty in his hands, allowing Kurt to wash his body carefully before helping him from the tub and wrapping him in an enormous fluffy towel. Dressing him in his soft, worn pajamas, Kurt changes the sheets on the bed before ushering Blaine in, tucking the covers up to his chin and kissing his cheek. 

“Sleep. I’m going to dad’s, I’ll call in later, on my way home.”

“Kurt?” a small voice asks as he reaches for the door handle.

“Yeah?”

“Can I...Can I have a proper kiss?” Blaine’s smile is shy, nervous, as if afraid he may have asked for too much. 

“Of course.” Kurt answers, coming back into the room and crossing to the bed. “You can have whatever you want. I love you, y’know. Endlessly.” He climbs onto the bed and hovers over Blaine, not wanting to surge forward and hurt him. 

“I won’t break.” Blaine reminds him, and reaches up with his good arm to pull Kurt down. Their lips meet briefly, but there is no tongue, and Blaine finds himself feeling empty as Kurt pulls back too soon. 

“I’ll see you later.” he whispers, and is gone. 

-

Kurt rolls over and fumbles for his phone in the darkness. “‘lo?” he mumbles. A quick glance at the clock on the nightstand tells him it’s 2:30am, and he starts to panic as he hears the voice on the other end of the line. 

“He needs you.”

He races up the steps to Blaine’s house, having driven over in record time without even stopping to change from his pajamas. Maria is waiting for him on the front porch, paying no mind to the cold as she waited for the one person she knew could help her son. 

“It’s hit him.” she announces. “I knew it would, sooner or later. Delayed reaction I guess. He won’t speak to me. He had a nightmare and woke up screaming. I went in but he was just lying there, shaking and crying and refusing to acknowledge me. I didn’t know what to do, Kurt. I’m sorry I called you I just...”

“I’m glad you did.” Kurt says quickly, his feet itching to carry him up to Blaine as quickly as possible. “I’ll go sit with him a while.”

“Stay, Kurt. Please. He can’t be alone right now.”

He nods. “Okay.” 

“Blaine?” Kurt pushes the door open to find Blaine, sobbing uncontrollably, bed sheets tangled around him. 

“You didn’t come back Kurt! “ he wails as he rocks back and forth, hugging himself with one arm. “You said you’d come back after dinner and you didn’t. I woke up and you weren’t here.”

“Shh, shh, sweetheart I did come back,” Kurt soothes, sitting on the bed and wanting to reach for the boy, but it’s too soon. “I came back, your mom let me in, but you were sound asleep so I left. We both thought it was better to let you sleep”

“But it’s NOT better!” Blaine yells, turning his hysterical, tear stained face to look at Kurt. “It’s not better when I sleep at all. Because they’re there, Kurt. Right there!” he cries, digging his thumbs into his eyelids. “Everytime I close my fucking eyes, they’re there, waiting for me, smiling at me. Laughing as they hit me over and over again.”

“Blaine, please....”

“I can hear them. They laughed at me, Kurt. They laughed at me as he hit me with the bat. They heard my ribs break and they just laughed harder. They called me a whore, said I was your slut, they said...they said...you’d never want me when they’d finished because they’d make me ugly. They hit me, and they kicked me and they spit on me and they broke me and it hurt......I thought I was going to die. I thought I would die there and then and all I could think about was that I’d never get to marry you. And I....I...I didn’t know if you would be okay without me. I can’t...can’t....Oh Kurt!” he falls into his boyfriend’s arms, needing the strong reassurance that he can only find in Kurt, and he gives it to him. 

Kurt doesn’t say anything, only strokes his back in small circles as he holds Blaine while he cries until he can’t cry any more. Eventually, he goes limp in Kurt’s arms, and rests against his chest as Kurt places soft kisses to his hair.

“Come on.” Kurt urges, pulling Blaine down onto the pillows and wrapping the blankets around them.

“What are you...?” Blaine manages weakly.

“I’m staying. I’m going to hold you all night. You’ll be safe. We’ll get through this Blaine.”

“I love you, Kurt.” Blaine murmurs as he settles onto Kurt’s chest. 

“I love you too,” Kurt replies, and wrapping his arms securely around a still trembling Blaine, they fall asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Time passes. At Maria and Kurt’s insistence, Blaine starts seeing a therapist twice a week. He finds, to his surprise that it actually helps a lot. Kurt sits in on a couple of sessions, as does his mom and Blaine discovers that the nightmares gradually become less frequent. He returns to school, and finds that the mothering from the Glee club, particularly Rachel and Puck, becomes almost unbearable. He has a small meltdown during one practice, but Kurt encourages him to gently explain to people that he is still the same person, and would really like to enjoy the rest of his senior year. He also explains to Puck that it’s not necessary to follow him to the bathroom, and neither does he need help in the lunch line. 

Blaine feels better about most things, but two big worries still remain. His audition for Julliard is two weeks away. He still has to wear his cast for another week, meaning he can’t play the piano. He tried to convince Burt to cut it off with a saw in his garage, but the earful he got for suggesting it, and the disapproving looks from Carole and Kurt when they found out, wasn’t worth it. Kurt suggests calling and asking to change the date, but Blaine is insistent he will make it. The audition is in New York, the day after his eighteenth birthday and the day before Valentine's day. He’s excited and nervous at the same time, but welcomes the distraction from the impending trial of Richard, scheduled to start the week after. 

His other problem though, is Kurt. Well, not Kurt himself, more the state of their relationship. Kurt has stayed over twice more since that night, happy to be there to provide reassurance and a strong pair of arms for Blaine to sleep in. He follows Blaine and Rachel home everyday after school, and grades papers at Blaine’s desk while he sits on his bed completing his homework. Invariably, Kurt ends up staying for dinner, or driving them both to the Hummel’s if Maria is working late. They sit together on the couch, or Blaine’s bed, watching movies or listening to music, talking about the days events and arguing over which musical has the better score- but that’s it. 

Kurt kisses him chastely, never deepening it, and pulling back as if burned whenever Blaine tries to use his tongue. He wordlessly places Blaine’s wandering hands back in his own lap when they’re watching tv, and actually patted him on the head then left the room when in sheer desperation, Blaine tried rutting against his leg. 

“I don’t think he wants me anymore Rach.” Blaine moans to his best friend over coffee one Saturday. 

“Has he said that?”

“He doesn’t have to. He actually recoils when I touch him. I don’t get it. I don’t get what I’ve done. We’ve gone from doing it whenever and wherever to nothing.”

“Okay, how are things otherwise? I mean besides the sex.”

“Great. He’s sweet, attentive, loving, exactly as he’s always been. Maybe even more so.”

“So he still loves you.”

“Yes. I don’t doubt that, I just wonder whether....the fight, y’know, I wonder if that made him look at me differently.”

“Like how?”

“Like less of an equal and more of a child.”

“Is that what you think?” Rachel asks, covering his hand with hers. 

“I don’t know. Maybe. That night changed the whole dynamic of our relationship. He had to bathe me, help me in and out of the bathroom, help me dress, everything. And then that night...when my mom had to call him?”

“Yes?”

“It wasn’t pretty. I know I was like a baby.”

“No Blaine, you weren’t. You had delayed shock. It was to be expected after everything you...”

“I know. But Kurt saw me at my lowest point. I was vulnerable, frightened and afraid. He had to pick me up and put me back together again. And now I think he just sees me as a sweet boy. I don’t think he’s sexually attracted to me at all.”

“Or you could look at it another way.” Rachel points out. 

“Oh?”

“Which is that he is still very much sexually attracted to you, he’s just frightened of hurting you, emotionally or physically, after everything you’ve been through. You know what you were doing before you went to the drugstore that night...he might be worried that getting...erm...heated...will bring back unpleasant memories.”

“But he won’t even take me to his apartment. And I can’t drive so I can’t even turn up unexpectedly.” 

"What will you do if you go there?" 

"Jump him." Blaine answers without a moments hesitation.

"You are dumb sometimes. If you'd said you just wanted to talk to him I might have offered to drop you there. Now I'm taking you home." She says primly as she stands. 

"Aw Rach...please?"

"No." 

He continues to cajole her all the way to the car, until Rachel exasperatedly turns the car towards Kurt's apartment and drops him off gladly, happy to be free of his whining. 

"You owe me, Blaine Anderson." She retorts as she pulls to a stop. "You WILL be singing 'It Takes Two' with me for regionals, whether you like it or not."

"Oh God no. Please, Rach."

"I'll inform Kurt on Monday." She says with a smile, and blowing him a kiss, drives happily away. 

The sound of voices reaches Blaine’s ears as he unlocks the door to Kurt’s apartment. Familiar voices. He kicks his shoes off quietly and walks into the living room. 

“Mom?” he asks, causing Kurt and Maria to startle and turn to him with rather guilty looks on their faces.

“Blaine sweetheart, what are you doing here?” Blaine narrows his eyes suspiciously at the high pitched tone of his mom’s voice. 

“Uh, no. I think the question is, what are you doing here?”

“I...um...I was just having coffee with Kurt,” she answers, glancing nervously between the two. 

“Why?”

“Because I asked her.” Kurt says softly. 

Blaine pinches the bridge of his nose. It’s becoming quite apparent that for whatever reason, his mom and boyfriend are talking about him behind his back. “Oh for fu....” he starts, then reins in his language. “Why did you ask her? What for? Have I done something?”

“No, no. It’s nothing like that.” Kurt says, moving to try and put his arm around Blaine, but he is tense, unmoving. 

“Then what?”

“I don’t want to say.”

“I’m just going to go...” Maria says, standing. “I’ll leave you boys to it. It was nice to see you Kurt, thanks for the coffee.” She kisses Blaine’s cheek quickly before Kurt sees her to the door. 

“You’re supposed to be my boyfriend, not my dad.” Blaine snaps as Kurt returns to the living room. 

“What? I am. And don’t give me that attitude,” Kurt bites back as he sits on the couch. “You were downright rude. What are you doing here anyway? I told you I would pick you up later, we’re supposed to be going to Finn’s for carryout.”

“I know that, but in case you haven’t noticed we’re never alone together anymore. I used to practically live here, but you haven’t let me set foot in the place since New Years Eve.”

“It’s not that I won’t let you, Blaine,” Kurt says, his tone softening, “It’s just...I didn’t want it to be too much for you.”

“But it’s not.” Blaine says, kneeling on the floor in front of Kurt and taking his hands. “Don’t you get it? I want to be here, alone with you. I love our families and friends, yes. But it’s you who I’m in love with, and being on our own is the best time of all.”

“I love you.” Kurt smiles down at him. 

“Do I get a kiss then?” Blaine says, hating that he has to ask, hating the worry he immediately sees in Kurt’s eyes. 

“Um..yeah.” He leans forward and tentatively and presses his lips against Blaine’s, yelling in surprise when Blaine uses his good arm to pull Kurt off the couch and on top of him. Flipping them over so he’s on top, Blaine hungrily kisses Kurt as best he can, ignoring the balled fists trying to push him off. 

“Jesus Blaine...mmmm....what’re you...Oh God! What are you doing.....fuck. Your ribs, Blaine.”

“Don’ care,” comes the muffled response as Blaine buries his face in Kurt’s collar and starts sucking on the pale flesh. 

“No, no, we should....oh shit that feels good.....we should stop.”

“No, we shouldn’t.” Blaine pulls back to smile down at his already disheveled boyfriend. “Please Kurt. I’m so fucking horny I might die.”

“Ha!” Kurt laughs, “I doubt it. Come on, get up. You’ll hurt yourself, rolling around on the floor like this.” 

Reluctantly, Blaine moves to one side, but remains sitting on the floor when Kurt moves back to the couch. A moment of silence ensues, a moment neither one knows how to break. Eventually, Blaine looks at Kurt and speaks, voice barely above a whisper. 

“Don’t you want me anymore?”

“What? No! Is that what you think?” Kurt sounds horrified, and for a moment Blaine regrets having said anything, but he knows this needs to be addressed. 

He nods, “I just...keep trying....and you keep pushing me away. All the time. And I’m starting to think maybe it’s because you don’t want me like that anymore.”

“Oh Blaine.” Kurt sighs, returning to the floor and wrapping his arms around the bewildered boy. “I do want you. Very much. I look at you sometimes and all I can think is about tearing your clothes off and worshiping your body for hours on end. But then I think back to how broken you were, how bruised and sore and I just....I can’t do it. I’m terrified of hurting you, Blaine.” 

“But this is hurting me more.” Blaine argues back, “I feel like I’m this little kid again. My mom used to go off and leave me home alone for two, three weeks at a time. Now, she panics if I’m ten minutes late to the dinner table. Added to that, your dad and Carole- even Finn- are texting, calling, asking if I’m okay the whole time. I appreciate their concern, I really do, but it’s just too much. I don’t know how to convince people that I’m fine. And you...you’re turning into one of them Kurt. I need you to be my boyfriend. I want to feel attractive again. Yes, I was in a bad way, but the bruising has nearly all gone, the cast is off next week. I came here because I needed to be alone with you Kurt, we need to re-connect on that level again. And instead I find you having coffee with my mom and talking about me.”

“We weren’t talking about you.” Kurt answers quickly as Blaine raises an eyebrow. “Well, okay, we were. But we were actually discussing your birthday.”

“Oh.” Blaine looks at the ground, feeling foolish. 

“Oh indeed. And I don’t want to tell you any more than that.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Kurt moves to straddle Blaine's legs and runs a finger very tentatively along the scar on his forehead, tracing it’s pattern into his thick hair. “I’m glad you came, and I’m glad you said something. I don’t think you’re a child.”

“Then please kiss me.”

“I can do that.” Kurt smiles softly, lacing his fingers into the curls at the back of Blaine’s neck. He inches slowly forward, smiling once more as he sees Blaine unconsciously lick his lips. Both men moan deeply as their mouths join together, sparks of arousal shooting through them as Kurt’s grip tightens in Blaine’s hair and in turn his hands grip Kurt’s hips hard. Their tongues jostle for dominance, neither one wanting to acquiesce, but eventually Kurt gives in and allows Blaine to flip them over so he is on top once more, kissing him as if he may never get the chance again. He moves to Kurt’s neck, biting hard and being rewarded with a growl as Kurt arches up beneath him. 

“Jesus Blaine...I...”

“Don’t tell me to stop.” Blaine says urgently, placing hot kisses along Kurt’s jaw before working down the other side of his neck, “‘Cause I’m not.”

“No, no. Don't stop- whatever you do, don’t stop.” Kurt moans, and pulls Blaine closer.

“Fuck.” Blaine moans, and stills as he feels his hard cock rub against Kurt’s own erection, the feeling threatening to overwhelm him. 

“Shit, Blaine, you’re so gorgeous I just...mmm.” he melts into another kiss, hips rising to meet Blaine’s as he rubs against him, grip tightening on Blaine’s shoulder as they build up a rhythm between them.

“Feels too good Kurt...I can’t....”

“Just go with it.” Kurt replies, licking a strip along Blaine’s neck before sucking on his pulse point. He moves his hands to Blaine’s ass and squeezes, pushing their throbbing groins closer together as Blaine yells. 

“Kurt! I can’t...I’m gonna....”

“Yes, come for me baby, go on.” And that tips Blaine over the edge as he shudders through his orgasm, while Kurt continues to rub against him before finding the release he has been so desperately needing. 

“Holy crap.” Kurt pants, lying back on the floor, feeling shaky and exhausted. “We needed that.”

“I feel gross.” Blaine says, wincing. “But satisfied.”

“And you didn’t break.” Kurt points out. 

“I didn’t.”

“But you will break my back if you don’t move. Come on mister, shower time.”

They keep things chaste in the shower- much to Blaine’s chagrin. But as Kurt points out, they can’t risk getting the cast wet. 

“Let me suck you off now then,” Blaine tries, as Kurt turns off the water and steps from the shower. 

“No!” he laughs, “You had your fill, and that’s it until your birthday.”

“What?” Blaine stands still, dripping water all over the floor as Kurt starts out of the bathroom. “You are kidding me, right?”

“No.”

“What? Why?!” he moans. 

“You’ll see.”


	25. Chapter 25

Blaine wakes feeling tired and cranky on his birthday. His arm has been giving him pain all night, whether from over use as a result of playing the piano almost constantly this past week, or adjusting to the lack of support from the cast he doesn’t know. But he does know that he really wants to get these next few days out of the way. 

Kurt is driving him to the airport this evening, then he has to navigate New York by himself and find his hotel, before reporting to the Julliard campus at ten the next morning for his audition. He’s dreading it. Kurt has talked him down many times over the last few days. When Blaine’s been screwing sheet music up in frustration and yelling, he has stayed the calm voice of reason, telling Blaine that yes, he can do this. He’s still not happy though. He has to present three pieces, one secular, one classical and one composition. He’s decided on ‘You Raise Me up,’ feeling that it showcases his vocal talents as well as his piano skills, and a segment from Rachmaninov’s 3rd- a challenge but definitely his favorite piece of music. His composition, however, he’s still undecided upon. 

Hauling himself from his bed, he stomps downstairs in search of food and is surprised to find Kurt sitting in his kitchen. 

“Oh!” he exclaims. Maria ruffles his hair as she walks past. 

“Happy Birthday!” Kurt and Maria say together, Kurt coming over to loop his arms around his neck and kiss him lightly. 

“So now there’s only nine years between us.” he smiles. 

“Yeah, but you’re still old.” Blaine jokes. “I didn’t know you were coming.”

“I thought it would be nice for you two to spend some time together before school.” Maria states as she flips eggs in a pan. 

“Well we won’t have much time later.” Blaine says as he sits at the table. 

“I’m giving you a ride to the airport.” Kurt points out. 

“Oh wow.”

“Hey, it’s not Kurt’s fault your audition fell the next day. I told you, we’ll celebrate on the weekend.” Maria chastises as she sets two plates in front of the boys. “Cooper is flying home.”

“He is?” Blaine asks, bad mood forgotten. “That’s awesome. Kurt, you can meet my brother. He’s uh....unique. But you’ll love him.”

“I’m sure I will.” Kurt answers between mouthfuls. 

“Presents time.” Maria announces, disappearing and returning a few minutes later with a stack of packages. Blaine unwraps it all, thanking her for the clothes, sheet music, books and dvds before she hands him an envelope.

“What’s this?” Blaine asks, surprised. “You’ve done enough.”

“Just open it.”

His eyes go large when he sees the check. “You can’t...I can’t take this....”

“You can, and you will. Living in New York is expensive. This will cover your rent for a while at least.” 

“But I...”

“Listen. When you get there, you want to be concentrating on settling into college, not worrying about having to get a job to support yourself.”

Blaine glances at Kurt, who gives a small nod. “Mom...there’s something I should tell you. Kurt and I...we’re both moving to New York. Together.”

Maria sits for a moment. “I can’t say I’m surprised.” she says after a while, and smiles although her eyes are filled with tears. “I’m happy for you, I really am. I’ll just miss you both. A lot.” she sniffs, and Blaine quickly embraces her. 

“We’ll miss you too mom, but you can come and visit as often as you like.”

“Yeah, and my dad and Carole will still be around.” Kurt points out. 

“I know. I’m just astounded at how quickly Blaine has grown, that’s all. He’s become a man right in front of my eyes, and I didn’t even notice. And now it’s all college talk and moving in with you and....oh I don’t know.” Maria smiles through her tears and kisses Blaine’s hand where it’s wrapped around her. “I’d better go to work. I won’t see you later, so best of luck my darling.” she hugs Blaine fiercely. “I love you. I’ll see you when you get back. Call me tomorrow as soon as you’re done, okay?”

“Okay. I won’t know anything though.”

“I don’t care. Call me anyway. Stay safe. ‘Bye Kurt.” 

“Bye” Kurt calls, already pulling Blaine to him and connecting their lips. 

“Soooooo, you told me no sex until my birthday.” Blaine teases, hoisting Kurt onto the counter with ease. “And it’s now my birthday so.....”

“So no.” Kurt says, pulling Blaine between his legs. “We’ll be late for school.”

“Don’t care.”

“I do!” he laughs as Blaine pretends to pout. “I swear, we’ve had this conversation a hundred times before. Now go take a shower while I clean up here.”

“Or...I put all this in the dishwasher and then we take a shower together.” Blaine persists.

“I’ve already had one. Now go.”

They end up arriving ten minutes late for school, Kurt having waited patiently downstairs eventually decided to go and see what was taking Blaine so long, and found him stark naked on his bed, watching their tape from Christmas. Although he huffed a bit at first, Kurt ended up laughing before he realized the time and frantically told him to get dressed. 

Blaine skids into his History class, just managing to sit before the teacher arrives. 

“Why are you late?” Santana asks him, and Blaine swears he’s never seen her looking so happy. “What, or rather, who were you doing?”

“Behave.” Blaine blushes, but grins right back. 

“Glee practice at lunch.”

“What? But I have plans.” Blaine protests, but it’s no use. 

“Too bad. It’s regionals soon, Berry wants this figured and I do too. Choir room at twelve.” 

Blaine sinks low in his seat and sulks, sending off a quick text to Kurt when his teacher’s back is turned. 

Lunchtime sex is out, Santana wants a practise.

? I wasn’t aware we were having a lunchtime hook up.

You promised me sex on my birthday. 

NOT in the janitors closet. Patience. 

Easy for you to say, you’re not sitting there trying to hide a massive boner under the desk. 

Aren’t I? 

Oh fuck. 

Blaine manages the rest of his morning classes, still horny as hell and pissed off about spending his lunch break in the choir room. He pushes open the door to loud cheers and shouts of Happy Birthday, and his heart swells when he sees Kurt standing there, a knowing smile on his face. 

“Happy Birthday hobbit.” Santana says, kissing his cheek and leading him into the room. “We just wanted to let you know that we love you, and we’re so glad you’re okay. So Lady Lips baked you a cake.”

“Santana, the average height of a hobbit is three feet and six inches. Blaine is five eight. Get over it.” Kurt retorts, finally fed up of hearing that ridiculous nickname. 

“And Kurt’s lips are not ladylike.” Blaine adds, then realizes what he’s said when everyone turns to stare at him. 

“Well you’d know.” Puck murmurs in his ear, so quietly that Blaine feels sure he’s misheard. 

“What I mean is...um...enough with the nicknames. We know you’re badass and extremely lovable with it,” he continues, ignoring Rachel’s snort. “You don’t need to prove anything to anyone. And thank you, for arranging this.” he hugs her tightly, realizing with a lump in his throat that he will really miss these guys when they all go their separate ways. But then his eyes find Kurt, and as always, everything falls into place. 

By the time Kurt pulls up to the airport, Blaine is so tightly wound up from holding all his emotions inside that he feels he may scream. Kurt had followed him home after school, Blaine feeling sure they would be taking full advantage of the house being empty, but no. Kurt had loaded his bags into the trunk and then promptly driven them both to Burt and Carole’s where they were joined by Finn and Rachel for more cake and gifts. Kurt had given Blaine a beautiful Bulova watch, which was now securely fastened around his wrist, but the alone time he had promised.....it didn’t happen. And now here he was about to board a flight to a strange city, to attend the most important audition he would ever have, and his boyfriend was pulling away from him again. 

“I’ll get your bag.” Kurt says politely, the atmosphere tense. “And I still have one more gift to give you. Go inside- I’ll park quickly.”

Blaine doesn’t say anything, not sure if he will cry, yell or both if he opens his mouth. He paces impatiently, waiting for Kurt’s return. On his sixth turn, he sees him. Standing in the terminal doorway, holding a small suitcase. 

“Well Birthday boy, shall we board?” he says, offering his arm to a shocked Blaine. 

“What’s going on?”

“I told you I had another gift...well it’s me.”

“Huh?”

“You didn’t think I’d let you go to New York on your own did you? Some young, eligible guy might sweep you off your feet, and that would never do.” 

“Serious?”

“Deadly. We fly back on Friday, meaning we have four nights, alone, in a New York hotel room. Four days too, but it’s more the night time activities I was thinking of.”

“Does my mom...”

“You know that day you so rudely interrupted us at my apartment? I invited her over to talk about it. I asked if it would be okay and she said yes.”

“But what about work?”

“Well there I possibly have been a bit...erm....”

“Naughty?” Blaine offers with a smirk. 

“Yes. My dad is going to call in sick for me. And Rachel is sworn to secrecy. I shamelessly promised her the solo at regionals.”

“You’re one badass teacher.”

“I’m out of there in a few months. I love the New Directions, but other than that I won't miss it at all. And right now all I’m concerned with is taking my beautiful boyfriend away for his birthday and Valentine's treat and...” he lowers his voice to a whisper, his breath hot against Blaine’s ear “fucking him senseless.”

Blaine moans, earning him a strange look from the check in clerk and they board the plane, laughing as Blaine thinks to himself how perfect this trip will be. 

“So do I get to meet your friends?” he asks Kurt once they are seated. 

“I’d really like that, but only if you want to. They’re quite...loud. And forthright.”

“I want to. And they can’t be that bad.”

“I wouldn’t be too sure.” Kurt says with a laugh. 

“So anyway, in a minute, when the seatbelt sign goes off, I’ll go to the bathroom. Give me a couple of minutes then you follow.”

“No Blaine. Just no. No, no, no, no, no.”

“Why not?”

“It’s a short flight.”

“We could go twice.” 

“No! Just wait.”

“But I’ve been waiting. For ages.” Blaine whines. 

“So a few more hours won’t hurt. We can go right to bed when we get there.”

“Who said anything about bed? I’m gonna fuck you against the wall.” he says darkly, and Kurt gulps and keeps his eyes front as he feels his pants becoming tight. 

“Holy shit.” he gasps, as Blaine’s hand begins to caress the inside of his thigh, inching ever closer to the straining bulge he is desperately trying to hide under his jacket. 

“Oh God,” Kurt moans and lets his head thump against the headrest when Blaine’s fingers graze over his cock, and then suddenly they’re gone. “What’re you....?”

“I’m stopping.” Blaine says smugly. 

“What? Why? Why would you do that to me?” Kurt hisses, trying to pull Blaine’s hand back into his lap. 

“It’s only a short flight.” he retorts, suddenly prim. “Besides which, you’ll start yelling.”

“I do not yell!”

“You do. Everytime. Or maybe not yell, more....scream.” he winks at Kurt, squeezes his cock briefly then feigns interest in the vogue magazine covering his own erection for the rest of the flight.

They land and head to baggage claim, Blaine overwhelmed with all the hustle and bustle and Kurt practically bouncing with excitement at his side. His enthusiasm is catching, and Blaine feels a small thrill when Kurt takes his hand and pulls him along eagerly. 

“You know the absolute best thing about being here?” he asks Blaine as they walk through the airport.

“What?” 

“I can do this in public as often as I choose.” he grins, and pulls Blaine into a deep, passionate kiss. 

Blaine stands shocked for a moment before regaining control of himself and grinning broadly. “Yes, more of that please.”

“Oh you’ll get more, trust me. I’m not letting go of you the entire time we’re here.” he hails a cab quickly and ushers Blaine inside. “The Sheraton, Times Square please.” then attaches his lips to Blaine’s once more. 

Blaine is in awe of Manhattan and Kurt is ecstatic watching his face light up as the infamous skyline comes into view. They remain wrapped in each others arms, but halt their kissing so Blaine can take in the sights around him.

“It’s so huge Kurt! How do you ever get to know your way around?”

“You’ll get to know it quicker than you think.”

“It’s so loud too, just busy busy everywhere.”

“Yup. That’s why I love it. This is home to me.”

“It’s gonna be our home soon.” Blaine says excitedly. 

“Can’t wait.” 

Blaine is like a cat on a hot tin roof while Kurt checks them in, both ridiculously excited at Kurt being able to say he’s made a reservation for himself and his partner, all the while holding Blaine’s hand proudly. The kisses start as soon as the elevator doors close, and continue all the way along the corridor, until they reach their room. 

“Here we are.” Kurt announces, flicking the lights on as they step inside. “We should be able to see Times Square from the window if we....Oh!” he exclaims as Blaine pushes him roughly against the wall. 

“I don’t wanna see Times Square. I want to see you. Clothes off. Now.”


	26. Chapter 26

Blaine’s hands are everywhere. The suitcases stand abandoned in the middle of the room as both men tug at zippers and buttons, Blaine sucking and biting at every new bit of Kurt’s flesh as it becomes exposed. He quickly lifts his own shirt over his head, buttons still fastened, and shucks out of his pants and underwear. Pushing Kurt into the wall, he presses his body against his and moans deeply. 

“You have no idea how much I’ve missed this.” he whispers as he pulls Kurt’s earlobe between his teeth. “Every second of everyday I have been imagining being naked with you again. Kissing you, licking you, fucking you...”

“Yes, shit! Yes!” Kurt cries as Blaine runs his hands reverently over the pale chest, familiarizing himself once more with the glorious expanse of skin. Kurt throws his head back and gives himself over to Blaine’s dominance. He needs this, they both need this. Blaine needs to be in control. The time for teasing and long, drawn out lovemaking can come later, right now he needs to find his release in Kurt, and Kurt wants him to- wants to feel owned by him. 

Blaine kisses his way down Kurt’s body. As soon as he’s low enough Kurt’s fingers fly into those curls he loves so much, tugging, pulling and sending Blaine wild with lust as he sucks a dark hickey onto a jutting hip bone before sinking his mouth down around his achingly hard cock. 

“Holy fuck!” Kurt cries. He tries hard to stay still, but then Blaine’s hands are on his ass, urging him forward, deeper into his warm mouth. “God....yes Blaine. Jesus fucking Christ!” he yells, and then shuts up as Blaine pushes two fingers into his mouth. He sucks on them hungrily, desperate with desire and a need for more. More friction, more touching, he can’t get enough of this boy, doesn’t think he ever will. 

Standing, Blaine hooks Kurt’s leg around his waist pressing his wet fingers against Kurt’s tight hole. Kurt hisses at the intrusion at first, but soon forgets about the pain and enjoys the burn and slow drag of Blaine’s fingers working him open. His mouth works hard on Blaine’s neck and shoulder, worrying the flesh between his teeth before running his tongue over the marks he’s created. Throwing his head back, Blaine pushes Kurt harder against the wall, covering his body and moaning wantonly as their cocks align and the friction begins to build. 

“Blaine,” Kurt pants suddenly, head thumping back against the wall and eyes wide with longing. “I...I..got tested.”

Blaine’s fingers still as he pulls back to look at Kurt slightly. “And?”

“We’re good.”

“Mmmmm, God I’m gonna fuck you so hard.” Blaine growls, and licking his palm he quickly strokes himself, having absolutely no intention of moving to get lube. 

“Blaine, I don’t know if I can take...”

“Yeah you can baby. Take it. Let me fuck you.” he purrs into Kurt’s ear as he brings the tip of his cock to Kurt’s entrance. Slowly, he pushes inside. It’s tighter than Blaine ever remembers, and the knowledge, the feeling of there being absolutely no barrier between them, is indescribable in its pleasure. 

“Fuck.” they both murmur together, and Kurt takes Blaine’s face in his hands and kisses him deeply. 

“Love you,” Blaine whispers with a grin. 

“Love you too. I’m all yours.” Kurt whispers in return. 

“Yeah.” Gripping the bathroom door frame, Blaine pulls nearly all the way out then thrusts back into Kurt hard, then harder still- spurred on by the shouts and gasps coming from the wrecked man trapped helplessly against the wall. 

“You’re mine,” Blaine continues, loving the way Kurt becomes more undone the more he speaks. 

“Yes Blaine...yours...shit...yes!”

“No one elses, not ever. Just mine.” His thrusts are deep and long, each one tearing Kurt open, relentless waves of pleasure and pain adding up to the most incredible feeling he’s ever experienced. “Take it baby, take it.”

Kurt is oblivious to whatever Blaine is saying, just letting the animalistic growl of his voice wash over him, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. He starts to stroke himself, Blaine needing both his hands to hold them against the wall through the force of his erratic thrusting. 

“Blaine...I’m.....Oh!” Kurt comes with a shout, the longest and most intense orgasm he’s ever known. Throwing his head back, Blaine grits his teeth as Kurt clenches repeatedly around him. “Let go baby, come in my ass.” Kurt pants, and that’s all Blaine needs, spilling into Kurt over and over until he collapses against him, a quivering wreck. 

“Holy hell. I think I’m dead.” he murmurs into the crook of Kurt’s neck. He pulls out carefully and leads Kurt into the bathroom to clean them both up, stopping to kiss Kurt’s adorably flushed cheeks and swollen lips. He finds two robes on the back of the door and wraps Kurt in one before putting the other one on. 

“So as I was saying, you can see Times Square from here.” Kurt says, tugging Blaine across the room to the large window. Blaine laughs and circles his arms around him, hooking his chin over Kurt’s shoulder and not caring that he has to stand slightly on tiptoe to do so. 

“It’s beautiful. As are you.” Blaine says softly, squeezing him tightly. “How are you feeling?”

“Amazing.” Kurt answers, turning so he can wrap his arms around Blaine’s neck. “Like we’ve found ourselves again. You?”

“Tired, hungry and smug.”

“Smug?”

“Because I have the most amazing, wonderful, adorable and handsome boyfriend in the whole world and he gave me hot, bareback wall sex as a birthday present.” 

Kurt laughs and walks them backwards to the enormous bed. “It was as much a gift for me, although I’m not sure I’ll be able to walk tomorrow. Did you want to go out to eat, or get room service?”

“Room service.” Blaine decides. “Then mutual cock appreciation until sleep takes over.”

“You’re too much.” Kurt laughs, throwing his head back and showing his perfect teeth. 

“I love it when you laugh.” Blaine props himself on one elbow, smiling at Kurt so sweetly that his blue eyes start to glisten. 

“No one else makes me laugh like you do.” Kurt says, then quickly adds; “That’s a good thing!”

“Then I’ll take it as a compliment.”

They order food then shower, putting the robes back on as Blaine points out there’s absolutely no need for clothes. He sits against the head of the bed, pulling Kurt in between his legs and they stare contentedly at the brightly lit Manhattan skyline. Reaching for his guitar, Blaine manages to wrap his arms around Kurt and strum softly as Kurt snuggles in tighter against him. 

“Sing for me,” he whispers.

“What do you want me to sing?”

-

“Little Things,” Blaine says, announcing the title in a voice which carries just a hint of nerves. 

“Thank you, and can you tell us the background to the piece, how you came to compose it? Where did the inspiration come from?”

“Uh....I wrote it for my boyfriend, Kurt.” And the entire audition panel turn as Blaine gestures toward the back of the auditorium and Kurt gives a timid wave. “It’s um...it’s my love song to him.” He smiles softly and plays with the edges of his bowtie- the burgandy music note one Kurt had given him for Christmas.

“Very well Mr. Anderson, you may proceed.”

-

“I’m telling you, you were amazing!” Kurt repeats, arm in arm with a still shaking Blaine as they walk towards the metro station. 

“I don’t know. I mean, most people’s compositions were just instrumental. Apart from that one girl who sang that madrigal.”

“Which was terrible.”

“Even so, they were all classically based. What if that’s what they’re looking for though?”

“You showed them you could do classical though. I’ve never heard you play like that before, that Rac...whatever piece,”

“Rachmaninov.”

“That’s it. Your fingers seemed to fly across the keys.”

“I dropped a note or two.”

“Will you stop?” Kurt sighs exasperatedly, turning on the sidewalk and placing his hands on Blaine’s shoulders. “Look at me. Just have a bit of faith in yourself. They loved that song, I could tell. What made you decide to do it?”

“When I sang it to you last night....I realized it’s the most emotional thing I’ve ever written. The lyrics...I feel they show a piece of me. It’s my heart in that song and I’m telling everyone how I feel about you. And I wanted them to see that, to know that about me, because you’re the most important part of my life.” 

“And that’s what you did Blaine. You can’t do any more. And whatever happens, we will be living here in the fall.” He kisses Blaine, right there, in the middle of the busy New York sidewalk, people jostling all around them but the only thing that matters at that moment in time, is the two of them.

“Okay,” Blaine says as they pull apart, slightly breathless. “I know I said I wanted to see the sights, but I’m thinking hotel blow jobs first.”

“Good plan.”

The afternoon is spent being tourists. Kurt takes great pleasure in taking as many photos of Blaine’s overawed face as possible, but the best part- for both- is stopping passers by and asking them to take a picture of “me and my boyfriend, please.” And no one cares, no one raises eyebrows when they realize it’s two guys, no one notices the age gap, and of course, no one knows they’re not supposed to be together in the first place. They stand on the deck of the Staten Island Ferry, sharing ice cream and enjoying the cold February breeze on their faces. Blaine is wrapped inside Kurt’s overcoat, doing most of the eating while Kurt holds the cone. 

“I love it here, Kurt.”

“I’m glad. I hoped you would...thought you would, but it’s wonderful to see you so happy.”

“Likewise.”

“Feels good, doesn’t it, to be away from it all?”

“Amazing. It’s like nothing else matters. School, finals, Richard, none of it.”

“It’s the trial when we get back.” Kurt points out.

“Don’t remind me.” Blaine says, leaning back further against Kurt and feeling suddenly somber. 

“No, you know what? I won’t. You’re right. Nothing else matters right now. So, I have my two best friends waiting to meet you. What do you say to Mexican for dinner?”

-

“KUUUUUURT!” Blaine is almost knocked over as two women charge across the mexican restaurant towards them and fling themselves at Kurt, who laughs loudly and hugs them back. 

“Ladies, good to see you again.” he nods in mock politeness. “So, this,” he says, taking a hold of Blaine’s hand and pulling him back to his side, “This is my boyfriend, Blaine.” And he beams. He’s not been able to introduce him as such before, and it it's every bit as perfect sounding as he thought it would be. “Blaine, this is Lynn and Leigh.”

“Nice to meet you,” Blaine says politely, and offers his hand to Lynn to shake. 

“Oh my God you are adorable!” she shrieks, bypassing the hand and flinging her arms around him. 

“Cute.” Leigh smiles, hugging him warmly and touching his hair briefly to see if it’s really as soft as she thinks it is. “You’ve done well for yourself, Kurt.”

“Yeah,” a still beaming Kurt says dreamily, and you may as well put up a neon flashing heart sign between the pair as they gaze adoringly at each other. “He’s a keeper.” 

The girls squeal excitedly then lead the way to their table, and over burritos and plenty of mexican beer, begin to get to know Blaine. 

“So when Kurt said he was dating a student, I was picturing some geeky looking school kid. Not this,” Leigh says, gesturing up and down Blaine’s body. “You are seriously hot, young man. Are you really only seventeen?”

“Uh..eighteen now. Yesterday in fact.”

"But for the purposes of tonight's activities, you're twenty one, right?" Lynn replies, handing him a fake ID. 

"What? No. No you two, just no."

"Why not Kurt? Because he's still a kid? Because if he is, and you're dating him....then that's creepy." Leigh grins, knowing she has him trapped. 

"I...oh fine. But don't get sloppy." He points at Blaine, who shakes his head and clutches the card triumphantly. 

“That calls for cocktails.” Lynn declares, calling a waiter over. “Congratulations Kurt, he’s finally legal.”

“He was already legal, thank you. I’m not that bad.” Kurt retorts. 

“No I wasn’t.” Blaine says, the beer loosening his tongue already, “Because you’re my teacher. That’s why you were arrested.”

“You were arrested? Oh my God Kurt!” Lynn lowers her voice to a whisper, “What the hell did you do?”

Kurt sighs and fills them in, holding Blaine’s hand tightly as he recounts what Richard had done and how the police had seemed far more interested in questioning Kurt as if he were a criminal, that actually pursuing Blaine’s case. 

“I knew I never liked that smug bastard.” Leigh says angrily when Kurt has finished. 

“Me neither. I hated it when you were with him, Kurt. Remember when he caught us looking through your dvd collection to see if you had any porn? He was so defensive.”

“To be fair, you shouldn’t really have been looking.”

“Whatever.” Lynn declares. 

“So, they’ve charged him, yes? He’ll go down?” Leigh asks.

“They’ve charged him. Whether he goes down or not is another question. The jury will probably consist of typical mid-west small minded individuals who see it as a gay guy who got what’s coming to him.”

“But Richard’s gay!” Lynn points out. 

“I know, but there’s still a lot of people who want to see gay people punished, regardless of who’s carrying it out.”

“Jesus. You need to get out of there Kurt.”

“We are.”

“What?” the girls say together.

“Blaine and I are moving to New York in the summer. Blaine auditioned for Julliard this morning.” 

They are deafened by the girls squeals of delight and spend the rest of the meal discussing where they might think about living, and the girls take great delight in retelling stories of when Kurt had roomed with them straight out of college. 

They decide to head to a club, it was always Kurt’s favourite when he lived in the City, but Richard had hated it so he hadn’t visited in a long time. He goes to settle the bill, leaving a nervous Blaine alone with the girls. 

“So, do you fuck at school?” Leigh asks bluntly. 

“Excuse me?”

“We like to know these things. For reasons.” Lynn adds. “Gay sex is hot as hell. Much better than straight sex.”

“I...uh....I....Well no.”

“No you haven’t had sex in school, or no you haven’t had sex?” Leigh asks, incredulity in her voice, “Because if he hasn’t tapped it already there’s something seriously wrong with him.”

“Oh we’ve had sex alright.” Blaine says quickly, and he’s unable to resist grinning broadly. “But not in school. Kurt likes to play hard to get.” 

“What’s this?” Kurt asks with a smile, wrapping his arm around Blaine as they walk out into the cold night air. 

“You and your boy need to do the nasty in school.” Lynn says with a wicked grin.

“No.”

“Ooh, and film it.” Leigh adds. 

“Yes, and send it to us.” 

“For reasons.” they both add together, and fall into a fit of laughter. 

“Yes, I know perfectly well what your reasons are, thank you. I told you Blaine, they’re ridiculous.”

“We could though.” Blaine says, in what he believes to be a quiet voice, but it clearly isn’t judging by the way the girls whoop and holler. 

“Are you drunk?” Kurt asks, taking him in. His cheeks are flushed and his hair is starting to break free from it's gel, but Kurt can’t tell if it’s as a result of the alcohol or being turned on. 

“A little, maybe. But it’s still an idea.”

“Blaine, I just want to get through these last few months without drawing any attention to us. If you honestly think I am going to make a sex tape with you in school, much less send it to these two morons, then you are very sorely mistaken.” 

Kurt’s little diva moment has Leigh and Lynn clutching at each other for support, tears of laughter streaming down their faces as they try to plead with Kurt to change his mind. 

“No. Now come on, I need some more drink.” 

-

Blaine has lost count of how much alcohol he’s had. He stopped a while back and switched to water, but he still feels as if everything is spinning as he concentrates on not falling off his bar stool. The music is loud, and he laughs as he watches Lynn and Leigh dancing while he waits for Kurt to return from the bathroom. 

“Hey there, can I buy you a drink?” a voice asks, and he turns to see a pair of brown eyes staring down at him. Squinting, he pulls the guys face into focus and smiles back. 

“No, thanks. I have a boyfriend.”

“He doesn’t need to know. It’s just a drink.” the guy persists, turning on a charming smile. 

“No, really. He’s hot and really good in bed. I don’t want anyone else.”

The man starts to lean in closer, when Blaine finds himself pulled from his stool by the front of his shirt. 

“Mine.” Kurt says with a sneer at the other guy, before drawing Blaine in for a searing kiss. “We’re dancing.” He struts onto the dance floor and pulls a wobbly Blaine close to him, grinding their crotches together as they continue to kiss. 

“Stop it.” Blaine slurs in his ear above the music. “You’re turning me on.”

“You say it like that’s a bad thing”

“I’m hard.” 

“So am I. Feels good when I press against you.”

Kurt grips his ass a little tighter as Blaine gives in and lets his tongue find it's way into Kurt’s mouth. 

“Get a room!” Leigh yells as she shimmies around them. 

“We have one,” Kurt yells back smugly, “And that’s where we’re going right now!”

“Oh my God you’re really drunk.” Kurt notes as Blaine ricochets off the wall and lands on the floor. 

“No I’m not.” Blaine giggles, sitting up and trying to compose himself. 

“You are. You’re giggling. So either you’ve morphed into a twelve year old girl, or you’re drunk, and given the way you’re staring at me with your mouth hanging open, I’m sticking with drunk.”

“Are you?”

“A little, but I get bad hangovers so I’ve learned when to stop. Age has it’s advantages.” he remarks as he watches Blaine attempting to unbutton his shirt. “Still, you’re an adorable drunk, so I’ll let you off. Let’s get you to bed.”

“Sex.”

“What?” Kurt huffs as he manhandles Blaine onto the bed. 

“I demand sex.”

Kurt laughs loudly. “Not a hope in hell. You’ll either fall asleep or throw up halfway through.”

“Did you have fun tho?” Blaine murmurs, face smashed into the pillow as Kurt takes off his pants. 

“The best. What about you?”

“Brilliant time. I love those girls.”

“Hmm, they loved you. I thought they would.”

“Oh!” Blaine says as he sits up, remembering. “We have to make them a tape. I promised.”

“Uh-huh. If you still feel that way in the morning, I’ll consider it. Now sleep.”


	27. Chapter 27

The first thing Kurt notices when he wakes is red. The second is the floral scent overwhelming his senses. He sits up in bed, rubbing sleep from his eyes, and gasps. The room is filled with red roses. A giant bouquet sits on the dressing table, two smaller ones on either night stand. Roses are scattered on the bed, and a trail of petals are carefully laid out in a path to the bathroom. Smiling, Kurt steps from the bed and follows them. Pushing open the door, his hand covers his mouth as he lets out a half-gasp, half-sob. The blinds are shut and the room is lit with candles, and sitting in the deep tub filled with bubbles, is Blaine- a yellow rose with red tips between his teeth. 

"Finally." He says, holding the flower out to Kurt. "I had to change the water, it got cold while I was waiting for you to wake. Happy Valentines." 

"But you... When... Are you not....um..." Kurt trails off, unable to form a coherent sentence. 

"Are you gonna get in?" Blaine asks, pulling his lip between his teeth as he watches Kurt reach for the drawstring on his pajama pants. 

"Hell yeah!" Kurt laughs, finally coming to his senses. He climbs into the bath tub, kissing Blaine's lips briefly before settling back at the opposite end. "So when did you do all this?" 

"I got up before seven. The guy behind reception directed me to Central Park where there was this cart selling flowers. I bought the red roses, then I saw this one sat in the middle of a display. I worked my boyish charm and the lady let me take it."

"Aren't you hungover to hell?" 

"Nope." Blaine grins smugly. 

"I could go off you, y'know."

Blaine chuckles and enjoys making Kurt shiver as he runs his foot along the inside of his leg. 

"So....friendship and falling in love." Kurt muses as he twirls the rose around in his fingers, "Have you not you already fallen?" He teases.

"I fall more in love with you every single day Kurt," Blaine answers, face serious. "Sometimes I think I couldn't love you anymore if I tried, and then you do something, or say something or just look at me with this way that you have, and that's it- I love you more. I don't know if I tell you enough, but you are amazing. You're my very best friend and my lover and the most incredible person I've ever met. So yes...falling in love, because I will never stop falling for you."

"Blaine...." Kurt's voice cracks and he looks down to compose himself for a second. "No one has ever made me feel like you do, and no one else ever will. I love how you constantly surprise me. I love that you have the ability to make me laugh one minute and make me cry the next- in a good way. You are everything to me. The fact that you did all this....it just reminds me how special you are. I love you so much...." He stops, unable to carry on as emotion gets the better of him and he lets his tears fall. 

"Don't cry," Blaine says softly, "please don't cry."

"I'm only crying because you're such a romantic fool, it's all your fault." Kurt laughs through his tears and Blaine thinks he's never looked more beautiful. He scoots closer and holds Kurt’s face gently in his hands. Nudging their noses together in a sweet eskimo kiss, Blaine looks deep into Kurt’s eyes. 

“If I’m a romantic fool it’s only because you turned me into one.” he whispers, before ever so tenderly letting his lips graze over Kurt’s perfectly soft pink ones. Running his thumb over Kurt’s cheek, he presses a little harder with his lips, Kurt opening his mouth slightly under his, but neither one wanting to push, to ruin this perfectly serene moment of love. Scooting forward, Kurt slots his legs either side of Blaine’s hips so they can be even closer, and rests his head on the strong shoulder he loves and has come to rely on so much. It’s a mutual need, the other one always knowing, always understanding the desires, thoughts and needs of the other one, and ensuring they’re met. Blaine sighs against him and rubs his back soothingly, feeling more content and peaceful than he’s ever known. 

“So beautiful,” he murmurs into Kurt’s ear, before turning so he can capture his lips once more. This time he allows his tongue to run along Kurt’s bottom lip, sending their hearts fluttering and making Kurt gasp. He rests one hand on Blaine’s chest, fingers running small patterns over the coarse hair, and the other he winds around his neck, pulling him closer and entwining their tongues together. 

Blaine can feel himself getting hard and his hands roam under the water until they run over Kurt’s thighs and grip hard. The pair pull apart, breathless but with slow burning smiles at the thought of what is to come. Reaching for his bottle of expensive shower creme, Kurt squeezes a generous amount into his palm before massaging it into Blaine’s chest and arms. He takes his time, lathering all the way to his fingertips before encouraging him to turn so he can massage it into his back too. He rubs his muscled back deeply, and Blaine sighs contentedly and leans back onto Kurt’s shoulder as his hands creep around the front to caress Blaine’s stomach under the water. 

“Hmmm, you always know exactly which buttons to push.” Blaine says blissfully.

“Or which lever to pull.” Kurt quips as he runs his hand along Blaine’s length. Scraping his teeth over Blaine’s neck, he continues to stroke until Blaine stills his hand and turns to face him once more. 

“Not yet. Here,” he says, and spinning Kurt around he returns the favour, taking his time to wash and caress every part of him, making Kurt laugh and squirm when he moves to his toes. Once done, he steps from the tub and holds an enormous towel out to Kurt, who wraps in it gratefully. 

“Adorable.” Blaine smiles as he slings a towel round his hips. “Wait there.” He’s back a second later, phone in hand. 

“No....” Kurt starts, but Blaine refuses to listen. 

“Hold still. Please. I’ve never seen anything more perfect than you right now.” He takes the picture, and smiles as he admires it. It really is perfect. Kurt, fresh and glowing, cheeks rosy, damp hair sticking up slightly, wrapped in the white fluffy towel right up to his neck and staring straight into the camera as a hint of a smile plays on his lips. Blaine sets the phone on the counter and wraps his arms around the bundle that is his boyfriend. He guides him to the bed, all the while their eyes locked in an intense gaze. They lie side by side, Blaine nudging his nose gently against Kurt’s before nuzzling into that sensitive spot behind his ear which he knows will make Kurt’s breathing quicken and his pupils dilate. 

Kurt runs his hands over Blaine’s chest, tracing the few stray water droplets that remain. Running his thumbs over each nipple, and teasing them until they become taut, he smiles as he hears Blaine gasp hotly into his ear. Unable to stand it any longer, Blaine tugs at Kurts towel until it falls open onto the bed and he can take in the familiar but still glorious sight of Kurt, naked and wanting. He positions himself between Kurt’s legs and places hot yet sweet kisses all over his body. Backs of knees, crooks of elbows, nowhere is forgotten as Blaine maps out the contours of Kurt’s perfect body with his tongue until he’s quivering and arching up against Blaine’s leg, seeking the friction he now so desperately needs. 

He pulls Blaine’s towel from his hips and gently pushes him until he’s on his back. Kissing each jutting hip bone softly, he then places a kiss to the tip of Blaine’s hard cock, causing the boy to cry out. Kurt holds his hips steady as he circles his tongue around the head, enjoying the whimpers and moans coming from Blaine as he runs his hands through Kurt’s hair almost reverently. Slowly, he takes Blaine into his mouth, running his tongue along his entire length and hollowing his cheeks as he sucks gently. He feels something nudging against his hand and looks up to see Blaine holding a bottle of lube out to him. 

“You sure?” Kurt asks quietly, eyes locked with Blaine’s as he searches for any hesitancy.

“Of course.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Kurt...you won’t. Please. I want you to make love to me.”

“I’m nervous.” Kurt admits shyly, even as he’s subconsciously rubbing his hands over Blaine’s thighs. 

“Because you’re sweet and caring but honestly Kurt....I want this.”

Kurt nods and takes the lube from Blaine’s hand. “You’ll tell me.....if...”

“Yes.” Blaine pulls Kurt to him and they kiss until Blaine feels Kurt start to relax in his arms once more. The sound of the lid being popped echoes loudly in the room as Kurt slicks his fingers and traces them down towards Blaine’s entrance. 

They both moan as Kurt pushes a finger inside, forgetting how good it feels. Kurt works Blaine open slowly, and finds his worries and fears slipping away as Blaine becomes more and more undone at his hand. 

“More Kurt....more” he pleads softly, and Kurt adds a second and then a third finger, seeking that one place that he knows will make Blaine’s legs tremble. 

“Ah...ah!” he hears, and he knows he’s there. “Please Kurt...you....I need you.”

“Yes,” Kurt says, voice barely above a whisper and groans in relief as he coats himself with lube. “Sit up for me.” 

Blaine complies and Kurt settles himself against the headboard, beckoning for Blaine to sit on his lap. “Our first time was like this,” Blaine notes as he hovers over Kurt’s cock.

“Hmmm, cause I wanted to see your face, as I do now.”

“So you can check up on me?” Blaine asks with one eyebrow arched.

“No, so I can watch you fall apart when I come in your ass.” Kurt grins back, suddenly feeling very much over his mental block and realizing that their tender lovemaking won’t hurt Blaine at all- quite the contrary. He’s never felt anything more intense and profound as that moment, never felt more connected to anyone, ever as he does when Blaine sinks slowly down with a soft “Oh Jesus.”

“Kurt will do,” he manages to get out, though the feeling of Blaine’s tight heat around him threatens to tip him right over the edge before he’s even managed to move. “You feel so good around me Blaine.”

Blaine captures that sweet mouth in a loving kiss before beginning to rise and fall, his walls clenching around Kurt as he rises up to meet him each time. They clutch at one another, needing to feel their bodies pressed tightly together as they chase their release. Kurt’s fingers dig into Blaine’s back as their foreheads meet and they stare at each other. 

“I love you...” Blaine pants as their rhythm picks up and he clutches the headboard for support. 

“Love you....I....shit...Blaine.....this is....”

“Mmmm, it’s good. Come for me Kurt, come inside me.”

Kurt throws his head back with a yell as he spills repeatedly into Blaine. In his haze he manages to wrap his hand around Blaine and stroke swiftly, and before long he’s dropping his head onto Kurt’s shoulder as he comes between them, hot white spurts which Kurt is happy to run his finger through and lick eagerly. 

They hold each other, coming down from their high and letting their breathing return to normal, until Blaine moves off Kurt and starts for the bathroom. 

“Hey...” Kurt says, grabbing his wrist before he leaves the bed. “Blaine? Are you crying? Did I hurt you? Oh my God...”

“No!” Blaine answers quickly, taking in the panic on Kurt’s face. “No, not at all. I’m not crying because of that. It’s.....well.....I’m a romantic fool as you said.” He smiles up at Kurt through those damn lashes once again and Kurt feels his heart swoop.

“Stay here.” Kurt says with a smile, and walks to the bathroom, returning with a washcloth. Cleaning them off quickly, he pulls Blaine tight to his side as he pulls the cover back over them both. 

“So I guess we’re both romantics then.” Kurt says into a sleepy Blaine’s hair. 

“Mmmm?” Blaine snuggles in further and tightens his grip around Kurt’s waist. 

“I know this isn’t necessarily the conventional way of doing things, but then our relationship never has been. I’d like to take you on a date tonight, if that’s okay.” Kurt doesn’t know why his heart is pounding, it’s not as if Blaine is likely to say no- but even so- he’s not asked anyone out on a date before and it’s pretty nerve wracking. 

“I think I’d like that a lot.” Blaine says, grinning up at him. “Where are we going?” 

“We have dinner reservations, but it’s a surprise.”

“But I don’t have a suit with me...” Blaine starts, but Kurt cuts him off. 

“No, but you do have an extraordinary amount of shirts and bow ties. So we can pick those, and then go suit shopping, on me.” Kurt declares proudly. 

“But I...”

“Be quiet.” he says with a kiss to Blaine’s nose. “What’s mine is yours anyway, but I told you- this trip was to celebrate your birthday and valentines, and that’s what we’re going to do.”

-

“Holy crap.” Blaine says, staring out of the cab window at The Plaza. “Are you serious?”

“Happy Valentines.” Kurt replies, before paying the driver and rushing around to open Blaine’s door for him. “Shall we?”

Wide-eyed, Blaine takes Kurt’s arm as they head into the foyer. “I’ve never been anywhere like this.” he says to Kurt in hushed tones, because that’s how he feels he should speak in a place such as this. 

“Me neither, but I’ve been waiting to take you somewhere special, and this is it.”

“This will cost more than if you’d ever dated me properly.”

“I don’t care.” he smiles at Blaine as they walk toward the restaurant. “You’re worth every cent. It’s our first valentines and I want to show you off.”

They talk very little through dinner, content to just take in their surroundings, enjoy the exquisite food and stare at one another lovingly until the waiter brings the bill. Kurt lays his credit card down without a second glance, and although Blaine is itching to ask how much, or offer Kurt some money towards it, he doesn’t. It overwhelms him to think that he means this much to someone, that one person would go all out to lavish as much care and attention on him as Kurt has, and he feels the tears threatening once more as Kurt takes his hand and leads him out into the night. 

“We’ll come back.” Kurt says with a squeeze to his hand.

“I have had, without doubt, the most perfect day, ever.” Blaine states as they walk along in search of a cab. 

“Even the shopping?”

“Even the shopping. I think dressing room blowjobs has become our thing. Though you really need to stop yelling.”

“I don’t yell.”

“You do Kurt. You really do.”

“You made me horny in that suit.” 

“This one?” Blaine asks innocently. 

“Yes.”

“I’m wearing it now.”

“I know. But you won’t be in...oooh...about ten minutes.” Kurt replies as he hails a cab and ushers Blaine inside.

-

“Well, I think we can add wall sex to our list of things.” Kurt pants as he collapses next to a blissed out Blaine on the bed. 

“I had no idea you were that strong.” Blaine says, pulling him in for a sloppy kiss. 

“Neither did I. Fuck. Three mind blowing orgasms today. I feel like I could sleep for a week.”

“Last day tomorrow.”

“I know.” Kurt pouts as he snuggles into Blaine’s warm arms. “I wish we could stay here forever.”

“We can soon.” Blaine says as he plays idly with Kurt’s hair. “Well, until we have babies and move to the suburbs and have neighbours called Jim and Pam.”

“Yeah?” Kurt moves to prop his chin on Blaine’s chest. “Do you want all that?”

“I wasn’t sure. I could never really see that far into my future before. But now I’m with you...yeah. I do. I want the Volvo and the Little League and the ballet lessons and the washing line full of small clothes....and I want you. Coming home from work right as I set dinner on the table, or yelling from the sidelines as our son scores his first soccer goal......Have I said too much?” Blaine asks as Kurt stares at him. 

“No. Not too much.” Kurt says as his eyes shimmer. “You’ve just made me the happiest person alive. I think we can add another thing to our list, a thing we do better than anything else.” Kurt says as he nuzzles back into Blaine’s warm neck.

“Oh?” 

“Love.”


	28. Chapter 28

Kurt throws his head back as Blaine kisses his throat, the hot water cascading over them as the bathroom fills with steam. He tangles his fingers into dark, wet curls as Blaine sucks hard on his neck- Kurt wondering for a second if his body will ever be free from markings again. Hickeys, scratches, hand shaped bruises on hips- they're both covered. The thought turns Kurt on even more, knowing that everyone will be able to see that he is marked, owned by Blaine. Deciding to return the favour, he pulls Blaine's face up to level with his and they kiss intensely before Kurt works his way along Blaine's collar bone, scraping his teeth and sucking hard. 

"Mine," Kurt growls and is rewarded with a soft whimper from Blaine. "My boy."

"Fuck, yes!" Blaine moans as Kurt kisses his way lower, the water streaming down and plastering his hair to his head. "Suck me baby, please."

"Fuck my face." Kurt demands, looking up at Blaine as he kneels on the floor of the enormous shower, Blaine's rigid cock grazing his cheek. Kurt turns to nudge it with his nose before ghosting his mouth over it. 

Unable to stand the anticipation any longer- they've been exploring one another with roaming hands and teasing tongues since they stepped under the spray- Blaine pulls Kurt’s hair hard and forces his length into his ready and willing mouth. He is ruthless, determined to gain the satisfaction he so desperately craves as he pushes harder, faster and deeper into Kurt’s mouth.

“You look so good Kurt,” Blaine murmurs as he watches his pink lips stretch sinfully around his cock. Kurt hums in response and takes Blaine deeper, if that’s possible. His balls are now hitting Kurt’s chin with each thrust, and when Kurt starts to roll them in his hands that’s it. Blaine comes deep in his throat, gripping onto Kurt’s hair for dear life as his cock twitches and spurts until he is spent. 

“How do you manage to do that?” Blaine asks as Kurt stands and pulls him into his arms once more.

“What?”

“Take me so deep?”

“I learned from you.”

Blaine laughs, and Kurt loves the way he can still make him blush with an innocent remark. “Well thank you for the compliment, but I somehow don’t think you did.”

“I’m serious!” Kurt protests as he starts to wash Blaine’s hair tenderly. “You were made to suck cock Blaine. Well, my cock to be specific. You just seem to be unnaturally gifted at it, so I took what you showed me and put it into practice.”

“Can I show you again?” Blaine asks, scrunching his eyes shut as he rinses the shampoo, grinning all the while. 

“I thought you’d never ask.” 

-

They stroll through Central Park, hand in hand and enjoying the bright winter sunshine. Blaine’s eyes go this way and that, trying to take in all his surroundings. 

“This park is amazing.” he says for at least the fifth time. “We should get an apartment that overlooks it.”

“Yeah...okay. When we’re both earning mega bucks that is.” Kurt laughs. 

“Ugh...Is it that expensive?”

“Yes. But there are other parks, in other areas. Lynn and Leigh live in Brooklyn- it’s quite nice.”

“Are you excited?” Blaine asks, turning to Kurt with shining, honey colored eyes.

“Ridiculously so. This will be us, our future, our adventure. Kurt and Blaine take on the world!” he says with a dramatic flourish as Blaine laughs and pulls him in for a kiss. “And I don’t care how many apartments we have to look through, we will find the one that is perfect for us.”

“And when people ask where I live, I’ll be able to say ‘Oh I have an apartment with my boyfriend.’” Blaine adds, catching onto Kurt’s excitement. 

“Yes, your older, ridiculously handsome and talented boyfriend who will kick your ass if anyone so much as looks at you. That should do it.”

“Seriously, I would love to see you kick someones ass.” Blaine laughs, then goes suddenly somber as they both think back to that night. 

“I should have.” Kurt says quietly.

“No.” Blaine halts their walking and forces Kurt to look at him. “I’m not going over this again. You shouldn’t have. I told you to go. And you know what? If you had stayed I would never have forgiven you, or myself, and we wouldn’t even be standing here having this conversation. So shut your mouth Hummel, and appreciate the fact that you still have a boyfriend.” Blaine smiles at him lovingly and circles his arms around his waist. 

“Well when you put it like that.” Kurt teases. They kiss, but Kurt pulls away when he feels tears start to prick behind his eyes. 

“What is it?” Blaine asks softly caressing his cheek.

“Oh, I don’t know. Nothing and everything, all at the same time.”

“Try me.” Blaine says, guiding him to a nearby bench and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. 

“You’ve changed.” Kurt notes. “In a good way. And our relationship has changed too. We’ve always gotten along, and the age thing hasn’t mattered, but it was still there.”

“Teacher and student.” Blaine offers. 

“I guess. In a way. Yeah. I mean it was me who had no constraints, no limits. I guess I taught you things, but I’d like to think we explored together.” he says with a knowing squeeze to Blaine’s leg. 

“I’d like to think we still are.”

“Definitely. But it’s like your mom said- suddenly you’re this man. This man who can comfort me, guide me, reassure me. I’m so proud of you, Blaine. And I don’t mean to sound like I’m patronising you, because I’m not. But I’m really proud of who you’ve become.”

“Um...these are all good things.” Blaine says with a kiss to Kurt’s hair. “Where’s the but?”

“But...I don’t want to go back to reality. Back to being your teacher, you having curfew, not being able to sleep over, keeping all this a secret once more.”

“Then don’t let it be our reality, Kurt. Let our reality be when we’re sitting in front of your computer, making plans for moving here. When we have entire Saturdays or Sundays to be lazy and stay wrapped up in each other. When we can have dinner with our families and we can hold hands and look at each other as often as we choose. The school stuff, the trial, all of it.....just treat it like a role in a film. Act it out, then when it’s over, down tools and walk away.” 

“You are so calm and rational.” Kurt says as he plays with Blaine’s fingers. 

“I don’t know about that. Inside I feel completely pissed that we have to go back tomorrow. This has been perfect. But it’s only three months to graduation, and there’s a lot to happen in that time.”

“Meeting Cooper for a start.”

“Meeting Cooper. Oh God.”

“I’m looking forward to it.”

“Yeah....I’ll ask again after.”

The pair pick up their stroll once more before meeting Lynn and Leigh for lunch. At Blaine's eager request, they take in the Empire State Building, Broadway, Rockefeller Center and Times Square- making sure to get obnoxious coupley photos of them taken at each location. Kurt takes them to the most wonderful Thai restaurant, Blaine declaring their food is better than sex, until Kurt takes him back to the hotel and shows him otherwise. 

The morning arrives too quickly and Kurt wakes to find Blaine lying on his stomach, head resting on his folded arms. 

“Hey.” he mumbles.

“Well I’ve never seen anyone so pleased to see me.” Kurt quips.

“How long have we got?”

“Two hours before we have to check out. Looks like you could do with a massage,” Kurt states and he goes quickly to the bathroom for his scented oil. Returning, he straddles Blaine’s legs and kisses that pert, delectable ass quickly before dripping oil onto Blaine’s back. “Your ass is completely perfect.” Kurt says as he starts to rub at the knots in Blaine’s shoulders. “Like seriously flawless. I might have to take a photo of it so I can keep looking at it.”

“You might not.” Blaine mutters into the bed. Clearly still sulking, Kurt thinks to himself, and he knows just how to remedy that. 

“Oh I don’t know. It would keep me occupied at work. While my Freshman class are destroying the great works of Oscar Wilde, I could be staring at a picture of your ass, stroking myself under my desk as I imagine myself pushing inside you.” Blaine stays silent, but Kurt is rewarded with feeling his butt cheeks twitch slightly. He carries on his massage as he continues to speak. “Maybe I could take more photos....One of your face as you come for me. Or you, kneeling in front of me and sucking me off- you know how much I love that. Maybe I could actually take a picture of my hard dick inside you, fucking you open. Then I wouldn’t need to spend any time in the teachers lounge at all, I could just lock myself in a bathroom stall and jerk off at the thought of you, stretched so wide as I pound into your sweet ass....”

“Enough already! Jesus!” Blaine yells, nearly knocking Kurt to the floor as he pushes his ass into the air. “Just take me. Please. Don’t bother with any of that foreplay crap, just fuck your dick into me. Now!”

“Oh. Well. If you insist...” Kurt says sweetly, his cock already gathering pre-come which he rubs over Blaine’s hole- still slightly stretched and red from the previous nights activities. 

“I do,” Blaine growls, pushing back to meet Kurt who quickly works lube over himself and Blaine’s entrance before pushing swiftly inside. 

“Fucking hell!” Blaine yells, and Kurt finds himself almost struggling to breathe as the tightness and heat surrounds him. 

“Does it hurt?” he manages to choke out.

“Yes it fucking hurts!” Blaine almost screams, “But it’s so good. Fuck me Kurt.” he moans as he drops his head down onto the pillow. 

"Blaine...I..." 

"Kurt....." Blaine warns and Kurt knows its pointless trying to argue and just lets him have it. Gripping his hips tightly, he slams into Blaine repeatedly, spurred on by the yells coming from Blaine, getting louder and louder as the pain and pleasure mingle to bring him closer and closer to the edge. 

"Not gonna....I......too fucking good...." Blaine manages to get out, the very breath being knocked out of him as Kurt seems to double his efforts. 

"Yes....yes" Kurt moans, head thrown back as he rubs across Blaine's back with one hand. "Let me..."

"What? What the fuck are you doing?" Blaine cries as Kurt stills for a second. He hears the unmistakable sound of a camera shutter, and twists his head in time to see Kurt smiling at his phone screen. "You did not." 

"Oh but I did." Kurt says, starting to move again and taking another quick photo.

"I was right there," Blaine moans.

"I know. And you'll be there again soon." He answers, wrapping a hand around Blaine's cock as he thrusts. "Do you like the thought of me jerking off because of you Blaine?" He puffs out. 

"Yes....fuck....yes."

"Do you? Do you wish you could watch me stroking my hard cock as I look at pictures of you being fucked by me?" 

"Shit....yes....yes!" Blaine cries, "Film it....film it and send it to me." Blaine begs. 

"I might." Kurt muses as if he's out for a Sunday afternoon stroll, and not mercilessly fucking his boyfriend. "Or I might let you watch, and clean me up after." 

"Oh Jesus..." Blaine moans, incapable of finishing his sentence. He throws his head forward again, only to have it yanked backwards by Kurt's fist. 

"Come for me." he commands, and his hand leaves Blaine's hair to pick up his phone once more, snapping away repeatedly as Blaine comes hard over the sheets. 

"Fuck!" Kurt cries out as Blaine clenches around him, and he drops the phone to grip Blaine with both hands as he comes inside him. He stills for a while, trying to catch his breath. Pulling out carefully, he places a tender kiss to that beautiful ass, and then finds himself unable to keep from running his tongue over Blaine's gaping hole, gathering his own come before pushing Blaine onto his back and kissing him deeply. 

"Mmmm," they moan together as the taste of Kurt fills their mouths. "Jesus Kurt....just when I thought you couldn't get any hotter, you turn on the filth."

"Why are you holding my phone?" Kurt asks Blaine as he lies on his back next to him.

"You dropped it."

"Wanna see what I got?" 

"Hell yeah." Blaine grins as he rolls into Kurt's arms.

They examine the photos together, some being rather blurry given the force of Kurts thrusts, but most being incredibly sexy and making them both hard again. 

"What the....?"

"I told you, you dropped it." Blaine says with a grin as Kurt scrolls through countless photos detailing his orgasm in minute detail.

"Is that....?" He asks, twisting the phone this way and that. 

"You licking the come out my ass." Blaine says bluntly, then blushes at his crudeness.

"That is hot as hell." Kurt states, as he throws the phone to one side and pulls Blaine on top of him. 

They just manage to check out on time, the housekeeping staff giving them knowing looks as they emerge from the room next door- clearly having heard their two hour marathon. Blaine has to rest his weight to one side or the other for the whole flight home, and walks gingerly towards Finn who is there to meet them. 

"Woah dude, what happened to you?" He asks, causing Kurt to dissolve into laughter.

"Shut up." Blaine hisses, and Finn turns bright red as it dawns on him. 

"You said you love it when I laugh." Kurt counters, pressing himself closer to Blaine's side. 

"With me, not at me."

"Whatever, you love me." Kurt looks down at him slightly and presses a kiss to the tip of his nose. 

"Yeah I do," Blaine grins back, until Finn clearing his throat interrupts them. 

"Guys....you can't. Not here." 

"Yeah....sorry." Kurt mutters, and reluctantly pulls himself apart from a suddenly downcast Blaine. 

"You don't have to be sorry to me." Finn states kindly as he picks up their bags. "I'm guessing you guys had a good time judging by the way he's walking and the fact that you're gonna have to wear scarves for at least a month."

"What?" Kurt shrieks, and this time it's Blaine's turn to laugh. 

"Dude, you're a complete mess. Did they not have mirrors in that hotel?" 

"We uh...we had to check out quite quickly."

"Okay. I don't wanna know anymore. Lets get you home." 

Finn waits patiently, staring through the windshield as Kurt murmurs sweet goodbyes in Blaine's ear, tears threatening as he reluctantly lets go of his hand. 

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Blaine offers with a small trembling smile. 

"Yeah. What time is Copper coming?"

"About two. So come by just before."

"Okay."

"And Kurt?" Blaine says quickly, stopping Kurt just before he gets back in the car. "I had a really great time. Thank you. And just so you know, I love you more than ever." 

"I love you too." He whispers, and then sniffs quietly next to Finn for the ride back to his apartment. 

"I do not even want to know why you're walking like that!" Maria exclaims as she opens the door.

"Oh my God." Blaine moans, instantly embarrassed. "Hello to you too mom." he says, kissing her cheek.

"Good time?" 

"Yeah. The best. The absolute best." Blaine says morosely.

"Could you be more pleased?" His mom teases gently.

"I miss him."

"He's just left. Not even a minute ago!" 

"I know....but it's gonna be forever until I'm with him again."

"He's coming over tomorrow isn't he?"

"I didn't mean like that."

"Oh sweetie." Maria hugs him tightly and feels him sag against her shoulder. "Go upstairs and unpack, I'll be up in a moment. I want to talk to you."

A soft knock sounds at Blaine's door ten minutes later. "Come in." Blaine calls and Maria enters to find him lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. 

"Shift over." She says, climbing on the bed next to him. "So. You and Kurt."

"Yes?" Blaine asks warily, unsure where this conversation is going.

"I'll admit that at first I found this relationship difficult. And all that happened at New Years....well that wasn't easy for me either. I accused Kurt of dragging you into this, when in reality you went willingly. That day when I visited him and you walked in, did he tell you what we spoke about?"

"He asked if he could take me to New York. And I need to thank you, for saying yes."

"You're welcome. And yes we did talk about that. But we also spoke about you. A lot."

"Great."

"Hear me out. You, as a person Blaine, are wonderful. You are sweet, gentle, mindful of others....I could go on. But the best thing about Kurt is that he's the same. And together you bring out the best of that in each other. I love watching the two of you interact. To see you so happy...and when I heard you making plans for the future together...my heart soared."

"You cried." Blaine points out.

"Only because I'll miss you both. Jerk." Maria says nudging his side playfully. "Anyway. I know that I may have resisted at first, it's a little strange to realize that your first boyfriend will also be your last, but I get that this is it for you. I also get that throughout your time at High school, you have maintained straight A's, never been in any trouble, and made me really proud to call you my son."

"Where's this going?" Blaine asks, giving her a sideways glance. 

"From now until graduation, I'm giving you permission to sleep at Kurt's on a Friday and Saturday. But!" She adds quickly as Blaine bounces upright on the bed, "I expect those grades to be maintained. If you're mature enough to live with the guy come June then you're also mature enough to realize how important these final months are. Both of you." 

"Yes. I promise you. Thank you mom, thank you, thank you, thank you!" 

"And you do not breathe a word of this to anyone, you hear? Not Rachel, Finn and certainly not Cooper, okay? He begged his entire senior year to be allowed to do even half the stuff I've allowed you to do. Maybe if he wasn't such a loose cannon I would have considered it."

"I won't, I promise. I love you so much mom. You are the best mom ever!" He shouts as he hugs her tightly. His enthusiasm is infectious, and Maria finds herself hugging him back just as tightly. 

"Okay, guess you need to pack that suitcase again," she says with a smile. "Just make sure you're both here by two tomorrow, that way we can get the introductions over with before everyone else arrives."

"Everyone else?"

"I may have invited some people over as a belated birthday celebration." Maria says. "Only a few." she adds as she sees the horrified expression on her son's face. 

"It better be. You may enjoy parties, I do not."

"Says the guy who got drunk and went clubbing in New York."

"Oh my God! How often do you speak to him?" Blaine asks. "You know everything!" 

"I sure do sunshine. Except for the bits I don't want to know. Okay, I'm going to stop now, your old mom's embarrassed you enough. Pack some stuff, and shout when you're leaving." 

"Uh...mom?" Blaine asks, worrying his lip between his teeth. "Y'know, Kurt is going to be at his dad's for Friday night dinner anyway.....I could go later, that way we could cook dinner together?" 

"I would really like that." She replies with a grin.  
-  
"Waking up next to you is the best thing ever." Kurt says with a sappy smile as he props himself on his elbow to look down at Blaine. "You are so cute....with your adorably curly hair all tousled and your ridiculously long lashes fanning over your cheeks. And you are a bit like a puppy....the way your mouth is just that little bit open and you snore just a touch- in the cutest way possible. And I like calling you cute. I know you hate it, I know it makes you feel like a kid and right now it's really a big deal to you not to be seen as one, but I hope that one day you'll let me..... Oh shit, you're awake!" He says suddenly as Blaine opens his eyes and stares at him, face serious. 

"Have been for some time."

"Fuck."

"You think I'm cute?"

"I do. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, I happen to think you're cute too." 

"I'm twenty eight next month." Kurt points out.

"I know, but you're still cute with your ickle button nose and your sparkly eyes." Blaine says trying to suppress a laugh.

"Shut it Anderson," Kurt snaps, but his eyes sparkle more. 

"Make me."

And he does.


	29. Chapter 29

"Okay, the thing you need to know about my brother is that he has no filter." Blaine says as he drives towards his house. "None. So whatever you do, think very carefully before you speak. He can turn anything into innuendo, most words sound absurdly sexual coming from his mouth, and my mom usually ends up sending him to his room." 

"Erm...how old is he?" 

"Thirty two."

"And your mom still has to send him to his room? Wow."

"Yeah....trust me...you'll realize why."

"So how am I being introduced? As your boyfriend or as your teacher?"

"Which would you rather?" Blaine asks as he glances at him with a smile. "Seriously, I'm introducing you as my boyfriend, but do not mention that you're my teacher. Please. If he gets hold of that he'll never shut up."

Kurt surprises Blaine, and even himself by reaching Maria first, picking her up and twirling her around as she squeals on the porch. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." He says as he looks down at her. "You have no idea how happy you've made us." 

"Oh I think I do after that grand gesture," she laughs guiding them both inside. "You'd better still come over during the week though, I've kind of gotten used to having you around," she says fondly. 

"How's Cooper getting here?" Blaine asks.

"Who knows? He just said he didn't need a ride from the airport..... Oh God." Maria says as a figure clad entirely in black leather and riding an enormous Harley turns into the street. 

It skids to a halt outside their house, and Blaine finds emotion getting the better of him as he charges back out onto the porch. 

"BLAINERS!!!!" Cooper yells, causing curtains to twitch as the neighbors' peace is disturbed. Blaine throws himself into his brother's arms, thrilled at having him home at last and overjoyed at the prospect of introducing him to Kurt. 

"Hey Coop, it's so good to see you." Blaine grins as he pulls him inside. "Did you ride from LA?" 

"Yup. Well, I stopped in Colorado...hot piece waiting for me and all that."

"Cooper," Blaine admonishes. 

"Speaking of, mom tells me you're finally getting some." Cooper says loudly as he strolls into the living room. "Holy shit! This is him?" he exclaims, ignoring Maria and focusing on Kurt. "Hot damn Blainers, didn't think you had it in you! Or maybe you don't..." Cooper says cocking his head to one side for a moment. "Hard to tell who tops...."

"Cooper!" Maria snaps as she stands. "Be quiet. And give me a kiss." She wraps her arms around her tall son as he hugs her fiercely. "I have missed you so much." 

"Missed you too mom." Cooper smiles. "I could always move back..."

"No, no. No need for that," Maria interrupts swiftly. "I'd miss my LA vacations," she adds as an afterthought. "Anyway. As you noticed, there is someone Blaine wants you to meet. I'll let him introduce you as he's bursting with pride." She whispers not so subtly in his ear. 

"Um...yeah," Blaine says, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "So Cooper, this is my boyfriend, Kurt. Kurt, this is Cooper." Blaine says, and his face breaks into a wide grin as he watches the two shake hands. 

"Good to meet you," Kurt says warmly, ignoring the earlier remarks. 

"You too buddy. Gotta say, you don't look like a high school senior."

"Um...I'm not." Kurt says softly, looking to Blaine for help.

"Kurt is twenty seven." He offers, though Kurt is not sure that's the type of help he was requesting. 

"Really? Well fuck me sideways! You old dog you. Cool man, jeez. What I wouldn't give for a piece of an eighteen year old. Phwoarr. So tight, and innocent. Just wanting you to..."

"Cooper!" Maria yells. "Room." 

"But I..." 

"Now." 

Cooper trails dejectedly out of the living room as Maria apologizes profusely to Kurt. 

"Don't worry about it, really. It's fine," he reassures as she marches up the stairs after her eldest son. 

"I see what you mean." Kurt says to Blaine as soon as she is out of earshot.

"He doesn't get any better, however much she tries to talk some sense into him. It's like there's just this bit of his brain missing. The bit that deals with manners, decency in public, that kind of thing." 

Kurt laughs as he settles on the couch with Blaine wrapped around him. "So this afternoon should be interesting. My dad and Carole are coming."

"Oh shit."

"And Rachel and Finn." 

"Mom said she'd invited some people over. This is gonna be awful.”  
-

“BERRY!” Cooper yells as he charges down the stairs- having finally been allowed out. “Long time no see. Jeez. Look at you, all grown up. Where did these come from?” he asks, gesturing to her breasts as everyone looks on in horror. 

Far from being outraged however, Rachel just laughs and allows herself to be picked up by this giant of a man. “Cooper, it’s so good to see you. This is my boyfriend Finn. He’s Kurt’s step brother. And this is Burt Hummel, Kurt’s dad and Carole Hummel-Hudson, Finn’s mom.” 

Blaine finds himself breathing a sigh of relief as Cooper greats them sensibly and starts a conversation with Burt about football almost immediately. He pulls Rachel to one side and whispers to her hurriedly. 

“He doesn’t know.”

“Doesn’t know what?” 

“Cooper. He doesn’t know Kurt is our teacher. Please don't say anything. You know what he’s like.”

“Oh. Okay. I won’t say anything, but how are you going to explain to everyone else?”

“It’s only Burt and Carole.”

“Um...Blaine...your mom had me invite the entire Glee club.”

“She what?” Blaine asks, stony faced and gripping her arm tightly. 

“She said she wanted you to celebrate turning eighteen with all your friends. Did I do wrong?”

“No, no.” he reassures her and dropping her arm he turns to the kitchen with a loud “Mom!”

Rachel scurries after him, “Why are you walking funny?”

“Not now.” he snaps, before bursting in to interrupt his mom, Carole and Kurt all sat at the breakfast bar drinking coffee. 

“You invited all my friends?”

“Yes. Why?” Maria asks, nonplussed. “I know you don’t like parties, but they’re your friends Blaine, I just....”

“You invited all my friends, and Cooper is here.”

“It’s okay honey, we can keep him occupied.” Carole says sweetly. 

“Let’s try this again, shall we?” Blaine says through gritted teeth. “Cooper knows Kurt as my boyfriend. My friends know Kurt as my teacher, and don’t have a clue about us dating. Do you see where I’m going with this?”

There is a moment of silence before Maria claps a hand over her mouth and Kurt and Carole’s eyes go wide. 

“Oh Blaine, I am so sorry.” Maria implores. “I’ll keep him away. I really will. I promise. I’m sorry, I didn’t even think. Maybe we could cancel...” 

“Too late.” Rachel says as the doorbell rings. 

Blaine’s friends file in, heading straight for the table full of food. Artie is first to see Kurt, as he comes in through the back door. “Wassup Mr. H!” he greets cheerfully, seeing nothing out of the ordinary at the presence of Kurt, nor his entire family. Cooper stands holding a plate of chicken which he is resolutely eating his way through. 

“Hey Mr. H. You feeling better?” Santana asks, and Kurt swears he catches Puck winking at him. 

“Um...yes. Thank you Santana.” 

“Mr. Hummel, could you please pass me that soda?” Tina asks politely, then goes around pouring drinks for everyone. 

“How come they all call you Mr.H?” Cooper asks. 

“It’s because Kurt’s old.” Rachel chips in. 

“Oh.”

“You’re Cooper, right?” Quinn asks as she picks up a cupcake. 

“Mr. Anderson to you, Missy.” Cooper says with a knowing nod in Kurt’s direction. 

“Excuse me?”

“I’m even older than Mr. Hummel over there, so if you can be so formal with him then you can be with me, too.”

“But he’s my...” Quinn starts. 

“Quinn!” Rachel calls, her voice shrill as she latches onto Quinn’s arm and steers her away. “Come and meet Finn’s mom.”

The noise and hubbub swells around him as Kurt scans the room for Blaine. He finds him almost shrunken in the corner, as if praying everyone will forget about him if he stays there long enough. Kurt gives a small, almost imperceptible nod towards the stairs and Blaine follows gratefully. 

“Wow. You really hate this, don’t you?” Kurt asks, closing the bedroom door and wrapping his arms tightly around Blaine. 

“Yes.” he murmurs into his shoulder. “I just....I’ve never enjoyed being the center of attention like that. When I’m on stage it’s different. I can be whoever I want to be, but yeah, it fills me with fear. The thought of all those people expecting me to make conversation with them, waiting for me to be witty or funny and I just feel like....like I’ll just be a source of disappointment to them all.”

“It’s not that many,” Kurt says softly as he plays with the curls at the base of his neck. “And they are all your friends. I’m sure you can think of something to say.”

“I can’t though, because I’m so worried about Cooper. He’ll say something, I know he will.”

“No he won’t. Listen, Finn, Rachel, Carole, your mom, my dad...they’re all on the lookout for him, okay? Now I think we should go back downstairs and you should try to relax and enjoy yourself.”

“Kiss me, before we go?” Blaine asks in a small voice, his hands gripping the front of Kurt’s shirt tightly. 

Kurt smiles and brings his lips to Blaine’s gently, gasping as Blaine opens his mouth beneath him and pulls him tighter. 

“Blaine...” he warns, looking into those eyes which are turning darker by the second.

“Kurt,” Blaine counters, and crashes their lips together suddenly, forcing his tongue between Kurt’s teeth and smiling as he feels Kurt give in and open his mouth to him. 

“We can’t....not now...” Kurt forces out as Blaine pushes him into the wall and sucks at his neck. “Oh fuck...Blaine, I can see you in the mirror.” he gasps and Blaine turns around briefly, grinning at the sight he finds reflected there. 

“You know what I’m gonna do?” he says wickedly into Kurt’s ear, and already his hands are wandering under Kurt’s shirt, pulling it out from the waistband of his ridiculously tight jeans. 

“You can’t. I’m not wearing appropriate groping clothes. Too many...”

“Layers.” Blaine finishes for him as he steps back with a sigh. 

“I however,” Kurt continues with a glint in his eye, “am going to suck you while you watch in the mirror.” and he spins Blaine around so he’s against the wall and falls to his knees. “Gotta be quick,” he whispers as he makes light work of Blaine’s belt and fly. 

“I don't think you need to worry.” Blaine says with a small laugh, and then forgets everything as Kurt takes his cock from it’s confines and immediately begins sucking on it. 

“Oh holy shit.” Blaine moans, and turning so he’s side on, watches Kurt licking up and down his shaft, torn between looking down or across at the mirror. “Fuck Kurt...yes....harder...suck me harder...” Blaine throws his head back as Kurt takes him deep into his throat.

“Hey Blainers, mom wants to know....Oh Jesus! Fuck!” Cooper cries as he stands in the doorway and takes in the scene before him. 

“Fuck, fuck,fuck!” Blaine hisses as he struggles to tuck himself back into his underwear. 

“Dude! That’s my baby brother!” Cooper cries imploringly to Kurt. 

Ignoring him, Kurt stays kneeling on the floor as he looks up at Blaine with fire in his eyes. “You didn’t lock the door?” 

“I wasn’t the one who shut it, remember?” Blaine snaps back. 

“Well I didn’t think we were coming up here for that!” Kurt exclaims.

“Cooper I’m sorry...” Blaine starts, but his doorway is empty. “Shit!” he runs out of the room, hotly followed by Kurt and stops at the top of the stairs as Cooper bellows into the living room. 

“You will NEVER guess what! I’ve just caught birthday boy getting his gift from Kurt. Let’s just say, Blaine seems to be very impressed with Kurt’s oral technique.”

“COOPER!” Maria yells, barraging her way across the room and leading him out quickly. “Upstairs. Now.”

“But...”

“Go.”

Burt manhandles him up the stairs quickly, Cooper protesting all the while. Maria passes a very disheveled Kurt and Blaine on the landing. “And don’t think you two are scot free either. Get in your room and stay there. I’m coming to you as soon as I’ve dealt with this idiot.”   
-

“What the hell were you two morons thinking?” Maria spits as her and Burt enter the room. “Do you realize how lucky you are that it was Cooper who walked in? What if it had been Sam, or Mike? I asked someone to come upstairs to ask if you were okay. Luckily for you, Cooper volunteered first.”

“At least the others would have knocked.” Blaine mumbles.

“It doesn’t matter, they still would have found Kurt in here with you. And one glance at the pair of you tells anyone what you’ve been up to. I assumed Kurt was in the den with Puck and Finn.”

“Oh no, I wouldn’t have been there.” Kurt says, horrified. 

“Clearly not.” Maria says, fixing him with her best death glare. “So Cooper now knows.”

“What? Oh mom!” Blaine says exasperatedly. 

“Well what else was I supposed to do? Now Kurt, I want you to fix your hair, do something to your neck and be downstairs in five minutes. Blaine, go talk to Cooper.” Maria spins on her heel and leaves in a flurry of italian anger and curls. 

“You uh...you might wanna fix your fly there son.” Burt says to Blaine, clearing his throat and leaving quickly. 

“Bathroom.” Blaine says, undeterred and dragging Kurt to his feet. 

“What? No! Jesus Blaine, you are seriously deluded if you think I’m going to....umpff” he is cut off by Blaine’s mouth, pressing against his hungrily as he shuts the bathroom door. 

“Locked.” he mutters against Kurt’s lips. 

“You can’t...I can’t....”

“Suck.” Blaine orders.

They are smiling when they emerge not five minutes later- smiles that turn to grimaces when they see Cooper sat on the bed. 

“You two are ridiculously loud.” he states. “Here,” he says, offering a scarf to Kurt. “I know it’s not your style, but if anyone asks you can say your throat was hurting, seeing as you’ve been supposedly sick all week.”

“Um...thanks.” Kurt says uncertainly and wraps the scarf around his neck then leaves with a brief touch to Blaine’s arm. 

“So,” Cooper starts as Blaine stands in front of him, arms folded. 

“So.” 

“You don’t do things by halves, do you?” 

Blaine gives a small laugh before making eye contact with his brother. “I guess not.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“That he’s my teacher? You know why, you can never keep quiet about anything.”

“I’m sorry. I just get over excited. I can keep a secret though. I’m a little hurt that you didn’t tell me.” 

“You don’t get it Coop. I’ve spent my entire life in your shadow. You have always sought to humiliate me at any available opportunity. You used to tell all your friends I was a mute, when in fact I was crippled by shyness because you were always so goddamn loud. When I made a valentines card for Jake Tyler in kindergarten you drove me to school and told the entire yard what I had done. Christ Cooper, I even came to you when I had my first fucking wet dream, begging you not to tell anyone. Not only did you tell mom at the dinner table, you also told all my friends who came to my birthday that year. And people wonder why I don’t like parties! You treat everything as if it’s a massive joke, Cooper. So no, I didn’t tell you anything about Kurt really, because I didn’t want you laughing at him, or us, and I didn’t want to fuck this up by being a slave to you and your sick sense of humor.” 

The tense silence fills the room as Cooper takes in all his brother’s words. 

“Wow.” he says after a while. “I just...uh...wow.”

“I’m sorry.” Blaine whispers. 

“No, no, don’t be sorry. I didn’t realize you felt that way. I just...you want to know why I always act like that Blaine? Because of you. You have always been perfect. No one noticed me from the second you were born. Your hair was black and curly, mine was brown and straight. Your eyes are like magic pools. Mine are blue. I look like him. Like the one man nobody ever wants to talk about or acknowledge in any way. You got all the best bits of mom. Her looks, compassion, grace, humility....everything. You had straight A’s from first grade. I had extra tutoring and just scraped through Dalton. People notice me when I’m being funny. They listen, they laugh and they all think I’m a good guy.”

“You are a good guy Cooper. And you are funny too, just sometimes you need to tone it down and not use it against others.”

“You know I love you an insane amount, right?” 

“I...” Blaine starts.

“Cause I do. It damn near killed me when mom called to say about New Years. I wanted to come back but she convinced me to stay and come for your birthday instead. But I’m sticking around for the trial. And I promise I will tone it down a bit.”

“I’d like that.” Blaine says shyly. “You being here for the trial I mean. And you toning it down.”

Cooper laughs, “Alright. Well I think we should head downstairs, I heard talk of cake.” 

He pulls Blaine into a tight hug, and both step back with tears in their eyes. “Love you Baby Blainers.” Cooper says, using his old childhood nickname. 

“Love you too.”


	30. Chapter 30

"So things are going well with Cooper?" Tina asks as they are all seated waiting for Kurt to arrive in the choir room. Cooper has been staying for nearly two weeks now, and the trial is well underway. 

"Really well. And I was so glad he was there the first day in court." 

"So what's happened so far?"

"Not a lot to be honest. They heard from my doctor, who confirmed that my injuries could only have come from being hit repeatedly with a hard object. The cashier at the drugstore testified that Kurt and I were in the store, and he identified Richard and one other guy as being in the parking lot, but he couldn't identify the other one"

"Is it tomorrow you have to testify?"

"Yeah." Blaine says, swallowing down the fear which always bubbles up in his throat at the thought of it. "Kurt...Erm...Mr. Hummel too." 

"I'm sure it will be okay. Tough, but you'll get through it." Tina says kindly. "Speaking of Mr. H, where is he?"

"I don't know." Blaine says, casting a quick glance at his phone to check he hasn't missed a call or text. 

"What's that?" Quinn asks, leaning over Blaine's shoulder to look at his phone screen.

"What?" Blaine asks, blushing instantly and hiding his phone in his pocket. 

"That photo. Is it.....You know what? Never mind." Quinn says, settling back in her chair as Tina eyes her curiously. 

They are distracted by Kurt bursting through the door. "We're going to nationals!" he yells, laughing as the entire group hug him, no one noticing or caring that Blaine is in the middle of it all, hands on Kurt's hips. "Seriously, you guys killed it on Saturday at regionals. I was so proud of all of you," he says- although his eyes linger on Blaine for perhaps longer than necessary. "Okay, so," he says as the group take their seats once more and he stands in front of them. "I have a proposal." 

Blaine nearly falls out of his chair, rescued only by Pucks strong hand gripping his shoulder- through reassurance or excitement Blaine doesn't know. 

"As a reward for getting there..." Kurt continues much to Blaine's blessed relief, "I'm inviting you all to my place tomorrow night for Chinese food and to discuss the set list for nationals." 

"Uh, is that wise Mr. H?" Sam asks, "I mean, you and Blaine are in court all day. Why don't you wait until Saturday instead?" 

Kurt looks to Blaine as if to ask 'is it okay?' And Blaine nods slightly. "No, honestly, it's fine. Come over around seven. And I have some other news too, before we move on."

"You're pregnant." Brittany claps excitedly. 

"Think about that for a second." Kurt replies, before shaking his head and carrying on. "I know this will only affect a few of you, but I want you to know that I will be leaving McKinley at the end of the academic year." 

"What?" Mercedes shrieks, "Why?" 

"Because I'm moving back to New York." Kurt replies calmly, and glances at Blaine with a shy smile. 

“What for?”

“To work....to live. I’ve always felt much happier there, and I want to set up home there again.”

“You got a new job?” Sam asks.

“No, not yet. But I don’t think I’m going to teach any more. It’s been fun, but it’s not really me. I might try and get back into journalism, or I might do something completely different.”

“You could be a model.” Quinn offers. 

“Ha! That’s very sweet of you Quinn, but I don’t think so.” Kurt says with a slight blush. 

“You could. I’ve seen Blaine’s photo.”

“What photo?” Kurt snaps, whole face now flaming red as he thinks back to their time in New York. 

“I dunno, some photo of you. It’s really good. From his party I think.” Quinn says as she smiles reassuringly at a startled Kurt and Blaine. 

"Hey Mr. H, you can room with me and Quinn." Santana calls. 

"Uh..." 

"Actually, I was hoping I could room with you two." Rachel interrupts as Santana’s jaw hits the floor.

"Seriously? You want to live with us? I thought you were living with Blaine."

"Um well no, no I'm not." Rachel says stiffly.

"But you're going to New York, right Blaine?" Quinn says quietly.

"If I get in somewhere." 

"Oh please, you've applied to three colleges- at least one will have you." Santana says, "so where are you going to live?" 

There is a silence that seems to stretch on for eternity until Quinn breaks it. 

"Anyway Rach, you would be welcome to live with me and Santana." 

-

Kurt swallows nervously as he faces Blaine’s attorney. He doesn't dare look elsewhere in the room, knowing he will see the worried faces of his family alongside Cooper and Maria, but knowing also that he will break if he looks at Blaine. He is aware of Richard’s presence in the dock to his left, and makes a mental note to not turn his head at all during the proceedings. 

“So, Mr. Hummel,” the attorney begins. “Can you tell us what you were doing on the night of December thirty first?”

“I..uh...I was going out.” Kurt replies, his voice high and wavering as he faces the fact he will need to stretch the truth while under oath. 

“And where were you going exactly?”

“I was going to a party held by one of my students.”

“I see. Mr. Hummel, can you tell the jury how you came to be in the car with Blaine Anderson?”

“Yes, he gave me a ride.”

“Mr. Hummel, some might question why you stopped at the drugstore with Blaine on your way.”

“I uh...well...” Kurt gulps and glances briefly at Burt, who wills him with his eyes to continue. “He said he needed to stop. To get some things.”

“And what happened then?”

“We uh...we were the only ones there. When we came out of the store, we saw Richard- Mr. Crawford- heading toward us. He was carrying a baseball bat. There were two others with him.”

“Do you believe them to be these two men?” The attorney asks, holding up two photos.

“Yes. Yes I do.” 

“For the benefit of the tape, Mr. Hummel has identified suspect A and B, both currently on bail awaiting trial for aiding and abetting Mr. Crawford. Okay Mr. Hummel, can you tell us what happened after that?”

Kurt takes a sip of his water and pauses. He tries to catch his breath as the court room swims before his eyes. “He..uh...Richard...was coming at us. He was tapping the bat against his shoulder and smiling. And then...um...then Blaine told me to go.”

“And did you?”

“I did.” Kurt says in a small voice, the shame wholly apparent. “But I didn’t want to!” he cries, looking up with tear filled eyes. “He made me, said I needed to get out of there because he thought, he thought Richard was coming for me and he didn’t want me hurt. So I drove to my dad and we went back to the parking lot to find Blaine. But I saw him...I saw him break Blaine’s ribs as I was driving away.” Kurt breaks down fully in the witness box and the judge orders a quick recess while Kurt composes himself. When they return, it is the defences turn to cross examine. 

“Mr. Hummel. Do you not think it rather strange that a grown man of your age would be attending a New Years party held by one of his students?”

“Not really. McKinley has a lot of groups, I run the show choir. We spend a lot of time together as a group, rehearsing, travelling to competitions, it’s only natural that we become friends.”

“I see. But it’s fair to say you’re more than a little bit friendly with one particular student, isn’t it?”

“Objection!”

“Please rephrase the question,” the judge calls. 

“Okay. Mr. Hummel, can you describe the friendship you have with Blaine Anderson?”

“He’s uh...he’s a student like any other.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“So you don’t see him outside of class then?”

“No more than the rest of the Glee club.” Kurt lies, and he feels as if the jury can read him like an open book. 

“But Mr. Crawford tells us that Blaine appears to be very good friends with your father.”

“Maybe he is. I understand he went to his garage one weekend to work on a car with him, but Blaine is also friends with my step brother, so that’s not strange in my eyes.”

“You didn’t tag along?”

“I was in New York that weekend, visiting friends.”

“Mr. Hummel, are you a homosexual?”

“I am.”

“And you were in a homosexual relationship with Mr. Crawford?”

“That’s correct. For five years.”

“Are you aware that Blaine Anderson is also a homosexual?”

“Yes.”

“This week we have heard from Blaine’s principal, who tells us he is a straight A student, never in any trouble and always polite and well behaved. Yet Mr. Crawford paints a very different picture. He tells us Blaine Anderson struck him to the floor when he tried to enter his own house on the day you moved out, says he boxes in his spare time- indeed he tells us that you and him saw Blaine arriving at the gym once, and describes his behaviour towards you as predatory. My client also states that he ran into him again at the same gym six weeks later, where Blaine bragged about having sex with you.”

“He’s lying.” Kurt snaps. 

“Who’s lying?”

“Richard!” Kurt yells, then pulls himself into check. “He...he was always stupidly jealous of Blaine, and I don’t know why.”

“Perhaps he had reason to be. Mr. Hummel, have you ever engaged in any type of sexual conduct with this boy?” he asks, gesturing to Blaine. 

“Objection!” their attorney cries, on his feet in seconds. “This line of questioning is not relevant to the proceedings. We are here to establish whether their client beat my client. Mr. Hummel’s activities are not an issue.” 

“Mr. Ferguson please proceed with a different line of questioning.” the judge tells the small, red faced attorney. 

“Right. Mr. Hummel. Can you tell us what Blaine Anderson needed to buy at the drugstore.”

“He um....he needed to buy some condoms and lubricant.” Kurt says and his words seem to echo like bullets around the room. He can't dare look at Maria and see the shame flooding her face. 

“And who paid for these items?”

“I did.”

“I’m sorry Mr. Hummel, could you speak up a bit? Who paid for these items?”

“I said I did.” Kurt replies through gritted teeth. 

“I’ll tell you why I asked. You see, Blaine Anderson is claiming my client injured him in an unprovoked attack. Yet we have already established that Mr. Crawford had more than enough reason to suspect that you two were having an affair- which of course would be illegal given that at the time of the attack Mr. Anderson was only seventeen. If you are not aware, it is illegal for any persons in a position of responsibility such as teacher, coach or pastor to engage in any type of inappropriate relationship with a child under the age of eighteen in their care. Now I’m not here to say whether you were or whether you weren’t, but I do find it strange that the cashier from the drugstore reports you two as acting very much like a couple, and you purchased two items synonymous with gay sex, which you say were for Blaine. Why didn’t he pay then? Given that his wallet contained thirty dollars in cash and two credit cards. No further questions.” 

A pale and shaken Kurt is led from the witness box, holding all his seething rage inside as he walks past Richard. It is Blaine’s turn after lunch. The questions from his own attorney go smoothly, he calmly admits to hitting Richard once, but explains that it was a moment of madness as he was so angry at the way Kurt had been treated. He repeats Burt Hummel’s statement, given earlier in the week, that Richard had been rude and aggressive when he visited the garage, and also details how he had tried to intimidate Blaine in the locker room of the gym. He holds up well, but all color drains from his face when he gets cross examined. 

“Mr. Anderson, can you detail your relationship with Mr. Hummel?”

“This isn’t about him.” Blaine snaps.

“Well Mr. Crawford was in a relationship with him for five years, suddenly you come along, the relationship ends and my client finds himself being held on assault and battery charges. So actually, I would say it is about him. Please answer my question.”

“He’s my English teacher, and he leads the Glee club which I’m in.”

“I see. How did you come to be giving him a ride on the night in question?”

“My friend Rachel asked me to. It was her party. I have to drive past his apartment to get to her house so it seemed logical.”

“And when you got there did you wait outside or did you go in?”

Blaine’s eyes grow wide as he starts to panic. “I uh...I went up and rang the bell for him.”

“And did that take you nearly two hours?”

“Excuse me?” 

“We have two witnesses from the apartment complex who say your car was parked there for almost two hours before you left again. Coincidentally, they also had no trouble recognizing the car as yours because apparently- and I quote- ‘It’s nearly always parked here.’”

“Objection!”

“Sustained. Mr Ferguson, as has been said before, how these witnesses choose to spend their spare time is not up for deliberation. Please refrain from asking any more questions about it.”

“Yes your honor. So. Blaine. You say Mr. Crawford approached you, clearly looking for a fight.”

“Yes.”

“Do you think he was after Mr. Hummel, or you?”

“I thought it was Kurt, but then I realized it was me.”

“What made you think that?” 

“Well, when Kurt left he didn’t stop, just went right on coming for me. And he made it pretty clear during the attack that he had some sort of vendetta against me.” 

“How do you mean, exactly?”

“He was calling me names, saying mean stuff.” 

“Mean stuff?” the attorney mocks. “Really? You make it sound like a Kindergarten spat.”

“Well I could tell you that he called me a cock slut, a man whore and said that he would fist me until I begged for more, but I don’t think that’s really appropriate for the court to hear, do you?” Blaine asks with a sassy wink.

Maria and Carole cover their mouths in shock while Burt and Cooper beam with pride.Kurt just sits there, unable to reconcile this Blaine with the trembling, frightened boy who had curled up in his arms and sobbed in the aftermath. Blaine feels suddenly empowered as he hears a few jury members gasp, and a few others snigger. He can see what Cooper means, sometimes it’s good to speak out- people listen and take notice. 

“Why did you make Mr. Hummel pay for your items at the drugstore, and who were you planning on using them with?”

“I wasn’t planning on using them with anyone, they were for a friend- Noah Puckerman. I think he’s already given a statement.”

“He has, but I don’t understand why you then made Mr. Hummel pay.”

“Because it’s embarrassing, isn’t it?” Blaine says, turning on all his teenage charm as he side eyes the jury. “Who actually wants to put those items on the counter and pay for them? Puck certainly didn’t want to. So I convinced Kurt to buy them instead.”

“You say Mr. Hummel is your English teacher?”

“Yes.” Blaine answers warily, wondering why they are suddenly back to this line of questioning. 

“I see. And do you call all your teachers by their first names, or is it just ‘Kurt?’”

“I uh...um....” Blaine stammers as he feels all certainty crashing down around him.

“I thought as much. No further questions your honor.”


	31. Chapter 31

“I fucked up.” Blaine moans as Coopers arms encircle him. Arms which Kurt wishes desperately were his. But he can’t. Not now, with Richard’s family standing a few feet away and shooting them death glares.

“No you didn’t.” Cooper reassures him. “You did really well.”

“I fucked up.” Blaine repeats. “I’m so sorry Kurt.”

“It’s okay,” Kurt says stiffly. The atmosphere is tense, and Kurt keeps looking over his shoulder distractedly as if expecting a cop to haul him away at any moment.

“Clearly it’s not.” Blaine says, pulling away from Cooper and looking squarely at Kurt.

“What? I said it’s okay and I meant it. I know you’re stressed but don’t go taking it out on me.”

“Well a little bit of reassurance wouldn’t go amiss. Jesus.”

“What do you want me to say Blaine? You just used my first name repeatedly. ‘Oh it’s okay, I don’t think you gave the game away at all?’ Is that it? Cause I’m not going to lie to you. Yes, you fucked up. That attorney knows. The whole fucking court probably know. He said your car is always outside my house, we lied under oath about buying that stuff, and Richard has clearly taken great delight in telling them all about what he thinks has been going on. And the worst bit in all of it, is that he’s right.”

“Fuck you Kurt.” Blaine bites angrily, as Cooper tries to restrain him with a firm hand.

“What did you just say?” Kurt asks, completely incredulous.

“You heard. Fuck off. I said I’m sorry I messed up. I get that you’re mad, and you’re worrying that they’re gonna start investigating you again, but at least I didn’t drive away and leave you for dead!” Blaine yells, his whole face twisted in anger and frustration

“Woah! Blaine! That was completely uncalled for.” Burt interjects as Carole and Maria look to one another, unsure of what to say or how to act.

Kurt reels backward as if he’s been slapped. He stands still for a moment, in shocked silence before his eyes fill with tears. “You said.....you’d never....”

“Kurt....I’m sorry...” Blaine starts, but Kurt turns and walks away, picking up pace as he feels peoples eyes on him.

“Kurt! Don’t walk away from me!” Blaine calls.

“Save it Blaine!” A seething Kurt yells down the hallway. He turns to Blaine once more and walks backwards as he speaks, long past caring who hears what. “You know what I was going to say? I was going to tell you that none of it matters, that I’ll do my time if I have to, I’ll take whatever shit they want to throw at me, because I want you and no one else. You are my life Blaine. Yes you messed up with the name thing, but you also made me so goddamn proud of you, the way you stood your ground, the way you talked so eloquently and calmly- you did a much better job than I did- and then you go and throw that at me. Well you know what? Fuck you too.”

“Kurt!” Blaine tries once more, but Kurt is pushing the doors open and storming out into the stark sunshine.

“I’ll go.” Cooper says, and hurries after him, leaving Blaine to sit on a nearby bench and try to compose his breathing.

“Why don’t you two go and find us some coffees?” Burt says to Maria and Carole. “I’ll sit with Blaine a while.”

They depart, Maria dropping a small kiss to her son’s hair as she does so, and Burt sits heavily on the bench next to him.

“Well. That was quite the spectacle," he notes.

“Sorry,” Blaine mumbles, staring at the floor.

“It’s not me you need to apologize to.” Burt says as he puts a strong arm around Blaine’s shoulders. “But that’s quite the temper you’ve got there.”

“Yeah. My dad had a temper.”

“Did he? You don’t talk about him.”

“That’s because I don’t remember him. Well, I do a little bit- but it’s hazy. I was only four when he left. He never contacted us again. He said he would....I remember asking about him and my mom would go quiet and sometimes cry. On my fifth birthday I remember the doorbell rang. I raced to answer it, thinking it would be him- because everyone remembers their kid’s birthday, right?” he pauses, taking a deep trembling breath. “But it was Cooper. He’d come home from college to surprise me. I flipped out. I threw all my presents back at mom- presents that she had worked so hard to pay for. I screamed at her and at Cooper that I didn’t want them, or my party, or my dumb cake. I just wanted my dad. My mom lost it, she sent me to my room and said that I had inherited the worst part of him, his temper. That hurt. And I remember lying on my bed and thinking that I mustn’t ever let her down again. I didn’t do too good at that.”

“Oh I don’t know.”

“You know the worst part?” Blaine asks, turning to look at Burt. “He never came. But every year when I blew the candles out I wished for him. This year too.”

“You don’t need him, Blaine.” Burt says, tightening his grip on Blaine’s shoulders. “You’re a better man than him. I can’t see you ever walking out on Kurt like that, abandoning your children, your home.”

“I lost my temper though.”

“So you find him, you apologize and you tell him what you just told me. He loves you. We all love you. Don’t ever feel like you have to keep this stuff inside kid, ‘cause you don’t. You have the most amazing mom who listens to you and actually does her best by you. A lot of kids your age aren’t so lucky. You don’t need someone to call dad. It’s just a title. What makes a father is someone who loves you no matter what, who can pick you up when you fall and help put you back together again. Your mom has done all of that and more- and I know Cooper is trying to do that too.”

“And you.” Blaine points out softly.

“I can only try. I don’t know if I’m all that great at it- but I’ll always be there for both of you.”

“Oh you’re great at it, trust me. Kurt’s a lucky guy.”

“Yeah he is. Great dad, great step-mom and brother, amazing in-laws and a perfect boyfriend. Dunno what he’s griping about really.” Burt says with a wink. “Okay. We’ve got ten minutes before we have to go back in for the closing statements. Go find your boy.”

Cooper scans the front of the building before he spots Kurt sat on a low wall looking downcast and shivering. He wishes he had the sense of mind to bring Kurt’s jacket out with him, but this whole giving comfort thing is new to him, he can't be expected to remember everything.

“Hey.” he says, sitting next to Kurt and tilting his face up to the weak sunlight.

“Hi. I’m sorry you had to see all that.”

“Ah, don’t worry about it. I’ve seen worse. LA strippers can be quite feisty if you don’t call.”

“Right.”

Cooper drums his fingers on his legs as the silence falls. Pursing his lips, he tries to think of something to say. “I got nothing.” is all he can come up with, and Kurt looks to him with a small smile.

“He just blew up at me.”

“Yeah....he can do that. Not often. But Blaine is a bit like a bear, if he’s provoked enough he will attack.”

“Great.” Kurt mutters. “I didn’t provoke him though.”

“You didn’t mean to. But all this stuff has taken it’s toll on him. I just don’t think he could handle anything else and he felt as if you were criticizing him.”

“I wasn’t.”

“I know.”

“He's not the only one who this is tough on.”

“I know, but he’s just a kid, Kurt. You have to remember that. I know he doesn’t look or act like one, and he’s way more mature than I am, but underneath it all he’s this frightened little boy who needs every bit of comfort and reassurance we can give him.”

“You think I’m too old for him?” Kurt asks quietly

“Not at all. I think you’re perfect for him. But like it or not, he doesn’t know himself yet. He’s always had a temper- but most of the time he’s quiet and easy going. He’ll learn to keep it in check- the same way I’m having to learn about my mouth.”

“I didn’t know he was like that.”

“You do Kurt, when you stop and think about it. That night, when he made you drive away, something stopped you from arguing back.”

“He was like an animal, the way he yelled at me to go.”

“Exactly. And I’d imagine he’s probably pretty fucking filthy in bed too.”

“Oh my God. I’d rather not have this conversation with you, if you wouldn’t mind.” Kurt says, blushing deeply as he thinks of exactly how filthy Blaine can be.

“Uh-huh. I’ll take that as a yes.” Cooper says with a grin. “Blaine’s a good kid. Don’t give up on him.”

“I’m not giving up on him! I just walked away before we both said more stupid things that we didn’t mean. Is that what you think? That I’m giving up on him?”

“No, not really.” Cooper says, then thinks a while. “It just seemed like the type of thing I should say. I’m not very good at this sort of stuff.”

“I don’t know, I’d say you’ve done okay. You’ve made Blaine really happy by being here.”

“I hope so. I think it’s gone well, anyway. Although he had a bad nightmare last night.”

“He did? Why didn’t he tell me?”

“Embarrassment? I don’t know. But mom said they’d stopped. I guess he doesn’t want to admit that they’ve come back. He’s with you tonight, hopefully he’ll sleep better.”

“Yeah.” Kurt mumbles, and lost deep in thought he barely acknowledges Cooper as he pats his shoulder and heads back inside. He sits very still for the longest time, though his mind is racing. It’s only when a shadow falls across his line of vision that he looks up.

“I brought your jacket.” Blaine says softly, “I didn’t want you to get cold.”

“C’mere.” Kurt says, and Blaine sits, draping the jacket over his shoulders.

Kurt wraps an arm around Blaine and tucks his head under his chin.

“We can’t...” Blaine starts.

“Oh Blaine, I’m a long way past caring what anyone thinks.” Kurt says into his thick curls. “The only person whose opinion matters to me is you.”

“I didn’t mean the stuff I said.”

“I know you didn’t. We’re both stressed out with all this, and you’ve got school, and graduation. It’s a lot.”

“I shouldn’t have said it though.”

“We live and learn Blaine. Everyone does. And you’ll do many more things as you grow which you’ll regret. I’m still doing idiotic things now. And as for Cooper....”

Blaine laughs a small laugh. “He’s trying.”

“I know, and I’m only joking. He was quite good to talk to actually. But he’s not you.”

“You like talking to me?”

“You’re my favorite person in the entire world Blaine.” Kurt gently lifts his chin and kisses those adorable, slightly pouting lips softly. “Why didn’t you tell me you had a nightmare again?”

“Because I didn’t want you to worry.”

“The same one?”

“Yes. Always the same. And I see you, being dragged away from me and I try to scream but no sound comes out.”

“Did you wake up?”

“Cooper woke me. He threw water at me. And then I had to share his bed because mine was all wet.”

“Well you’re sharing my bed tonight. And I promise to hold you all night. Now come on. We’d better get back inside.” He stands and offers his hand to Blaine who takes it warily, conscious of various court staff heading back into the building.

“Kurt? I’m sorry...about my temper. I won’t do it again.”

“You will.” Kurt says kindly as they walk through the doors. “Just like I’ll make some bitchy comment that will really sting. We all have our flaws Blaine, but I love and accept you not in spite of them but because of them. You’ll learn how to deal with your temper better as you get older, but it will always be there, always a part of you. It’s how you deal with it, and the consequences that matter. And of course, angry sex is always welcome.” he glances sideways and smiles flirtatiously, causing Blaine’s heart to pound and making his stomach jump as he smiles back in disbelief.

-

“We find the defendant guilty as charged.” The foreman’s words ring out around the courtroom as Burt lets out a holler of delight. Kurt folds Blaine into his arms as they both cry with sheer relief, fingers gripping each other tightly.

“I sentence you to fifteen years imprisonment, and you are to serve at least ten years before you can become eligible for parole. Take the prisoner away.” The judge bangs his gavel, and that’s it. It is all over. Kurt becomes aware of his family all hugging and congratulating them, but it’s the enormous relief that floods Blaine’s body that he feels most keenly.

“That’s it baby, that’s it.” he repeats over and over, and taking Blaine’s face in his hands, kisses him deeply in front of everyone.

“It won’t be if you carry on with that display.” Burt says gruffly. “Get out of here, go on. Go home.”

Needing no further encouragement, they take each others hands and run. 

-

Kurt and Blaine speed back to the apartment and fall through the door, attached at the lips and feeling giddy with relief. 

"Mmmm, so..." Kurt breathes out between hungry kisses, "We have exactly...Mmmm....forty seven minutes before.....oh shit....." He gets out as his shirt is thrown to the floor and Blaine mouths over his nipples ".....before everyone gets....here.....I was......oh fuck Blaine!.....I was.....ahh!" he throws his head back with a thump against the wall as Blaine tugs down his pants and reaches into his underwear, "I was wondering..." he carries on with a laugh, "if you knew how to fill the time, but I realize you've thought of something already." 

"Sure have." Blaine says and grins devilishly as he hoists a now naked Kurt over his shoulder and runs to the bedroom. 

"Put me down!" Kurt yells, laughing loudly as he's dumped unceremoniously onto the bed. "You're too much!" he says as Blaine ignores him and starts stroking his hard cock while trying to undress himself at the same time. "Here, let me help you." he pulls Blaine to him and unbuttons his shirt, pushing it from his shoulders and trying to take his time to kiss over his collar bone.

"Lovely as this is, it's now only forty four minutes til they arrive, so can we hurry things along a bit?" Blaine asks, and pushes Kurt back onto the bed without waiting for an answer. Tugging the rest of his clothes off quickly, he leaps on top of Kurt eagerly, laughing at the horrified squeal that escapes his boyfriend. “I want you to fuck me.” he growls as Kurt’s hands roam over his body. 

“I can do that.” he answers, and happily flips them over to give his boy just what he needs. 

It is quick and hurried, but utterly perfect as Blaine wraps his legs around Kurt’s waist and they come together, Blaine arching his back off the bed as Kurt pulses inside him. They fall back onto the bed, a tangled sweaty, heaving mess and look up at the ceiling, grinning. 

“Eighteen minutes left.” Blaine says happily. 

“No.”

“What do you mean, no?”

“I mean no, we’re not going again. We’re going to shower and get dressed. I can’t have the whole Glee Club turning up and me and you standing there reeking of sex.”

“Damn it.” Blaine mutters, sensing he won’t get his own way on this no matter how hard he tries.   
-

“So, for the group number I was thinking of ‘If I Can Dream’ by Elvis Presley.” Kurt says as he reaches for more food. “It’s strong, soulful, the lyrics are powerful and it gives everyone an opportunity to sing at least a few lines as solo.”

“I like it.” Sam says, and a few others nod in agreement. 

“Rachel?”

“I actually think that’s a very good choice Kurt. Well done.” she says primly, and Kurt smiles down at Blaine, sat quietly on the floor, leaning against the couch where Kurt sits with Mike and Puck. 

“Mr. Hummel, can I please use the bathroom?”

“Of course Brittany, down the hall, second door on the left.” he says with a smile before turning his attention back to the group. “So the duet is still up for grabs, if anyone has any ideas I’d be glad to listen. But I do have something in mind for the solo.” he says and his heart pangs slightly as he sees Rachel sit up straighter in her chair. “Uh...so you all know we have a composer in our midst.” he continues and he feels Blaine stiffen at his feet. “And he’s gonna hate me for saying this, but I would like Blaine to take the solo and perform one of his own songs.”

“Yeah dude! Awesome!” Puck exclaims, and the rest of the group are quick to follow. Blaine stays silent, staring at the floor, making Kurt wonder why he even mentioned it seeing as he’s now upset Blaine and offended Rachel- who is swallowing down her tears. 

“Rach-”

“I understand, Kurt. I do.” she says with a weak smile. “And I think that’s a really good idea.”

“Would you maybe think about doing the duet with Santana?”

“Um...well I don’t know...” she starts, but is interrupted by Santana herself.

“Oh go on Berry, we’d kill it.” she insists, and Rachel smiles broadly. 

“We would. Yes, okay. We will.”

“Excellent!” Kurt exclaims, pulling her in for a hug. “Thank you,” he whispers in her ear, and she squeezes him tightly. 

“You’re welcome, future brother-in-law.” she whispers back with a wink.

“Uh...I don’t mean to ruin things here, but Blaine looks like he may cry.” Tina says suddenly, and the room focuses on the boy, who hasn’t moved and is still staring at the floor. 

“Blaine?” Kurt says, and touches his shoulder softly.

“What? Oh right. Sorry.” he says with an apologetic smile at the group. “I was just thinking. So uh...I have this song I’ve written.....for someone....and it’s called ‘Little Things.’” he walks over to Kurt’s piano and plays, everyone bursting into applause at the end. 

“Oh man, you got me all emotional.” Puck declares. “That’s like, really beautiful.”

“Thanks.” Blaine mumbles, face red. 

“I love it.” Quinn says. 

“Hey Blaine, Mr. Hummel uses the same hair gel as you.” Brittany says as she re-enters the room, and Kurt’s stomach plummets as he realizes she’s been missing for quite a while. 

“Does he? That’s nice.” Blaine remarks, voice high as he returns to his seat on the floor and nudges against Kurt’s leg briefly. 

“Yeah, but he must do something different with it because his hair is always fluffy, not all stuck down.”

“Uh-huh. So, does anyone want to watch a movie?” Kurt asks, desperately trying to change the subject. 

“He also has the same Iron Man pajama pants that you do,” she carries on blithely, “All folded up under his pillow. And there are some boring plaid ones under the other pillow.”

“How do you know Blaine has Iron man pajamas?” Kurt asks- leaving Blaine to wonder why he thinks that’s the most important question to be asked.

“From sleepovers, silly.”

“And you’ve been in my room?” Kurt asks in disbelief as it all sinks in.

“Yup.” Brittany says, as if there’s nothing out of the ordinary. “It’s nice. Your bed is soft. And I like the pictures you have in there. The one by your bed is really pretty.”

Blaine waits with baited breath, knowing full well that the picture on Kurt’s nightstand is of them on the Staten Island Ferry. But Brittany doesn’t add anything, and Kurt mumbles an embarrassed thank you.

“I found a movie for us to watch too.” she pipes up into the silence, and Blaine and Kurt charge as she holds up a disc. 

“No!” Blaine yells as he feels all heads in the room swivel in his direction. He snatches the disc from her and throws it to Kurt, who runs to his room and throws it to the back of his closet.

“Britt, it’s not cool to go snooping in peoples rooms. We’ve been through this.” Santana admonishes. “I told you at Blaine’s party- people like their privacy.”

“You went in my room too?” Blaine asks, completely dumbfounded by this turn of events. 

“Only a little bit. I like it. You and Kurt have a lot of the same pictures.”

A long silence ensues. Blaine sinks onto the floor again and rests his forehead on his knees, waiting for the inevitable questions. But thankfully, Santana comes to his rescue. 

“Okay Britt. I’m gonna take you home. Thanks a lot Kurt, it was really nice of you to invite us over.” 

“Um..you’re welcome.” Kurt says as he shows the two girls out. Everyone drifts off slowly after that, Rachel hissing “Call me.” at Blaine as she leaves, and fixing him with her best death glare. 

“Well. That was close.” Blaine says as he sinks onto the couch. 

“Why did she go looking in my room though?” Kurt moans as he flops down next to him. 

“She’s Brittany.”

“We need to tell them.” Kurt states. 

“After Nationals.”

“After Nationals.” Kurt agrees, then straddles Blaine’s lap and looks down at him playfully. “So....one question remains. Why was our tape out?”

“Hmmm, I don’t know.” Blaine answers, but he’s already running his hands under Kurt’s t-shirt and caressing his soft skin. “Maybe, just maybe, I thought you might like to watch it with me?”

“I think maybe I would.” comes the reply.


	32. Chapter 32

Blaine shifts in his seat once more and tries to look out of the window. But it’s no good. However hard he tries, he cannot help staring across the bus at Kurt. Rachel is practicing vocal exercises in his ear, Puck, Sam, Artie and Quinn are playing poker, Santana and Brittany are huddled together on the back seat, but he cannot stop staring at Kurt. 

They had arrived in the school parking lot at six that morning, a whole host of anxious and excited parents waving them off to Nationals. The teenagers had all filed onto the bus in near silence, looking disheveled and annoyed at having to get out of bed so early, even the prospect of a day off school wasn’t appealing. Even Rachel didn’t look her normal put together self, stating that she would need immediate access to a mirror when they reached Chicago. 

And then Kurt had arrived. 

He had stepped gracefully onto the bus carrying trays of coffee and donuts. His hair was impeccably styled and his eyes were sparkling and bright, dressed in a crisp white shirt and burgundy blazer, along with sinfully tight dark green pants. 

In his sleepy haze, Blaine had fumbled for and almost dropped his phone as he tried to type a text. 

“Coffee, Blaine?” Kurt had almost purred as he stopped by his seat. 

Blaine could only flare red and mumble his thanks as Kurt’s silky smooth voice went straight to his crotch. Kurt had sauntered away down the bus, hips swaying lightly. He knows, Blaine had realized as he let his head fall back on the seat, he knows just what he’s doing to me.

Those are the pants you got when we went to Brooks Brothers, he sends to Kurt, looking across and catching the small smile playing at Kurt’s lips as he reads the message. 

They might be. I can’t really remember, comes the not-so-innocent reply.

They are. I told you not to wear them to school.

We’re not in school.

Damn it Kurt. Now I’ve got a five hour bus trip to look forward to with a raging hard on. 

And five hours back. 

Bastard ;-)

You love me.

I do. Fuck. I want to see you bend over in those pants.

Kurt reads the message and smiles, tucking his phone back into his jacket pocket. Blaine tries again to stare out of the window, and eventually decides to make conversation with Mercedes and Tina in the hope of distracting himself. It's going quite well, things are just settling down as the bus speeds down the highway when suddenly Kurt stands with his back to Blaine. 

"Oops. Silly me. I dropped my phone." He says in a loud voice, and then bends gracefully from the waist, giving Blaine a perfect view of his tight, sculpted round ass as he bends over. Blaine gulps, but cannot stop staring, and it's made even worse when Kurt crouches down lower, pretending to look for the phone tucked away in his pocket. "Found it!" he declares triumphantly as he waves his phone at the nonplussed students and resumes his seat. 

You're in serious trouble Hummel.

;-)

You're getting me off at the next bathroom stop.

I am not!

You are.

You can wait until we get home. 

I can't. I'm performing this afternoon. How do you expect me to concentrate?

You have a hand don't you? Is the only reply he receives, and Kurt then ignores his intense gaze as he plays a few rounds of Angry Birds. 

At the next bathroom stop Kurt gives Blaine a wide birth, using the restroom quickly before waiting on the bus for the others to return. Blaine is last to arrive, sitting down smugly in his seat as the journey resumes. 

This is what you do to me. Attachment: 1 image.

Kurt smothers his mouth with his hand, trying desperately to stifle a moan as he opens the picture. It is easily the hottest image he's ever seen, Blaine's hand wrapped around his thick cock as he comes over his fingers. 

JFC Blaine are you trying to kill me?

I told you you were in trouble.

Come sit over here. 

No.

Go on, no one will care.

No.

Please?

NO. You won't behave. Your hands will 'innocently' creep up my thigh and make me horny again. 

You never stop being horny. Don't wear yourself out before we get home, I have every intention of fucking you very, very hard.

Yes. 

Then I'll let you return the favour, if you're a good boy. 

Jesus. I'm so hard right now. God, I wish I could sit on your lap and slide down your hard dick.

Fuck. We need to stop or I'll ruin these pants. 

The pants. 

Stop.

I need to touch your ass in those pants.

Stop.

I need to grab it in my hands and push your hard cock against me.

Holy shit. Please stop.

Blaine looks over to Kurt and grins, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. Content in the knowledge that Kurt is now desperately horny, he settles back in his seat once more and feigns sleep. 

 

They arrive at the theater and are shown to their large dressing room, Kurt leaving them alone as he heads off to sign them in. 

"Kurt!" 

He turns to see Blaine racing down the hallway after him. Grabbing his wrist, Blaine pulls him around the corner out of sight, crashing their lips together desperately as his hands find Kurt's ass and squeeze roughly. 

"You're fucking killing me in those pants," he gasps before kissing him again. 

"Down boy." Kurt chuckles, " You'll get yours. Later."

Blaine moans and presses their foreheads together. "I think I need to go find a bathroom." He whispers darkly, and flees quickly in the opposite direction, leaving Kurt to try and readjust his increasingly tight pants. 

"Uh yes...that's right McKinley High, New Directions." Kurt says politely to the coordinator. "Lima Ohio." 

"Okay Mr. Hummel, I just need you to fill out a form for me..." She wanders off to find the relevant document and Kurt feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. 

Come and get it. Attachment: 1 image.

Kurt doesn't know what on earth possesses him to click open, but he pockets his phone quickly as Blaine pops up on the screen, hand wrapped around his cock and staring straight into the camera. He tries to still his beating heart and calm the flush on his cheeks. 

"Uh, Mr. Hummel, are you okay?" 

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Fine." He replies, and taking the form from her, fills it out as quickly as possible before heading back to the dressing room. 

"Um, Blaine, can I see you for a minute?" Kurt calls, and the whole room falls silent, the desperation in his voice evident. 

Blaine looks up from the magazine he's sharing with Artie and Sam. "Sure Mr. H" he says politely, and steps from the room. 

"I uh..I just need to see Blaine about his solo for a minute, so can you guys go over the choreography for the group number please." Kurt says as he retreats. "Follow me." Kurt says as soon as the door is shut, and walks down the corridor quickly, passing a few doors before tugging one open. "In."

Blaine steps into the darkened room, obviously used for meetings or conferences, but currently storing stacked chairs. He glances around in the gloom, and catches a brief glimpse of Kurt coming towards him before he's pushed against the wall. 

Kissing him roughly, Kurt rubs his cock and moans when he finds Blaine to be just as aroused as he is. He tugs him further into the room, pinning him against the side wall between two stacks of chairs and immediately finding his belt buckle. Blaine’s pants are pushed down to his ankles and a whimper escapes Kurt as he sees the tight white briefs standing out starkly against Blaine’s skin, trying but failing to contain his erection. 

“Fuck.” Kurt whispers, and attacks Blaine’s mouth once more, their tongues entwining and teeth clashing as they fumble and grope at one another. Somehow, Blaine manages to shimmy Kurt out of his pants, letting out a soft “Holy shit” as he realizes Kurt is commando. He’s not given a chance to touch though, before Kurt is turning him around and placing his hands against the wall. Pushing his ass back towards Kurt, Blaine hears the unmistakable sound of Kurt sucking on his fingers before his briefs are tugged down roughly and a slick finger trails along his crack. 

“Oh Jesus, oh fuck, yes!” Blaine cries as Kurt circles his entrance. 

“Shhh,” he hisses, working him open as quickly as he possibly can, the fear of getting caught only heightening the sensation. “Just be quiet and take it.”

And Blaine nearly comes instantly at the gravelly, rough tone that Kurt’s voice has taken on. He feels the head of Kurt’s cock pushing against his hole and has to bite his lip to keep from crying out. Holding tightly to Blaine’s already trembling hips, Kurt works his way inside, and is unable to stop himself from yelling out as his balls meet Blaine’s ass. He stay buried there for a minute before pulling nearly all the way out then thrusting back in sharply. 

“Oh shit that’s good.” Blaine whispers hoarsely. 

“Yeah? You like that? Like it when I pound your sweet ass baby?” Kurt asks as he continues to push into Blaine unmercifully. 

“Yes, fuck..... love it when you talk dirty.”

“Yeah, it’s what you’ve been needing all day isn’t it?”

“Fuck!” Blaine cries, his forehead falling down to rest on his folded arms as he tries desperately to brace himself against the wall. “Yes Kurt, need you.”

“You jerked off thinking of me, damn Blaine that was hot.” Kurt rasps, his breath coming inshort, ragged gasps.

“Mmmm,” is the only response Blaine can give. He is desperate to feel some friction on his raging hard dick, but he knows he’ll come the second it is touched, so he settles instead for pushing back equally as hard to meet each of Kurt’s unforgiving thrusts. 

“You made me so hard Blaine. Tell me. Tell me what you were thinking of.”

“You...ah....doing this to me...fuck.....fucking me......”

“Yes. Yes!” Kurt moans, “More.”

“Opening me up with....ah,ah....your huge dick....Kurt....I can’t...I’m gonna....”

Kurt wraps his hand around Blaine and strokes him through his orgasm, coming himself as he feels Blaine’s walls clench around him. 

“Jesus fucking Christ Blaine!” he yells, collapsing hard over the boy’s back as Blaine tries desperately to remain upright. They stay fused together, panting and trying to breathe normally until Kurt pulls gently out of Blaine, who whimpers at the loss. 

“I’ve got one Kleenex in my pocket, I’ll fight you for it.” Kurt says as Blaine stretches his back out and laughs. 

“I’ll go to the bathroom.” he says as he fastens his pants. 

“Before you go....” Kurt says, and wraps his arms around Blaine’s neck and kisses him with so much depth of emotion that Blaine finds himself swallowing over the lump that has risen in his throat. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Blaine whispers before kissing him back just as tenderly. They make out slowly, languorously, Kurt’s fingers tracing patterns into the curls at the base of Blaine’s neck as he rubs Kurt’s back, neither wanting this moment to end. 

End it does, however, when the door is suddenly pushed open and Puck stumbles into the room with a girl from New Haven Show Choir. 

“I shouldn’t.” the girl giggles as Puck tries to find his way up her skirt. Kurt and Blaine stare at each other in horror before Blaine pulls them quickly against the wall and prays they’re far enough out of sight. 

“You’re so naughty,” the girl squeals again as Kurt closes his eyes and prays to all things holy that he’s not going to have to listen to them get their rocks off. 

“Yeah you know it babe.” Puck says hotly, before he suddenly stills. “Y’know what? I’m having second thoughts. You’re right. We shouldn’t.”

“What?” the girl asks in amazement. “You....what? I....”

“It’s wrong. Terribly, morally wrong to do this. I’ll walk you back to your dressing room,” he says as he ushers her into the corridor.

“He knew.” Blaine says as his head falls back against the wall. “He knew we were in here.”

“He knew someone was in here, he couldn’t have possibly known it was us. Come on, lets get back. And don’t panic, okay?”

“Okay. Hell, what do I care? I’ve just totally had a quickie with my hot teacher boyfriend.”

“Who loves you very much. And because I won’t get to say it properly later, good luck.” Kurt says, kissing him once more. 

-

“Nobody left the room!” Artie says, perhaps a touch too loudly as Kurt and Blaine re-enter. 

“Good.” Kurt says, glancing at Puck who is feigning innocence. “Right. The curtain goes up in...oh..” Kurt steps sideways as Rachel steers Blaine back out of the room. “...thirty minutes so has anyone got any last minute questions?”

“You are a mess, Blaine Anderson.” Rachel says marching him down the hallway. “Don’t think I don’t know where you’ve been, or what you’ve been up to. In the bathroom, now.” she snaps as she stamps her foot angrily. 

“It’s the girls bathroom though.” Blaine groans. 

“Seriously? You want to piss me off right now? This is the National Show Choir Championship, Blaine. And you’ve just spent our prep time banging our teacher. Now get in that bathroom so I can fix your hair.” 

-

There is a split second of silence before a resounding roar fills the auditorium- the New Directions being responsible for the bulk. They’ve done it. National Champions. Of course, they find each other in the throng, Blaine picking Kurt up and spinning him around- managing to just stop himself from kissing him. The moment is broke by Sam jumping onto Kurt’s back, but neither care as they fall into the enormous group hug. 

“Party at mine tomorrow night!” Rachel shrieks as they walk towards the bus. “Karaoke!” 

“You mean watching you sing for two hours before anyone else is allowed a turn.” Blaine says fondly. 

“Are you coming this time?”

“Yes.” he smiles down at her. 

“What about you Kurt?” Rachel calls to him.

“Huh?”

“My party.”

“Oh. Yes. Yes we’’ll be there.” he winks at Blaine.


	33. Chapter 33

"Mornin" a sleepy Kurt mumbles as he pads into the kitchen, his arms immediately finding Blaine and pulling him close. 

"Good morning beautiful. Did you sleep well?"

"Uh-huh. What's this?" Kurt asks as he takes in the sight of the table laid ready for breakfast, and three white envelopes propped up against the milk carton. 

"They came the other day."

"Blaine, these are from the colleges." Kurt says as he looks at the postmarks. 

"I know."

"So why haven't you opened them?"

"I can't. I want you to." 

Kurt looks up at him and nods, gesturing for him to sit at the table. 

"Open Julliard last." Blaine says as Kurt sits adjacent to him.

"Okay." He tears open the first letter and studies it, then looks up at Blaine with a slow smile spreading across his face. "You got into NYU." 

"I did?" Blaine asks incredulously. 

"You did," Kurt says laughing. "Whatever happens, you can go to college in New York." 

Blaine grins back at him. "Okay. Columbia." 

"Erm....well you know what? Screw them anyway." Kurt says as he crumples the letter into a ball.

"It's a no?"

"It is. But that's okay. It doesn't matter. Lets move on. Julliard." 

"Kurt?" Blaine asks in a small voice. 

Kurt pauses, his fingers hovering over the opening and looks at him. "I know." Kurt says, clutching his hand reassuringly. "But you need to know that no matter what, we are all so proud of you." 

He scans the letter and then re-reads it properly as Blaine fidgets next to him. 

"It's a no, isn't it? It's okay Kurt, you can tell me." 

"They accepted." Kurt says, and still staring at the letter he holds one finger up to Blaine as he continues. "They offered you a place, with a sixty percent scholarship." 

"What?"

"A sixty percent scholarship Blaine. You're going to Julliard!" 

Blaine pushes back his chair and punches the air as he hollers loudly. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I got in! Kurt, we're gonna live in New York and I'm gonna study at Julliard!" Yanking Kurt from his chair, he dances them through the apartment as Kurt shrieks and yells before they tumble onto the bed and kiss passionately. 

"You need to call your mom." Kurt points out as Blaine attacks his neck. 

"I will. But right now I want celebratory sex." 

"Oh well if you insist." Kurt huffs in mock annoyance. "I guess you've earned it." 

Maria is more than overjoyed at the news, Blaine having to hold the phone well away from his ear as she screams. Cooper congratulates him, and makes Blaine promise he can visit, then tells anyone within earshot about his amazingly smart brother until he's called back to set. Burt clears his throat a few times and then gruffly tells Blaine he's incredibly proud, promising to tell Carole right away before hanging up with decidedly red rimmed eyes. 

"See?" Kurt says as they curl up together on the couch, "I told you you could do it." 

Blaine just grins bashfully and shakes his head, still in utter disbelief. 

"Why don't we go to Breadstix tonight, before Rachel's party?" Kurt asks, as Blaine lies with his head in his lap. 

"Are you kidding me?" He replies, opening his eyes to look up at him. "You know why."

"I'm sick of this." Kurt says angrily. "It's two weeks until graduation and I'm fed up of hiding. During school, yes, I get it. But I want to take you out for dinner with our families to celebrate you getting into Julliard, and I want to tell everyone about us tonight."

Blaine thinks. "I guess we could...."

"We could Blaine, we really could." Kurt urges. "It's only New Directions going tonight, and Finn. And it's not like we'll be sat in Breadstix on a cosy date, it will just be a family meal." 

"Are you sure you want to tell them tonight?"

"We said after nationals."

"I know, I just want you to be sure."

"I am." 

Rachel answers the door, her cheeks flushed and eyes shining brightly, a deliriously happy looking Finn by her side.

"Well I don't need to ask how you spent your afternoon." Kurt says, raising one eyebrow as Rachel blushes. 

"I'm sorry we couldn't make dinner," she says as she kisses Blaine's cheek "We uh...had to set things up here. But I'm really, so pleased for you." 

"Thanks Rach. And congratulations to you too, NYADA won't know what's hit them."

They follow her down to the basement where everyone is sprawled across various couches and chairs. Saying their hello's they grab drinks and Kurt motions for Blaine to sit in the only available armchair. 

"No, you take it." He says politely, suddenly feeling incredibly nervous as he tugs at his bow tie. 

"No really, you sit. I'm okay." 

"Honestly."

"Oh for the love of God will you both just sit in the chair already!" Quinn says as she rolls her eyes dramatically. "It's big enough to hold the both of you." 

They look at each other and sit at the same time. It's a squeeze, and Kurt ends up perched on the very edge of the seat cushion where he clears his throat nervously. 

"Um...so I know this is Rachel's party and all, but I just wanted to say a few things before it gets going." He looks around and sees each face turned to him expectantly. 'So now they listen,' he thinks to himself. "Well first of all, I wanted to congratulate you all again on our win yesterday. You really were the best I've ever seen you. All of you. I have felt so honored to be able to share this with you, and I'm really not just saying this- I have come to think of you all as friends, and I hope we can stay in touch when we all go our separate ways."

"Can I visit you in New York?" Puck asks.

"Um...yeah. Sure. Why not?" Kurt says and everyone laughs. "I have something else to say too. And I'm asking you all to please hear me out, don't freak out on me, okay?"

"What's wrong Mr. H, are you sick or something?" Mercedes calls. 

"No. There's nothing wrong. Actually quite the opposite. I've um....I've been seeing someone. For quite awhile in fact. Um.....so....."

"Oh save it lady lips," Santana drawls as she swings her legs over the end of the couch. "We all know."

"Excuse me?" Kurt asks as he turns paler than ever. 

"You and Blaine. We all know. You two have been gettin it on since October. What did you think, we're all blind, deaf and stupid?" 

They both stare, slack jawed as Rachel raises her hand “I didn't tell them, I swear.”

“No, she didn’t.” Santana confirms. “In fact it was only last week that she let slip about spending Thanksgiving with you and told us that your parents knew.”

“But....” Kurt starts, and then realizes he’s completely unable to finish. 

“Kurt. Mind if I call you that now? Cause I’m going to.” Santana sits upright and looks at them both. “We all saw the heart eyes, the dopey, dewey eyed looks right from the off. Quinn guessed something was up that day in the Lima bean, when Blaine fled. But then we all thought it had died down until the preppy prince had his outburst that day.”

“The preppy...is that me?” Blaine asks with a frown. 

“You betcha ass it is. So, he storms out and I actually thought you were going to hurl. But you didn’t. You ran right after him. Oh, and Kurt? When you’re trying to keep shit like that a secret, probably best that you don’t scream that you love them that loud. Puck, Quinn and Sam all heard.”

“Oh.” is all Kurt can manage as he continues to stare. 

“Oh, and also, if we’re gonna talk about how terrible you are at keeping things secret- Blaine, I run past Kurt’s apartment most mornings. Your car is nearly always outside, especially on the weekends.” Sam chips in. 

“You see? You guys are completely dumb. Loveable, but clueless. Tina caught you in the corridor at sectionals, Quinn caught you making out in the classroom, and everyone knew what you were doing in that car when we went ice skating. The love song, the hickeys, the lingering looks, it’s all been beyond obvious. You weren’t sick back in February Kurt, you went on a mini vacation with Blaine to New York. Oh! And also, Puck totally caught you two fucking yesterday at nationals.”

“We’d finished, actually,” is all Blaine can think to say as Kurt nudges him sharply. 

“You all knew?” Kurt whispers and they all nod at him. “All the time?” More nods. “But you never said anything, ever.” he points out. 

“What was there to say?” Quinn asks. “We all met and talked about it and decided that we would just say nothing. We didn't want you to lose your job, or for Blaine to be expelled. You two are totally in love. It’s not up to us to ruin that for you.”

“But...the police...I never...”

“Kurt. You are one cool dude.” Puck states calmly. “You could’ve gone to prison. None of us were gonna let that happen to you, or my boy Blaine.” 

“Um...I....”

“Even Brittany knew,” Santana says, “Though she is still sure the Iron Man pajamas are yours. The finding of the tape was an accident though.” 

Kurt and Blaine both blush scarlet at the mere mention of it, and Puck claps them on the shoulders. 

“There are photos too, aren’t there?” he grins, “That day when Quinn said she’d seen a photo of you Kurt, you about died.”

“Which, by the way, is a totally beautiful photo.” Quinn butts in, “Although it’s a little weird to see your teacher fresh from the tub.”

“Didn’t you think it strange when no one reacted to Cooper’s outburst at your party, Blaine?” Tina asks. 

“Uh...a little, I guess. And that day at Kurt’s when Britt said we had the same pictures.....but I just thought....”

“I don’t know whether to feel offended that you thought us all that dumb, or to congratulate us on our ninja prowess.” Artie exclaims. 

“I’m a ninja too.” Blaine says as Kurt turns to him with wide eyes. 

“Not now honey. There’s a time and a place.” he says sweetly, even as he holds his arm in a vice like grip. 

“Answer me one question,” Santana chimes in, “Do we have to live with Berry because you guys are setting up house in New York?”

They look at each other and grin before Blaine nods at her. 

“Then in that case I’ll allow it.”

“I..uh...we...we’re overwhelmed.” Kurt says as his eyes swim with tears of gratitude. “That you thought so much of us, that you had enough faith in me and in Blaine to keep all this a secret for seven months is just...”

“Awesome. Yeah. We know.” Puck says. 

“Yes. Yes it is.” Kurt smiles as he settles back in the chair and into the crook of Blaine’s arm. “Thank you. It’s good to know you’ve got friends you can rely on.”

“We better be invited to the wedding!” Mercedes calls, and Blaine kisses the tip of Kurt’s nose sweetly.

“Oh trust me, you will.”

“Well if we’re finished here, I would like to offer you both the first go on Karaoke. I have the most perfect song.” Rachel says, tugging them from the chair and towards the small raised stage. 

“Oh Rachel, I don’t know. I...” Kurt starts.

“Be quiet. Blaine, you go first.” 

The music starts and Blaine grins, moving close to Kurt and putting one arm around his waist as he sings into the microphone. 

Now I've had the time of my life   
No I never felt like this before   
Yes I swear it's the truth   
And I owe it all to you.

Kurt throws his head back and laughs, because really, what could be more applicable to their situation right now? The Glee club whoop and holler as Kurt starts to sing.

'Cause I've had the time of my life   
And I owe it all to you 

The beat picks up as Blaine twirls Kurt around on the stage, and everyone else starts to dance and join in with their song.

I've been waiting for so long   
Now I've finally found someone   
To stand by me   
We saw the writing on the wall   
As we felt this magical   
Fantasy 

Now with passion in our eyes   
There's no way we could disguise it   
Secretly   
So we take each other's hand   
'Cause we seem to understand   
The urgency   
Just remember 

You're the one thing   
I can't get enough of   
So I'll tell you something   
This could be love because 

I've had the time of my life   
No I never felt this way before   
Yes I swear it's the truth   
And I owe it all to you 

Hey, baby 

With my body and soul   
I want you more than you'll ever know   
So we'll just let it go   
Don't be afraid to lose control, no   
Yes I know what's on your mind   
When you say, "Stay with me tonight"   
Just remember 

You're the one thing   
I can't get enough of   
So I'll tell you something   
This could be love because 

I've had the time of my life   
No I never felt this way before   
Yes I swear it's the truth   
And I owe it all to you 

 

But I've had the time of my life   
And I've searched through every open door   
Till I found the truth   
And I owe it all to you 

Blaine literally cannot stop beaming at Kurt, he’s never seen him more relaxed as they dance together through the instrumental. As the music builds, Blaine jumps from the stage and beckons to him. 

“Blaine Anderson don’t you even think about lifting me.” Kurt calls, then yelps loudly as Puck and Sam grab him, hauling him up in the air as Blaine’s hands find his hips and hold him upright in a sure and steady grip. The girls all shriek with delight, everyone holding phones out to capture the moment before Blaine lowers Kurt with such sweet gentleness that a hush falls as Kurt wraps his arms around his neck. They leave it to the rest to finish the song as Kurt inclines his head a touch and brings his lips to Blaine’s. 

Now I've had the time of my life   
No I never felt this way before   
Yes I swear it's the truth   
And I owe it all to you 

“I have you know.” Kurt whispers into Blaine’s neck. 

“Hmm?”

“Had the time of my life. But I’m ready for the next chapter.”

“Me too. I love you Kurt Hummel, you’re my beginning, middle and end.”

“I like the sound of that.”

“Kiss me again.”

And Kurt does, because he can, and because right now there’s nowhere else he’d rather be than wrapped in Blaine’s arms.


	34. Chapter 34

“Happy?” Rachel asks as she rests her head on Blaine’s shoulder.

“Of course. Though I seem to be spending most of my time dancing nowadays.”

“You could always join me at NYADA? Those legs are far too good to be hidden under a piano.”

“No thanks. I think I’m going to become one of those musicians who spends his days locked away in a stuffy loft apartment writing songs, wearing an old stained t-shirt and sporting a scruffy beard.”

“I can’t see Kurt ever allowing that.” she smiles at him.

Blaine dips her as they dance and kisses her forehead softly. “Thank you.” he says as they straighten.

“What for?”

“For everything. For keeping our secret, for supporting us, for being my date to prom....but most of all for being such an amazing friend. I love you Rach.”

“I know.” she nods before hooking her chin over his shoulder so he doesn’t see her tears. “I love you too. And really, we couldn’t exactly have brought our significant others, could we? They’re far too old.”

Blaine chuckles. “They are.” They dance together in contented silence until Rachel laughs softly into the crook of his neck.

“What’s so funny?”

“I was just thinking. Your children will be my nieces and nephews.” she grins.

“Likewise.”

“Imagine their faces when we explain we were each others prom dates.”

“They’ll be thoroughly confused.”

“Especially when we explain exactly why Kurt couldn’t come.”

“Oh God.”

“You know you’ll never have any leverage over your kids, right? Whoever they choose to date, you’ll never be able to criticize, or try and stop them.”

“I’ll just send them to you to be chastised then.”

“I wouldn’t do that,” she says with a grin. “I’d be far too good at keeping their secrets.”

-

“Hey. You got a minute?” Blaine asks Kurt from the classroom doorway. 

“Of course.” 

Blaine walks in and closes the door behind him. It’s nearing the end of his free period, and the hallway will soon start filling with kids eager to make their way to the cafeteria. 

“So, graduation tomorrow.” Kurt points out as Blaine sits on the desk and swings his legs back and forth. 

“Yeah. So....”

“Yes, I’m going to be there.”

Blaine smiles broadly and ducks his head. 

“As your boyfriend.”

“What?” Blaine’s head snaps back up as his astounded gaze meets Kurt’s, who looks faintly amused. 

“Technically, today is my last day. So I see no reason why tomorrow I can’t turn up to watch my boyfriend graduate high school.” 

“Are you sure about this?”

“I’ve never been more sure about anything.” he leans up from his chair and pecks Blaine’s lips briefly. “What did you want, anyway?”

“This.” Blaine answers and grabs Kurt’s face in his hands and crashes their lips together. Kurt barely has time to gasp before Blaine’s tongue is in his mouth and he falls into Kurt’s lap. Grinding against him, Blaine kisses a burning trail from Kurt’s jaw to his ear before scraping his teeth down his neck. 

“Shit Blaine! What are you doing? The door’s not locked, I....”

But Blaine is relentless, untucking Kurt’s shirt from his pants and running his hands over his stomach, he slides from his lap and onto the floor, where he kneels between Kurt’s legs. 

“No, Blaine. No.”

Grinning wickedly, he reaches for the man’s fly, and despite Kurt’s vocal resistance he finds him growing harder as he reaches into his underwear and grasps at his cock. Kurt’s head falls back with a groan as he succumbs to the inevitable, and he looks down to find Blaine staring up at him, eyes black as his pink tongue snakes out and circles around the head of Kurt’s dick. 

“Oh sweet Jesus I am doomed.” Kurt moans, running the fingers of one hand down Blaine’s cheek before tangling them into his hair, feeling the stiff gel break apart. Blaine slides his mouth down Kurt’s shaft, hollowing out his cheeks as he feels him hitting the back of his throat. He wastes no time as he hears the bell ring in the hallway, and builds up a quick rhythm as Kurt guides his head and tries desperately to keep quiet by biting hard on his knuckles. 

“Mmmpfff!” Kurt whimpers as Blaine’s tongue dives into his slit before he pulls back slightly and circles the head once more then licks slowly, torturously up the underside of his cock and Kurt tries to guide himself back into the hot wet heat of Blaine’s sinfully perfect mouth. Chuckling softly, Blaine obliges, sucking gently as he reaches into Kurt’s underwear and fondles his balls. Moving his hand lower, Blaine’s head bobs up and down swiftly as he presses his finger as close to Kurt’s entrance as he can reach, and massages small circles there. 

“FUUUU” Kurt screams into his hand as Blaine hums- and suddenly Kurt is coming into his mouth, revelling in the feeling of Blaine swallowing around him as he sucks him dry. Pulling off, Blaine wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and stands. 

“I’ve been waiting to do that all year.” he states with a smug grin, and fisting Kurt’s shirt in his hands, pulls him in for a deep kiss, making sure to run his tongue around Kurt’s mouth so he can taste himself. “See you later.” he winks and saunters out of the classroom, leaving Kurt to fall back bonelessly in his chair and offer up a prayer of thanks that they weren’t caught. 

“Cheers man.” Blaine says, clapping Puck on the back as he emerges into the corridor. 

“No worries. Man alive he’s loud. Lunch?” he asks amiably as they walk down the hall. 

“I just...gotta...go....to the bathroom.”

“Ah. Okay. Want me to guard the door again?”

-

“Look at you! My beautiful boy!” Maria exclaims, tears springing to her eyes as Blaine walks down the stairs. 

“Don’t cry!” Blaine laughs, kissing her cheek. “Come on, Kurt’s gonna meet us there.”

“Did he make this?” Maria asks, tugging at the red bow tie which matches his gown. 

“Yes. Graduation gift.”

“You two are so cute.” 

“I won’t tell you about the other gift then.” Blaine says, blushing as he realizes what he’s said. 

“No. Please don't.” his mom says, nudging his ribs playfully. 

“So I have a gift for you too,” she says as they pull into the parking lot. “Over there.” she nods towards the school, and Blaine spots the unmistakable figure of Cooper chatting with Kurt. 

Blaine sprints from the car towards them both, unsure of which to go to first, but Kurt steps backwards, allowing him this moment with his brother as it steadily dawns on him that they now have the rest of their days to greet one another. 

“You came!” Blaine laughs as he lets Cooper pick him up in a tight hug. 

“That’s what she said last night too.” Cooper grins. 

“Seriously, you’re disgusting.” Blaine says in disbelief.

“No more disgusting and certainly a lot quieter than you two.” Cooper answers as he slings his arms around both their shoulders. “Honestly Blainers, wouldn’t have missed this for the world.”

“And neither would we.” the gruff, unmistakable voice of Burt says, and turning, Blaine sees him approaching with Carole and Finn. 

“Oh my God! What are you doing here?” 

“Watching our future son and daughter-in law graduate.” Carole says with a kiss to his cheek. “Kurt pulled a few strings and got us tickets.”

“You...you are awesome.” Blaine says as he approaches him at last. He stops a few paces short, unsure of what to say or how to act with so many people milling about. He can see Quinn, Santana and Puck talking, and Mike and Tina posing for photos with their parents. His eyes come to rest on Kurt again, standing there, so completely beautiful in his suit and tie and looking for all the world as if he may burst with pride. 

“I like you in red.” Kurt says softly, and everyone and everything seems to fade away as the two of them stand opposite each other. Blaine swallows nervously. “Shall we?” Kurt asks, holding his hand out to him. 

Nodding, Blaine entwines their fingers together and brings Kurt’s hand to his lips. “I love you.” he smiles, and hand in hand, with their family surrounding them, they walk into the school.

-

"Seriously though, did you see Figgins' face?!" Finn laughs as he helps himself to more of Kurt's pasta, "He looked just like he did that time Kurt turned up dressed as Lady Gaga for our Glee club assignment!" 

"Seriously, you did that?" Blaine asks, turning to him.

"I did." Kurt answers primly, "I'll have you know I was the epitome of class in that outfit." 

"You know, there's a lot of outfits I'd like to see you in." Blaine whispers hotly into his ear and enjoys the way in which the blush creeps up Kurt's neck to stain his cheeks. 

"I heard that." Leroy Berry says loudly.

"So did I." Burt says, glaring across the table at Blaine, who now looks completely mortified. 

"You know, they remind me of Hiram and I when we were first dating. At it like rabbits at any available opportunity. Back row of the cinema, in the car, on my Grandma's antique rug, in closets..." Leroy sighs wistfully as he gazes into space.

"I thought you were supposed to come out of closets," Burt grunts. 

"Oh trust me honey, I spent all my time dragging him back in them."

"Okay. Thank you Daddy, for sharing that with us." Rachel says swiftly.

"You're welcome sweetie pie." Leroy says and blows a kiss across to her. 

"Anyway, for what it's worth, I think it was okay.” Rachel continues

“Yeah, only because people were too shocked to say anything.” Finn offers, “The hand holding was one thing. The kissing was another.”

“Hey, my boyfriend had just graduated, what did you expect? I’m proud.”

“And relieved you’ve made it the whole school year without getting caught.” Maria offers.

“Ha! They’ve been caught more times than you’d know, mom.” Cooper says with a mouth full of food, and he ducks as Kurt aims a bread roll at his head. “What? You have! You know, Puck was telling me that...”

“Cooper!” Blaine shouts. 

“Anyway!” Carole calls over the noise. “I’d like to propose a toast. To Blaine and Rachel, our graduates. May your futures be bright and happy, and may we always be one big, happy family.”

“To Blaine and Rachel!” everyone echoes, and Kurt and Blaine clink glasses and smile softly at one another. 

The meal continues. Their table is loud, the conversation is punctuated by laughs and shrieks of outrage as they all try to outdo one another with their witty anecdotes, and the Breadstix staff heave a sigh of relief as the bill is settled and they all walk outside. 

“So who’s heading where?” Burt asks, “I can’t keep track of everyone.”

“Well Leroy and I are heading home to rediscover our youth, we’ve been inspired.” Hiram declares loudly as he kisses everyone goodbye- even Burt. 

“And Cooper and I are heading straight to the airport,” Maria says. “Blaine, I’ll be back on Tuesday. I’ll text before my arrival. We all know what happened last time.”

“Yes mom, don’t remind me.” Blaine says, hugging her tightly. “Thank you for everything.”

“You’re welcome. I love you so much my baby boy.”

“Stop it, I’m blushing.”

“You’re always blushing. Now make sure you sort flights for you and Kurt to go apartment hunting.”

“I will.” 

“And a U-haul for when you move. And start to pack. You think it won’t take long but...”

“Okay, okay. Stop nagging.” he tells her with a smile. 

“I’m sorry. I know.”

“Go. Call me when you land.” he kisses her cheek and turns to Cooper. “Thanks for coming. It meant a lot.”

“No worries. Like I said, I wouldn’t have missed it. I’m glad, you know, that we got things sorted out. And...if you ever want to try and find dad....well....I’ll help.”

“Do you want to find him? I guess it’s harder on you than me, you had eighteen years with him.”

“I don’t know, to be honest. I’ve never felt the need...but you....you’ve never really had that figure in your life.”

“I have, I just never really gave him much of a chance to prove himself. I think he’s doing okay now though.”

“Huh?”

“You, Cooper. I don’t need anyone else. I have all the family I need, and it’s perfect.”

Cooper clears his throat and looks down, scuffing the ground before looking back up and meeting Blaine’s earnest gaze. “Thank you.” he says hoarsely. “I love you little bro.”

“Love you too.”

They depart, leaving Kurt and Blaine to say their goodbyes to Finn, Rachel, Burt and Carole and making plans to meet for brunch the next day. 

“Tired?” Kurt asks as he throws his keys on the hall table. 

“A little. It’s been a long day.”

“It has. Fun though.”

“Yeah, but I prefer it when my entire day revolves around kissing you as much as possible.” Kurt makes for the living room but Blaine stops him. “Come with me.” and his voice takes on that familiar raw, husky edge as he leads Kurt to the bedroom. He doesn’t turn the light on, and leaving the curtains open he turns to face Kurt in the moonlight. “I was so proud to be seen with you today.” he whispers as he joins their hands together. “And that’s it now. No more hiding. Ever.” he smiles as Kurt moves into his arms and rests his head on his shoulder. 

“Feels good, doesn’t it?”

“The best.” 

They stay that way for a long time, each content to be held by the other one. Blaine’s hands find their way under Kurt’s vest and shirt to his soft skin, and his fingers trace delicate patterns across his back, making Kurt shudder with pleasure. He pulls back slightly and they kiss, Kurt’s hands cupping Blaine’s face as his fingers still, and press firmly into Kurt’s back instead. 

“What you smiling at?” Blaine asks as they break apart. 

“Our first kiss. I remember thinking how could one kiss turn me on so much? It’s still happening.” 

Blaine chuckles and kisses him again. “I remember thinking I hope I’m doing this right. It certainly felt right.”

“It did.”

“And I remember willing myself not to come in my pants there and then.”

“I think you displayed a remarkable level of self control.” Kurt whispers, as his hands move to Blaine’s shirt. 

“Until I went to bed and jacked off with you in the next room.”

“Oh god that was hot.” Kurt breathes as he pushes Blaine’s shirt from his shoulders and kisses across his strong chest. 

“And I heard you, and hoped you were thinking of me.” Blaine says as he begins to undress Kurt. 

“I was, I was.” Kurt says, working at Blaine’s belt before letting his pants fall to the floor. “This.” he whispers, cupping Blaine’s growing erection through his briefs and enjoying the moan it elicits. “This is what I was thinking of. What it would be like to touch you, to watch you fall apart. To feel you in my mouth.”

Blaine lowers his underwear before finishing removing Kurt’s clothes. They join together, soft whimpers and moans escaping at the feel of their naked bodies pressing against each other. Tongues and lips move together lazily as Blaine guides them to the bed, pausing to rub Kurt’s nose in a sweet eskimo kiss as they face one another, before running his hands over any part of him he can reach, following his trail with gentle kisses. He pauses between Kurt’s legs and looks up, seeing a flushed and wanting Kurt looking down at him. 

“I love you Kurt.”

The emotion and sentiment behind those four words is so heartfelt that Kurt finds his eyes filling with tears as he reaches down and caresses Blaine’s cheek softly. “I love you too Blaine.” he whispers, then jumps in surprise as Blaine kisses the inside of his thigh. He waits for Blaine to move to his cock, but he surprises him by going lower instead, kissing gently at his perineum before pushing Kurt’s legs up so his feet are flat on the bed. He props his hips up with a pillow and runs his tongue over Kurt’s hole. 

“Yes Blaine, oh shit, yes!” Kurt moans as his fingers tangle into Blaine’s hair. Pushing harder with his tongue, Blaine makes Kurt’s entrance slick as he works circles around him before pushing past the tight ring of muscle, growling in pleasure as his face meets the heat and the taste of Kurt surrounds him. Kurt bucks and pushes harder against Blaine, needing more, wanting to feel him deeper and deeper as his tongue opens him up. Reaching down, Kurt slides his finger in alongside, and being able to feel Blaine’s tongue as he works his magic is almost too much. “Jesus Blaine! Fuck that’s good.”

Blaine hums and urges Kurt to add another finger, stretching himself wide as all the while Blaine’s tongue never ceases it's ministrations, lapping, circling, pushing until Kurt is a writhing mess above him. 

“Take me Blaine, please,” he begs, and Blaine senses the urgency and desperation, moving quickly to push his hard cock into Kurt’s ready and willing hole. “Fuck! Yes!” Kurt cries as he arches off the bed. “Need you Blaine....need you!” Blaine’s strong hands raise Kurt’s back from the bed and hold him tightly. 

“I’ve got you baby, I’ve got you.” and they rock together, slowly at first, Kurt’s eyes closed in pleasure, damp hair pasted to his forehead as Blaine’s pace gradually builds. Kurt is torn, wanting this moment to last forever, but also desperate for release. 

Reaching between them, Blaine strokes Kurt’s cock, running his thumb over the head a few times as he feels Kurt start to shake. 

“Fuck, Blaine...I....” and he comes, hot streaks of pearly white shooting out onto Blaine’s stomach, before he is gently lowered back onto the bed with soft kisses dropped onto lips stretched into a blissful smile. 

“You’re really beautiful.” Blaine whispers, and in the semi darkness, Kurt can see his eyes shining. He pulls out carefully, rubbing his hands over Kurt’s thighs as he whimpers at the loss. 

“You haven’t...” Kurt starts as Blaine lies on his back.

“It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. I told you, I want to watch you fall apart.” he curls into Blaine’s side and strokes him a few times before reaching into the nightstand for the lube. Kneeling between Blaine’s legs he coats the palm of one hand and the fingers of another. 

“Fuck.” Blaine moans as Kurt’s hand wraps around his cock again and his fingers push insistently at his hole. Blaine doesn’t know whether to buck upward into Kurt’s fist or push downwards to ride his fingers. His whole body is alive with pleasure as his skin tingles and his nerve endings seem to catch on fire. 

“Here.” Kurt says roughly, brokenly as he pulls Blaine into his lap. 

“Holy shit.” Blaine says, marvelling at Kurt’s cock, now hard and full again and begging to be ridden. Blaine sinks down eagerly and Kurt’s hands splay out onto the mattress behind them as he fucks up into Blaine, who pushes down to meet his thrusts. Fingers laced behind Kurt’s head, he pulls him in for a sloppy kiss with far too much tongue, but neither could care as their sweat slicked bodies press together and they both cry out. 

“Touch yourself,” Kurt demands and Blaine’s hand flies to his cock as he strokes himself through a trembling, mind blowing orgasm. He arches backwards, eyes screwed shut in pleasure and mouth open in a seemingly never ending gasp of pleasure. It’s exactly what Kurt has been waiting to see, and he comes again, holding tight to Blaine and pressing his face into his sweaty chest. They stay together, gently rocking back and forth, until Kurt is soft again and slides out, tugging Blaine into the shower and washing him gently under the hot spray. 

“It’s a beautiful night,” Kurt says as he joins Blaine at the bedroom window, hooking his chin over his shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist. 

“It is.” Blaine agrees. “Come on, we’re going out.”

“What? No way. It’s almost midnight and I’m in my pajamas.”

“You’re in my training shorts.”

“Which are now mine.”

“I’m gonna regret living with you.” Blaine teases, even as he forces Kurt’s feet into a pair of old sneakers. 

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.” 

“Can I at least put on a shirt?” 

“No. It’s plenty warm enough. Come on.”

“Here?” Kurt asks as Blaine stops the car. 

“All that talk of our first kiss got me thinking.” Blaine says as he leads Kurt up the porch steps. “It was one of the most exhilarating yet terrifying moments of my entire life.”

“Me too.” Kurt laughs as he sits on the porch swing, pouting slightly as Blaine leans against the railings instead. “Your hair looks just as it did then,” he whispers softly into the night. “Almost navy, with the moonlight on it.”

They lapse into silence once more, Blaine managing to take Kurt’s breath away as he watches him staring out into the blackness. 

Becoming aware of Kurt’s eyes on him, Blaine turns. “Dance with me.” he whispers.

“What?”

“I asked you then and I’m asking you now. Will you dance with me?”

“Here?”

“Here.”

“There’s no music.”

“C’mere.” Blaine holds his hand out, and Kurt stands slowly and goes to him. His arms shiver with goose bumps as Blaine puts them around his neck, before wrapping his own arms around Kurt’s slender waist. Tangling his fingers into the curls at the back of Blaine's neck Kurt sighs deeply. They are still for a moment, lost in the feel of each other, and their bodies pressed close together. After a while, Blaine begins to sway them gently, and softly starts to sing. 

There is none like you  
No one else can touch my heart like you do.  
I could search for all eternity long and find  
There is none like you.

In your arms I find the strength that I need,  
In your eyes I see the future for me.  
When we kiss it holds the promise for more,  
And of our love you know I'm sure.

 

Only you can hold me through the darkest of storms,  
Together we will sit and wait for the dawn.  
And when that sun appears and starts to shine,  
Baby you will still be mine.

 

There is none like you,  
No one else can hold my heart like you do  
I will love you all eternity long  
Because, there is none like you. 

 

When Blaine stops singing, Kurt pulls out of his reverie slowly, as he did all those months ago and looks deep into Blaine's eyes.

"Marry me Blaine. Please..... marry me.”

Blaine allows a small smile to light up his face for the briefest moment, before he moves forward, and gently brings his lips to meet Kurt's.


	35. Chapter 35

“I told you we’d come back.” Kurt smiles as he holds the car door open for his fiance.

“You did. And I can’t think of a better place to be right now.” Blaine smiles back at him as they stroll hand in hand into the Plaza. 

“Excited?” Kurt asks as they take their seats. 

“About what exactly? About finally being able to say I’ve graduated Julliard with first class honors? Yes. Because I’m engaged to the fabulous Men’s fashion editor of GQ magazine? Absolutely. Excited at becoming concert pianist for The New York Philharmonic? You betcha.”

Kurt throws his head back and laughs. “Okay, okay, point taken. It’s an overwhelmingly exciting time.”

“It’s funny, five years of humdrum domesticity and then all this stuff seems to happen at once. It’s quite the rush.”

“Humdrum domesticity? Really Blaine?” Kurt asks, raising one eyebrow. “Are you forgetting the first year we were together?”

“It was dull.” Blaine counters teasingly. 

“Totally. All that sneaking around, the endless sex."

"We still have endless amounts of sex." Blaine points out. 

"True. And for the record, piano keys hurt like a bitch."

"At least it drowned out some of the noise you were making. Seriously Kurt, will you never learn?"

"Says the man who yelled 'suck me' when we got that box at the opera."

"In my defense, I didn't know the music was going to stop." They laugh together, then Kurt looks across at Blaine and raises his glass. 

"To us."

"To us." Blaine agrees, and they clink glasses before drinking, looking into each others eyes all the while. 

"So...highlight of the last five years then." Kurt asks once they've ordered, then sits and drums his fingers impatiently while Blaine thinks. "Come on."

"I don't know!" Blaine cries. "Too many. I guess.....I guess the first time we closed the door to our apartment. When your dad and Finn had gone, we were surrounded by boxes, and do you remember how hard it was raining? But we closed the door and it was just us. In our home. Together.......Your turn."

"When you said yes." Kurt answers without hesitation, "I knew I wanted to ask you...but obviously I hadn't planned it- I didn't even have a ring or anything but it just....it just felt so right in that moment, and when you said yes.....it was like everything just fell into place." 

Blaine twirls his engagement ring, noticing Kurt doing exactly the same as he gazes down at it fondly. "You thought my mom would go mad."

"I did." He smiles. "I should have known really, she's always been so good about us." 

"Yes, I think it's safe to assume our parents are our biggest fans."

"And Puck." Kurt adds, and they both laugh. 

“And Puck.” Blaine agrees. “Talking of which, are you sure it’s a good idea to let him watch the apartment while we’re away?”

“Yes.” Kurt says quickly. “I want to talk to you about something. I know it’s our first apartment. But it’s tiny, and let’s face it- it’s been quite stressful at times living in such cramped conditions.”

“We’ve not had that many arguments.” Blaine counters. 

“No, not at all. But there have been times when I’m trying to write and you’re composing or practicing and there’s nowhere to escape each other. The bedroom is too small and the living area is all open plan....”

“So what are you saying?”

“I wonder if we should think about moving.”

“Oh.”

“You don’t sound thrilled.”

“It’s not that.” Blaine says then thinks a while, choosing his words carefully. “I just....hadn’t thought about it. I thought you liked living near Lynn and Leigh.”

“I do.”

“And you love the fact that Santana, Quinn and Rachel are only a block away.”

“I know. But Rachel is moving back anyway. We’re both going to be earning good salaries now. I just thought we could get a bigger place. And Sam is moving in with the girls...so I thought Puck might like to take over our lease.”

Blaine moves the food around on his plate, deep in thought. 

“Blaine, baby, have I upset you?” Kurt asks softly, reaching across the table and covering his hand with his own. 

“What? No.” Blaine smiles reassuringly. “Tell me, where were you thinking of moving to?”

“Well I seem to remember someone saying once that they wanted an apartment overlooking Central Park.” 

Blaine nods, smiling at the memory. “Let’s talk about this later, okay? I just...really want to enjoy being here with you.” he says as he pours another glass for wine for them both.

“Don’t you go getting drunk on me, Anderson.” Kurt teases gently. 

“Oh please, I never do that.”

“Um...okay. Second week of being a freshman, you came home at four in the morning with a random bunch of strangers and blasted music for an hour. When I kicked them all out you got mad, tried to storm off to bed but vomited in the hallway.”

“I still think you were mean, making me clear it up.”

“You, Puck, Finn and Sam. Christmas before last. Rachel and I found you all on the lawn, passed out.”

“Okay, okay, Mr. High and Mighty.” Blaine laughs, the tension over moving forgotten for now. “My twenty first. Who tried to suck me off on the dance floor? Huh?”

“Um...”

“Who went around telling anyone who would listen that we had been fucking long before I was legal, leaving me to explain to that cop that you meant legal in the drinking sense?”

“Well, I...”

“Who...” Blaine carries on, enjoying this far too much, “Who threw up on my shoes, fell asleep on me in the middle of sex, and then lay in bed for two days straight with a hangover? It couldn't be you, could it Kurt? Not you, who knows when to stop?”

Kurt can’t answer, he’s laughing too hard, but eventually his tears subside and he concedes. “Alright, looks like we’ve both done some growing up in the last five years. Now are we done here?” he asks, gesturing to their empty plates, “Let’s take a walk.”

-

They stroll slowly through Central Park, arm in arm as they have done so many times before. They are silent, both content and relaxed in each others company. Blaine inclines his head onto Kurt’s shoulder every so often, and Kurt kisses his forehead as if it’s the most natural thing in the world. It’s strange to think they couldn’t always be so open about their relationship. Indeed, one of the things most people who know them would say about them, is how tactile they always are. The small kisses dropped onto cheeks or lips, the gentle arm curving around shoulders as they rest on the couch, the linked fingers as they walk. Wherever and whenever, they touch. Softly, gently, firmly and flirtatiously. Because they can, and because although it may seem like a lifetime ago, there was a time when they couldn’t. 

Blaine leads them to the bandstand, turning to face Kurt and holding his hands. He looks into those brilliant blue eyes, eyes which still make his stomach swoop and his heartbeat quicken. 

“Kurt. About earlier. The whole moving thing.”

“Yes?”

“I do love this park. I always have.”

“I know. That’s why we spend most Sundays walking or having picnics here.”

“I’m not against moving, Kurt. Far from it.” Blaine says as Kurt smiles at him broadly, then kisses his full pink lips. Lips which move with his in their now familiar pattern as tongues dance their now familiar dance and Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine’s waist to draw him closer. “But there are other parks.” Blaine whispers against his lips as they pull apart. 

“But I think we could afford it now.”

“Oh I know that.” Blaine continues. “I just think that maybe we should see what Jim and Pam are up to.”

His statement hangs in the air as Kurt tries to decipher its meaning, and Blaine laughs as he watches the realization write itself on Kurt’s face. 

“You want to move to the suburbs?”

“I do. I want us to buy a house. Like you said, we will both have good incomes. You can write from home a lot, and I’ll be home most of the time during the day. I’ll have to drive in for evening performances, but I’ll be going against the traffic so it shouldn’t be too bad.”

“I don’t know what to say.” Kurt says with a frown.

“Plus, it looks better when we apply to adopt, if we’re settled down already. You never know, maybe Jim and Pam could be our character references.” he jokes, but his face turns serious as he looks into Kurt's eyes once more. “Tell me you’ll think about it.”

“I don’t need to think about it!” Kurt exclaims. “Yes! A million times over, yes!” and he throws himself into Blaine’s ready and waiting arms. 

Blaine’s phone buzzing in his pocket makes him pull back, and he glances at the text before taking Kurt’s hand and leading him out of the park. “Rachel.” he explains. “Time to go.”

The emerge onto the busy New York sidewalk, still all hustle and bustle despite the late hour.

“Tomorrow?” Kurt asks.

“Tomorrow.” 

“So.” Kurt says. “I love you.” and he hails a cab and pulls open the door. 

“I love you too,” Blaine replies, cradling his face as he kisses him tenderly. “See you at the altar.”


End file.
